All That I've Got - (TRADUÇÃO)
by even-xf
Summary: Logo após Edward ir embora em Lua Nova, Bella descobre um misterioso vampiro em Forks com um passado tão escuro que coloca sua vida em perigo e faz questionar sua lealdade com os Cullens. Será que o amor de Edward e Bella é forte o suficiente para durar?
1. Outubro

**Esta história acontece logo após que Edward deixa Bella em LUA NOVA, mas não tem lobisomens... nem Jake. Crepusculo pertence a SM mas alguns personagens nesta fic são da BlackWingy : )**

Outubro

Não havia nada, absolutamente nada. Corri, mas a folhagem era infinita, o vazio me tragando... Frio, um terror implacável apoderou-se de mim na realização brusca; não havia nada, nada retornando. Eu estava sozinha ...

Um forte estrondo seguido de perto por um trovão interrompeu o silêncio da floresta e a visão cintilou como uma lâmpada falhando. Meus olhos se abriram e minha boca antes fechada se retraia, eu estava gritando.

**"Bella, Bella, o que está errado? Você teve aquele pesadelo de novo?"** a voz me fez piscar o filme de lágrimas que tinha chego sem convite durante o pesadelo e tentei realmente acordar. Ligeiramente grogue e desorientada, tentei sentar na minha cama quando um relâmpago iluminou o quarto e no mesmo instante expos o rosto de Charlie a poucos centímetros do meu, com cenho franzido de preocupação. Eu me encolhi internamente sentindo-me culpada por tê-lo despertado novamente pela quarta noite em seguida agora. Sério, quanto tempo esta rotina noturna iria durar? A própria idéia de passar por essa floresta, com o vazio que tinha, quase implorou por sua presença e ameaçava para iniciar-me em um ataque de histeria novamente.

**"Eu, estou bem"**, eu consegui coaxar, os gritos tinham deixado a minha garganta ferida

**"Você está longe de estar bem,"** Charlie rosnou com raiva sentando ao meu lado fazendo as molas do colchão rangerem. Mesmo na escuridão, sem a ajuda do flash ocasional de luz, eu sabia que ele estava me olhando, condenando não a mim, mas a um certo alguém que ele culpava pelos gritos assassinos de sua filha no meio da noite.

**"Eu estou bem pai, realmente. Você deve voltar a dormir"**,eu disse fixando minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Quando ele não respondeu e não fez nenhum movimento para sair eu me virei para olhar para a luz neon do meu despertador, duas e cinquenta da manhã. Se ele estava indo para acordar a tempo para seu turno de cinco e meia, ele definitivamente não era suposto ser sentado ao meu lado as duas e cinquenta da manhã torturando seu cérebro tentando encontrar uma maneira de me consolar. Isso só fez aumentar a minha culpa e o pico de aborrecimento. **"Foi apenas um pesadelo, devemos domir um pouco pai."**

Eu senti,ao invés de ver quando ele concordou e o colchão fez um som de alívio quando ele se levantou. Talvez com a sensação de que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse não ajudaria em nada. Charlie simplesmente saiu com cuidado e fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

Mesmo que eu tivesse dito a ele que eu estava bem eu sabia que era uma mentira total e absoluta. Um brilho de suor frio tinha envolvido todo o meu corpo deixando-me úmida e desconfortável. O grito tinha deixado a minha garganta seca, mas eu não sentia vontade de descer as escada para beber água. Sabendo que certamente o sono agora era uma ilusão, fui ate minha janela e a abri lentamente, de modo a não fazer barulho. Eu não precisava de Charlie para voltar e tentar mais uma tentativa triste para me fazer sentir melhor. A tempestade caia violentamente do lado de fora, mas me surpreendeu que com a chuva forte, vento e trovões que eram tão óbvios agora, com a janela aberta, não tinham me acordado mais cedo. Gotas congeladas de água cairam em meu rosto e nos braços fazendo-me completamente acordada. A ventania me atacou fazendo o meu cabelo chicotear descontroladamente em torno de mim, mas eu não me importei. A idéia de que eu poderia pegar uma pneumonia também nã o me preocupou.

Nada realmente importa hoje em dia, nem o vento ou a chuva, nem o olhar triste de Charlie quando ele pensava que eu não estava olhando, ou a pena que meus amigos geralmente reservavam para mim cada vez que me viam na sala de aula. A vida era complicada, cheia de um nevoeiro que me separava de todos, isolando-me no meu pequeno inferno particular. Eu suponho que isso pareça para os outros masoquismo o simples fato de que eu realmente preferia desse jeito, mas a verdade e que eu não conseguia ver nenhuma outra maneira de viver. Se eu fizesse, a dor seria insuportável ... eu não seria capaz de mantê -la distante e teria me arrastado para baixo, para nunca mais ressurgir novamente. As bravas poucas vezes que eu tentei limpar o nevoeiro e ver claramente eu só consegui ver ele. Na calçada esperando por mim, inclinando-se por meu arm rio, sentado no banco do condutor do meu carro, em todos os únicos lugares vazios em cada uma das minhas aulas, o laboratório de biologia era o mais insuportável. E ele seria sempre sorrindo, feliz em me ver. Com aquele sorriso tranquilo cuja própria memória agora atravessa meu peito, me deixando sem ar, zombando com o fato de que não há mais um coração para ser atravessado.

* * *

**"Vai ser muito divertido, o que você acha querida? Eu honestamente acho que sol e praia vai ser muito bom para você . Vamos fazer compras e passear ... oh! E ouvi deste maravilhoso restaurante que serve pequenos abacaxis em cada prato! Isso não encantador? Phil estava realmente falando sobre o aluguel de um iate! Dá pra acreditar ...?"**

Eu tentei o meu melhor para abafar um suspiro e dei ao fone de ouvido do telefone um olhar atento. Renée estava indo prós últimos vinte minutos a tentar convencer-me de ir junto com ela e Phil para o Havai nas férias. Eu não tinha obtido qualquer palavra sensata , mas eu não me importava, exceto pelo fato de que Renée não parecia que ia desistir em breve. Isso ia ser uma conta de telefone robusta ...

**"Bella, se você quiser ir diga que sim, se não, não,"** Charlie disse baixinho para mim, da sua posição na frente da televisão, aparentemente a pensar no mesmo sentido.

Piscando fora do estupor eu tinha me mantido para sintoniza-la para fora, juntamente com o jogo de futebol. Charlie tinha explodido e eu limpei minha garganta. O silêncio do outro lado foi imediato, ela sabia que a resposta estava chegando.

**"Mãe, eu não quero deixar Charlie sozinho no Natal"**, ouvi-me dizer categoricamente. Na minha visão periferica Charlie virou de seu jogo para dar-me um olhar reprovador, eu estava usando-o como uma desculpa. **"Além disso, eles estão nos dando um grande projeto como uma nota do último semestre e eu quero realmente trabalhar nisso."**

Ainda que as mentiras fluiram facilmente da minha boca me arrependi, sabendo que eu estava sofrendo, ela tinha sido realmente ansiosa para me ver. Ela também tinha a ilusão que toda mãe saudosa possuía, que com o vínculo maternal tudo poderia ser curado. Renée estava obviamente preocupada como Charlie e todos os outros, mas o que ninguém entendia, incluindo ela era que nenhuma quantidade de sol ou frutas citricas iriam me consertar.

**"Ok, se... se for o que você quer",** sua voz soou alegre, mas tensa. Eu esperava que era por causa da péssima qualidade da ligação telefónica.

**"Sim, mas tire um monte de fotos! E também e melhor você me comprar um chaveiro"**, eu forcei-me a dizer alegremente, mas soou dolorosamente falso para mim mesma.

**"Oh, Bella!**" Ela suspirou e meu estomago apertou, ela estava chorando? **"Claro que eu vou tirar um monte de fotos! Vou enviar-lhe toneladas de cart es postais ok Querida?"**

**"Isso vai ser ótimo mãe, você tem que se divertir."**

**"Eu vou, Adeus querida".**

**"Adeus mãe."**

Eu pendurei o telefone suavemente querendo tirar da minha mente que minha mãe estava provavelmente chorando pela sua filha que tinha que tentar demasiado duro mesmo para um sorriso. Ninguém deveria ter de experimentar esta dificuldade ...

Charlie não disse nada enquanto me dirigia para as escadas, mas eu sabia que ele não estava assistindo ao jogo. Ele provavelmente ficou lá desejando ardentemente que eu tinha decidido ir dançar com uma saia de palha e um sutiã feito de coco. Para ele, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que voltar para casa comigo perguntando como foi seu dia, mas sabendo que eu realmente não estava ouvindo sua resposta.

O que eu queria, o que eu realmente precisava era dormir. Um sono tão profundo que eu não sonhe ou acorde: um coma. E acordar só daqui a algum tempo, velha e decrépita sabendo que os anos, mesmo décadas se passaram e eu não seria capaz de sentir essa dor incapacitante no meu peito. Não ajudaria embora. Assim que eu acordasse a dor voltaria mais uma vez, porque não haveria braços frios me abraçando.

Eu olhei para a escada, vendo a escuridão além da sala e sabia que não era um lugar que eu queria ir. Memórias estavam lutando para ressurgir, eu as tinha drenado pelas expectativas de meus pais, eu não tenho em mim para mantê -las em muito mais tempo. Meu quarto me esperava, como sempre, escuro e asfixiante com a lembranças de sua voz macia, seus beijos suaves ...

_"Eu não posso fazer isso, não esta noite "_, pensei desesperadamente, pisando inconscientemente, longe dos degraus.

**"Bella, você está bem?**" Charlie perguntou, sua voz soando um milhão de milhas de distância. Concordei em silêncio olhando para a escuridão que acenou. Não, esta noite eu queria respirar, apenas por um minuto ... Fechar os olhos e não ver ninguém colado na parte detrás das minhas p lpebras.

**"Bella o que você est fazendo?"** somente quando Charlie estava de pé em frente a mim percebi que ele estava entre mim e a porta da frente e as chaves do meu carro estavam cavando na minha mão, agarreias para a querida vida, **"Onde você está indo, são quase nove horas."**

**"A...A farmácia"**, gaguejei pegando meu casaco que eu tinha jogado descuidadamente sobre o sofá mais cedo. **"Eu preciso ... de cartaz para o meu projeto."**

**NOTA_(vcs devem ter achado estranho, comprar cartaz na farmacia? acho que nos USA as farmarcias são iguais que no Jp, vendem de tudo um pouco, então...) : )**

**"Oh, certo"**, disse ele, ainda franzindo a testa um pouco** ", mas volte logo, pode começar a nevar esta noite."**

"Eu vou", foi minha resposta apressada como eu voei para fora da porta para o meu caminhão. Eu estava em um frenesi, minhas mãos tremiam quando dei a partida mas o rugido do motor não me faz pular, como de costume. Eu senti uma energia estranha que evoluiu através de mim, o que tornou quase impossível para pensar com clareza, basta ver a forma como eu troquei as engrenagens e segurei o volante. Talvez isto era como um drogado se sentia quando ansiava por um outra dose, exceto que a minha droga não estava mais disponível. Só depois que um estranho guincho penetrou na minha cabeça grogue ,eu percebi que estava pisando muito, forçando o meu caminhão para ir além de cinquenta e cinco, o que obviamente, não poderia ser seguro. Senti meu estômago dar um salto mortal enquanto minhas mãos faziam uma curva fechada em um intervalo entre um aglomerado de arvores.

"Que parte do "eu não posso fazer isso" eu não entendo? " Eu me perguntava freneticamente quando os três andares da casa grande vieram a minha visão. 'Não, não, vá para casa Bella!

Mas meu corpo simplesmente se recusou a me obedecer. Eu tinha estacionado e desligado o motor antes que eu percebi. Um subito silêncio se seguiu, tão forte que clareou minha cabeça severamente me deixando ofegante. O que eu estava fazendo aqui? Eu precisava da minha bolha, meu nevoeiro, onde eles estavam?

Mesmo que Charlie reivindicasse a neve, o céu não quis. A tempestade da outra noite, tinha se movido durante o dia, mas apenas um par de nuvens permaneceu. A lua cheia estava descoberta no céu negro. Deu um brilho estranho na Casa Branca, como se fosse seu próprio fantasma. Meus pés me arrastaram até a porta, enquanto o meu peito apertava de dor. Um pouco de sentimento de esperança despertou dentro de mim e eu sabia que tudo estava perdido. Assim que eu abrisse a porta o que estava por trás dela iria me destruir. Se ela estava vazia ou ... ou..não, nã o pense nisso, não se atreva a ter esperança.

Por que eu vim? Por que? Eu tinha conseguido até agora, eu não tinha? E sim, talvez eu estivesse um pouco ... destacada da maioria das pessoas, e sim, talvez eu estava tão apática a ponto de não ter alma, mas eu tinha conseguido. Isso quebraria meu último resquício de identidade e deixar-me-ia vazia, porque se ele não estivesse lá, seria o pesadelo da floresta mais uma vez só que desta vez eu não seria capaz de acordar dele.

Minha mão tremia enquanto eu pegava a maçaneta da porta meia desejando que não abriria, ainda conhecendo algum lugar profundo em minha mente que iria. A porta se abriu larga sem resistência ou som provando que eu estava certa. Eu olhei e imediatamente desejei que eu estivesse no meu quarto com as memórias apunhalando-me como facas.

O imenso vazio de tudo, me gopeou como um soco direto em minha barriga e eu desconcertada agarrei-me a porta como apoio. Foi dez vezes pior do que eu esperava, não..um milhão de vezes pior.

Eu levei tudo isso, deixando a tristeza me engolir. Não havia nenhuma mobília, sem quadros, sem nada. Ela parecia triste e abandonado na luz escura da lua, um vaso vazio, como eu. Olhei para a sala grande e estremeci, pareceu-me prender por desprezo como se eu fosse a interrupção de seu luto privado.

Um sussurro fraco veio de todos os cantos enquanto eu olhava.

_**'Você não é boa para mim, Bella ... "**_

"Eu sei que", eu murmurei segurando a parede e mantendo o equilibrio lentamente, como um bêbado.

**_" Claro que eu sempre vou te amar ... de uma maneira ... "_**

"Por favor, não diga isso ... não por piedade", chorei de volta para a escuridão.

**_"Estou cansado de fingir ser algo que eu não sou, Bella. Eu não sou humano ... "_**

"Eu nunca me importei com isso", eu sussurrei de volta desesperadamente. A voz aveludada me acalmou, ao mesmo tempo tornando o corte mais profundo do que eu pensei que poderia ser. Eu sempre achei que já estava cortada além do reparo, mas isto era torturante, eu poderia ser realmente esta masoquista?

Uma trituração alta resplandeceu através do espaço aberto, fazendo-me saltar em alarme. Um outro olhar assustado me fez perceber que eu tinha acabado em um considerável pedaço de vidro. Agora que eu olhava mais atentamente ...

Extasiada plenamente entrei na casa ignorando a porta, fechando-a atrás de mim suavemente e ofegando, a voz aveludada me deixou sozinha quando eu olhei em volta, espantada. Duas das grandes janelas que estavam na parede do lado sul da sala haviam sido quebradas, portanto, todos os vidros. Ele estava em toda parte, juntamente com folhas secas e galhos refletindo a luz do luar fazendo com que pareça um lago espumante em vez de assoalho de madeira. Não havia piano de cauda, sem cadeiras, mas eu de alguma forma não fui afetada por isso, não no momento de qualquer maneira. Quem faria isso? Por que vandalizar uma casa tão maravilhosa? Foi um crime hediondo. Uma brisa fria corria através das janelas quebradas soprando em algumas folhas mais mortas marrom. Foi então quando eu percebi que estava tremendo, a casa estava gelada como um freezer e só agora eu notara.

Andei em direção das janelas, triturando junto o resto das janelas no piso de madeira sendo que uma parte dele estava um pouco mais desbotado com marcas de água, uma pequena poça de chuva formou-se debaixo da soleira onde a tinta branca foi quebrando. A quanto tempo tinham sido quebradas? Pelos danos que tinha parecia sido assim durante semanas, um mês ainda.

**"Eu vou para casa e avisarei Charlie, talvez ele encontre o estranho que fez isso "**, depois de um segundo que eu percebi que eu não poderia fazer tal coisa. A idéia da expressão de Charlie quando eu lhe dizer que tinha ido para a casa dos Cullens, no meio da noite ... Eu estremeci ao pensar, "Talvez uma denúncia anônima faria o truque ..."

Virei-me para ir, mas algo chamou minha atenção. Meu peito apertou fortemente em choque enquanto eu olhava. Na esquina, na sombra isolada de toda a sala tinha uma figura escura. Sentou-se agachado em uma bola apertada, imóvel como uma estátua, exceto meu cérebro atrasado gritando para mim que não era um deles. Meu coração, o coração que eu jurei que murchara em cinzas durante os últimos dois meses deu um começo. Foi ele? Poderia realmente ser?

Dei um passo em frente, seu nome pronto em meus lábios, quando ele se moveu. Minha esperança e o coração afundado como rochas. Meus olhos estavam ajustados o suficiente para enxergar claramente. Era um homem vestindo nada além de um par de calças sujas. Tudo nele era sujo como uma questão de fato, era como se ele próprio tivesse rolado na lama. Eu não poderia dizer suas características por causa da sujeira, exceto para os cabelos na altura dos ombros que poderia ter sido preto ou talvez loiro, indefinido por todo o lodo nele. Seus ombros eram largos, mas magro, quase esquelético. Mesmo que ele mantinha-se numa posição fetal eu poderia dizer que ele tinha as pernas muito longas. Hmm ... talvez um vagabundo?

Eu mantive minha distância, mas ele não se mexeu mais, nem sequer olhou para mim. Este estranho me irritou, quem ele pensava que era? Esta era uma propriedade privada ... pelo menos eu acho que era. Ele estava invadindo e provavelmente pegaria uma pneumonia se ele não conseguisse uma camisa ou algum calçado.

**"Você quebrou a janela?"** Perguntei tentando parecer grave, mas só fazendo soar maçante, como se eu estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, mas abaixou a cabeça e seu cabelo emaranhado caiu sobre seu rosto sujo como uma cortina, para que ele não precisasse me ver. Isso aqueceu lentamente meu rosto me distraindo por um segundo, tinha sido um tempo desde que eu corei ... ou com raiva.

**"Você está invadindo, eu vou chamar a polícia"** Eu bufei, esquecendo convenientemente que eu também estava invadindo. O homem não disse nada e permaneceu imóvel. Outra rajada de frio soprou nas folhas, mas o frio gélido me fez dar ao seu corpo seminu um segundo olhar. Ele ia ficar gravemente doente, se ele não conseguisse algumas roupas. Comecei a descompactar o meu casaco, baseando-se pela gola grossa e que tinha-me mantido quente o dia inteiro, acho que seria o suficiente.

**"Aqui, use isso enquanto eu vou fazer uma chamada"** Eu segurei o meu casaco andando em direção a ele que foi provavelmente a pior coisa que poderia ter feito.

Ele virou se para mim, com o rosto todo desenhado em uma fúria controlada, **"Vá embora, não fique perto de mim."**

Mesmo que ele parecia tão abatido como uma criança sentada no chão, sua voz tinha uma profunda raiva e comando. Ela ressoou no espaço aberto da sala, mas não foi isso que me fez ofegar. Seus olhos ... eles eram os olhos que eu conhecia muito bem. Olhos negros como carvão. Mas estes tinham uma falha ... o preto era tão absoluto como se não houvesse definição, entre a íris e a pupila. O preto também foi maior, quase esmagando o branco . No entanto, não havia erro, nenhum. _Ele era um vampiro._

Deixei cair o casaco e recuei alguns passos em estado de choque, escorregando nos cacos de vidro. Minhas mãos instintivamente foram ao chão, tentando impedir a queda e eu senti minúsculos pedaços de vidro cortando as palmas das minhas mãos e dedos. Sentei-me no chão um pouco perplexa com a queda, olhando para as minhas mãos que sangravam com fragmentos colhetados de vários tamanhos. Antes que eu pensei no que fazer a seguir, o meu corpo tinha tomado a decisão por mim. Eu joguei força para os meus pés e corri para fora da casa entrando no meu carro e fugi. Mesmo com o meu peito apertado de terror e hiperventilando entre soluços aterrorizados, gostaria de saber se Edward teria ficado orgulhoso de mim ... essa foi a reação que ele queria de mim o tempo todo, _afinal._

* * *

**_é a primeira vez que faço... desculpe os erros... eu ficaria muito feliz em saber o que você achou!_**


	2. intruso

Intruso

**"Vampiro ... aqui em Forks ... fome ... droga ... o que estou fazendo?¨, **Eu me perguntava despreocupadamente, olhando para a casa dos Cullen enquanto dirigia lentamente pela estrada. Na tarde ensolarada não parecia tão triste ou fantasmagórica como na noite passada, mas ainda parecia dolorosamente vazia. A porta estava fechada e nenhuma quantidade de luz solar parecia estar penetrando pelas janelas brancas. Era como se fosse uma casa completamente diferente, como se a noite anterior não tivesse acontecido, quando eu sai correndo e gritando como um personagem de um filme de horror mal feito. Parando completamente meu carro, minha mão permaneceu na chave, indecisa. Eu iria realmente fazer isto? Eu realmente era suicida? Eu deixei meus olhos vagarem para o banco do passageiro, onde um grande saco marrom estava e engasguei, talvez eu realmente não tenha pensado muito bem sobre isto. Eu pensei em Charlie e minha mão caiu algumas polegadas da chave.

Na preocupação e o cuidado com o tom de diversão em seus olhos na conversa desta manhã, com a minha mão totalmente em seu colo.

**"Eu sei que você ...é descoordenada Bella, mas isto é um pouco demais querida, você tem que ter cuidado. Quero dizer, tropeçar em cascalho, isto é novo até mesmo para você . Mas você tinha que machucar suas mãos tão ruim assim? ",** ele perguntou com uma leve irritação, mas para o meu alívio meu modo concha vazia chamou o meu corpo.

Eu tinha olhado para cima da minha torrada, para encarar fixamente Charlie se preparando para sair, coldre de arma na mão, ele pegou o prato sujo e colocou na pia.

**"Yeah ... eu vou tentar ser mais cuidadosa," **eu me ouvi murmurar, olhando para minhas mãos fortemente enfaixadas,enquanto lidavam com meia torrada comida. Com um show de emoção incaracterística de Charlie, ele gentilmente acariciou uma de minhas mãos e beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de sair pela porta.

O caroço que não paravam de pipocar em minha garganta, estava cada vez mais contínuo desde ontem noite e fez a sua aparição de novo, mas eu lutei para empurra-lo para baixo. Eu tinha chorado bastante, chorado como uma louca... Depois que cheguei da casa dos Cullens atordoada, Charlie estava hipnotizado pelo homem do tempo, falando da probabilidade da neve, assim ele nem percebeu que cheguei com os olhos arregalados, com as mãos cobertas de sangue seco, sem casaco e sem cartolina na mão. Fiquei surpresa com a calma que eu tinha desligado a ignição do caminhão e entrado em casa. Minha voz também tinha sido surpreendentemente clara e composta,quando eu disse que estava cansada e indo direto para a cama.

A primeira coisa que fiz ,depois de voltar do modo zumbi ambulante, foi trancar-me no banheiro com uma pinça, bolas de algodão e uma garrafa de álcool. Haviam mais cacos de vidro na palma das minhas mãos do que eu tinha pensado. Alguns do tamanho de grãos de areia, outros quase tão grande como dentes, com a paciência que eu sabia que o choque de toda a experiência estava me dando, eu fiz o melhor para arranca-los. Não tinha sido uma tarefa fácil, minhas mãos tremiam tanto deixando escapar várias vezes a pinça. Depois disto me esforcei para o chuveiro, ligando-o num quente escaldante, mas eu não conseguia senti-lo. Foi só depois que eu tinha derramado um pouco de xampu em minhas mãos e comecei a espumar que eu realmente senti os danos delas. Vermelhas,o quente ardor causado pelos produtos químicos do shampoo me fizeram estremecer de dor que nem o álcool tinha feito. Pela primeira vez desde o meu estado enlouquecido repentino após a chamada de Renée, eu obtive o controle total do meu corpo e o choque que me manteve ativa foi dissolvendo me deixando fraca. Eu entrei em colapso no chuveiro olhando para minhas mãos vermelhas e inchadas, com pequenas estrias de sangue fresco que fluíam junto com a água, que ainda pingava em cima de mim. Flashes da casa deserta dos Cullen entraram nos meus olhos, borrando minha visão, mas eu era incapaz de detê-los.

Como num slide show eu assisti minhas memórias chegarem a frente sem controle. A casa branca e brilhante deserta... a escuridão sem vida ... o vidro cintilante ... o homem ...

Logo em seguida, as lágrimas tinham começado. Eu estava apavorada,com frio e dor, mas está não era a razão verdadeira porque eu estava chorando. Assim que o meu estado de choque me deixou, a realidade me atingiu como um bastão e a decepção assumiu. Eu sabia que tinha deixado a minha esperança surgir e agora eu tinha que sofrer as consequências. Ele não tinha estado lá , e porque ele deveria ter? Edward tinha me deixado, para nunca mais voltar.

Tinha um outro imortal na casa, porém a pessoa errada, mas um imortal no entanto. Eu fui para a cama tremendo incontrolavelmente de frio,que foi reprimido e ignorado por mim o tempo todo. Uma vez na minha cama com o cobertor sobre a minha cabeça, como uma criança, meus pensamentos tinham se voltado para o horrível vampiro. Seus olhos alienígenas cheios de raiva, o estado sujo que ele estava me fizeram estremecer e abracei meus joelhos para me sentir melhor. Então me lembrei que era como ele tinha estado, agachado rigidamente na escuridão, como se ele também estivesse congelando e fora de controle.

Mas os vampiros não eram afetados pelo frio ... eram? Não Ed-, ele era a perfeita prova disto, sempre vestindo camisas finas, sem casaco no pior dos tempos. Agora, fora de controle ... meu pensamento foi para a alimentação. Eu sabia que era um fato para os olhos negros em um vampiro, pelo menos para os Cullens, significava que eles estavam com sede. Este ...homem tinha os olhos negros, mas ...

Eu nunca tinha visto Ed-... com esses olhos estranhos. Mesmo quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez ...

**"Não, não pense nisso "** Sacudi a cabeça violentamente, focando a minha visão sobre a porta da frente da casa. Então, os olhos negros...olhos... então, o vampiro estava faminto, foi isso que imaginei na noite passada, o que provocou o meu grande show de coragem e as marcas da derrapagem dos meus pneus na pista.

Durante a noite, eu havia lutado para manter a minha irritante mente protegida, e não pensei sobre o que eu tinha acabado de passar. Depois de muito tempo a tentativa tinha conseguido me esgotar e dormi um sono muito leve, nem mesmo pesadelos me incomodaram nesse tempo. Mas quando acordei eu não me sentia como se tivesse descansado. Parecia que eu tinha ficado parte acordada e parte dormindo, e a parte que ficou acordada tinha sido sobre os eventos da noite, sem mim, fazendo surgir uma suspeita incômoda que me deixou preocupada.

Minha depressão perpétua foi deixada de lado temporariamente, enquanto eu me vesti e lavei meu rosto. Essa suspeita alertou todos os meus sentidos me deixando nervosa, como quando eu deixei escapar uma mentira no cafe da manhã com Charlie sobre minhas mãos. Uma vez que a porta se fechou atrás dele e o som de seu Cruiser já estava longe, eu subi correndo as escadas para seu quarto. Fazendo uma bagunça,que eu jurei arrumar na volta, se eu retornasse. Quando eu tinha o que precisava, passei para o meu quarto para obter as chaves do meu caminhão. Minha mochila estava na cama me esperando para leva -la, mas eu virei as costas para ela sem remorso. Um único dia cabulando aula não pareceria suspeito. Eu suspeitava que ninguém iria notar a minha ausência para começar.

Depois disso fiz minha primeira parada um pouco fora para os arredores de Forks. Esta parada foi difícil, se não humilhante, mas foi assim que eu tinha conseguido a sacola marrom ao meu lado, ou realmente o conteúdo dela. Depois, que eu supus esperançosamente que era bravura, não estupidez, dirigi ate os Cullens em plena luz do dia.

**"Agora ... o que ?** ", Eu me perguntava estupidamente, finalmente desligando o caminhão e guardando as minhas chaves, mas não fazendo um movimento para sair.

Isso era idiotice no grau mais elevado, a pior coisa possível que eu poderia ter pensado em fazer ,dadas as condições, mas eu sabia que tinha que ver isso. Eu não seria capaz de viver comigo mesma se eu não confirmasse a minha suspeita irritante ... então pensando bem, se eu estivesse errada não ficaria viva por muito tempo também.

**"Ele não veio atrás de mim ",** disse a mim mesma pela milionésima vez, desde que eu tinha acordado de manhã, para me acalmar. Ele estava com fome, morrendo de fome, e ele me tinha lá , uma humana estúpida desajeitada, porque não atacou? Não somente eu tinha ido para a casa durante a noite, desprotegida e distraída, eu tinha feito a jogada da inteligente Bella e me cortei na frente dele. Um corte de papel tinha sido o suficiente para enviar a Jasper uma fome assassina, agora duas mãos cheias de gotas de sangue perfumado ...

A velocidade que eu tinha fugido não tinha sido muito impressionante, ele poderia facilmente ter sido capaz de alcançar-me.

Havia também as únicas palavras que ele tinha falado para mim, **"Vá embora, não fique perto de mim."**

Elas obviamente significavam um aviso, não um comentário hostil a minha presença, ou pelo menos foi o que eu esperava.

Talvez, apenas talvez, este vampiro absteve-se de sangue humano como ... como os Cullen ... e talvez, apenas talvez, ele sabia sobre eles, era por isso que ele estava aqui. Não podia ser tudo uma coincidência, para que um vampiro que não bebe sangue humano estar numa casa, que no passado foi de uma família cheia de vampiros que se intitulavam 'vegetarianos'. Não era como se fosse uma família de vampiros comuns. Tanto quanto eu sabia que só havia um outro grupo de vampiros que coexistiam com os humanos, mas eles estavam todos no Alaska ...

Com a mão trémula eu peguei a bolsa, fazendo a minha escolha. Eu tinha que perguntar ... perguntar se ele sabia onde eles estavam, sabia como encontra-los ... Eu tinha , pela minha sanidade mental, para compensar a decepção que eu tinha trazido a mim mesma na noite passada.

A luz do sol brilhante me fez piscar furiosamente, era uma visão estranha. Luz do Sol em Forks era estranho, especialmente quando a neve tinha sido prevista. Geralmente a neve derrota os raios de sol neste lugar, assim como o papel que sempre derrota a pedra.

"**E se ele foi embora? "** o indesejável pensamento surgiu em minha cabeça, enquanto eu me aproximava dos degraus. _Talvez eu o tenha assustado?_ Eu me aproximei da porta e girei a maçaneta, ainda meio desejando que não girasse. Mas como na noite passada ela abriu sem esforço, com uma respiração profunda, eu entrei.

A sala estava exatamente como eu tinha deixado, coberta de detritos, folhas e escura. Eu não tinha notado as videiras e arbustos que haviam crescido e coberto a maior parte das janelas na sala. Eles criaram uma espécie de falsa escuridão, que me fez olhar para trás, para a porta aberta e verificar se ainda era dia lá fora. Uma luz fraca veio através das janelas quebradas, mas não o suficiente, eu tive que deixar meus olhos se ajustarem antes que eu pudesse dar outro passo.

E quando eles fizeram ... ele ainda estava lá . Era como se ele não tivesse se movido durante a noite inteira, como se fosse realmente uma estátua. Claro que eu sabia que não era, mas isso não significava que eu sabia o que era o melhor, então deixei a porta se fechar mais uma vez atrás de mim, e dei um passo hesitante para frente.

Assim como na noite passada, ele virou a cabeça em minha direção e seus olhos negros brilharam com raiva, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Foi uma disputa de olhar que eu tinha que perder ,se eu não queria que as minhas pernas desabassem.

**"He-hey, eu estive aqui na noite passada"**, minha voz saiu tensa e estridente. Limpando minha garganta eu tentei mais uma vez, **"Eu d-deixei meu casaco ..."**

Isso foi uma desculpa idiota para o meu retorno, mas agora que eu tinha dito eu olhei em volta para ver o meu casaco no chão só a um metro dele, onde eu o tinha deixado cair.

O homem nunca tirou os olhos furiosos de mim e eu não fiz qualquer tentativa para recuperar o casaco. Um silêncio rígido se seguiu e a atmosfera era grossa com um certo antagonismo que emanava dele. Em seguida, agindo tão rápido que eu quase gritei, ele estendeu seu longo braço para o meu casaco e jogou-o violentamente para mim.

**"Saia"**

A sala vibrava com sua voz profunda, mas seu rosto não havia mudado quando ele retornou a sua posição sentada, eu me perguntava se ele tinha falado afinal.

Quando o peguei olhando de volta para mim, eu sabia que eu estava certa o tempo todo. Ele não ia me atacar. Toda a sua linguagem corporal endurecida me dizia que ele não estava prestes a saltar nos meus ossos ... literalmente. Isso deu aos meus pés um pouco de força e coragem, abandonando a ideia de fugir, como eu realmente queria.

"**Não, eu não vou sair"**, foi minha resposta, que fez um flash de aborrecimento em seus olhos, em seguida, a desconfiança quando eu caminhei lentamente em direção a ele, em seguida, parei a uma distância segura no meio da sala. Joguei meu casaco de volta ao chão e sentei sobre ele evitando o vidro. Ele observou, narinas abertas com raiva, quando eu coloquei para baixo o saco grande. Puxei uma velha e desbotada camisa xadrez que Charlie tinha usado para suas viagens de pesca de fim de semana, mas não usava mais, e também um sweater em mau estado. Sentindo como se eu lhe devia por sua grosseria anterior, eu joguei estes artigos de roupa e vi que ele os pegou olhando com revolta. Seu rosto era enegrecido e endurecido, mas por causa da sujeira eu não poderia dizer se ele estava carrancudo ou simplesmente olhava para a camisa com desprezo.

**"Eu também achei que você poderia querer isso"**, eu adicionei tirando dois grandes recipientes. Pela primeira vez eu consegui ter uma reação real dele, além de raiva. Seus olhos se arregalaram surpresos, enquanto olhava para os recipientes, os seus braços pararam segurando as mãos violentamente. Com um cuidado exagerado levantei-me e fiquei tão perto como me atrevi, antes que ele começou a voltar-se contra a parede e os coloquei na frente dele.

**"É sangue de porco",** eu disse a ele desnecessariamente. Eu tentei esconder a minha satisfação quando ele chegou lentamente para um recipiente e retirou a tampa. Ele olhou para o seu interior, me deu um olhar duvidoso e o cheirou, provavelmente, para ter certeza que eu não tinha acrescentado alguma coisa externa. Aparentemente satisfeito com o que ele cheirava, puxou para cima e começou a beber profundamente e rapidamente. Eu pensei que ele estava tão esfomeado e tudo o que ele queria era beber o mais rapidamente possível, mas depois que ele acabou, percebi que não era por isoo, ele tentava não engasgar.

**"Isso foi nojento", **disse ele com voz rouca, fazendo caretas para o segundo recipiente e bebeu tudo em cinco longos goles. Eu assisti em transe, sabendo perfeitamente que a minha boca estava aberta, mas eu não me importei. Depois de derrubar o segundo recipiente vi o rosto tenso com o sabor desagradável,que obviamente ele achou. Imaginei que se ele fosse humano, ele já teria vomitado tudo para fora.

**"Eu sinto muito, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui"**, disse vagamente me perguntando se ele era verde debaixo das camadas de sujeira. **"Foi de alguns dias atrás ... e estava frio."**

Ele me deu um olhar sombrio, que não escondeu completamente a náusea que estava sentindo.

**"O homem da casa de abate me disse que o sangue de porco era o sangue mais limpo que ele poderia me dar, uma vez que ele injetou hormônios de crescimento no gado. Mas os porcos costumam ser mortos na terça-feira e hoje é sexta-feira , então ... "**Eu balbuciava com remorso, ele realmente parecia que ia ficar doente.

_Eu matei um vampiro _**,** Eu pensei descontroladamente. _Isso só acontece comigo, eu consegui sozinha matar um vampiro!_

Eu tinha certeza de que em qualquer outra ocasião isto teria sido divertido para alguém com um senso de humor negro, mas eu não tinha. Eu poderia muito bem ser apenas uma bomba nuclear ambulante ...

**"Esta tudo bem"**, disse categoricamente, olhando minha expressão de pânico com cautela: **"Eu sabia que ia ser tão ruim apenas pelo cheiro".**

**"Ah"**, eu pisquei e percebi que estava cobrindo a boca com as mãos: **"Então por que você bebeu?"**

**"Foi melhor do que nada**", ele respondeu, virando a cabeça para olhar-me claramente. Ele estava finalmente olhando para mim, não com raiva, mas com curiosidade destacada. Não era um olhar muito lisonjeiro, ele me olhou como se esperasse que fosse estourar alguns chifres na minha cabeça e começasse a cantar o hino nacional.** "Quem é você ?"**

Três palavras simples, que eram tudo o que realmente eram. Eu ainda estava muito cansada, lidando com tudo isso por simples curiosidade e uma secreta esperança que eu não iria admitir para mim mesmo, não porque eu pensei que me afetava diretamente. Eu sabia no fundo, que vir para a casa dos Cullens novamente não foi um ato de bravura ou estupidez, eu só realmente não me importava com o resultado, para meu bem estar. Eu não me importava muito no momento e ainda aquelas três palavras ... Eu vi vermelho.

**"O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu sou uma garota humana!**" Eu estalei com indignação, **"Você não acha que eu devo ser a única a fazer essa pergunta?"**

**"Você já sabe o que eu sou"**, disse ele com uma voz entediada gesticulando para os recipientes vazios, dando-me um olhar, **_você não é idiota, _**que fez calor tomar meu rosto pelo ataque.

**" S-sim! Você é um vampiro e você está sujo!",** Rebati e imediatamente me arrependi, quem eu era? uma criança de quatro anos?

Sua sobrancelha direita subiu pela sujeira, claramente impressionado. Silêncio seguiu esta troca de palavras brilhantes. Eu olhava-o e ele parecia pensar muito pouco sobre mim e nem mesmo se incomodou em responder de volta.

Ele me deixou tão louca! Apenas sentado no seu cantinho, insultando-me ...

**"Então por que você está aqui?**", Exigi feliz que a minha voz tinha mantido uma vantagem sobre ele, **"Ainda é invasão mesmo se você estiver morto."**

**"Não é da sua conta"**, disse sem rodeios, **"você é uma invasora também."**

**"Bem, pelo menos eu não vandalizei"**, eu bati de volta, sem pensar. Ele simplesmente me deu um olhar de desdem, mas não respondeu e eu ofeguei. Então eu estava certa, foi ele que tinha quebrado as janelas. **"Você poderia simplesmente ter aberto a porta você sabe ... ela não estava fechada, nem nada."**

**"Vou tentar da próxima vez"**, disse sarcasticamente.

Se eu tivesse uma úlcera, provavelmente já teria entrado em erupção agora, **"Você procura pelos Cullens?**" Eu perguntei com os dentes cerrados, forçando a minha mente no porque eu tinha me preocupado em vir aqui em primeiro lugar.

**"Isso não lhe diz respeito**", disse ele se afastando de mim, como se tivesse finalmente tido o suficiente e tentava me dispensar.

Minha boca se abriu pronta para replicar com raiva, mas quando ele abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse cansado a raiva foi para o lado, para fora de mim. Ele parecia tão triste, eu estava começando a ter a menor suspeita de que ele estava muito desgastado até mesmo para mudar de canto. Ou talvez fosse fome. Eu sabia que os vampiros eram sempre bonitos por natureza. Fora o fato de que ele era mais sujo do que o piso que estava sentado, ele estava muito magro para ser normal. Ele era um vampiro doente. A ideia me pareceu estranha porque eu nunca tinha pensado que fosse possível, mas quando eu olhei venerando seus olhos muito negros e salientes omoplatas eu sabia que era verdade. O homem estava morrendo de fome ... só que ele não podia morrer. A sede era fisicamente dolorosa para os vampiros, como eu tinha aprendido. No entanto, a maneira como ele parecia me disse que a vida que ele levava era insuportável, principalmente se ele não bebia de seres humanos.

**"Quanto mais?**" ,Eu perguntei de repente. Ele virou-se cautelosamente para mim, aparentemente decepcionado que eu não tinha ido embora ainda, **"Quanto o que ?"**

**"Quanto sangue mais que você precisa para tornar-se normal outra vez?"**

Se a minha aparente estranheza humana e o grau de conhecimento de vampiros não tinha se tornado claro a ele, agora se fez. Ele piscou algumas vezes em estado de choque e sua boca caiu aberta.

**"Sem ofensas, mas você parece um esqueleto ambulante ..."**

Finalmente obtendo o controle de si mesmo ele fechou a boca e sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza, **"eu não preciso de nada de você , vá embora."**

**"Você está certo, não de mim ...porém, você precisa de um chuveiro¨**eu disse levantando-me do meu casaco alegremente, esticando minhas pernas rígidas,**" há água encanada na casa? Se eu pegar um sabonete? Roupa intima talvez ... ? "**

**"Vá embora".**


	3. Novembro

**_Novembro_**

**"Você está de volta novamente? "**

Um rapaz com cabelo laranja e sardas veio ao meu encontro, quando eu estacionei meu caminhão. Ele usava macacão e botas marrom que tinham manchas do que eu esperava que fosse lama, mas provavelmente não era.

**"Sim, meu projeto de ciências ainda não esta completo"**, eu disse tentando um tom amigável, mas saiu muito seco, mesmo para os meus ouvidos. Ele fez uma careta e se afastou, eu rolei meus olhos e o segui em um edifício tipo armazém-geral.

O matadouro de Forks era a apenas três milhas fora dos limites da cidade. Composto de quatro grandes construções metálicas e centenas de acres de terra por trás deles, onde os animais pastavam preguiçosamente confiantes para o pouco tempo que lhes restava. O edifício que eu tinha entrado era o que continha os escritórios e uma loja pequena em que pessoas podiam vir e comprar a carne "fresca". O cheiro era esmagador, eu não poderia dizer o que era pior; cocô de vaca ou carne crua, provavelmente foi um empate.

O rapaz levou-me até a loja. Eu ignorei as exposições medonhas de carnificina, perguntando se eu viraria um vegetariano após estar fora deste trauma.

**"Vai ser o mesmo de sempre"**, eu disse tentando respirar pela boca, enquanto extraía minha carteira. O menino olhou a carteira com cobiça e pegou um grande saco marrom com o logotipo da casa de abate de trás do balcão. Eu mantive minha expressão passiva, tentando não mostrar a minha irritação. O que lhe deu o direito de estar chateado com minha volta? como se tivesse me esperando para começar...

**"Dois litros de sangue puro de porco do lote de hoje ",** disse ele soando como se estivesse repetindo para mim o meu pedido de nuggets de frango e batatas fritas extra grande em um drive-through. **"Isso vai custar vinte dólares."**

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram-se em indignação. Isso era dois dólares a mais do que a última vez que estive aqui, palhaço ...

Eu franzi meus lábios quando lhe entreguei uma nota de vinte, na mão já estendida. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Não era como se houvesse qualquer outro lugar onde eu poderia conseguir sangue de animais com uma desculpa estúpida, como um projeto de ciências para a escola. Eu suspeitava que o menino, achava que eu tinha terminado o projeto no mês passado, realmente ele não acreditou na minha desculpa, ele estava apenas pelo dinheiro. Ele nunca colocou o dinheiro no caixa, afinal, e sempre olhando ao redor antes de coloca-lo no bolso sujo. E a maneira como ele olhou em volta ansiosamente, como se á espera de ser apanhado a qualquer momento, deixou-me saber que não era algo permitido. Isso me fez sentir estranhamente culpada e paranoica, como se eu fosse comprar alguma substância ilícita em um beco escuro. Quando um casal que aparentava ser de turistas em jaquetas exageradas estilo eskimo entrou pela porta inesperadamente,saltamos como ratos assustados.

**"O próximo lote sera na segunda-feira,"** o menino me disse casualmente, antes que eu pudesse perguntar, olhando nervosamente os recém-chegados.

Eu dei um breve aceno de cabeça e tomei meu pacote do balcão sujo, trocamos olhares sombrios antes de eu sair sem nenhuma palavra e corri para o meu caminhão.

Ok ... isso estava ficando um pouco fora de mão. A própria ideia de alguém que compra litros de sangue duas vezes por semana faria qualquer pessoa curiosa, não era exatamente normal. Mas o menino era muito ganancioso para se importar, o que dizer sobre ele? Então outra vez eu estava sendo a unica a comprar, então o que isso diz sobre mim?

_Que eu faço parte de um culto fanático e assustador, provavelmente_**_,_ ** eu pensei indo furiosamente para fora do estacionamento. Eu tive que ligar os faróis, mesmo que fosse apenas quatro da tarde. Nuvens cor de carvão estavam pairando ameaçadoramente, mas nenhuma chuva tinha caído ainda: a calmaria antes da tempestade. Ela ia ser ruim.

Suspirei e pressionei o acelerador um pouco mais. Eu tinha que ir para casa dos Cullens e depois correr para casa, com tempo suficiente para preparar o jantar para que Charlie não suspeite que não tinha sido a minha primeira parada depois da escola. Este tinha sido meu trajeto por quase um mês e eu estava ficando muito boa em controlar meu tempo para mantê-lo em segredo. A única coisa que ganhei foi a rolagem do meu odômetro e a diminuição do dinheiro do meu bolso.

Quando me virei para o caminho da casa branca meu estômago apertou dolorosamente. Você pensaria que após retornar para o local toda semana eu tinha me acostumado a vê -la ... tão só... tão obviamente desprovida de seus verdadeiros donos. Doía-me todas as vezes, uma lembrança estúpida de sua ausência total e ainda retornava a ser a masoquista tola que eu era.

"Eu venho trazendo presentes", eu disse secamente abrindo a porta . Eu já não hesitava nem mesmo ao tocar a maçaneta da porta, mas eu tinha que esperar um pouco para os meus olhos se adaptarem a escuridão repentina e para o meu peito por abrir de repente as emoções, que eu sempre experimentava na primeira entrada.

Na expectativa virei para o canto perguntando-me se havia uma nova mudança. Toda vez que eu vinha, ao que parece, ele não tinha mudado em nada desde a última vez que eu o tinha visto. Então eu comecei a perceber que as vezes haveriam mudanças sutis, como os seus cabelos escovados atrás das orelhas, o ângulo de seus ombros para a parede, a inclinação da cabeça e assim por diante. Isto mais tarde se tornou o jogo **_"ADIVINHE O PROXIMO MOVIMENTO DO MORTO VIVO" _**. Eu mentalmente me dava pontos, se eu adivinhava corretamente que parte do corpo ele mudou enquanto eu estava fora. Tinha sido realmente uma ocasião memorável semana passada, quando eu tinha chego e ele tinha olhado diretamente sobre minha cabeça, em transe. Minha respiração ficou pressa na minha garganta, excitada quando eu achei que seu olhar estava me procurando, mas tinha sido um erro. Sério! uma estúpida mariposa tinha conseguido a sua completa e absoluta atenção.

Isto significava que eu provavelmente estava abaixo dos insetos, já que depois da minha segunda visita memorável, ele não me deu uma segunda olhada ou me agraciou com o tom suave de sua voz monótona. Era como se ele tivesse decidido que eu não existia, ou pelo menos pensava que se me ignorasse tempo suficiente eu iria ficar entediada e iria embora. Quando eu chegava com o sangue e o colocava na frente dele, ele não reagia. Primeiro fiquei intrigada e saia me perguntando se talvez realmente tinha sido desagradável demais para sequer tentar novamente, mesmo que isto matou um pouco da sua sede. Quando eu tinha retornado no dia seguinte, os dois recipientes tinham sido esvaziados completamente o que me irritou. Por que ele não poderia simplesmente reconhecer o fato de que precisava deles na minha frente? Ele tinha feito isso antes, porque ele tem que ser tão desagradável agora?

Desde que ele decidiu me ignorar tão completamente, eu tentei me vingar forçando-o a bebe-los, enquanto eu estava lá . Tinha sido tão simples, sentei-me numa distância e contei a ele como tinha sido meu dia. Foi um balbuciar infinito, que foi surpreendente até para mim. Ainda era dolorosamente difícil levar uma conversa normal em público ou com Charlie, ou isso ou eu simplesmente não sentia vontade de falar. Mas aqui na casa vazia de três andares no escuro, eu ia falar até que minha boca estivesse seca.

Ele era um aprendiz rápido e tinha visto através da minha jogada, mas ao invés de simplesmente me ignorar ele tinha jogado as pressas uma bandeira branca e obtido os recipientes, engolindo-os sem fazer barulho, enquanto olhava-me com mau humor, eu devolvia o olhar com um soberbo sorriso.

Porém após isso,ele ainda era teimoso, aguentando a minha conversa inútil por um longo tempo. Eu conseguia falar por quinze minutos, outras vezes até quarenta dependendo do tema que eu tinha escolhido. As descrições eram mais rápidas, minhas descrições detalhadas de lavar a louça, lavar roupa ou o que eu comi no café da manhã , eu falava primeiro antes de dizer-lhe sobre a escola, sobre os livros que eu estava lendo ou analogias ao acaso que eu que trazia para cima justamente para a ocasião.

******"**Então, sim**"** ... eu disse alegremente sentada no meu lugar de sempre do outro lado da sala em frente a ele. Como sempre, não houve reação, mas eu estava tranquila e continuei com esse joguinho. **"Meu dia foi bastante agitado hoje. Acordei, escovei os dentes, vesti-me, você sabe, o usual. Então eu tropecei descendo as escadas pela milionésima vez ... Charlie está considerando seriamente em instalar um elevador só para mim. O café da manhã estava bom ... eu fui criativa e fiz waffles, mas eu acabei queimando-os, assim eu tive de comer os cereais de qualquer forma. "**

Minha conversa inteligente foi abafada pelo estrondo de trovão tão alto,que as vidraças tremeram e uma leve vibração foi sentida no chão de madeira. Olhei para o teto maravilhada. Eu tinha sentido como se fosse sobre nós, muita calma antes da tempestade. A tempestade em si, ainda não tinha começado, não tinha chuva, apenas um culminante soprar do vento.

**"Você sabe ... se você ficar na chuva, ela pode te fazer algum bem"**, eu disse-lhe, ganhando um olhar estranho. Eu estava insinuando ou afirmando sem rodeios, por vezes, que ele apenas precisava de um banho, tanto para o ponto que consegui realmente obter uma reação dele, aborrecimento principalmente.

**"De qualquer forma ... o que eu estava dizendo? Ah! cafe da manhã ! Sim, o cereal foi multigrain ... você sabe, como flocos de milho só mais nutritivos e deliciosos ... Exceto que ele fica empapado muito rápido ..." **Quando ele iria desistir ? Quando? Meu murmúrio interminável recebeu mais ar, como no mundo ele poderia ficar ouvindo essa bobagem? Isso me fez pensar se eu tive uma lobotomia recentemente sem o meu conhecimento .** "Meu caminhão está piorando, as pessoas estão realmente começando a reclamar. Dizem que provoca "Poluição Sonora ", você pode acreditar nisso? Bem, você pode obviamente, eu aposto que você pode me ouvir pelas três milhas de distância pelo caminho, cer-**"

Outro trovão rasgou o céu, tão alto que deixou meus ouvidos zunindo. A chuva finalmente fez sua entrada triunfal derramando as gotas de chuva do tamanho de botões. Eu fiz uma careta, chegar em casa ia ser complicado. Olhei para os recipientes cheios e debati a possibilidade de sair agora. A decisão foi tomada das minhas mãos pelo meu animal de estimação o vampiro misterioso, porque era isso mesmo que ele era, em minha mente de qualquer jeito, meu próprio vegetariano,sujo, morto vivo vampiro. Eu o alimento não é? Antes que ele perceba eu estarei comprando-lhe uma bonita coleira e o chamarei de Fido.

Com movimentos suaves, que pertencia a todos os vampiros, ele chegou graciosamente para os recipientes e tomou deles o mais rápido que pôde, sem choque ou engasgos. Olhei aturdida, ele já tinha cedido e nem cinco minutos se passaram, eu era boa ou não era?

**"Tudo bem então, eu estarei indo agora"**, eu disse brilhantemente para os meus pés. Ele não disse nada, só jogou os dois recipientes para o meu lado da sala. Eu os coloquei no mesmo saco marrom e fiz uma anota mental de enterra -los dentro da lata de lixo de volta para casa antes de Charlie ver. Dando-me uma onda de alegria eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e fiz uma corrida para o meu caminhão. Foi inútil porém, eu estava toda molhada na hora que eu tinha conseguido abrir a porta e atirei-me dentro. Eu liguei a ignição as pressas, eu definitivamente não iria chegar em casa antes de Charlie com este tempo. Quando eu me virei eu cometi o erro de dar a casa branca um último olhar.

Tudo foi despejando de volta para mim, como se eu fosse um copo vazio a ser preenchido com bolhas de liquido em ebulição. Minha vida, tão inútil ... vazia sem ele, sem ... Edward.

Trinquei os dentes para o nome, **"Não pense nisso, não pense, apenas dirija** ', me censurei, mas foi inútil, eu podia sentir as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos e minha garganta fechando. Geralmente era assim quando eu era descuidada, depois de deixar o meu novo animal de estimação . Eu conseguia fechar minha mente, tornando-me um novo eu, quando eu entrava na casa branca que já não era a Casa Branca. Se o pensamento fosse duro o bastante esta casa de memórias tornava-se apenas um prédio de três andares, onde o vampiro passou a estar.

O mundo que eu geralmente residia, quando eu não tinha a ambição de viver, muito menos falar ou apenas estar, se dissolvia atrás de mim cada vez quando eu saia da cidade para o matadouro e de volta para o vampiro hostil. Eu poderia ser uma nova Bella corajosa, que comprava sangue de porco, tentando ser amiga do sugador de sangue coberto de lama e falava sem parar de coisas idiotas. Esta nova Bella deixava de existir no momento que a construção de três andares não estava mais no meu espelho retrovisor. Foi por isso que eu não poderia deixa -lo sozinho. Foi por isto que eu iria gastar uma pequena fortuna em combustivel e sangue de todas as coisas. Eu sabia que ele odiava a minha presença, se ressentia da minha ajuda, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. Era como um novo projeto que eu poderia mergulhar, algo que o buraco aberto no meu peito não tinha nenhuma palavra dentro.

Minha visão estava embaçada quando eu fiz meu caminho pela estrada vazia, revestida por altas e sombreadas arvores. Eu não sei se foi porque eu tinha esquecido de ligar os limpadores ou porque eu estava chorando, qualquer que seja o motivo,eu não pude vê-lo. O grande, pesado, galho partido não estava lá no meio da estrada, então, de repente estava. Tudo sucumbiu a não mais do que um par de segundos jogados em camera lenta diante de meus olhos. Eu vi como em sonho as minhas mãos virarem o volante bruscamente, meu caminhão reagindo violentamente. No fundo da minha mente atordoada eu podia ouvir as pneus derraparem na pista molhada fora de controle. Meu corpo foi jogado duramente como um boneco esfarrapado quando meu caminhão voltou e foi de frente para uma arvore, apesar de minhas tentativas infelizes no freio.

Fechei os olhos no segundo que voou e seu rosto estava colado as minhas pálpebras, como sempre foi, exceto que hoje foi mais vivido. Eu poderia ver o seu cabelo brilhando, seus olhos quentes e seu sorriso gozador. Um golpe contundente para o carro enviou minha cabeça de volta com força e naquele momento eu sabia que estava prestes a morrer, eu sabia, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz que meu último pensamento seria ele, o meu Edward, meu amor ...

**"Não vai doer mais" ...**

... Exceto que doia ... Quem teria imaginado que, com a morte o seu pescoço e cabeça latejavam ... foi uma coisa engraçada. Um som de tambores fraco, quase metálico jogou tudo ao meu redor. Parecia ... uma fanfarra para os portões do paraiso? Não ... não era melódico ... parecia ... como a chuva.

Meus olhos se abriram e eu não poderia ter me sentido mais estúpida.

Eu não estava morta, obviamente, eu era apenas uma idiota, uma idiota melodramática.

Esfreguei meu pescoço sentindo-me irritada comigo mesma, havia também uma protuberância se formando acima do meu olho esquerdo, onde eu tinha ricocheteado de forma brilhante com a cabeça no volante.

**"Eu sou uma imbecil"**, eu murmurei obscuramente saindo do carro para inspecionar os danos. O caminhão estava na pista oposta da estrada, estendido em uma linha diagonal chefiado por um antigo carvalho, eu tinha certeza que atingiu meu caminhão de aço resistente. Mas não tinha, obviamente. Meu caminhão não era menos de três metros próximo a ele, e não houve absolutamente nenhum dano a nenhum deles. Foi um milagre de Natal antecipado, um evento de todos os tempos, um sinal dos céus que eu era amada!

Ou o meu próprio vampiro de estimação.

Meus olhos estavam tão grande como pratos e minha boca estava pendurada larga de uma forma muito idiota, mas eu não poderia ajuda -la. Ele estava ali, casualmente pela cabine do meu caminhão inspecionando o meu pára-choque dianteiro. A chuva continuava vertendo impiedosamente, a tal ponto que a minha roupa já estava pesada como se eu estivesse nadando debaixo d' água. E como eu tinha indicado anteriormente que a chuva estava fazendo-lhe uma gentileza. As camadas de sujeira e lama foram fluindo fora dele constantemente, revelando que na verdade ele estava usando um par de calças pretas sujas e sem camisa. (Ele se recusou a vestir a roupa que eu tinha trazido) Ele era um fantasma branco, quase todo translúcido. Havia ainda um fraco brilho que emanava dele. O sangue pobre que eu tinha lhe fornecido tinha feito o seu trabalho aparentemente. Ele já não parecia magro, ombros largos mostravam os músculos definidos, mas não o suficiente para ser volumoso. Minha teoria de suas longas pernas provou ser quase demasiada certa. Ele era alto, muito alto... isso me irritou, o fato de que minha cabeça estava uma polegada ou assim de seus ombros. A sujeira não estava lavada completamente , mas foi suficiente para eu descobrir que seu cabelo de fato era da cor da lama marrom-escuro.

Quando ele finalmente se virou para mim eu fiquei aliviada ao ver que seus olhos não eram estranhos mais, eles ainda estavam negros, mas eles eram de tamanho normal. Notei também cautelosamente que como todos os outros vampiros, ele era extremamente belo. Belo, não bonito, a sua forte mandíbula afiada, testa larga, com linhas de expressão constitui-lo no mais "viril lado". Havia também o fato de que ele parecia ter em torno de 25 anos ou mais. Ele parecia mais maduro do que qualquer outro vampiro que eu tinha visto, incluindo Carlisle e os desagradáveis James e Laurent.

Ele ficou lá na chuva, olhando para mim sem expressão, houve um leve olhar de irritação nos olhos como se eu tivesse o arrastado para fora, para forçar o banho. Pisquei, perguntando se ele desapareceria num piscar de olhos, como outros de sua espécie estão acostumados a fazer, mas ele não parecia com pressa. Na verdade, quando dei um olhar mais atento que eu podia ver seu peito sutilmente subindo e descendo como se estivesse sem fôlego. Isso chocou-me: ele estava exausto. Eu podia vê-lo de sua postura curvada e a maneira como ele se inclinou sobre o meu caminhão. Seus olhos carvão mais dilatados, foi tão rápido que se eu tivesse piscado de novo eu teria perdido isto. Ele ainda estava com fome e ficando pior a cada minuto. Suspirei e estremeci ligeiramente ao desconforto em minha pescoço, porque a minha vida era tão complicada?

* * *

**"Bem, você não pode dizer que este dia não foi produtivo. Você salvou a minha vida e finalmente tomou um banho, pelo que eu sou extremamente grata "**, eu disse a ele brilhantemente no estilo indiano sentada na minha cama. Eu não poderia ajudar com o sorriso que manteve-se rastejando na minha boca. Foi engraçado, na verdade, não hilário, isso o que era. Eu tinha um vampiro homem totalmente crescido agachado pelo chão da minha janela, e ele não poderia ter parecido mais desconfortável se tivesse sentado em uma cama de pregos. Não era pelo seu desconforto mas achei tão divertido , bem, não totalmente.

Depois de uma luta silenciosa, em que quase o obriguei a entrar no meu caminhão, bastou me aproximar dele (ele não queria que eu o tocasse), o homem tinha montado em silêncio furioso do lado do passageiro, eu dirigi para casa com cuidado, a Nova Bella totalmente no controle. Ele poderia ter simplesmente fugido, porque eu poderia apontar todas as vezes que ele me jogou um olhar sufocante, mas ele decidiu vir comigo depois de tudo. Chegando em casa foi complicado, mas eu tinha sorte extra, talvez houve vários acidentes causados pela tempestade, porque Charlie não tinha chego ainda. Eu ameacei o vampiro, dizendo-lhe que eu iria puxa -lo para fora do caminhão e empurra-lo para casa com força bruta, se ele não o fizesse sozinho. Fiquei um pouco surpreendida quando ele o fez, fez-me sentir culpada. O cara era fraco e obviamente eu estava aproveitando dele.

Porém eu não me senti tão mal quando eu encurralei-o para o banheiro . Ele havia deixado rastros de lama por toda a casa, o mínimo que podia fazer era ir pro chuveiro. Enquanto ele estava no banho eu tinha limpado a confusão e tentei fazer o jantar para Charlie que não tinha chegado ainda e eu não o esperava por um tempo. Ou então como que eu explicaria o vampiro nu no chuveiro?

Minhas mãos tremiam e meus pensamentos estavam correndo um milhão de milhas por minuto, sem o meu controle. Eu me senti como uma criança que tinha encontrado um filhote de cachorro na rua e estava mantendo em segredo de seus pais.

Depois que eu queimei uma costeleta de porco na frigideira até o ponto de virar carvão, eu desisti do jantar. Charlie teria de lidar com um sandui che. Nesse ponto eu tinha virado para ir verificar sobre o mortos-vivos no banho, para encontra -lo em pé atrás de mim. Eu gritei e joguei a costeleta de pedra que eu estava prestes a atirar na lata de lixo. Com reflexos que eu poderia dizer ligeiramente lentos de sua condição débil, mas ainda impressionante, no entanto, pegou-a e deu-me um olhar aborrecido.

**"Você me assustou"**, eu disse desnecessariamente ofegante. Depois que eu tinha acalmado o enxotei para o meu quarto como uma criança, que finalmente percebi que ele estava vestindo um moletom velho de Charlie e camisa de flanela xadrez. Servindo bem, exceto a camisa pendurada na sua estrutura magra e ampla. Eu estava acostumada a ver Charlie encher tudo. Seu cabelo escuro, completamente limpo, ia até os ombros em ondas perfeitas.

Ele havia se retirado para o canto do meu quarto perto da janela e tinha resolvido fazer um furo, pensativamente no meu tapete. Foi então quando eu realmente senti a culpa quente inchar dentro de mim. Havia algo de sua expressão em branco que ainda gritou indigna , raiva e vulnerabilidade tudo ao mesmo tempo, era doloroso de assistir. Não preciso ser um gênio para perceber que ele estava se sentindo impotente e patético em minhas mãos. Eu também tinha fortes suspeitas de que qualquer motivo que ele me salvou, ele estava lamentando muito caro agora. Ele não tinha chego ao ponto onde ele iria me olhar com ódio abrasador, ainda não, mas não era definitivamente o ressentimento.

**"Ajudaria se você me falasse seu nome,"** eu disse, hesitante da minha cama, **" e o que você quer também."**

"**Eu queria que você me deixasse em paz"**, ele rosnou tão forte, que eu me encolhi. Sua voz, mais profunda do que eu lembrava, vibrava com a raiva e seus olhos brilharam com a acusação aberta.

"**Então você não deveria ter me salvado"**, eu bati de volta depois de ter me recuperado de seu temperamento. Pisquei, essa conversa foi familiar ... demasiado familiar. Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos para combater a memória em particular. O acidente com o caminhão ... a raiva depois, foi um "dejavu" ou algo totalmente novo? Eu não quero saber, eu não quero chorar, não de novo.

**"Bem, eu fiz"**, disse ele calorosamente, mais para si do que pra mim, **" e agora eu não posso voltar á trás. Eu não posso voltar á trás com nada."**

Abri os olhos e olhei para ele, então ele se arrependeu! Oue idiota ... este não era definitivamente um "dejavu"

**"Eu não suponho que você me diga porque você fez isso, para começar",** eu disse, espelhando o seu brilho azedamente irritado.

Depois de um tempo, ele desviou o olhar observando o tapete um pouco mais, a expressão em branco estava de volta no lugar, quase estoica, **"Eu estava deixando a casa, eu finalmente estava forte o suficiente,"** ele começou. Fiquei surpresa com o fato de que ele realmente estava respondendo a minha pergunta, mas eu estava mais surpresa ao saber que ele estava indo embora tão de repente ... bem, não era como se tivéssemos sido camarada suficiente para merecer um adeus.

**"Eu ouvi o veículo ... Eu estava correndo dessa maneira**", explicou ele em um tom maçante, "** eu queria saber ... não eu precisava saber o quão fraco eu era ainda "**, seus olhos eram duros com a simples decepção. Aparentemente ele não tinha conseguido os resultados que queria.

"**Então**", eu comecei a limpar minha garganta e lutando com minha voz para o som casual, **"a verdadeira razão foi para testar a si mesmo?"**

Ele olhou para mim, a decepção foi substituída pela irritação com a qual eu estava crescendo muito familiarizada "**Por que mais que eu teria me incomodado?**

O tom irado era como se perguntado a mais óbvia das questões para um idiota, mas ele ainda tocou com honestidade aberto. Ele nunca tinha pensado em salvar minha vida, provavelmente essa idéia não tinha passado pela sua cabeça.

**"Então eu não deveria me preocupar com agradecê-lo?"**

Ele suspirou de frustração e exaustão, **"Faça o que quiser só me deixe sozinho a partir de agora."**

A Nova Bella veio para fora de mim, achando extremamente divertido, vendo como ele era o único sentado no meu quarto, sem qualquer ação adicional para sair.

Eu tinha vindo lentamente a perceber que ele era um homem cruel, que estava perfeitamente bem comigo. Meu coração estava muito longe também .

* * *

**bem, mais um capitulo... adoro o jeito da Bella! continuem lendo, vai ficar muito, muito melhor... EU ADORO ESTA FIC!**

**Eu adoria receber opiniões, por favor... : )**


	4. Sem nome

**Sem nome**

**"Por favor?"**

**"Não"**

**"Por favor?", tentei num tom mais doce.**

**"..."  
**

**"Uuh, eu acho que poderia ser... Fabio? John... Timmy ...?**"

**"Deixe-me em paz menina"**, o vampiro finalmente avançou para o armário fechando-o atrás dele. Eu fiz uma careta para a porta fechada, mas me recusei a desistir, ele teria que me dar um nome, eventualmente. Suspirei e prossegui trocando de roupa para enfrentar o dia. O fato de que um homem estava no quarto nem sequer me perturbou, ele estava no armário depois de tudo. O único problema era pegar roupas do armário, com dois olhos frios de pedra cumprimentando-me logo que eu abri a porta novamente.

**"Ei, eu tenho todo o direito de pegar um maldito agasalho"**, eu murmurei baixinho, sem olhar para ele e puxei um moletom cor de carvão do cabide. Assim que eu tinha pisado polegadas longe da porta para fecha -la, ele se esticou agarrando a porta fechando-a a apenas alguns centimetros de distância do meu nariz.

**"Aja como sua idade!**" Gritei para a porta tocando meu nariz, grata que ainda estava intacto.

Depois de duas escapadas por um triz,que envolveu Charlie querendo entrar no meu quarto sem aviso prévio, o que me levou a fazer o vampiro literalmente saltar para fora da janela, em um tempo recorde de segundos, foi decidido que o vampiro residiria escondido no meu armário. Não foi uma decisão mútua ... foi minha decisão. Em minha defesa, eu perguntei-lhe o seu parecer sobre o assunto. Ele só me deu um de seus famosos olhares, claramente me desejando um ataque cardiáco, entrando no armário, consideravelmente grande e bateu a porta atrás dele. Toda vez que eu precisava olhar lá , ele estaria no canto mais escuro, coberto por roupas nos cabides e uma capa de chuva um pouco longa demais. Se a verdade seja dita, ele parecia em casa no seu cantinho.

Uma vez vestida eu saltei pelas escadas sem tropeçar, a primeira vez na casa dos Swans.

**"Bom dia!"**

Charlie quase cuspiu o café escaldante que ele estava bebendo pelo balcão, os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados . Depois de um tempo da Bella Zumbi era natural para ele encontrar a nova e aprimorada Bella um pouco chocante, até mesmo excêntrica. Era como nada que ele nunca tinha visto antes; a Nova Bella falava um milhão de milhas por minuto, ria das coisas mais estúpidas, atualmente queimava as coisas na cozinha, e era capaz de manter o equilíbrio de vez em quando. Acho que ele estava feliz com a mudança, mas ainda permanecia apreensivo, como se eu fosse bipolar e mais cedo ou mais tarde iria começar um episódio maníaco-depressivo ou algo assim.

A Nova Bella era algo que me assustava também. Todas as memórias e a dor voltavam, nesse pequeno intervalo da noite, quando você deriva entre estar acordado e realmente dormir. Esse era o único momento do dia, quando eu podia sentir uma pulsação distante em meu peito. Esse também era o único momento do dia em que, a real eu, podia emergir. A Bella que não estava com o coração partido ou animada, foi a Bella que tinha um pouco de ambas. Era então quando eu argumentava que essa Nova Bella foi muito imprudente e algo tinha de ser feito sobre ela, mas então eu acordava. E a Nova Bella estaria no controle e os pensamentos sobre Edward seriam guardados para outro dia. Porque aquele era o seu nome: Edward. Eu tinha chego ao ponto, onde eu me segurava a pensar no nome com apenas duas sílabas. Eu não podia dizer em voz alta, porém, ainda não.

**"B-Bom Dia"**, Charlie gaguejou me dando um pequeno sorriso esperançoso, que ficou maior, logo que eu sorriu largamente para ele e pensava numa lista de coisas que eu poderia cozinhar no café da manhã. **"Bem, se você está tão animada para cozinhar para o seu velho, que tal um omelete?"**

**"Parece bom,"** Eu nomeei, girando tão rápido até a geladeira que minha longa trança beijou minha face direita.

**"Você está cheia de energia durante toda a semana"**, comentou ele, sentando-se à mesa olhando para mim trabalhando, **"Eu estou contente por isso Bella."**

Seu rosto se deixou seduzir por um segundo, e eu sabia que ele estava me perguntando se isso era apenas uma fase, se iria passar e eu ficaria deprimida novamente. Eu pus-me ocupada no fogão para não olhar para ele. Eu queria poder dizer que estaria tudo bem, gostaria de faze -lo, o mundo era um lugar bom de novo ... mas eu não poderia porque eu não me conheço mais. Eu não sabia quanto tempo iria durar toda essa euforia que me mantinha. Havia uma ansiosa e constante contração muscular em meu estômago, quando eu me perguntava quando ia acabar, eu temia que viria e eu não estaria preparada. Eu sabia, que tudo isto estava conectado ao meu vampiro de estimação do andar de cima. Um segredo, um perigo ameaçador a vida: era o que ele representava. Gostaria de saber se tendo ele tão perto,sustentava uma regular bomba de adrenalina através de mim todos os dias. Isto poderia definitivamente explicar tudo.

**"O que você vai fazer hoje?"** perguntou ele casualmente, terminando o ultimo pedaço de omelete. Ele não parecia muito interessado na minha resposta, mas seus olhos ansiosos o entregaram.

Eu sorri e encolhi os ombros, olhando para o teto, "**Eu estava pensando em sair para uma caminhada . Está um bonito dia".**

**"Está nublado Bella"**, ele apontou carrancudo, mas não me proibiu de ir mesmo assim.

**"Eu sei, mas não está chovendo"** eu respondi sorrindo inocentemente.

* * *

**"Sair para caminhar... com você ?"** perguntou o vampiro, seus olhos perfurando-me com evidente suspeita. Ele estava sentado no chão perto da janela quando eu invadi o armário. Virei para ele e acenei com um sorriso inocente, o mesmo que tinha usado com Charlie, mas ainda continuava em vigor.

Ele estudou-me minuciosamente, enquanto bebericava uma xícara de sangue de porco que eu tinha trazido para ele. Eu mantinha vários litros na parte de trás da geladeira, em recipientes de iogurte natural onde eu sabia que Charlie nunca iria tocar. O vampiro era capaz de beber muito mais fácil agora, desde que eu podia aquecer no microondas para ele, ele disse que era **"aceitável"**.

**"Mas eu não quero nada com você , muito menos um passeio"**, disse num tom cortante.

"**Sim, sim, você me odeia, isso já é uma velha noticia, deixe isto de lado, apenas por hoje de qualquer maneira. Está um dia bonito, sem chuva ou neve de acordo com o homem do tempo de confiança"**, disse-lhe ao extrair um casaco moderadamente pesado do armário. "** completamente encoberto para que você possa ir para fora sem medo de parecer uma bola de discoteca ambulante."**

Não houve resposta até que eu mergulhei para extrair minhas botas de caminhada, do fundo do armário. **"Então, o que me diz?"** Eu finalmente perguntei sentando na minha cama para coloca -las.  
"**Eu digo que não confio em você "**, foi sua resposta contundente quando ele se levantou, esticando as pernas compridas abaixo dele.

Eu olhei para ele questionando: **"Mas você vai?"**

Ele colocou a caneca sobre a mesa e caminhou até a janela. Eu não podia ver sua expressão, pois ele ficou olhando para fora, de costas para mim, **"eu vou**", ele finalmente respondeu.

**"Você quer um casaco, está frio lá fora"**, eu disse . Ele passou sem nenhuma resposta, mas revirou os olhos para mim.

Sobrenatural. Vampiro. Imune ao frio. Certo ... eu tinha esquecido.

Ele liderou o caminho para sair de casa, mas surpreendentemente, esperava a poucos metros de costas para mim enquanto eu trancava a casa.

**"A porta do passageiro esta aberta Fabio,"** Eu falei para ele apontando para o meu caminhão.

Ele então olhou para o meu velho caminhão , com desprezo e não se mexeu. Eu podia ver a pergunta óbvia se formando em sua mente. **"O caminho que eu quero ir fica a alguns quilômetros de distância daqui, nós vamos começar a andar de lá **", expliquei entrando na cabine.

Ele andou do meu lado do carro, as botas emprestadas de Charlie triturando o cascalho ameaçadoramente. Sua mão segurou a porta impedindo-me de fecha-la. Minha boca se abriu, num pronto protesto a caminho, mas a minha voz morreu quando ele se inclinou de modo que seu rosto estava perigosamente perto do meu. Seus olhos eram ainda tinta preta, mas pareciam reais; isso era um pequeno conforto vendo como eles estavam queimando com uma esmagadora intenção assassina que tirou meu fôlego.

**"Estou me divertindo com você"**, ele disse suave mas perigosamente, sua respiração vindo como tufos de ar frio acariciando meu rosto imóvel. **"Eu não confio, nem gosto de você . Você não é nada, apenas uma humana fraca, por isto você não representa uma ameaça real para mim, mas não ache por um segundo que eu não vou te matar se você tentar alguma coisa estúpida. E não me chame de Fabio. "**

Com isso, ele bateu a minha porta com um estrondo e caminhou ao redor da cabine para o banco do passageiro. Olhei pela minha janela e vi meu reflexo encarando-me. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que a moça olhando para mim não tinha um olhar assustado. Quando pensei bem, meu pulso não estava acelerado nem nada, eu realmente não tinha medo que um assassino de sangue frio, tinha acabado de ameaçar a minha vida. A Nova Bella não era apenas imprudente ela era estúpida. Uma boa dose de medo era o que eu precisava, alguém tinha mencionado isto a algum tempo atrás ...

**"Ok****"**, eu disse alegremente, quando ele tomou o seu lugar e fechou a porta**, ****"**agora que você já ameaçou minha jovem vida , por que não discutimos o seu nome. Tenho que chama -lo de algo. "

Ele virou-se para a janela, sem mais palavras. Eu suspirei.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Não preciso ser um gênio para descobrir que Fabio, oops, o cara era um homem de poucas palavras. Ele também era muito difícil de ler. Seu rosto era geralmente desprovido de qualquer tipo de emoção, com exceção da raiva ou aborrecimento. Foi desolador pensar que lágrimas nunca fariam parte da sua vida.

Dirigi em direção a uma montanha cujo topo estava coberto de nuvens baixas. Eu parei o caminhão ao lado da estrada, onde havia uma placa indicando que a trilha começava bem ali. As árvores, principalmente pinheiros, elevavam-se sobre nós criando uma sombra que fez a temperatura muito baixa. A falta de sol e a sombra já existente das árvores, criou um olhar ameaçador para o início da trilha. Olhei para ele e suspirei. Eu tinha que fazer isso, eu tinha planejando isso durante toda a semana. Eu não poderia voltar atrás agora.

**"Vamos"**, murmurei extraindo um mapa da região e bússola. Caminhamos em silêncio, meu nariz enterrado no mapa. Eu tropecei muito por causa disso, mas eu tinha medo de que não estar na direção correta. Após meia hora de caminhada silenciosa eu parei, satisfeita.

O vampiro parou, a alguns metros de distância de mim. Ele sabia que eu tinha um motivo secreto para vir aqui e estava curioso. Eu sabia que era porque ele tinha decidido 'se divertir' e veio comigo, mas ele queria saber o que mais a menina humana fraca tinha na loja para ele.

**"Onde nós estamos?"** ele perguntou cruzando os braços, os olhos estudando a área em seguida retornando para mim friamente calculados.

**"A poucos quilômetros ao leste de Goat Rocks Wilderness",** eu respondi dobrando o mapa e jogando para ele. **"Este foi o percurso mais próximo que eu poderia tomar para acompanha-lo"**, expliquei,  
**"Mas é o mais longe que eu posso ir, você está por conta própria.**

**"Eu circulei as áreas que os caçadores dizem que estão cheias de cervos e alces. ... Há ursos, mas não sei se o seu período de hibernação"**, eu disse olhando para o chão, o palpitar tinha começado. A tristeza estava chegando através do meu casaco grosso em meus próprios ossos. Pisquei furiosamente, a última coisa que eu queria era chorar na frente desse homem frio, mas era muito difícil. A ideia de que ele iria embora fez a Nova Bella começar a recuar. A dormência foi desaparecendo e as memórias explodindo diante dos meus olhos, como fogos de artifício.

**"E leões da montanha ... existem leões da montanha também."**

**"Você me trouxe aqui para me alimentar?"**

Eu ri sem humor afastando-me dele, "**eu não trouxe você aqui para tentar matá-lo ou algo igualmente estúpido se isso que você pensou. Você não é minha pessoa favorita, mas eu percebi que você pode estar ficando cansado de porcos ".**

Ele não respondeu depois que eu murmurei, falar me fez sentir melhor, "**Você parecia muito mais forte na semana passada eu só achei que você poderia fazê -lo ... a menos que você não esteja a fim."** Eu me virei para olhar para ele. Ele definitivamente parecia forte e capaz, a doença da sede só estava presente em seus desumanos olhos negros. **"Se você não pode, então talvez eu posso trazer você de volta na próxima semana ..."**

**"Eu estou pronto".**

Balancei a cabeça e olhei com tristeza para a trilha sombria e me perguntei, se Edward alguma vez tinha feito este trajeto , junto com Emmett e Alice?

Sinto tanta saudades...

**"Quem é você ?"**

Meus pensamentos foram dispersados como uma nuvem de fumaça e eu me virei para ele surpresa, eu não era um "o que " mais, eu era um 'quem' ...

Mas isso não impediu a minha carranca de irritação , **"eu sou Bella Swan, eu já lhe disse isso milhões de vezes "**.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas a ameaça se foi, substituída por perplexidade,** "Como que você , uma garota, sabe tanto sobre o meu tipo? Você sabia quando eu estava com fome, sobre o sol ..."**

Minha depressão foi crescendo, eu não podia, não ...eu me recusava a dar-lhe respostas. Se eu fizesse isso seria muita dor. Eu teria que falar da parte do mundo onde a Velha Bella residia, presa por um amor perdido que partiu para longe dela. Talvez ele iria se contentar com a versão resumida, assim eu poderia me poupar.

**"Eu conheci os Cullens, que são vampiros 'vegetarianos' como você ."**

**"Você conhece Carlisle?"** perguntou ele com ceticismo, dando um passo em minha direção.

**"Sim ... e sua família. Vocês foram amigos?¨,** Perguntei emocionada que o vampiro misterioso iria finalmente me dar detalhes sobre si mesmo.

**"Não, nós não fomos"**, ele respondeu sem rodeios: **"E eu não sabia que ele tinha uma família."**

Meus olhos se arregalaram tão grande como pratos e minha boca aberta em um "leve o".

Sua boca se fechou em uma linha sombria, claramente consciente de que ele tinha desistido, de algum modo, de algo sem querer.

**"Então você conheceu Carlisle, antes que ele tivesse uma família?"**

Mais cauteloso agora ele não falou, mas deu um breve aceno de cabeça.

Eu sorri maravilhada, **"Wow isso faz você ter mais de século de idade, você é um homem idoso."**

Ele me deu um olhar estranho, como se eu fosse algum projeto científico assustador que ele queria entender,em seguida olhou para o mapa que eu tinha jogado para ele.

**"Eu suponho que vou ter que aceitar a sua palavra sobre isso"**, disse e caminhou para a trilha. Eu pensei que ele poderia olhar para trás em algum ponto, mas nunca o fez. Ele foi mais e mais ,até que só a escuridão da floresta e de meus próprios pensamentos permaneceram.

* * *

**"Então...então como foi sua caminhada?**" Charlie perguntou sua alegria forçada, era quase doloroso demais para assistir. Eu não poderia culpar o cara. Ele tinha ido de manhã , depois de passar tempo de qualidade com um ser humano, embora um extremamente hiperativo, e ele voltou para encontrar a filha sonâmbula outra vez. A Nova Bella estava sendo lavada do meu sistema. A ausência do habitual perigo do segredo no meu armário foi me deixando aborrecida e esgotada. Meu eu de antes estava tentando enquanto cozinhava, torturar meu cerebro para fazer uma conversa com meu pai, mas Bella Zumbi ameaçava assumir.

Depois de um longo doloroso jantar Charlie finalmente se rendeu, suas esperanças pisadas, para ir assistir a um jogo, enquanto eu limpava a cozinha. Eu olhei pela janela para a noite escura e me perguntei o quão distante o vampiro anti-social tinha ido até agora. Não importa mais, minha distração tinha ido. Talvez eu pudesse encontrar outro?

Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça, apenas exatamente quantos mais não humanos bebedores de sangue, estariam lá fora exatamente precisando de uma mão na saúde? Se eu tentasse fazer as contas, na minha cabeça a resposta iria sempre ser zero.

Uma vez no meu quarto, atirei-me na cama, completamente vestida. Eu queria um sono profundo do qual eu nunca pudesse acordar para encarar a realidade ... hmm, talvez apenas dormir esta noite, eu poderia resolver isso, por apenas uma noite...

Fechar meus olhos sem o rosto perfeito de Edward nas minha palpebras ...

*****SLAM**

Eu gritei e cai, meu coração batendo na minha garganta. Meu quarto estava escuro, alguém tinha desligado a minha luz em algum momento e me cobriu com uma manta grossa. Eu olhava distraída no meu despertador, cinco da manhã . Eu tinha conseguido adormecer depois de tudo.

Tudo isso clareou a minha cabeça e eu pulei fora da colcha e estendi a mão para o interruptor da luz. Uma vez que a luz bateu nos meus olhos senti a dor nas minhas pupilas tentando se ajustar a mudança tão brusca. Pisquei para a dor e o sono furiosamente e me concentrei em uma figura emergente da minha janela, agora aberta.

"**Eu não pude medir a minha força"**, explicou com naturalidade, gesticulando para a janela que tinha sido aberta violentamente

Olhei sem acreditar e com diversão. Meu vampiro de estimação tinha retornado e aparentemente havia nevado onde ele esteve, pois havia uma boa porção de flocos macios emaranhados em sua cabeça e ombros largos. Ele fechou a janela com uma lentidão exagerada, como se testando de quanta força era necessaria.

**"Bella, você está bem?"** os passos pesados de Charlie fez-me ganhar algum sentido. Abri o armário, mas não tive que me preocupar em dizer nada, ele calmamente entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele.

**"Estou bem"**, eu disse abrindo a minha porta para um sonolento Charlie, "**Um pássaro bateu na minha janela e me assustou, você deveria voltar a dormir."**

Ele franziu a testa, **"um pássaro? muito provável que quebrou o pescoço.**" Ele olhou para além do meu ombro para a janela, "**Oh bem, eu poderia muito bem me preparar para o trabalho já, vou sair as seis."**

Depois que ele saiu não me atrevi a abrir o armário, meu coração ainda estava correndo, eu não acho que conseguiria lidar com isso.

Voltei para cama, mas só me revirei, eu não tinha trocado minha roupa, o que era extremamente desconfortável. Logo que o relógio deu cinco e quarenta , e o carro de Charlie deixado a garagem eu abri a porta do armário. Dois brilhantes olhos verdes olhavam para mim. Eles não eram ameaçadores ou aborrecidos, apenas olhavam friamente para mim.

"**Você não esta mais com sede"**, afirmei recuando quando ele saiu. Sua caminhada foi muito mais graciosa e sua pele pálida definitivamente tinha um certo brilho . Mesmo que ele não era tão volumoso como Emmett tinha sido, a sua altura e ombros largos tensos o fez parecer estranhamente alto e fora do lugar no meu quarto de tamanho médio, juntamente com o seu olhar desagradável. Mas a mudança que foi a mais óbvia era em seus olhos. Eles tinham me pego desprevenida quando eu tinha aberto a porta, eu não esperava que alguém tão estoico e ameaçador teria tais olhos verdes. Eles não eram os verde opacos que humanos normais tinham, seus olhos eram verdes como a grama de primavera ou as folhas frescas, tão brilhantes a ponto de que seria capaz de ser notado através de uma grande sala lotada.

**"Você conseguiu alguns ursos irritáveis, ouvi dizer que são os melhores"**, disse caindo sem graça na minha cama.

Ele estava olhando para a bagunça na minha mesa cheia, mas ele virou um pouco para mim. Eu consegui não arfar ou ter um ataque do coração no que ele fez em seguida, quando ele virou-se havia uma pequena volta dos lábios, um sorriso pequeno, tão diminuto e abrupto que eu poderia ter imaginado isto. O homem pode reconhecer uma piada, Deus ajude a todos nós.

**"Não, mas eu tive vários alces."**

**"Isso é bom"**, eu respondi ainda distraída com a ideia impossível que o homem era capaz de um sorriso. Ele deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e começou a estudar algumas fotos de Renée e eu que haviam sobre a comoda. Ocorreu-me então como tudo era estranho, eu tinha encontrado com ele, este aparentemente com vinte e poucos anos, coberto de lama, completamente hostil em uma casa abandonada ... se eu nunca me senti capaz de escrever uma novela de mistério e horror, eu acho que agora tenho meu primeiro pedaço do queijo.

Fiquei aliviada que ele tinha voltado. Eu realmente não gostava do vampiro azedo, mas o sentimento veio no momento que eu percebi que ele tinha trazido a Nova Bella com ele.

Fiquei agradecida por tê -la de volta,mas a chegada inesperada fez despertar suspeitas em meu cérebro confuso, "**Você voltou."**

Sem pretensão de estudar mais a minha lampada de mesa, ele virou-se para mim, impassável, como antes. Talvez ele realmente tenha tido uma contração no rosto e não um sorriso, quem sabe?

**"Eu voltei"**, foi sua resposta curta.

Ele não ia me dar mais do que isso, eu poderia dizer por quão duro seus olhos estavam ficando, com o desafio para qualquer coisa que eu poderia questionar.

Fiz um gesto para a minha janela, "**da próxima vez bata ou alguma coisa, o mergulho do pássaro não vai funcionar com Charlie duas vezes."**

"**Eu vou manter isso em mente."**

Assenti vagamente voltando-me para ver o tom rosa do sol nascente que foi lançando em tudo. Hoje ia ser um dia bonito.

**"Se você tem necessidade de me chamar de algo, meu nome é Gabriel."**

Sorri para o seu tom de voz relutante, ainda olhando pela janela ,**" Gabriel ... ele realmente não rola da língua, não é ?"**

**"É isso ou nada, eu não me importo o quão bom Fabio pode rolar fora da sua língua"**, disse secamente voltando para a minha mesa de onde ele pegou meu livro de física. Ele folheou com interesse vago e acomodou-se no seu local habitual no piso com o livro.

**"Posso te chamar de Gabe?**

**"Não"**

**"Por favor?"**

**"Não"**

**" Por favor?",** no meu tom doce.

**"Você nunca fica em silêncio por mais de um minuto?"**

Levantei-me e apoiei a testa no vidro da janela e vi uma camada brilhante de neve rosa reluzente como um cristal, céu azul claro. O vidro frio me fez bem, eu fechei meus olhos, minhas pálpebras estavam vazias. Não havia nenhuma imagem, apenas um maçante vermelho do sol.

**"Desculpe Gabe. Este é um desafio, Gabe, mas vou tentar, Gabe."**

**"Eu vou me arrepender de não sufocar você em seu sono, não vou?"** ele perguntou ociosamente virando as páginas do grosso livro. No fundo da minha mente meu bom senso gritava que ele não estava brincando , mas eu deixei esta suspeita de lado, hoje foi um novo dia.

Eu ri baixinho vendo a nevoa da minha respiração na janela lentamente, "**Sim, provavelmente você será."**

* * *

**e daqui só fica melhor, é melhor... finalmente um nome, Yeahhh**


	5. Globo de neve

***_**Globo de Neve**_

Olhei para os meus problemas de matemática, mas eles pareciam pequenas runas com linhas onduladas, **"A fórmula recursiva para uma progressão geométrica ... uuuh, estou na página certa?**" Pisquei confusamente para a lousa da sala de aula onde a tarefa foi escrita , aparentemente eu estava.

**"Concentração Bella, concentração"**, eu repetia como um mantra budista, mas foi quase impossivel. O lápis que eu estava batendo furiosamente na mesa como um tique nervoso, escorregou da minha mão e voou como um míssil diretamente na parte de trás da cabeça de Jessica. Ela me lançou um olhar venenoso e sacudiu a cabeça abruptamente, Mr. Varner que testemunhou o evento recolheu o meu lápis e me deu um olhar de advertência, eu afundei na minha mesa determinada a matar, um certo vampiro logo que eu chegar em casa, porque isto tudo era culpa dele! a minha falta de concentração e a irritação com meu professor, era tudo culpa de Gabe!

Bastava lembrar os eventos de hoje de manhã , que ja eram o suficiente para me fazer cerrar os dentes em completa irritação.

Tinha começado como um dia normal de aula. E como todos os dias de escola o vampiro permanecia no seu canto do armário, ignorando a minha existência e eu a dele. Somente nos finais de semana, era quando ele realmente me conhecia hoje em dia, e só foi porque eu iria leva -lo para os caminhos que ele supostamente queria ir, a fim de caçar. Tivemos que ficar mudando os lugares para que os guardas do parque e caçadores não suspeitassem do esgotamento repentino de animais na mesma área. Seja qual for o caso, esta manhã , Gabe teve a súbita vontade de dar um passeio, fiquei surpresa quando ele surgiu do armário na parte da manhã , não só porque era muito raro, mas também porque foi na mesma hora em que eu estava me trocando. Mais tarde eu disse a Charlie, que eu tinha gritado e jogado a minha mochila cheia de livros na parede porque eu pensei ter visto um rato.

Depois que a minha hiperventilação tinha acabado, o homem sem tato tinha pulado para fora da janela, dizendo sobre seu ombro que ele queria dar um passeio, nada mais nada menos. Sem dar nenhuma desculpa para a intrusão impensada, eu queria jogar meu abajur em suas costas, mas teria sido muito infantil. Ao invés disso eu deixei a janela aberta para que ele pudesse entrar quando voltasse, como um gato rebelde caseiro.

Então, como se o destino realmente odiasse a minha coragem, meu carro se recusou a pegar. Assim que eu tinha virado a chave na ignição e acelerado um pouco, ele deu um gemido triste e morreu completamente. Eu olhei para o painel em horror, meu caminhão! Meu velho caminhão ainda perfeito! Antes que eu pudesse iniciar uma boa alta birra, Charlie tinha saído de casa dizendo que o motor estava, provavelmente, muito frio que eu deveria deixa -lo aquecer primeiro.

Ele me ofereceu uma carona para a escola no carro dele, e eu estava num humor tão ruim, que estava prestes a recusar, mas era isso ou andar no tempo frio.

Ok, era obviamente uma manhã ruim, todos tem uma de vez em quando não é ? Havia ainda um dia inteiro pela frente, cheio de bondade e boa sorte para Bella, pelo menos foi o que eu tinha dito a mim mesma durante toda a manhã . O céu nublado não trazia promessa de chuva, como de costume, mas muitas pessoas diziam que a neve estava provavelmente a caminho. Talvez fosse apenas um daqueles dias ... quem sabe?

Durante o almoço, sentei-me com Mike e Angela dos meus lados numa cantina lotada, comecei a me perguntar se o meu humor grosseiro não era devido a irritação para um simples dia ruim. Eu tinha tido vários dias ruins durante meses, desde a ausência de Edward, embora, este foi diferente. Havia um sentimento de perturbação que se estabeleceu na boca do meu estômago, desde que eu tinha visto Gabe saltar para fora da janela nesta manhã . A irritação inicial que eu senti com ele por sua ousadia e para meu caminhão, não tinha sido mascarada o tempo todo.

E se ele não voltar? Eu senti meu rosto branco quebrar em uma carranca quando este pensamento, foi se repetindo o tempo todo dentro da minha cabeça, mas eu estava decidida a ignorar tudo isto. Quando todos na mesa explodiram em uma gargalhada de uma piada que Mike havia dito, que eu percebi, que havia esquecido que estava cercada por pessoas.

**"Ele estará de volta "**, pensei impondo confiança, **"Ele só saiu para um passeio ...".**

O sino tocou e uma infinidade de protestos e gemidos aumentaram em torno de mim, mas eu não prestava atenção. Virei-me para as grandes janelas e olhei para os pinheiros altos que nos rodeavam, juntamente com o céu cinzento que parecia sempre estar lá. Dezembro tinha que ser o mês mais deprimente do ano, ele era tão silenciosamente frio ... como ele.

"**Caminhão estupido**", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração mais tarde naquele dia. Quando eu deixei a escola e fui direto para o estacionamento só para lembrar que o caminhão não estava lá , eu teria de andar. No começo não me importei, era apenas uma curta caminhada. Um kilometro depois e uma mochila com muitos livros, mais tarde me fizeram reconsiderar a minha condição. Meus pés estavam congelados, eu não conseguia sentir meu rosto e o som das minhas botas contra o chão encoberto de folhas agulha dos pinheiros, era desconcertante uma vez que era o único som que se podia ouvir. Nenhum pássaro cantava, sem insetos ou farfalhar de folhas, só eu e meu ritmo estranho.  
A única coisa que me mantinha a continuar, a única coisa que eu teria morrido antes mesmo de admitir em voz alta para eu mim mesma, era a idéia de chegar em casa, abrir meu armário e ver um par de olhos verdes fulminantes, olhando de volta para mim.

Eu sei que se alguém, fosse capaz de ver dentro da minha cabeça poderia concluir que eu estava apaixonada por esse homem, mas não era assim, eu não me importava ou gostava dele eu precisava dele. Ele era minha distração, o objeto que eu poderia com sucesso me concentrar e nunca pensar em mais nada e era exatamente isso que eu precisava, o que eu queria: não pensar em mais nada... dóia demais.

Era apenas uma caminhada, ou talvez ele já estava com fome e não queria esperar até sábado.

As alças da mochila estavam cavando meus ombros sem piedade, o que me fez tira-la e deixa -la cair inutilmente no chão, fazendo um baque maçante e as folhas dos pinheiros espalhadas por toda parte, mas eu não me importei, caminhei até a arvore mais próxima e sentei-me, inclinando-me sobre o tronco. Um pequeno descanso, era tudo que eu precisava e depois eu iria obrigar-me a poder andar todo o caminho. Assim que eu tinha decidido, não havia mais som, era como se o mundo tinha parado e tudo tinha deixado de ser vivo. Nenhuma brisa soprou, nenhum som do povo de Forks atingiu-me, por um momento eu pensei nesses globos de neve de vidro, aquele que você chacoalhava e a neve caia em uma cena congelada eternamente, enquanto uma doce melodia tocava do lado de fora do vidro de polegadas de espessura, sem nunca chegar a cena. Senti-me como a cena, presa em um globo de neve, sem esperança de escapar, e assim como se o mundo concordou comigo, um floco de neve quadrado bateu na minha testa, olhei como os flocos de neve começaram a cair suavemente e silenciosamente ao meu redor, no meu globo de neve particular, minha propria solidão.

Estendi minha mão para apanhar um floco, mas em fração de segundos o meu globo desapareceu. Um estalo alto atrás de mim me fez pular e virar descontroladamente. Não havia nada que eu podia ver, mas o meu coração era prova suficiente de que eu tinha ouvido alguma coisa, não apenas imaginado. Outro som parecendo pés triturando folhas soou a extrema direita da árvore parecendo aumentar em minha direção.

**"Olá ?**" Chamei, mas nenhuma resposta veio. Charlie tinha me contado bastante histórias de pervertidos bizarros e estranhos em torno da floresta para fazer-me tomar a decisão: casa, e rápido, virei-me para pegar minha bolsa, mas ela não estava mais lá .

**"Isto é seu doçura?"**

Lentamente, cautelosamente com meu coração batendo na minha garganta me virei novamente. Um homem estava a uma boa distância segurando minha mochila acima do rosto com uma só mão, como se não pesava nada. Ele era de tamanho médio, com uma testa larga, seus cabelos eram cinzentos como os idosos, mas seu rosto era perfeito e jovem, eu nem precisava ter que olhar em seus olhos vermelhos para saber.

**Vampiro**

**"Sim,é meu**", eu respondi espantada como a minha voz não rachou com o terror que estava me agarrando.

**"Hmm, verdade?**" ele questionou, fechando os olhos e cheirando. Quando abriu, havia uma ligeira provocação neles, eles não mascaravam completamente o brilho predatório ,**" Cheira como você ... delicioso."**

Eu dei um passo involuntário para trás,apenas o fazendo sorrir, me dando uma boa visão de seus caninos afiados. Sem tirar os olhos de mim, ele descompactou a minha mochila, tirando meu livro de física, ele jogou a bolsa sem a menor cerimônia para o lado e cheirou o livro, com os olhos colados em mim.

**"Diga-me garota"**, disse ele, sua voz perigosa mas suave como veludo, **" por que este cheira diferente?"**

A questão feita foi tão aleatória. Era uma brincadeira ? Olhei para o livro em suas mãos, aliviada que eu pudesse responder honestamente, "**Eu não sei."**

O vampiro segurou o livro com delicadeza como se fosse uma relíquia preciosa e respirou profundamente ao longo do caminho.

**"Eu acho que sabe, então por que você não me diz"**, disse ele pacientemente, me dando um pequeno sorriso mas não como um professor que incentiva um aluno. Eu não estava enganada e dei mais um passo para trás querendo saber se eu corresse quanto de distância eu poderia ir ... provavelmente alguns passos... ou menos.

**"Por que o cheiro diferente?"** ele repetiu, pela primeira vez dando um passo em minha direção.

**"Eu não sei, diferente como?**" Eu perguntei, forçando-me a não correr.

Ele olhou para o livro, então para mim, **"Cheira a você ... e outra pessoa."**

**"Eu não sei do que você está falando,"** Eu estalei, mas apenas para manter minha boca aberta pendurada. Eu sabia, eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, quanto tempo tinha sido? quanto tempo fazia desde que Gabe tinha me dito o nome dele ao ler o mesmo livro que o vampiro de agora segurava de forma tão cautelosa?

Eu não podia acreditar que o cheiro de Gabe ainda permanecia no livro mofado depois de tanto tempo, mas o nariz de vampiro era mais confiável do que os dos humano, então eu sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

**"Você está mentindo para mim",** o vampiro disse suavemente, dando mais um passo em frente, "**diga-me onde ele está , onde está Gabriel?"**

Como numa dança, eu dei mais um passo para trás enquanto ele dava mais um passo em frente: "**Eu não sei de quem você está falando.**"

Um olhar de raiva enlouquecida entrou em seus olhos e ele jogou o livro de física no sentido de uma arvore, que atingiu o tronco com um estalo ensurdecedor,folhas mortas choveram em nós e páginas soltas flutuavam em todos os lugares preguiçosamente para o chão.

**"Onde ele está ?**" ele perguntou de modo mais rude, todas as gentilezas tinham desaparecido completamente, eu balancei minha cabeça, mas fui incapaz de responder. Ele ia me matar, aqui e agora, com flocos de neve caindo delicadamente em torno de nós, ninguém iria ouvir, ninguém saberia ... ainda estavamos no meu globo de neve particular.

**"Apenas me diga a verdade e vai ser rápido, como dormir"**, disse ele, tentando recuperar alguma compostura.

Rápido e indolor ... ou lento e doloroso,eu sabia que aquelas eram as opções que ele estava me dando. Eu não seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, mas pelo menos eu teria a satisfação de ter a possibilidade de ter uma palavra a dizer na minha morte.

"**N-Não sei ... onde está** ", eu admiti lentamente e uniformemente. Eu olhei para a neve que caia, fixando-se tão ternamente no chão e fiz minha escolha: "**Mas se eu soubesse, eu não diria a você ."**

Sua expressão de fúria foi a última coisa que eu vi quando fechei os olhos e suspirei, todo o terror havia me deixado e foi substituído por uma espécie de resignação relaxada. Se eu tivesse sorte, ele estaria muito louco para faze-lo devagar agora ...

Eu esperei e esperei até que um som de engasgo fez meus olhos se abrirem. A cena que encontraram os meus olhos foi a última coisa que eu esperava ver.

**"G-Gabe, o que você está fazendo?"** Eu finalmente consegui arfar correndo para frente.

O novo vampiro estava sendo mantido no ar pela garganta por um punho de aço de Gabe, seus pés inutilmente espancando e chutando e as mãos agarradas ao aperto de Gabe. O som engasgado que eu tinha ouvido tinha vindo dele, seus olhos eram vermelhos injetados de sangue e estufados para fora das órbitas. Desde que os vampiros não tem necessidade de respirar eu tinha certeza que ele não estava sufocando, mas parecia que Gabe estava apertando mais e mais ameaçando partir seu pescoço em dois.

Olhei para o vampiro, cujos olhos estavam rolando e a boca aberta num grito, ele não poderia aguentar mais.

**"Gabe, o que você está fazendo?**" Repeti voltando-me para ele arfando. Seu rosto era branco, mas suas narinas foram alargadas e a intenção assassina que eu tinha visto em seus olhos quando ele me ameaçou estava presente, exceto que agora era um milhão de vezes pior. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com uma mistura de raiva magistral, o ódio e a necessidade de matar. A cada segundo que passava, ele apertava o punho como uma cobra.

Ele me assustou como nunca antes, essa mudança que eu estava vendo nele ... O Gabe que eu tinha gasto o tempo nos últimos meses tinha sido frio, distante e a coisa mais longe de ser amigável, mas eu sabia que este não era ele, não poderia ser ele.

**"Gabe!**" Eu gritei desesperadamente para ele, mas ele me ignorou ou simplesmente não conseguia me ouvir. **"Gabe! Pare com isso!**

**"Pare com isso!**" Segurei o braço dele e puxei, claro que não moveu uma polegada, mas o meu toque pareceu desperta -lo do seu estado enlouquecido. Lentamente, como se viesse de um sono profundo, ele piscou e se virou para olhar para mim, olhando vagamente surpreso ao ver-me pendurada em seu braço. Eu acho que ele ainda não tinha notado a minha presença até então.

**"Gabe?**

Ainda olhando para mim ele deixou o vampiro, que caiu no chão de quatro tossindo e sufocando .

Ele virou-se para mim e meu peito apertou, eu estava perto demais?

Ele passou por mim e pegou algo do chão, quando ele se virou vi que ele tinha a minha mochila fechada e entregou-a para mim, com a mão trémula peguei dele.

**"Vá para casa"**, sua voz profunda soou com comando aberto, ele deu um passo para mim, mas eu não dei um passo para trás, eu estava em choque demais para ter medo dele agora. Desde que eu não me movi, ele apertou meu ombro e me deu um agito severo, **"Vá para casa, agora. Vá direto para lá , não volte para trás e espere por mim lá ."**

Gabe virou as costas para mim e se dirigiu para o vampiro que ainda tossia, se erguendo acima dele ameaçadoramente. "**Vai Bella**", disse ele por cima do ombro, com a voz suave de repente. Seus cabelos criando uma cortina, tornando incapaz de ver sua expressão, **"você não vai querer ver isso."**

Naquele instante eu sabia o que ele estava prestes a fazer e eu me senti doente, me movendo mais rápido do que eu jamais havia, me virei nos calcanhares e corri o mais rápido que podia, arrastando uma bolsa. Eu queria espaço, grande, vasto espaço entre mim e o que estava para acontecer. Minhas pernas protestara, e meus pulmões queimaram, mas recusei-me a abrandar ou parar.

Quando os gritos começaram, eles eram distantes, mas eu ainda podia ouvir claramente.

Eu corri mais rápido

No momento que eu cheguei em casa, o sol tinha ido completamente. Na escuridão eu tropecei na frente da casa vazia, Charlie não tinha chego ainda. Só depois de cinco tentativas, consegui colocar a chave na fechadura, uma vez dentro eu joguei minha bolsa para o lado e tirei o meu casaco em um frenesi, eu senti como se tudo estivesse me agarrando. Correndo de quarto em quarto acendi todas as luzes, recusando-me a escuridão por um único segundo se quer. Quando isso foi feito eu parei no meio da escada, segurando o corrimão, minha respiração era áspera e irregular, mas depois de um tempo mais lenta. Então, fiz o meu coração voltar a bater mais uma vez. ele fez e uma onda doente se apoderou de mim, corri para o banheiro e bati a porta atrás de mim. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá sofrendo as convulsões resultantes do choque que tive.

Eu não estava ciente do tempo, ou de Charlie chegando e perguntando se eu estava bem. O único pensamento que eu fui capaz de formar foi:, **"Então, é essa a sensação quando se está com medo de verdade. "**

O tempo passou e eu pude voltar a respirar, respirar e pensar. Com um grande esforço eu consegui me levantar do chão e tomei um banho quente. Eu fiz isso por um longo tempo e a água escaldante fez maravilhas, clareando minha cabeça.

Com habilidades ativas que teria feito qualquer ator verde de inveja, desci para Charlie e fabriquei uma grande mentira dizendo-lhe como tinha apanhado um vírus estomacal e uma febre, assim que a escola seria um não, amanhã não. Eu acho que eu parecia muito ruim, porque ele nem sequer piscou em protesto.

Meus pés se arrastavam enquanto eu subia as escadas e me dirigi para a porta do meu quarto. Eu estava dividida, de um lado eu queria que Gabe estivesse lá para explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje, e do outro eu queria que ele se fosse... para o bem. Eu queria nunca quis vê -lo ou tê -lo perto de mim ou do meu pai, o fato de que ele era um perigo finalmente ficou evidente,afundado dentro de mim.

Esses pensamentos lotaram minha mente febril, quando eu abri a porta ... e ele estava lá .

Ele sentou-se no canto entre a janela e a mesa, como de costume, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito nu. Silenciosamente eu entrei e tranquei a porta atrás de mim, inclinei-me exausta contra a porta, querendo mais distância entre nós do que apenas alguns metros.

Como era de costume quando eu estava com ele, minha boca começou antes que a minha mente pudesse perceber então eu perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente: **"Por que você não está vestindo uma camisa?"**

**"Eu me livrei da camisa, ficou suja ...".**

Compreendi imediatamente, mas eu desejava que não tivesse. Assentindo ligeiramente caminhando até meu armário e peguei uma camisa extra grande preta com a qual eu costumava dormir e joguei-a para ele. Ele a vestiu o tempo todo olhando penetrantemente para mim como se esperasse que eu desmoronasse ou começasse a chorar.

**"Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?**" Perguntei uniformemente, deslizando lentamente para o chão e sentando lá . Eu realmente estava exausta, o esforço que eu tinha feito sobre o meu corpo estava cobrando seu pedágio. Eu me encolhi com o pensamento da dor que eu teria de amanhã .

**"Eu o matei"**, ele respondeu sem rodeios.

Minha cabeça pendeu para a frente, eu estava cansada, tão, tão cansada, **"Sim, eu meio que percebi ... mas o que ele queria com você ?**"

Houve um silêncio duro dele, mas eu não levantei a minha cabeça, eu não quero olhar em seus olhos,e se eles ainda estivessem iguais ?

"**Ele era um rastreador**", ele respondeu finalmente um pouco duro, "** você sabe o que é isso?"**

**"Sim ... rastreadores, eles ... seguem você ... eles são irritantes**", eu acrescentei sem graça, minha voz soava morta até para mim: **"Então era isso que ele estava fazendo cheirando meu livro, seguindo você ?"**

**"Sim, ele chegou de madrugada ao redor. Eu fui esta manhã para Seattle, eu pensei que ele poderia me seguir. Por um tempo ele fez, mas ele era um idiota e conseguiu perder o meu perfume e ele voltou para trás, foi quando ele pegou meu perfume em suas coisas ".**

Isso tudo soou muito lógico para mim, eu tinha sido ameaçada por um rastreador não há muito tempo, afinal. Havia uma parte crucial que faltava neste quebra cabeça.

**"Porque você , por que ele estava rastreando você ?"** Obriguei-me a olhar para cima e cheguei ao seus limpos olhos verdes, que estavam frios, mas normais ... eu poderia lidar com isso.

Por um momento ele olhou para trás, medindo-me com seus olhos severos. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava debatendo se ele deveria responder a minha pergunta ou não.

"**Ele não era um rastreador comum"**, ele começou devagar, **" ele era o que vocês chamariam de um caçador de recompensas".**

Pisquei surpresa, essa era a última coisa que eu esperava, **"eu não sabia que haviam vampiros caçadores de recompensa ... ****então, há um preço para a sua cabeça?"**

Assim como antes seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente, como quem se divertia, mas eu sabia que eu não tinha imaginado, não desta vez: **"Você poderia dizer isso."**

Sentei-me em silêncio por um tempo olhando para este estranho. Para o mês passado, tudo que eu tinha conhecido era que seu nome era Gabriel, ele gostava de solidâo e silêncio, especialmente de mim, e era estranho o suficiente para ler um livro de física. Agora descobri que ele era um homem com um preço por sua cabeça.

**"Por que eles querem você? Quem quer? Como que eles estâo vindo para você agora? "**

A cada pergunta o rosto escureceu, eu sabia que ele estava se fechando lentamente. E efetivamente se virou e respondeu secamente: **"Por que e quem ... não é de seu interesse. Quanto ao porque eles estão vindo para mim, eu acho que porque eles descobriram que estou acordado."**

Eu fiz uma careta: **"Você está acordado? Hum, eu pensei que vampiros nunca dormiam."**

**"Nós não dormimos"**

**"Mas você disse..."**

**"Eu acho que respondi a cota de perguntas que você merecia respostas**", ele finalmente rosnou friamente.

Meus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente, **"A "cota" de perguntas que eu merecia resposta? O que suponho que isso significa? "**

**"Isso significa que isso paga o que aconteceu com você hoje"**, respondeu ironicamente.

Senti minhas narinas inflarem e minha paciência sumir, mesmo o meu cansaço foi evaporando, "**Você não tem que me pagar por nada Gabe**",eu disse sarcasticamente de pé,**" nada, exceto um livro de fisica novo. "**

Ele também se levantou, elevando-se sobre mim como tinha feito anteriormente com o vampiro, mas estranhamente isso não me intimidou.

**"Você deveria ter me avisado antes, então"**, respondeu ele seu tom gotejando sarcasmo: "**E eu não teria a necessidade de ter desperdiçando meu folego com você ".**

**"Eu tenho notícias para você , amigo"**, eu disse em voz alta dando um passo em direção a ele, **"você não respira, sendo assim você não tem nenhum folego para perder!"**

**"Bella, você ... È ... Irritante**", ele fervia dando mais um passo em minha direção.

Nós ficamos cara a cara, ambos furiosos e se recusando a desistir.

**"Oh, então por que você apenas não me estrangula até a morte também!" **Eu disse furiosamente.

"**Eu apenas poderia"**, ele respondeu sem graça ," **então eu poderia ter um pouco de paz e sossego!"**

**"Oh, vá tirar uma soneca Gabe**," Eu bati.

"** Gabriel!"**

Com isso, ele entrou no armário e bateu a porta atrás dele.

Com a respiração difícil eu apaguei as luzes e pisoteei até a minha cama. Uma vez instalada nos edredons eu olhei fixamente para o teto e contei até dez, mas não funcionou, então contei até vinte, o que facilitou a minha respiração virei para olhar o armário sabendo que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

Só então me dei conta de algo, ele tinha me chamado pelo meu nome, não uma só vez,mas duas vezes.

**"Obrigado por salvar minha vida ... de novo"**, eu sussurrei para a porta.

Fechei os olhos deixando a exaustão ser lavada de mim . Sono imediatamente começou a tomar conta de mim, mas antes que eu desaparecesse completamente ouvi distintamente a porta dar uma resposta abafada e relutante, **"De nada".**

**

* * *

**

Um gemido foi a primeira coisa que escapou dos meus lábios logo que acordei. Eu estava certa de que meu corpo estaria em dor. Cada centímetro de mim eu senti como se fosse preto e azul.

"**Seria melhor se você se levantar e esticar**", disse uma voz acima de mim. Eu abri meus olhos para ver Gabe apoiado casualmente contra a minha janela olhando para fora. "Seu pai saiu a apenas um tempo atrás."

Ele virou-se para mim, mas o brilho vindo da janela me impediu de ver a sua cara:** "Estou indo embora hoje. Eu acho que devia o suficiente a você para dizer-lhe, pelo menos."**

Sentei-me num piscar de olhos e lamentei no mesmo instante depois que a minha cabeça ficou dolorida, **"Você está indo? Hoje?"**

**"Sim, mais rastreadores vão começar a chegar. Se eu ficar eu vou estar colocando ... as pessoas em perigo desnecessário. Foi estúpido da minha parte ter ficado tanto tempo como eu fiz."**

Minha boca se abriu para protestar, mas eu não sabia com o que. Ele estava certo, claro que ele estava certo, se o que ele tinha dito era verdade e outros rastreadores estavam vindo, ele estava colocando-me, meu pai e toda a cidade em perigo. A única solução sensata era ele ir.

**"Não vá "** , minha cabeça gritava, se você for as lembranças vão me pegar e me levar abaixo!

**"Eu nunca vou ser capaz de ressurgir de novo"**, eu percebi com horror. A Nova Bella iria embora com ele ...

Ele abriu a minha janela largamente, quando uma brisa gelada soprou em seus cabelo suavemente. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele saltou graciosamente. Tropeçando e caindo, corri para a janela, a neve tinha-se estabelecido em todos os lugares durante a noite, ela realmente era uma das maravilhas do inverno. No chão coberto de neve fresca, ele andava deixando pegadas enquanto se dirigia para a borda da floresta. Eu queria gritar, dizer-lhe para voltar, mas minha voz tinha me deixado. A brisa afiada acariciava o meu rosto como se estivesse tentando me acalmar, mas estava frio demais, tudo estava muito frio.

Gabe andou mais e mais, nunca se virando para trás. Se houvesse pelo menos uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido sobre Gabriel, foi que ele não era o tipo de olhar para trás. Eu cometi o erro de piscar uma vez e ele se foi. Simples assim.

As pegadas na neve pararam abruptamente.

A neve começou a cair de novo futilmente. Debrucei-me sobre a janela aberta e olhei para as pegadas, querendo gira-las para que elas o levassem de volta a mim, eu olhei e olhei, por muito tempo até que eu tinha piscado e como ele, desapareceram rapidamente sob a neve.

Pronto e acabou-se, ele tinha ido embora e eu fiquei congelada eternamente ... aqui no meu globo de neve particular.

**"Não vá ..."**

**

* * *

**

**Yes! mais um capitulo! tô adorando fazer isto e vcs? Tem horas que eu odeio e amo o Gabe, vcs vão ver mais pra frente...**

**Muito obrigado pelas Reviews! isso faz as postagens serem mais rápidas...heheheheh**

**Já tô trabalhando na próxima... vou ver se sai até domingo**


	6. Adeus

****Adeus

**"O que estou fazendo aqui?"** Eu me perguntava pela milionésima vez na manhâ de segunda-feira. Olhei para os versos de literatura que o professor estava recitando para nós e senti uma estranha sensação de desinteresse. Era uma daquelas vezes, quando de repente você olha para algo familiar que você tinha visto provavelmente a cada dia da sua vida e por uma fração de segundos, que você percebe que não reconhece esta coisa familiar mais. Não era apenas o livro, era tudo, era o meu quarto, meu caminhão, Charlie ... a minha vida... Era difícil explicar... mas eu sentia não gostar da minha vida mais.

O sino tocou e muitas pessoas gritaram em voz alta. As férias estavam prestes a começar, assim ninguém teria que se preocupar com versos de Literatura por um par de semanas. Eu suspirei de alívio, apenas metade do dia para acabar, então eu estaria em casa livremente. Enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor cheio de pessoas rindo e gritando, eu olhava para eles e quis saber como que eu tinha realmente conseguido coexistir com essas pessoas por tanto tempo como eu estive. Agora pensando bem, eu realmente não pertencia a este lugar.

Eu era a garota que tinha caido no amor com um vampiro, a que atualmete só queria ser uma garota. A garota que tinha percebido não ha muito tempo, que ela poderia se dar bem com o mortos andantes mais facilmente do que com os vivos.

Esses pensamentos mórbidos estavam sempre me esmagado, desde a partida repentina de Gabe. Nem mesmo uma semana tinha se passado desde que o ***Sr. Eu estou indo embora hoje*** ,havia saído, mas eu sentia como se tivesse passado meses. Charlie não tinha sido surpreendido com a minha recaída subita para Bella Zombi, ele apenas suspirou e voltou para o seu jornal da manhã .

Cada única manhã que eu tinha acordado sabendo que o bicho papão não estava mais no meu armário, eu me sentia um pouco mais perdida. Era como se o vampiro tivesse se tornado a minha bússola, e agora que ele foi embora eu estava presa dentro das paredes da minha casa ou da escola de Forks. O que era pior era esse sentimento de não fazer parte de nada. Sua partida parecia ter jogado tudo fora de equilíbrio.

Quando Edward tinha ido, eu me sentia como um morto que ainda estava vivo, eu ainda fazia isso algumas vezes. Mas agora era completamente diferente,o abandono de Edward não tinha me feito questionar quem eu era. Porque era isso que eu vinha fazendo ha algum tempo. Eu estava questionando tudo, sentia como se tudo o que eu era, tudo o que eu executava não fazia sentido, ou simplesmente não era o suficiente.

Eu havia conversado com Renée ontem noite, imaginando se pelo menos a voz de minha mãe me daria uma certa estabilidade, mas isso só me fez melancólica.

Bella estava morrendo. A Velha Bella, a Bella Zombie, a Nova Bella ... eu podia sentir cada uma delas murchando dentro de mim como rosas.

Tudo o que eu poderia esperar agora, era que quando a morte fosse completa, sobraria um pouquinho de algo para me manter indo.

Uma vez fora da escola eu era provavelmente a única que não brindava o termino das aulas.

Férias! Um brinde ao Feriado!

Seja lá o que for.

Fui para o meu caminhão, mas tive que esperar bem uns dez minutos para ele se aquecer com êxito. Durante estes dez minutos eu tinha visto as pessoas rindo e gritando adeus uns aos outros despreocupados, claramente, não questionando a sua identidade. Tomei uma decisão dividida.  
-

A estrada estava congelada o que me fez pressionar o acelerador, tanto quanto me atrevi. Não demorou muito para ver a casa abandonada dos Cullens elevando-se sobre mim. Eu desliguei o motor, mas não sai. Eu só me apoiei no volante e olhei para o espaço em branco, as janelas cobertas da geada. Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse que era inútil.

Eu tinha vindo com a esperança de sentir-me como a Velha eu, mas tinham havido muitas mudanças em pouco tempo. Eu honestamente não conseguia lembrar o que eu não tinha que sentir para apenas ser eu, Bella Swan. Eu sabia que se eu tivesse ficado em Phoenix com Renée, nunca teria conhecido Edward e me apaixonado, com este pensamento neste exato instante eu fui feliz. Eu teria sido uma menina normal de dezoito anos em seu ultimo ano do ensino médio. Eu saberia exatamente quem eu era. E ainda ...

Eu também sabia que eu nunca poderia vir aqui lamentar ... conhecer Edward e os Cullens. Se me fosse dado algum super poder de algum tipo para usar sobre tudo isto, eu só sabia que eu não mudaria nada.

Não havia nenhum arrependimento, apenas perdas.

Enquanto eu me sentei lá , o frio gradativamente me atingiu, eu concentrei minha atenção para o único pensamento que parecia real, no momento, que foi Gabe. Para os ultimos dias eu tinha esse ressentimento crescente para o vampiro.

Ele tinha ido embora, isso era verdade. Ele não teve a bondade de dizer um muito obrigado, o que foi bom, juro...

O que principalmente me pegou foi que ele não tinha dito adeus. Ok, sim, ele anunciou que estava saindo, eu tinha que dar credito a ele, mas ele apenas se foi. Apenas isso! Foi indelicado, foi insensivel, foi errado.

Ele não tinha dito ADEUS.

Em qualquer tipo de separação as pessoas sempre precisavam de uma forma de encerramento ... conhecida como a simples palavra "ADEUS". Sé rio, quem tinha ensinado ao homem a sua educação?

Suspirei e liguei o caminhão, pois já estava na hora de voltar para casa.

O trajeto não pareceu durar tanto tempo como eu teria gostado. Eu tinha conduzido todo o caminho em uma forma de hipnose auto-estrada, mas verdade seja dita, que era a forma como eu costumava dirigiu hoje em dia. Eu apenas tinha a sorte de nunca causar acidentes.

Uma vez na calçada eu congelei enquanto saia para fora do caminhão. Eu estava olhando para a casa, algo não parecia certo... Charlie não estava em casa, ainda assim a janela parecia vaga e escura, mas ainda ... havia esse sentimento de desconfiança no ar.

E então bateu-me: a porta estava fora do lugar. Quando me aproximei lentamente se tornou mais evidente. A porta da frente parecia que tinha sido retirada de suas dobradiças e colocada de volta no lugar um pouco desajeitadamente só apoiada no batente. Minha respiração virou nuvens de vapor branco diante de mim ,quando eu estava perto da porta quebrada,com um sentimento morto no meu estômago. Com coragem falsificada preparei-me e mudei a porta para o lado, era mais pesada do que eu esperava , desajeitadamente deixei-a apoiada e ela escorregou para o lado fazendo um trovejante estrondo, quando caiu no chão. As aves proximas que estavam descansando sobre as arvores voaram com agitação.

Depois disso minha respiração saiu curta e áspera, especialmente depois de um rápido olhar para as dobradiças. Havia madeira lascada e rachada, como se a porta tivesse sido realmente arrancada. Existia apenas um tipo de pessoa capaz de fazer tal coisa, pelo menos que eu conhecia. Com essa suspeita em mente agi de forma imprudente, qualquer pessoa no seu perfeito juízo teria simplesmente nunca entrado numa casa vandalizada, mas uma vez que já havia sido provado anteriormente que eu era louca, eu fui de qualquer maneira.

Se a verdade seja dita, minha mente estava em branco, mesmo que o dano ficou claro para mim. A mesa do corredor com o telefone estava deitada de lado,com uma perna quebrada. O telefone, arrancado de seu tomada, estava longe de ser visto. Virei-me para a sala onde os sofas e mesa foram mudados completamente fora do lugar. Engoli em seco enquanto eu olhava para o chão ao meu lado onde a televisão estava, ou o que restou dela, parecia que tinha sido jogada contra a parede e quebrada em uma massa de vidro e fios inúteis. Eu nem sequer tentei olhar para a cozinha, quando vi o liquidificador quebrado no corredor, assim eu sabia que a cozinha não havia sido poupada.

Sem pensar na idéia de que talvez o vandalo ainda poderia estar em casa, corri até a escada e entrei em meu quarto. Eu fiquei no centro, examinando a catástrofe total em torno de mim.

Meu computador, como a televisão, tinha sido esmagado para virar nada. Minha cama estava completamente de lado e jogada contra a parede. A porta do meu armário estava pendurada em sua ultima dobradiça, minhas roupas estavam em toda parte. Era como se o interior do meu armário tivesse explodido e sapatos, caixas e moletons igualmente tinham sido mortos. Não havia lugar para andar pois a maior parte do chão estava coberto por um artigo aleatório de vestuario, vidro ou os livros que tinham caido da minha estante. Os livros foram os que mais me chocaram... muitos tiveram seus ligamentos quebrados e páginas rasgadas o que fez minha garganta apertar com raiva e medo. Quem fez isso? Por que ?

Enquanto eu olhava ao redor, a minha visão tornou-se gradualmente muito nublada com uma película de lágrimas. Minha vida, esta era a minha vida, uma desordem de lixo inútil que não tinha proposito ou lugar. Meu coração e minha personalidade eram o computador, esmagado e eliminado irreconhecível. O aperto na minha garganta foi liberado em um grito desumano, que deixou a minha garganta esfolada.

Eu terminei o trabalho para cada objeto que não tinha sido danificado ou quebrado . O teclado no meu pé eu chutei, a imagem ilesa de Renée e eu joguei contra a parede. Isso era demais, para onde minha vida tinha ido? Onde Bella tinha ido?

Sobre a minha respiração eu amaldiçoei a pessoa que tinha vandalizado a minha casa, a única coisa que eu poderia chamar de minha. Amaldiçoei Forks, as pessoas, meu pai ... minha mãe por me deixar vir a este lugar para começar ... Edward por me deixar ... eu mesma por não ser suficientemente boa para ele ...

Percebi depois que era muito infantil da minha parte. Todas as decisões erradas que eu tinha feito não tinha sido culpa deles, mas naquele momento, no meu quarto destruído eu não poderia ajudar, eu tinha que culpar alguém.

Meu abajur estava perto dos meus pés, eu o peguei e o joguei com todas as minhas forças para fora do corredor. Com a respiração difícil e fios selvagens de cabelo no rosto manchado de lágrimas esperei o som satisfatório do impacto, mas ele nunca veio. Pisquei confusamente, isto rompeu minha raiva, dei um passo em direção da porta, com a intenção de ver onde o abajur tinha ido, mas o abajur veio até mim pelas mãos de Gabe.

Ele entrou, jogou o abajur para o lado com o resto da bagunça quebrada e supervisionou meu quarto com um olhar sombrio.

**"Você fez isso?**" ele perguntou finalmente voltando os olhos estranhos para mim

Olhei para a bagunça e para toda a fúria e dor que me dominava, eu me senti um pouco constrangida, **"Alguns ... não todos eles."**

Ele abriu a boca como se para questionar a razão de minha resposta, mas de repente congelou. Gabe deu mais um passo em frente no quarto e como um cão de caça farejou o ar, **"Alguém esteve aqui."**

Impaciente tirei os fios de cabelo dos meus olhos e olhei para o quarto um pouco sarcástica: **"Uau, realmente, o que no mundo te deu essa idéia Sherlock?"**

**"Eu quis dizer alguém como eu"**, ele retrucou olhando dentro do meu armário agora vazio

Eu sabia disso,bem, talvez não sabia , mas suspeitei disso. Quem poderia abrir as portas rasgando-as e atirar televisões como bolas? Não um assaltante comum, eu acho que não.

**"Charlie vai ter um enfarte"**, eu gemia indo para a minha cadeira do computador que tinha milagrosamente permanecido intacta e cai sobre ela. **"Porque no mundo alguém faria isso? Por que um vampiro faria isso? Com esse recurso mesquinho entrando e quebrando? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? "**

**"Se você terminou suas cinquenta perguntas, eu poderia tentar responder a algumas"**, disse Gabe rapidamente andando sobre as minhas coisas para ir olhar para fora da janela.

Olhei para ele, alto e palido, completamente fora de lugar no meu quarto, como sempre eu fiz a pergunta que eu mais queria a resposta: **"Por que você voltou?"**

Ele estava de costas para mim, então eu não podia ver sua expressão, **"Outro rastreador veio atrás de mim."**

**"Hum ... bem, desde que você ainda está andando ao redor, eu suponho que o rastreador não existe mais, estou certa?"**

Ele balançou a cabeça, voltou-se para mim e respondeu sombriamente: **"Isso é certo."**

Minha cabeça nadou com perguntas, mas eu me mantive no controle desta vez, "**Então como que isso tem a ver com a sua volta?"**

Gabe encostou-se na moldura da janela como costumava fazer e me deu um olhar penetrante, **"O rastreador veio para mim, em Ontário, esta manhã . Antes de o matar ele me disse que tinha um parceiro que tinha ido para Forks procurar por mim lá porque a pista parecia ter sido dividida em duas. "**

O tique-taque do relógio no corredor encheu o silêncio que se seguiu. Olhei para Gabe e ele olhou para trás, aparentemente esperando pela minha reação. Ele não teve que esperar muito.

**"Você está me dizendo,**" Eu comecei devagar, levantando-me da minha cadeira, a fúria que tinha passado retornando aos poucos ,**" que a minha casa foi invadida por um vampiro homicida que queria chegar a você ? "**

Ele deu um breve aceno de cabeça, **"Eu voltei para o rastreador."**

Minhas narinas inflaram, eu queria pular nele e medir os seus globos oculares, talvez então ele iria admitir o fato de que isto tudo era culpa dele.

**"Eu não entendi uma coisa"**, comecei, tentando distrair-me do impulso de ataca-lo .

"**O que você não entendeu?"** ele pediu um pouco impaciente.

**"Por que sua pista foi dividida em duas?"**

Finalmente, pela primeira vez eu o peguei de surpresa, ele endireitou-se na janela olhando carrancudo: **"Eu não sei se os Cullens já te disseram, mas você tem um cheiro muito óbvio e irritante."**

**"Floral"**, eu disse sem pensar, lembrando todas as vezes que meu cheiro tinha sido comentado. Eu sempre senti orgulho do fato de que meu perfume tinha sido algo que Edward tinha realmente gostado em mim, assim o comentário de Gabe fez-me sentir ofendida, "**o que há de errado com isso?"**

"**É muito perceptível, muito penetrante"**, explicou secamente **"Todo o tempo que passei aqui, seu perfume grudou em mim como um *miasma, e nada que eu faça o consigo fora de mim. Tentei me lavar e roupas novas, mas não ajudou. "**  
**_  
_**

**_

* * *

** Miasma e a mesma palavra nas duas linguas não achei um sinónimo, então o significado crú é :Miasma - Do grego = mancha, contaminação. O miasma uma emanação forte oriunda de vegetais ou animais em decomposição provocando uma exalação impura ou fé tida. *** juro que desconhecia essa palavra... rsrsrs

* * *

_**

Senti-me surpreendida com esta nova informação, mas ainda consegui perceber pela primeira vez desde que ele estava de volta ,que de fato vestia roupas diferentes,o jeans velho de Charlie e a camisa xadrez tinham sido substituídos por uma simples calça preta e uma camisa de botão preta. Um comentário sobre ir a um funeral estava na ponta da minha língua, mas eu mantive-a em xeque, haviam coisas mais importantes na mão.

**"Então, você cheira... igual a mim?"**

**"E você cheira como eu."**

Eu enruguei meu nariz para isto, cheiro de Gabe? Eca ...

"**Nós cheiramos igual, mas nosso próprio cheiro ainda permanece de modo que nos temos a mesma combinação de perfume. Nosso cheiro é idêntico."**

Meus olhos se estreitaram para ele, ele obviamente estava tão enojado com isso como eu, **"Então o que fazemos? Eu tomo um banho também? Queimo tudo que você já tocou? Como faço para me livrar dele?"**

**"Nenhum deles vai funcionar**", ele respondeu irritado "**Isso raramente acontece, principalmente porque vampiros nunca convivem com seres humanos em uma base diária ... e os cheiros tem que realmente...combinar um com o outro a fim de haver uma fusão desta maneira. Somente o tempo fará desaparecer. "**

**"Tempo"**? Eu bati com raiva,** " quanto tempo, gênio? Tempo suficiente para mais vampiros sedentos de sangue virem e me confundirem com você e matarem Charlie?"**

Ele encolheu os ombros suavemente: **"Quem sabe, talvez mais."**

Essa foi a gota d' gua, eu estava indo para matá-lo, entanto ao invés de toca-lo, comecei a buscar coisas aleatórias do chão e arremessa-las nele. Comecei com o abajur, os livros,as capas de CD e até o teclado que eu tinha chutado, **"Você é um idiota!"**

Ele desviou de cada objeto suavemente, olhando um pouco entediado, **"A culpa inteira é sua se você pensar bem."**

**"Ah, ?**" Eu gritei mirando para baixo com um peso de papel, mas ele só o pegou em sua mão, "**Como é minha culpa?"**

**"Se você tivesse me deixado sozinho, como eu lhe pedi nada disso teria acontecido."**

**"Bem, adivinhe?"** Eu gritei lançando uma enciclopédia, mas ele abaixou-se e ela quebrou a janela e voou para noite a fora, **"Eu não me arrependo de nada, o que você acha disso? não me arrependo de ajudar você ! Eu não me arrependo de ter conhecido Edward ! Eu não me arrependo! eu faria isso de novo! de novo! e de novo! "**

Eu enfatizei o meu ponto jogando nele um frasco de loção, o meu estojo de lápis e um transferidor. Para minha surpresa, todos eles bateram em seu peito e quicaram para fora, ele não tinha evitado-os.

**"Você é uma tola"**, ele respondeu duramente mas ele não parecia aborrecido mas desconcertado. Como sempre, ele me deixou exausta. Eu estava completamente fora do ar e a raiva parecia um pouco superficial agora. Suspirei e me sentei na cadeira novamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. As lágrimas que eu não queria que ele visse, derramadas sem aviso prévio.

**"Sim, você está certo, eu sou uma tola"**, eu concordei, minha voz embargada: **"Agora, Charlie está em perigo e ... e eu cheiro como um vampiro."**

**"Eu não cheiro tão mal como você "**, foi sua resposta rancorosa, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu tinha levantado minha cabeça quando uma idéia repentina tomou conta de mim. Foi a coisa mais óbvia a fazer, claro, não havia outra maneira. Eu me levantei com um sobressalto e corri para fora do meu quarto rapidamente. Fui para o quarto de Charlie, que tinha sido poupado, aparentemente não tinha cheiro de Gabe aqui para o rastreador se preocupar. Abri o armário e procurei por um minuto frenético até que eu fui capaz de extrair uma mochila grande de lona. Charlie ocasionalmente a usava quando ele ia a acampar.

**"O que você está fazendo agora?"** Gabe pediu vindo depois de mim, mas eu passei-o em um flash e retornei para o meu quarto.

**"Eu vou sair daqui"**, eu disse sobre o meu ombro.

**"Você está sendo ridícula"**, disse ele em pé na porta, quando eu freneticamente peguei as roupas do chão, eu senti que eu poderia precisar delas.

**"Não, não ridícula, racional**," eu disse sem folego. Eu tinha pressa, Charlie poderia chegar a qualquer momento. "**Se rastreadores estão vindo desta forma, então eu tenho que desviar deles, certo? Você pode voltar para Ontario ou onde quer que os vampiros vão nas férias. Vou seguir no sentido oposto, eles vão deixar Forks. Charlie estara seguro."**

**"Você não é nada, apenas uma menina frágil,"** Gabe disse, com um ar afirmando o óbvio: **"Como diabos você vai sobreviver?"**

**"Eu ja fui rastreada antes"**, disse correndo para o banheiro para pegar minha escova de dentes e retornando para a sala em um flash. "**Não ocorreu tão bem, mas eu ainda estou aqui não estou?"**

**"O que quer dizer que não ocorreu tão bem?**" exigiu com raiva arrebatando a mochila da minha mão e segurando meu braço para que eu parasse de correr ao redor.

**" Uma longa história, certo"** Eu bufei contraindo os ombros fora dele e recuperando minha mochila, **"Não ha tempo para isso, eu tenho que ir antes de Charlie chegar aqui, ou então ele vai tentar me parar.A última vez que o deixei com pressa não e algo que eu quero repetir**. "

Minha mente estava cambaleando e eu ia com ela. Eu sabia que era uma coisa muito precipitada a fazer, apenas ir assim, especialmente quando a casa parecia tão horrível. Charlie ficaria frenético, ele provavelmente chamaria Renée e ambos procurariam por mim perto e longe ... mas eles não me encontrariam. Não até que o cheiro de Gabe desbota-se, então eu iria voltar. Eu disse isso para Gabe, mas ele estourou minha bolha completamente correndo atrás de mim quando eu descia as escadas.

**"Como você vai saber quando o meu cheiro desaparecer de você ?"** falou atrás de mim quando eu corri para a cozinha, quase tropeçando no fio do telefone perdido. **"Seu nariz não é bom, você nunca seria capaz de dizer."**

**"Assim que os rastreadores pararem de vir atrás de mim, seria um indício"**, disse eu pegando uma garrafa de água e uma maça do balcão onde tinha sido lançada a partir da fruteira. Eu coloquei a mochila nos meus ombros e corri para fora . A porta do caminhão ainda estava aberta, mas antes que eu pudesse entrar um aperto de aço pegou meu pulso me puxando para trás sem esforço.

**"Você não vai sobreviver ao primeiro rastreador sua idiota**", Gabe resmungou pegando a mochila de mim. "**Não faça isso, você está sendo estú pida."**

Olhei para os olhos frios e disse a verdade: **"Eu não me importo se eu vou sobreviver ou não. Eu não pertenço aqui Gabe, agora eu tenho um motivo para ir, uma boa razão. Estou mantendo Charlie vivo "**.

Eu extrai -me suavemente do seu aperto e entrei no meu caminhão. Eu estava prestes a fechar a porta, mas ele chegou e me puxou para fora sem a menor cerimônia, como uma boneca de pano.

**" Ótimo**!" ele fervia, os olhos brilhando perigosamente no escuro.** "Seja uma idiota, deixe sua família, arruine sua vida."**

Com isso, ele tomou a minha mochila, pegou no meu braço e começou a sair me arrastando com ele.

**"O que isso importa para você ? Ei, me deixe!"** Eu gritei batendo-lhe no ombro com o meu punho.

Ele parou e olhou para baixo para mim. Minhas censuras morrendo na minha garganta. Sua expressão era de fúria total e os olhos brilhantes tinham começado a escurecer.

**"Ele vai me matar ',** pensei desesperadamente.

**"Eu vou mantê -la viva",** disse ele baixinho, mas seus olhos eram duas vezes mais difícil, **"levando-a comigo é a única forma de pagamento que posso oferecer."**

Olhei para ele em silêncio estupefato, eu tinha ouvido corretamente? pagamento?

**"... Você quer manter ... me ... viva?"** Eu disse devagar, esperando que tudo fizesse sentido.** "Eu não entendo."**

**"Eu não entendo tão pouco",** ele agarrou-me e começou a andar novamente, desta vez fui junto, ainda um pouco desorientada, **"Você é uma humana idiota que vai me atrasar, para não mencionar me irritar até a morte."**

**"Se você me odeia tanto, porque me levar com você ?"**

Tinhamos chego a margem onde a floresta começava. Era completamente escuro e eu tremia com o pensamento de ir lá . Ele parou e se virou para mim, claramente não gostando, gravado em cada característica sua, **"Vou te levar comigo até o ponto onde os rastreadores não vão incomodar mais, então você estará por conta própria, entendeu?"**

Concordei entorpecida, sem saber do que eu estava realmente me comprometendo.

**"Você diz que não se arrepende de ter me ajudado. Então, fique fora do meu caminho e faça tudo o que eu disser para fazer, ou então eu vou fazer você desejar nunca ter visto um vampiro em sua vida."**

Com esta nota feliz atirou a mochila no ombro e me pegou. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a detonar em uma alta velocidade, assim eu comecei a fechar os olhos, mas antes de completamente fechados eu tive um vislumbre dos faróis de Charlie se aproximando. Esta foi a ultima coisa que vi dele.

* * *

**como prometi mais uma parte, muito boa na minha opinião... O que vcs acharam?**

**morri de rir com a parte que ela pensa nele como o Papão...kkkkk e fico imaginando a cara dele quando ela jogo os objetos nele...eu tb fiquei com vontade de jogar alguns...heheheheh**

**Agradeço mais uma vez pelas opiniões, são um baita incentivo, eu me empolgo muito mais fácil! chantagista eu? imagina! kkkk**

**Vou começar hoje com o próximo capitulo, se tudo der certo até quinta posto.**

**bye e continuem acompanhando pllleeeeaassseeee!**


	7. A vida é agora

A Vida é Agora

**"Uma bruxa ... uma águia, não...um pato ..."** Murmurei incoerentemente para mim mesma. Havia um leve pulsar de música alta vinda de dois andares abaixo de onde eu estava, que fez a cama um pouco instável com a ligeira vibração. As sirenes da polícia estavam lamentando em algum lugar nas ruas da vizinhança,chegando mais perto e depois apenas passando. Eu ignorei tudo isso e continuei meu cuidadoso estudo do teto do quarto. O teto não era liso, mas esburacado, teto de pipoca ,foi como eu o chamei. Fiquei na escuridão, mas a fraca doentia luz amarela da rua , conseguia superar as baixas persianas fazendo sombras de formas estranhas em todos os lugares, fazendo o teto parecer vivo . Como nas nuvens, eu tentava decifrar o formato e as criaturas formadas sobre mim.

Não conseguia me lembrar a quanto tempo eu estava fazendo isso. Durante todo o dia eu tinha contado o número de rachaduras e marcas de água no teto, depois que o sol se foi eu me mudei para as figuras do teto de pipoca .. sim, eu estava entediada.

Isto era entediante, mas eu não sentia vontade de levantar da cama, eu realmente não sinto vontade de fazer nada. Eu me sentia exausta, triste, irritada e entediada e todos ao mesmo tempo. A combinação me fez completamente letárgica.

Eu ja não sabia exatamente, quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que eu tinha deixado Forks no ombro de Gabe. Tudo que eu poderia realmente lembrar da experiência era o frio, em seguida, chegar a este quarto. Tinha sido estranho, num momento eu tinha visto Charlie se levantar, em seguida eu estava congelando por um tempo, depois Gabe tinha me posto para baixo em frente a porta do quarto. O frio tinha-me anestesiado tão completamente que minhas pernas tinham involuntariamente travado abaixo de mim. Gabe tinha me carregado para o quarto e depois saido novamente, apenas assim. Ele era muito bom nisso, como eu estava descobrindo.

Eu tinha lutado contra o meu impulso arrojado, de ir para fora do quarto procurar por um telefone e ligar para Charlie. Mas o que eu iria dizer a ele? "Me desculpe papai, eu não fui sequestrada, de verdade. Como está o tempo?"

Suspirei e senti meu peito estremecer, do exercicio que eu tinha dado a ele por chorar há poucas horas atrás. Agora que eu pensei sobre isso, eu tinha feito uma confusão bastante melodramática, não me admira que Gabe tinha saído com tanta pressa.

Gabe ... e se ele não voltar? Eu não sabia o quão boa era sua palavra apesar de tudo, talvez ele tenha apenas decidido cair fora. Eu realmente não sei. O cara obviamente odiava minha bravura. Por que ele queria me manter viva, "para me compensar? Ele não parecia o tipo de se preocupar com coisas moralistas, como esta.

Eu finalmente desisti de meu mau humor e me sentei, as molas do colchão soaram um triste som estridente ; olhei fixamente para janela e tentei criar a coragem de ir até ela.

Eu não quero olhar ... mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia não olhar.

A vida era complicada assim.

Antes que eu pudesse lamentar a minha escolha, eu tenho o cordão das persianas nas mãos e puxei-os para cima para ver ... outra janela.

**"Isso foi emocionante"**, murmurei para mim mesma aproximando-me do vidro para ver melhor. Havia um beco com dois homens sem-teto a três andares a baixo e minha janela tinha uma escada de incêndio. O prédio ao lado era mais alto, mas se eu tivesse saído para a escada de incêndio e estendesse o braço, eu teria sido capaz de bater na janela do outro lado, como tudo estava bem perto. Isso era definitivamente uma cidade.

**"Feche as cortinas"**, uma voz profunda resmungou no pequeno quarto. Eu soltei os cordões e as persianas desceram com um estalo.

Virei-me para Gabe, que estava tirando o casaco escuro liso e lançou-o na cama pequena, agora que eu estava em pé pude ver as coisas claramente, percebi que a cama era na verdade apenas uma cama de tamanho médio. A porta estava fechada, ele não tinha feito nenhum som abrindo ou fechando a porta, como se ele estivesse estado sempre no quarto. Não havia mais nada no quarto, exceto uma cama e uma cadeira de mogno no canto, que parecia que iria quebrar se voce se sentasse nela.

**"Um homem lá embaixo me disse que isto e comestível, eu não saberia dizer",** disse ele despreocupadamente jogando um saco de papel branco por cima do casaco junto com uma garrafa de água.

Pisquei e olhei para ele pasma. Ele tinha realmente lembrado que eu comia ... era bondade dele, foi consideração ... era apenas estranho.

**"Então agora você é o único que me alimenta?"** Eu perguntei secamente pegando a garrafa de água. Minha garganta ficou seca e crua, mas meu apetite era inexistente então eu deixei o saco da comida mistério intacto.

Ele me ignorou, foi até a janela e olhou através das cortinas, após um minuto de grande vigilância no que eu supunha que foi extremamente suspeito pelo olhar desconfiado dos sem-teto, Gabe recuou e fechou as cortinas, impedindo a entrada de qualquer luz. Eu estava prestes a protestar, quando houve um clique e uma luz fraca encheu a sala.

Havia um interruptor de luz perto da porta, eu tinha sido muito preguiçosa ou descuidada para ter notado isso. Um segundo mais tarde, eu desejava que ele não tivesse ligado, o quarto era cem vezes pior do que eu pensava. O chão era de madeira, desbotado e desgastado com o tempo. As paredes que eu pensava ser um cinza claro normal, parecia positivamente cinza com a sujeira. Haviam rachaduras que iam através delas até o teto. Tinha uma pequena porta no canto,mas eu não me incomodei em notar que, provavelmente, levava para o banheiro ... eu não quero ver o que quer que seja.

**" Inacreditável que esse lugar realmente tem eletricidade"**, eu murmurei obscuramente sob a minha respiração sentando de volta na cama.

Gabe sentou no chão e inclinou-se na cama sem uma palavra. Eu continue sentada na cama e bebi a minha água. Por um tempo, havia apenas o som da música de baixo incoerente e os veículos que passavam ocasional nas ruas. A água saciou minha garganta e de alguma forma me acalmou também. Foi só então que eu percebi que meu corpo estava tenso, desde que chegamos aqui. Com um suspiro eu relaxei meus ombros e estremeci com a forma como estavam rigidos. O tempo passou em silêncio, mas eu não me importava.

Ele estava de volta, ele me odiava, mas ele tinha voltado. Meu cérebro gritou comigo que eu não estava sendo racional, mas a verdade era que desde que eu tinha ouvido a voz dele, eu sentia como se tudo estivesse bem. Tudo seria seguro agora que Gabriel estava aqui.

**"Então o que estamos fazendo agora?"** Perguntei relutante em quebrar o silêncio, mas a curiosidade foi tirando o melhor de mim.

**"Agora?**" ele se virou para mim, os olhos verdes mais escuros que o habitual,** "Agora vamos esperar."**

Eu fiz uma careta: **"Você quer dizer que, apenas sentar aqui e esperar pelos perseguidores virem nos pegar."**

Um breve aceno de cabeça foi a única resposta que ele deu. Eu balancei minha cabeça e me virei para a minha água. Quando eu terminei, eu não tinha nada para ocupar minha boca, então eu não pude para-la e deixei escapar, **"Você está com fome, não está?"**

Ele não olhou para mim, mas seus ombros estavam rígidos, "**Eu vou ficar bem ... Eu tenho controlado a sede por muito tempo. um incomodo, mas posso ignorar agora."**

Olhei para ele com ceticismo e me levantei. Eu andei em torno da cama e me sentei no chão na frente dele. Ele me olhou cauteloso e ligeiramente desafiador. Seus olhos verdes definitivamente tinham perdido seu brilho, pois eles estavam até perdendo sua estranha semelhança com do gato.

Suspirei percebendo que ele estava mentindo para mim, ele não estava bem, seria um incomodo que ele não seria capaz de ignorar, **"Nós vamos ter que encontrar um açougue em algum lugar ... ou um abatedouro de algum tipo. Onde estamos de qualquer maneira, um hotel? "**

**"Quanto menos você souber, melhor"**, ele respondeu sombriamente virando os olhos longe dos meus curiosos.

**"Se você pensa assim"**, eu respondi desconfiada descansando meu queixo em meus joelhos dobrados, **" Gabe?"**

**" Gabriel"**, disse ele olhando para mim.

**"Gabe, você acha que Charlie está bem?"**

Sua boca se abriu, provavelmente com uma observação mordaz, mas talvez algo em meus olhos o parou desde que ele a fechou por um momento e depois disse: **"Ele está bem ... mas muito chateado."**

Senti um aperto em meu peito e me sentei ereta, **"Como você sabe disso? Será que você voltou?"**

Gabe olhou para mim com um olhar vazio, em seguida, ele se levantou com suas longas pernas, caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora outra vez, **"eu voltei, Forks já começou uma busca por você . Suspeita-se que aqueles que vandalizaram a sua casa também a sequestraram... pelo menos essa a teoria que eles estão passando no noticiario. "**

Ele deixou a janela e finalmente se virou para mim: "**Se você quiser ligar para ele, eu nâo vou impedi-la."**

Eu olhei para ele e notei que ele estava desfocado. Levantando minha mão, toquei meu rosto, lágrimas frescas umideceram meus dedos, "**Não, se eu ouvir a sua voz me dizendo para voltar eu ... eu não sou forte o suficiente, eu vou querer voltar... melhor se eu escrever para ele e Renée em vez disso. "**

**"Ok".**

Foi uma sílaba duas letras simples, mas que me fez sentir melhor, porque ele não tinha rosnado como de costume. Tinha sido suave e humano, como se ele realmente compreendesse, como se ele realmente tivesse dito, **" vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem."**

**

* * *

**

**"Bella apenas tire suas roupas."**

**"Arfff, tire você as suas."**

**"Pare de ser tão difícil."**

**"Bem, pare de ser tão mandão!"**

Gabe xingou sob sua respiração e empurrou-me para sentar na cama. Eu estava prestes a sentar-me mais pra cima quando ele jogou alguma coisa no meu rosto que bloqueou toda a luz.

**"Eu não vou usar isto, é horrível."**

**"Bella, não está em discussão, vista-o"**

**"Não, eu não penso que vou, use-o voce."**

"**Vou coloca-lo pessoalmente em você se você não o fizer"**

**"Ha!"**

Só quando ele pegou e puxou para cima o meu agasalho, que eu percebi que ele estava falando sério, **"Muito bem! Ok, eu vou coloca -lo !"** Eu dancei fora de seu alcance e entrei no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de mim. **"Você é um bobalhão!**" Gritei furiosa com a porta fechada.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei contar até dez.

Gabe tinha saido mais uma vez a noite, dizendo-me que haviam coisas que ele tinha de fazer. Eu tinha tentado ficar esperando por ele, mas eu estava muito exausta e adormeci sem querer. Quando eu tinha acordado, o sol estava entrando através das persianas ligeiramente abertas e Gabe tirou de um saco plástico o mais feio dos vestidos . Era um vestido de lã preto liso até os joelhos, com mangas até o cotovelo. Eu o poderia imaginar numa mulher idosa saindo de um funeral.

Assim como eu havia previsto, o banheiro não era melhor. A torneira da pia estava quebrada, o vaso sanitário não tinha um assento e quando eu estava tomando um banho quente, bem quando eu comecei a sentir a cura das suas qualidades , a água ficou gelada. Seja qual for o caso, eu não era uma campista feliz quando eu saiu do banho frio, usando o vestido abominável, que era pelo menos, dois tamanhos maiores.

**"Eu acho que a minha avó costumava usar um igual a este... e cheira engraçado."**

Gabe estava sentado serenamente no chão como sempre. Quando eu andei de volta na sala ele tinha uma desconcertante contração no canto dos lábios.

"**Você, não ria de mim"**, rosnei jogando-lhe a minha roupa velha.

**"Eu não sonho com isso."**

**"Então, de onde você tirou isto?**" Cutuquei, pegando o saco de papel branco da comida que eu havia ignorado na noite passada. A comida mistério, acabou por ser um sanduíche de carne misteriosa e uma maçã, que eu dei uma mordida para impedir-me de joga-la nele.

**"Uma loja de roupas usadas ... Goodwill, eu acredito."**

Engasguei com a maçã , mas só dei outra mordida.

Ele percebeu o meu olhar raivoso e eu quase engasguei novamente, com o pequeno sorriso desajeitado de diversão jogado em seus lábios.** "Como ele é usado, o cheiro do dono anterior mascara seu odor, pelo menos por um tempo até que o seu cheiro o penetre."**

Concordei, realmente não processando o que ele tinha me dito. Ele tinha sorrido, o malvado, idiota e sem alma, o vampiro azedo tinha sorrido... Chame a imprensa, o mundo estava chegando ao fim.

**"Estamos esperando mais uma vez hoje?**" Perguntei no início do sanduíche.

**"Não, eles já estão aqui."**

Foi um milagre que eu consegui mastigar e engolir tranquilamente sem engasgar. Meu coração tinha pulado uma batida e as minhas mãos começaram a tremer, **"Eles estão aqui, como no prédio aqui, ou apenas por perto? **"

**"Perto, estão mantendo distancia para o momento, mas não vai demorar muito para fazerem seu movimento."**

**"Bella, eu estou com sede"**, disse de repente. Virei-me para ele em um flash, surpreendida por ele mesmo admitir uma coisa dessas. O que era mais estranho ainda era o jeito que ele estava olhando para mim, sério e evasivo. **"Há um pequeno açougue a poucas quadras daqui. Eles me disseram que abatem os animais em uma sala lá ... você poderia ir e pegar um pouco de sangue para mim?"**

Eu estava prestes a dizer "sim" automaticamente, mas seus olhos me pararam. Eles eram mais escuros, mas isso não mascarava a verdadeira guestão em si.

Não era simplesmente o sangue que ele queria, o que ele estava realmente pedindo, era para sair e desfilar o meu perfume em torno da cidade, ele queria que eu fosse a isca para que eles pudessem "fazer seu movimento."

**"Ir e pegar seu sangue?" **Perguntei lentamente, a minha boca começou a sentir-se cheia de algodão.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, se levantou e começou a andar como uma pantera enjaulada "** um dia ensolarado"**, disse ele imóvel, **"Eu não posso sair assim."**

Ele parou seu ritmo e ficou de costas para mim, **"Então, você vai faze -lo? não é longe"**

Sentei-me perdida para as palavras do que ele estava me pedindo para fazer, o sanduíche frouxo na minha mão. Charlie, Renée, Forks ... Eu tinha deixado tudo para trás para protege -los. Gabe tinha me dado a chance de fazer isso e ainda permanecer viva.

**"Vou mante -la viva "**

Ele havia dito isso, não tinha sido uma promessa, mas ainda ... eu era grata. Agora ele estava me pedindo isso ...

Eu estava apenas segurando-o depois de tudo, ele não tinha que me trazer ao longo do caminho... uma menina inútil, fraca... como ele me chamou.

Foi então quando eu percebi, que ele estava me dando uma chance para provar que ele estava errado. Provar-lhe que eu poderia ser útil, e não somente a pequena humana assustada. Gabe não estava aqui para ser o meu guarda-costas pessoal.

**"Você não tem que ir se você não quer",** disse ele após o meu silêncio prolongado mais do que necessário.

**"Eu vou!" **Eu disse em pé rapidamente, o sanduíche e a maçã caindo no chão.

Gabe foi até a janela e inclinou-se sobre o vidro, mas eu não acho que ele estava olhando para fora, **"Você tem certeza?"**

**"Sim, eu vou, eu vou"**

Gabe caminhou para mim, ficamos de frente um pro outro, ele olhou seriamente para baixo em mim e eu olhei para ele com um rosto pálido e olhos brilhantes.

Eu poderia fazer isso, eu faria isso.

**"Farei todos os monstros sairem de seus cantos, você vai me tirar de lá , certo?"**

Você não vai me deixar para trás, você vai me proteger ...

Gabe olhou para mim, com seu olhar de pedra e eu duvidei por um segundo ... dois segundos ... mas depois ele chegou além de mim e pegou o casaco e colocou-o ao meu redor como uma capa grande, **"certo**".

O dia estava claro e ensolarado, mas isso não diminui o fato de que já era inverno. Havia um frio cortante que se agarrou a cada bocado da minha carne exposta. Minhas pernas nuas estavam arrepiadas e senti meu rosto congelado no lugar, mas tudo isso eu ignorei. Corri pela rua vazia, não era um bairro muito bom pelo que eu podia ver; lojas de conveniencia com portas e janelas sujas alinhavam-se na rua, as lojas de esquina de licor eram bem famosas também, homens sujos e barbudos ergueram sobre eles suas cervejas e brindaram a mim. A memória de uma rua vazia semelhante, com três homens desprezíveis veio a minha mente, o que me fez partir em uma corrida até que eu tinha alcançado o próximo quateirão.

Gabe tinha dito que ele estaria comigo o tempo todo, ou isso significava que ele estaria comigo em espírito, ou literalmente a espreita em cada sombra ou beco que passei; meus nervos estavam quebrando assim que eu realmente esperava que este era o último. Olhando para o papel com o endereço que Gabe me dera, eu percebi que já tinha passado por ele e tive de recuar metade de um quarteirão. Acabei diante de uma exposição doente de correntes de salsichas penduradas e presuntos cinza,eu entrei com o nariz enrugado e vontade de vomitar. O cheiro me levou de volta para a casa de abate de Forks. A porta tocou a sineta quando ela fechou atrás de mim. Eu andei até o balcão que não tinha ninguem esperando. O lugar parecia um açougue normal, com balcão de vidro mostrando bifes crus e uma cabeça de um porco morto. Tentei respirar pela boca prometendo a mim mesmo que levaria uma vida vegetariana, assim eu não teria que pisar em outro lugar como este, nunca mais.

Depois de um tempo eu estava ficando impaciente, ninguém tinha vindo me atender ... Então novamente, não havia uma alma a ser vista, tanto quanto eu podia dizer. O único som era de um radio longe, vindo do quarto dos fundos tocando uma baixa melodia de jazz.

**Desculpe-me!**" Gritei ao olhar para trás na janela. Sinceramente,eu esperava por vampiros brilhantes aparecerem de repente atrás de mim. No entanto, era improvável, como Gabe tinha me dito que não era estupido o suficiente para andar em plena luz do dia.

Depois disso eu comecei a me sentir muito bem , talvez eu não seria usada como isca, afinal.

**"Olá , alguém pode me atender!"** Eu gritei para a porta aberta que conduzia ao quarto dos fundos, não houve resposta. Comecei a me perguntar se alguem ficaria bravo, se eu fosse eu mesma lá atrás procurar o sangue e o levar. Não era como se eu não iria deixar-lhes o dinheiro ...

Quando eu estava prestes a ir para lá, um homem loiro com um queixo pontudo e rosto pálido saiu pela porta vestindo um avental branco manchado de sangue. Eu não podia olhar para longe do avental, ele era tão repulsivo ... sim, a idéia de comer tofu era muito atraente para mim no momento.

**"Como posso ajuda -la senhorita?" **perguntou ele vindo para trás do balcão.

**"Ah, hum, eu sei que isto pode soar estranho,"** eu comecei, xingando a mim mesma que eu não tinha pensado em uma boa desculpa antes, **"Eu estava imaginando se você teria qualquer um, uh... sangue de porco. Eu...Eu preciso para um projeto na escola e um ... "**

Eu me distrai e meu olhos vagaram pelo balcão, vendo a cabeça de porco morto por trás do vidro.

**"Desculpe senhorita nós não temos."**

Pisquei e olhei para ele, surpresa por ele não me fazer qualquer pergunta engraçada.

"**Oh, ok, você não... tem?**

Vermelho, seus olhos eram vermelho sangue, eu não tinha notado, porque ao invés dos olhos eu tinha olhado para o avental. Minha respiração ofegou dolorosamente na minha garganta, e eu dei um passo involuntário para trás enquanto o vampiro estava lá sorrindo calmamente para mim.

**"Eu bebi tudo,**" disse outra voz atrás de mim . Eu gritei e virei-me rapidamente ao redor. Havia um outro vampiro...mas o mesmo vampiro? Não, eu virei para trás e o outro ainda estava no lugar, eles eram gêmeos.

**"Desculpe, mas não pensamos em compartilhar com você "**, o do balcão disse.

**"Sim, o proprietário foi especialmente bom, então não conseguimos nos parar, para deixar-lhe um pouco , desculpe,"** o de trás de mim disse com falsa franqueza. Suas vozes, assim como os rostos eram idênticas,por isto eu continuei ouvindo a mesma voz vinda de direções diferentes, era irritante.

**"Então, onde ele está ?"** o de trás me pediu calmo como seu irmão. Ambos pareciam extremamente calmos e tranquilos, como se fossemos velhos amigos discutindo sobre o tempo.

**"Onde está quem?"** Perguntei estupidamente. Eu já havia tentado ir na direção da beirada da porta, mas ao invés acabei encurralada contra o vidro do balcao com a cabeça do porco morto.

**"Gabriel, claro," **o do balcão respondeu amavelmente **"Nós estamos esperado por anos para ver esse cachorro velho , não estamos Andre ?"**

**"Sim, Daniel, já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que vimos o nosso querido amigo Gabriel",** respondeu Andre dando um passo para mim, "**Então diga-nos criança, onde ele está ?"**

Minha boca se abriu para responder ... Eu não sei o que , mas eu pisquei e a próxima coisa que eu sabia do gêmeo, ou Andre ,que ele havia sido atirado de cabeça para o balcão ao meu lado. Cacos de vidro voaram por toda parte e uma rajada de vento bateu no meu rosto.

Gabe puxou Andre dos destroços pela parte traseira de seu pescoço, mas em seguida, Daniel veio em um lampejo e atacou Gabe pelas costas. Eles lutavam ferozmente e eu estava só a dois pés de tudo.

Eles se mudaram de repente na minha direção e senti o braço de alguém suavemente arranhar meu estômago. Foi só um arranhão, mas eles tem super-força, afinal.

Bati dolorosamente contra o balcão e cai de quatro completamente sem folego. Parecia que alguem tinha me dado um soco, eu tossi e estava prestes a cobrir a boca quando eu olhei para minha mão. Um pedaço considerável de vidro foi inserido na palma da minha mão na queda. Enquanto eu olhava para ele, o sangue começou a escoar para fora ... então houve um silêncio completo.

Olhei para cima.

Teria sido uma foto engraçada ... com Gabe segurando ambos os gêmeos pelas suas gargantas e eles olhando para mim estupidamente.

Poderia ter sido engraçado ... mas não era.

A fome refletida em seus olhos não era engraçada ... a fome terrível nos olhos de Gabe era aterrorizante.

* * *

**¨*****YES! mas um capitulo, de certa forma começa a ficar viciante até pra mim...kkkkk**

**Gabe é um personagem irritante e apaixonante...**


	8. Dormir

**Ola! mais um parte completa e muito bonitinha, na minha opinião... eu não ia deixar vocês esperando por uma semana, não sou tão má assim..rsrsrsr Ainda mais do jeito que tinha terminado... este e um dos capitulos mais longos**

**Então enjoy!**

* * *

***** Dormir**

Eu não conseguia respirar, cada osso e músculo do meu corpo queimava. Minha cabeça latejava junto com as batidas frenéticas do meu coração. O mundo parecia estar girando com a minha falta de ar, me deixando insegura quando eu colocava um pé na frente do outro.

Depois de um tempo eu desisti de lutar e parei de correr. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu estava cambaleando e ofegando dolorosamente. Para manter o meu equilibrio eu segurava na parede mais próxima que eu podia alcançar. Fracas vozes vindas de longe me perguntavam se eu estava bem em vários graus de volume.

**"Garota, você está bem?"**

"**Tem alguém te perseguindo?"**

**"Olha ... ela está sangrando ..."**

**"Devemos chamar a policia?"**

A palavra "policia" fez a minha cabeça estalar, até mesmo fazendo pequenos pontos de luzes brancas piscarem diante dos meus olhos. Orei, eu não poderia desmaiar, quando eu me esforcei para dizer as palavras que eu estava bem, não havia necessidade da policia. Alguém agarrou meu cotovelo e eu gritei indo longe do seu alcance com medo.

**"Está tudo bem, há um banco lá . Vou levar você , tudo bem?**" um homem com cabelos grisalhos estava a poucos metros de mim com as palmas das mãos para o ar, provavelmente para me impedir de entrar em panico novamente. Ele tinha rugas em seus olhos e no canto da boca enquanto sorria, seus luminosos olhos azuis eram amavéis ... ele me fez lembrar de Charlie.

**"O-ok**", eu consegui coaxar.

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador, e gentilmente me pegou pelo braço e me conduziu para um banco do parque, a poucos metros de distáncia. Só então eu prestei atenção ao meu redor. Eu tinha chego a uma praça de um parque, onde haviam árvores desfolhadas e bancos brancos. Do outro lado da rua, tinha um pequeno shopping com vendedores externos e tal. O dia que tinha começado anteriormente tão ensolarado, tinha se tornado nublado prometendo neve. Como se eu tivesse ressurgido das aguas profundas, o som do mundo exterior veio em meus ouvidos com um estouro. Carros passado, as crianças rindo,mulheres fazendo compras e passeando para fofocar. Parecia uma cidade agradável, nada parecido onde o açougue ou hotel tinham estado . Quão longe eu tinha corrido?

**"Sua mão está sangrando",** o homem disse-me, lentamente, sentado ao meu lado no banco e tirando um lenço do bolso.

**"Há um pedaço de vidro preso"**, outro homem de pé por uma bengala, apontou.

"**Não parece ser muito profundo**", acrescentou uma outra pessoa, uma menina mais velha que eu, com um rabo de cavalo loiro.

**"O que aconteceu com você querida? Quem fez isso com você ?**" o gentil homem perguntou, inclinando a sua cabeça para que ele pudesse ter uma visão mais clara do meu rosto abatido.

**"Eu... quem?**" Balbuciei em confusão quando ele pegou minha mão sangrando estudando-a. Antes que eu percebesse, ele havia tirado fora o vidro e pressionado o lenço firmemente sobre o corte, eu nem sequer senti.

**"Não foi tão profundo"**, disse ele extraindo outro lenço novo.

**"Quem fez isso com você ?**" a menina com o rabo de cavalo perguntou, apressando-se para sentar para que eu não teria que olhar para cima para ela. **"Foram estranhos nas ruas? Seu namorado, talvez?"**

Eu balancei minha cabeça entorpecida, começando a sentir o meu corpo voltar, agora que eu pudia respirar, **" É apenas um corte ... eu caí ."**

**"Você caiu de jeito"**, disse o homem com a bengala rudemente "**Você tem cortes e arranhões em toda parte, você é uma menina bonita desajeitada."**

**"Não diga isso!"** a menina repreendeu com raiva, então ela voltou-se para mim, e perguntou de novo suavemente: **"Quem fez isso com você ? O que aconteceu?"**

Eu olhei para ela, em seguida, para os outros dois homens, fazendo a mesma pergunta a mim mesma. O que aconteceu? Fechei os olhos e tentei lembrar, a memória veio mais rápida e mais disposta do que eu imaginava que seria, o que me deixou sem fôlego trazendo lágrimas aos meus olhos. Um soluço escapou da minha garganta e eu não conseguia parar.

**"Você fez ela chorar**", o homem da bengala apontou desnecessariamente.

**"Oh, me desculpe!**" ofegou batendo no meu joelho.

**"Você se lembrou do que aconteceu não é ?"**

Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos e chorei. Sim eu lembrava.

Lembrei-me de como o sangue tinha começado a escoar em torno do vidro ... o silêncio de morte que se seguiu.

Tinha sido como um filme de terror passado em camera lenta, literalmente.

Andre e Daniel estavam ambos congelados no agarro de Gabe e olhavam para mim com olhares famintos, mas a minha concentração estava em Gabe. Assim como os gêmeos, ele havia congelado completamente, a sua atenção virada totalmente para o liquido emergente da minha mão.

Choque e medo me manteve imóvel, de modo que eu não fiz nada assim que eles começaram a se mover, mas seus movimentos eram dolorosamente lentos, como se fossem predadores que não queriam assustar sua presa. Gabe deixou os gêmeos irem e ele mesmo se agachou um pouco como uma pantera prestes a atacar. Seus olhos tinham escurecido ligeiramente e suas narinas inflaram enquanto ele aspirava o cheiro do meu sangue.

Uma vez livres de Gabe, os gêmeos ficaram em posições semelhantes, com idênticos sorrisos alegres.

**"Assim como nos velhos tempos, hein Gabriel?**" Andre disse, tomando uma respiração profunda, **"Ah, nós pensavamos que ela cheirava como você , mas esta é a coisa real ... delicioso."**

**"Vamos compartilhar com você , querido ... Gabriel," **Daniel sussurrou no ouvido de Gabe**, "Pelos velhos tempos."**

Pelos velhos tempo?

Então percebi que provavelmente era verdade, eles conheciam Gabe e ele a eles ...

Olhei para Gabe novamente, mas ele não estava olhando para mim, só para a minha mão. Ele ia me matar, juntamente com os gêmeos maníacos.

**"Olhe para mim! Olhe para mim! Você não quer fazer isso!** " Eu queria gritar, mas minha voz não iria funcionar. Este vai ser o meu último dia na terra ... eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

**"Gabe**", eu consegui sussurrar através do meu medo.

E ele olhou.

Houve um nanosegundo de tempo em que nossos olhos se encontraram e eu sabia que o Gabriel veio adiante. Então, ele pulou sobre mim.

Numa fração de segundo depois, os gêmeos atacaram também, mas eles não tiveram tanta sorte.

Gabe tinha saltado em cima de mim na hora certa e me protegeu com seu corpo inteiro. Ele tinha os braços nos meus lados e seu peito largo protegendo o meu pequeno corpo agachado.

Eu podia ouvir uma batida pesada, como um bastão a ser batido contra um piso de concreto, mas depois percebi que aqueles eram apenas os gê meos se chocando nas costas de Gabe. Seu rosto estava centímetros do meu, tornando incapaz de perder a sua expressão de dor.

**"Eu vou segura-los**", ele grunhiu para mim, então gritou de dor quando um pontapé particularmente cruel foi destinado as suas costelas. Estavamos tão perto, que eu pudia ver o desespero nas pupilas de seus olhos e nas iris também. "**Corra quando puder."**

**"Você vai ficar sozinho"**, eu sussurrei frenéticamente, sentindo-me póxima da histéria.

**"Basta ir, droga**", respondeu ele com os dentes cerrados.

Tudo o que eu senti foi uma rajada de ar no meu rosto, em seguida, os gêmeos gritando de dor. Eu fui levantada no ar pelo braço e antes que eu percebi, fui lançada para fora da porta. Eu tinha voado para a calçada e cai de joelhos. Antes que meu cérebro pudesse registrar a dor, eu comecei a correr.

Corri, como sempre. Eu corri e corri até que eu não aguentava mais e teria um colapso, mas eu continuei correndo, porque eu ainda podia, pois tinha sido o que me foi dito para fazer. Era a única coisa em que eu era boa.

Quando eu tinha percorrido ruas e vielas que eu nunca tinha visto, eu me perguntava por que era que eu tinha que ser essa fraca. Porque eu sempre tinha que ser a que corria e nunca a que protegia?

Charlie, Edward, os Cullens e agora Gabe ... todos tinham protegido a pobre Bella indefesa do mundo feio e seus monstros.

Agora, sentada no banco do parque com o frio escoando através de meu casaco fino, e rodeada por estranhos que queriam proteger-me, nunca me senti tão patética e covarde.

Eu tinha deixado Gabe para trás, era verdade que se eu tivesse ficado, eu não teria sido de qualquer ajuda, mas eu tinha apenas abandonado-o. Dois contra um, quais eram as probabilidades? Eu já tinha visto ele dominar um vampiro, mas nunca dois.

O ferimento na palma da minha mão tinha parado de sangrar, mas o homem ainda continuava enxugando suavemente. Quando eu vi esse gesto amável eu mesma me senti doente. Eu não poderia ser esta egoísta, eu simplesmente não conseguia. Sendo socorrida, enquanto Gabe estava com dor em algum lugar, possivelmente morto ...

**"Eu tenho que ir**", eu de repente levantei-me, fazendo todos eles saltarem para cima.

**"Você não pode ir assim, temos que chamar a sua família"**, disse o homem, com preocupação honesta, entregando-me o ensanguentado tecido.

**"Sim, não vá** ", a menina pediu, **"Nós não vamos fazer mais perguntas, vamos ajuda -la**."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, mas parei, o movimento fez-me tonta "**, eu tenho que ir ... Eu acho que o meu amigo precisa da minha ajuda.**"

Virei-me para ir, imaginando como no mundo que eu seria capaz de voltar a loja, desde que eu não tinha percebido onde que eu estava indo para começar.

**"Arfh, aquele ali parece pior do que você , as crianças de hoje em dia,"** o velho com a bengala resmungou gesticulando sobre o meu ombro.

**"Oh meu Deus!"** a menina engasgou cobrindo a boca em choque.

Virei mais rápido do que meu corpo era capaz e senti-me completamnte tonta. Depois que tudo acabou eu podia ver Gabe vindo em nossa direção definitivamente parecendo um pouco pior para suas roupas. Foi bom que o dia tornou-se nublado, porque a sua camisa tinha sido arrancada para o lado expondo uma boa quantidade de peito e ombro. Mesmo distante eu poderia ainda ver raivosos arranhões vermelhos que iam do se peito até pescoço . Havia uma leve poeira em suas roupas e cabelos escuros. A pior parte era a mancha de sangue no rosto e no peito. Ele parecia um sobrevivente de um acidente de carro.

Com certeza ele era uma bela imagem, andando calmo e pensativo pelo parque em meio a pedestres e crianças normais. Pessoas engasgavam e se voltavam apontando, mas ele era muito intimidante, ninguém ousou sequer oferecer-lhe ajuda.

**"Foi ele quem te machucou?**" a menina jorrou, os olhos ficando largos com o choque. Eu a ignorei e comecei a caminhar em direção a ele. Ninguém tentou me parar, nem mesmo o homem de olhos azuis.

Ele estava vivo, ele estava bem, estava tudo bem agora ...

Meu cérebro gritava isto repetidamente ,até que eu não aguentava mais e comecei a correr, corri para ele e atirei os braços em volta do seu peito, soluçando. Teria sido doloroso, como correr contra uma parede de tijolos, mas ele cambaleou para trás ligeiramente. Fiquei feliz que ele estava vivo, a única pessoa que eu poderia confiar. Mas eu também estava envergonhada, tão envergonhada de ter apenas o deixado.

**"Eu sinto muito, sinto muito,"** eu não parava de chorar, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito de pedra fria.

**"Bella ..."** ele disse com firmeza. Eu fungei e olhei para ele. Seu rosto estava afastado para o lado e sua mandíbula estava apertada com algum esforço desconhecido.** "Seu sangue ainda está fresco,"**

"**Oh, sim, desculpe"**, eu disse automaticamente deixando-o ir e dando um passo para trás. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando os abriu, parecia mais no controle.

**"Da próxima vez que você pular em mim assim, me dê um aviso"**, disse ele monotonamente, ajeitando a parte rasgada da camisa para cobrir o ombro.

**"Sua aparência é medonha"**, eu disse a ele alegremente, esfregando o rosto com as mangas.

**"Sim, e você é absolutamente a rainha da beleza"**, ele respondeu com sarcasmo.

**"Meu jovem, o que aconteceu com você ? Devemos chamar a policia?"** o homem que me ajudou veio. Ele estava olhando para mim preocupado então para Gabe.

**"Nós estamos bem, não há necessidade para isso", **eu disse apressadamente: "**Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda."**

**"Você tem certeza, talvez eu poderia chamar seus pais?"** perguntou ele colocando a mão no meu ombro.

**"Ela disse que não há necessidade"**, respondeu Gabe, me puxando para longe do alcance do homem um tanto severamente. "**Vamos Bella."**

Eu joguei ao homem um olhar de desculpas e deixei Gabe me arrastar para longe. As pessoas olhavam para nós e abriam caminho automaticamente. Foi provavelmente por causa da maneira como estavamos ou o "Saia-do-meu-caminho-antes-que-eu-bata-em-voce" que vibrava fora de Gabe ... provavelmente ambos.

"**Estou feliz que você está vivo Gabe"**, eu disse a ele quando estavamos ao redor de um beco deserto que continha apenas caixas e latas de lixo.

**"Bom para você "**, foi sua resposta monótona antes dele me carregar para correr, logo em seguida o meu corpo sentindo-se completamente seguro se deu por vencido e eu desmaiei.  
_

* * *

Quando acordei não havia mais cansaço, dor ou frio. Eu me sentia tonta e levemente ferida, mas tirando isso, a vida era cor de rosa. Sentei-me devagar e olhei para o meu ambiente. Parecia ser um quarto de hotel normal, mas ao contrário do último quarto imundo , este era uma centena de vezes mais limpo e de aspecto moderno. Havia até uma pequena cozinha na lateral e um sofá . Fiquei maravilhada por um segundo com a melhora surpreendente, antes de olhar para o lado da cama onde a cabeça de Gabe pairava. Ele estava sentado no chão, como sempre, folheando um catá logo telefônico.

**"Você sabe, há um sofá bem ali ... ou você poderia apenas sentar na cama"**, eu disse oferecendo, afastando os cobertores das minhas pernas. Ambos os meus joelhos tinham ataduras sobre eles, eu me virei para a minha mão para ver um band-aid sobre ela também. Pisquei, sera que ele tinha feito isto?

**"Sofás são desconfortáveis"**, ele murmurou distraidamente folheando as páginas, "**E você estava dormindo na cama ..."**

**"Gabe, você colocou as ataduras? E a sua sede?"**

**"Eu disse que eu poderia lidar com isso**", ele se levantou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, de costas para mim.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou em silêncio olhando para a parede oposta. Suspirei,os balanços de seu humor eram cansativos, mas pelo menos ele estava aqui. Era melhor quando ele estava por perto e não apenas quando ele saia por horas a fio sem uma razão.

**"Você está bem?**" Perguntei-lhe com cautela depois de um tempo. Eu meio que esperava que ele ia se virar e rosnar por quebrar a sua concentração ou alguma coisa, mas o que ele fez em seguida chocou-me completamente. Ele se virou e escovou os dedos sobre seu cabelo em um show, surpreendentemente humano, de frustração.

**"Estou cansado"**, disse ele com raiva, jogando o catalogo para o lado e ficando de pé. Por um segundo meu coração vibrou com medo de que ele poderia dirigir a sua raiva em mim, mas ao invés disso ele se afastou para o outro lado da sala e depois voltou, parecendo irritado.** "Eu não posso continuar vivendo assim! Por que eles não me deixam em paz? Quando eu vou ser deixado em paz?"**

Eu estava sem palavras. Pela primeira vez, Gabe estava expressando emoção real, ele estava mostrando que ele não era completamente feito de pedra, mas isso não me deu qualquer satisfação ao vê-lo ficar chateado. Ele estava com raiva ... e desesperado. Desde que ele me protegeu no açougue que eu tinha visto isto nos olhos dele. Um desespero de ser encuralado e seguido, sem nunca ter paz de espírito.

**"Se há uma recompensa por sua cabeça,**" Eu comecei devagar, **"você nunca vai ficar sozinho."**

Gabe virou-se para mim e estalou com a boca aberta para gritar algo, mas ao invés disso ele fechou os olhos e se recompôs. O velho Gabe sem emoção tomou o controle e saiu para ir buscar a lista telefonica.

**"Gabe ... o que você fez?**" Perguntei baixinho, tão baixinho que eu achava que ele não tinha me ouvido, mas ele voltou e sentou ao meu lado, olhando para o chão com os olhos vidrados. **"Por que sua própria espécie caça você?"**

Havia um olhar distante em seus olhos e ele não respondeu. Ele parecia cansado, seus olhos eram verde escuro e seu cabelo ondulado caia sobre seu rosto pálido. Agora, tendo-o tão perto como ele estava, percebi que apesar de suas travessuras anti-sociais, ele era o vampiro mais parecido com os humanos que já conheci. Não havia a beleza intimidante de tirar o folego sobre ele, como havia com Edward Cullen e os outros. Eles sempre foram tão perfeitos, como estátuas imortais de perfeição. Seus movimentos tinham sido graciosos e cheios de agilidade, e seu comportamento calmo e apaziguador ... Gabe não era nada disso,isso não quer dizer que ele não era incrivelmente bonito, mas ele estava longe de ser uma estátua imortal da perfeição. Seus movimentos eram mais duros e realizados cheios de força . Suas atitudes estavam longe de serem calmas e muito menos pacificadoras. Eu supunha que a principal diferença era que ele simplesmente não se importava com as mesmas coisas que os Cullens. Ele não se importava sobre como a sociedade ou apenas o mundo em geral o via. Enquanto ele estava "sozinho" estava tudo bem para ele. Ele era um homem complexo e tentar entendê-lo estava me dando uma enxaqueca.

Sem mencionar o fato de que ele era um malvado, descuidado, teimoso, idiota e sarcástico.

**"Eu não sou uma boa pessoa"**, disse ele, de repente, quebrando meu devaneio, "**eu nunca fui. Eu matei mais pessoas do que você pode imaginar, através dos séculos e nunca senti nenhum remorso ... era minha natureza. Eu não peço desculpas, eu não peço perdão. vampiros gostam de ficar sozinhos, mas quando eu nasci para isso... fui trazido para um clã de anciões, faziamos aquilo que nos agradava, iamos onde nos queriamos, tinhamos quem nós queriamos, não haviam regras. O que fez eu ... Eu fiquei rancoroso ".**

**"Rancoroso?**" Eu repeti com a voz embargada. Suas palavras faziam meu sangue correr frio, mas eu não conseguia parar de ouvir.

Gabe virou-se para mim, os olhos assombrados e escuros: **"Você é jovem, muito jovem para saber o que significa ser imortal."**

Abri a boca para criticar, mas percebi que ele estava absolutamente certo, eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava passando:** "Eu não sei... conte-me."**

Balançando a cabeça Gabe desceu da cama e deixou-se afundar no chão. Sentindo como se ele estava prestes a parar de falar eu rapidamente fui para baixo ao lado dele.

**"Isso me deixou tão irritado,"** disse em um tom abafado voltando-se para mim, como se confiando-me um segredo escuro e profundo **"Quem diabos eles pensam que eles são para fazer isso comigo? Eu nunca quis viver para sempre, mesmo depois que me tornei isso... eu nunca gostei. Tudo que eu queria... tudo o que eu quero é dormir Bella. "**

**"Então eu o matei."**

Olhei-o surpresa. Seu tom havia mudado completamente em um piscar de olhos, assim como o tema da conversa. Ele estava com raiva de novo e os olhos queimavam o chão atapetado com uma intenção assassina intensa a sagacidade vinda dele me assustou .

**"Quem você matou Gabe?** Perguntei baixinho quase sussurrando.

**"O meu adorado criador,"** cuspiu **"Assim como não me foi dada a opção de permanecer vivo, eu não dei a ele a chance de escolher qualquer um."**

Minha cabeça girava com suas palavras, e meu peito se contraiu com o misto de emoções de fugir e ficar: **"Mas como isso teria feito alguma coisa melhor?"** Perguntei querendo saber se eu tinha perdido algum ponto chave do seu raciocínio.

Ele virou-se para mim e me deu um sorriso triste que não atingiu os olhos, **"Não ... Eu não estava pensando, eu estava muito irritado e frustrado, tudo o que eu queria era a vingança. Eu queria que aquele bastardo sentisse a miséria que ele tinha me colocado, mas só terminou por fazer tudo pior.**

**"Mesmo os vampiros possuem leis, com que temos de viver"**, disse ele retomando seu tom seco e cansado de voz, **"é desaprovado quando você mata outro vampiro, mas geralmente ninguém se importa. Exceto com os anciões, que deveriam ser respeitados e temidos. Eles são intocáveis ".**

**"Então, você está sendo caçado pelo assassinato de seu mestre, o que coincidiu dele ser um ancião."** Eu resumi com uma sensação de alívio que o mistério foi resolvido. Eu seria capaz de dormir a noite.

Gabe deu um pequeno riso que não continha humor nele, **"Não exatamente. Depois que eu o matei, fui embora e eles enviaram seus mensageiros atrás de mim, para me informar que eu tinha que comparecer a uma audiência perante os anciões para que o meu castigo fosse decidido.**

**"Eu estava cansado, minha vingança não tinha sido tão satisfatória quanto eu esperava. Tudo o que eu queria era ser deixado sozinho, por isso quando os mensageiros iam chegando para me dizer o que eu tinha que fazer e aonde ir, perdi o controle."**

**"Você os matou também"**, eu traduzi prestativa.

**"Sim, cheguei ao ponto onde um outro ancião veio me arrastar pessoalmente."**

Suspirei e me sentei ao lado dele, sentindo como se eu sabia onde isso tudo ia parar, "**Deixe-me adivinhar, você o matou também... Porque você não pode simplesmente ficar junto com os outros Gabe?"**

**"Depois disto os anciões não enviaram mais mensageiros , apenas mercenários e rastreadores. Eles não tem que me levar de volta, minha cabeça e boa o suficiente. Os anciões levaram isto pro lado pessoal. Eles fizeram um fato conhecido de que eu era um homem procurado que valia a pena matar. Eu não tive um momento de paz desde então. "**

Vários meses de vida com o cara e eu não tinha dúvidas de um único fato de seu conto cativante, ele era teimoso o suficiente para eu o ver fazendo tudo que ele tinha acabado de contar.

Isso ainda não explicava por que ele tinha ido na casa dos Cullen's, para começar, coberto de lama e morrendo de fome, mas achei que não faria nenhum bem ir mais adiante no momento.

**"Bem**", eu disse depois de uma pausa ", **pelo menos agora eu sei, melhor do que não saber."**

Ele deu um leve grunido em resposta e descansou o queixo sobre os joelhos por muito tempo e retornou ao seu passatempo favorito pensativo. Revirei os olhos e afaguei sem constrangimento sua mão,** "Acho que estamos nesta confusão porque você tem problemas para administrar sua raiva. Está tudo bem Gabe, qualquer um pode agir como um idiota cabeça quente e cometer erros, isto é apenas humano."**

Gabe se virou e me deu um olhar sufocado, que só me fez sorrir inocentemente em resposta: "**Ah, está certo, você não é humano ... esqueci."**

**"Tudo foi para o inferno hoje, porque você é uma humana **", ele cuspiu apontando para mim e me golpeou fortemente no braço. "**Você tinha que se cortar, eu poderia ter matado você !"**

**"Mas você não matou"**, eu respondi esfregando o braço ferido e arrancando seu dedo com força, "**Além disso, você disse que meu cheiro é muito desagradável para você . E não aponte, é rude."**

**"Eu estava com sede",** disse ele, exasperado.

**"Bem, é bom que você tem um auto controle tão grande, certo?**" Eu disse brilhantemente apertando a mão dele, bem humorada, entre as minhas melodramáticamente **"Eu acredito em você Gabe"**.

Gabe olhou para mim, obviamente, perdendo o que ia dizer. No final, ele apenas deixou os ombros curvarem com um olhar de derrota: **"Você justamente nao entende isso Bella."**

**"Entender o que ?"**

Virando-se para mim de modo que nós ficamos cara a cara, Gabe disse lentamente, como se eu tivesse algum problema mental, **"eu..sou...um... vampiro."**

Eu mexi a minha cabeça para o lado, sem entender o que ele estava tentando dizer, **"Sim ... então?"**

**"O Que...Eu não ... Você é estupida?**" ele balbuciou em aborrecimento.

**"Não**!" Eu bati na defensiva: "**Voc****ê é um vampiro. Isso já foi estabelecida, qual o seu ponto?"**

**"Meu ponto "**, disse rangendo os dentes **", que o seu cheiro nunca foi desagradável para mim enfim, autocontrole é uma droga de um disfarce eu poderia mata-la agora mesmo. "**

Eu fiquei sem palavras e meu coração pulou uma batida no medo esquecido ... Gabe pensou que eu cheirava saborosamente ... Engoli em seco, **"Ok, eu entendi o ponto um pouco."**

**"Finalmente algum senso!**" exclamou ele olhando para mim. Concordei me sentindo débil, com a idéia de que ele me achava apetitosa, pessoas boas não desejam beber de outras pessoas boas.

Após um minuto de silêncio, em que eu tinha só ficado olhando para ele atentamente para ver se ele viria para a minha jugular, Gabe olhou para o meu colo, olhei para baixo e também vi que eu ainda estava segurando a sua mão solta. Maravilhada percebi que era a primeira vez que eu havia tocado-o por um período prolongado de tempo, sem que ele reaja como se eu tivesse lepra. Eu olhei rapidamente especulando quando ele iria puxa-la de volta em desgosto, mas ele não fez. Em vez disso ele apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e olhou para baixo de forma passiva em sua mão na minha e disse ironicamente "**Está muito quente."**

Eu ri e descansei a cabeça contra a cama, **"Essa é a melhor coisa que você já me disse."**

Ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos estranhos, que eu sabia que eram raramente vistos por qualquer olhos mortais ou imortais e fechou os olhos. O esgotamento era óbvio do esforço que ele tinha feito, se ele fosse humano, ele teria dormido no mesmo lugar. Lembrei-me de suas palavras, **"Tudo que eu queria, tudo o que eu quero é dormir Bella. "**

**"Ele está tão cansado de apenas viver,**" eu percebi tristemente, olhando para seu rosto em repouso e olhos fechados. Eu também fechei os olhos e com um impulso de piedade segurei sua mão mais forte entre as minhas, com vontade que o meu calor fosse bom o suficiente para nós dois.

* * *

Quando eu acordei de manhã eu estava novamente na cama com os lençois em mim. Havia luz entrando a partir da janela onde as cortinas tinham sido empurrada. Enquanto eu me sentei e bocejei, meus olhos caíram sobre um vestido ainda mais horrível, que pertencia a uma pira de fogo ao invés de qualquer outro lugar. Era um vestido bege claro com botões de pérola descendo de uma gola rolê , com mangas compridas de renda desgastado na bainha além dos joelhos. A única coisa boa foi o fato de que era do meu tamanho. Havia também um casaco preto comprido simples que era mais grosso para o inverno rigoroso. Suspirei desistindo e fui para o banheiro para tomar banho.

Eu havia retirado as minhas ataduras para ver meus joelhos e quase impalideci em repulsa. O impacto que eu tinha levado não os tinham quebrado mas a pele estava feia. Haviam dois grandes hematomas roxos quase vermelhos, que pareciam que iriam começar a sangrar abundantemente se fossem levemente tocados. Lembrei de ontem a noite, Gabe confessando seu apetite pelo meu sangue e do panico. Tão rápido quanto eu podia eu pulei debaixo do chuveiro, para o caso de começar a sangrar . Uma vez feito, as pressas eu os sequei e coloquei curativos novos.

**"Seu senso de moda é uma droga**," eu disse a Gabe, uma hora depois que ele entrou no quarto tirando o casaco. Eu segurei os meus braços para cima para ele ver, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para isto e encolheu os ombros: **"Eu não o escolhi, eu pedi ao homem do caixa para pegar para mim alguma coisa para uma garota comum ... mas devo dizer que você tem a aparência muito charmosa. "**

Eu carranqueie, mas não consegui ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo. Seus olhos tinham se iluminado com humor quando ele olhou para mim, algo totalmente novo a partir da irritação e desprezo que eu sabia que na sua maioria, eram associados para mim. Talvez ele estivesse descongelando seu interior, ou talvez ele estava finalmente progredindo usando-me o suficiente para ser ele mesmo. Seja qual for o caso, isso me fez feliz, a ponto de eu considerar que poderiamos realmente conseguir ser amigos em algum ponto.

Ainda decidida a permanecer mal humorada pelas minha roupa, eu dedilhei o tecido rendado em meus braços e em silêncio amaldiçoei o homem do caixa sob a minha respiração. Depois de um tempo eu pisquei e olhei para ele percebendo alguma coisa.

Gabe havia se alimentado em algum momento, seus olhos estavam de volta a sua cor desumana. Eu esperava fervorosamente que ele havia se alimentado de cães vadios.

"**Eu não trouxe nada para comer", **disse Gabe por cima do ombro quando ele pegou meu velho vestido preto rasgado e colocou-o em um grande saco de lixo junto com a camisa rasgada, **"Você pode comer no aeroporto.**"

**"Aeroporto?** Engoli em seco, os pensamentos vingativos do vestido logo esquecidos.** "Onde estamos indo?"**

Gabe chegou ao seu casaco e extraiu um passaporte lançando-o para mim, "**Nós não podemos usar o real, seus pais ainda estão usando os meios de comunicação e a ajuda da lei para encontra -la. Eu tive que olhar a noite toda por alguém que se parecesse com você ".**

Abri para ver uma menina pálida de cabelos castanhos e um belo sorriso,** "eu acho ... Camille Williams ...se parece um pouco comigo **", eu perguntei suavemente:"** Onde estamos indo Gabe?**

**"Praga"**, foi sua resposta curta.

A bola que tinha começado a se formar em minha garganta, quando ele mencionou Charlie e Renée me fez engasgar, "**P-Praga? Por que no mundo nós estamos indo para lá ?"**

Gabe finalmente virou-se e entregou-me o meu casaco não me olhando nos olhos, "**Eu acho que ontem provou que você não está melhor comigo do que sem mim, por isso seria melhor se nós separassemos."**

Minha mão instintivamente foi para a minha garganta, eu realmente sentia como se estivesse sufocando agora, "**Você está me mandando sozinha para Praga?**

**"Não, eu vou com você ."**

**"Entâo, o que quer dizer que estamos nos separando?"** Exigi.

Gabe passou sobre a cortina, as mãos e o rosto brilhantes de tirar o folego, até que ele as fechou ,**" eu descobri por fontes seguras que os Cullen estão, em Praga, no momento. Vou leva -la para Carlisle e pedir para ele te proteger até o meu cheiro desaparecer. Ele o tipo que se importa com os humanos e você disse que ele era seu amigo, certo? "**

Ele virou-se para mim com expectativa, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era ficar boquiaberta. Carlisle Cullen ... ... estar com eles novamente. Minha cabeça girava e eu não podia respirar. Eu poderia vê-lo novamente, eu veria Edward.

**"Você estará segura lá Bella**," Gabe disse, olhando para mim com seus olhos verdes sábios. **"Com os Cullens.**

**

* * *

**

_**E então? o que vcs acharam? muito fofo a parte que ela segura as mãos dele.**_

_**Já deu pra perceber que nos próximos capitulos vamos ter os Cullens. Só posso dizer uma coisa Cullens + Gabe = muito sarcasmo, tem partes muito engraçadas... ele não vai perdoar ninguém...rsrsrsrs**_

_** Vou fazer o possivel pra postar logo, só posso dizer que já estou bem adiantada. Fico muito feliz em saber que a fic tá agradando : ) se vcs quiserem podem enviar reviews pra BlackWingy também, ela é fluente em espanhol, e se possivel comentem que vcs estão lendo da tradução em português. Ela tá escrevendo o ponto de vista de Gabe no momento e quem sabe a anime pra ela continua a fazê-lo. Eu estou pensando em traduzi-lo futuramente... é muito bom... imagina saber os pensamentos dele... tem muitas metáforas e explica muitas partes vagas onde ele simplesmente some e deixa Bella sozinha. Bem vou deixar o link dela no meu profile**_

_**Beijos e Reviews sempre me deixam muito feliz...**_


	9. Praga

_***** Gente mais uma parte completa...yupiiii! Me desculpem a demora... e que essa parte acabou sendo a maior até agora, então deu um pouco mais de trabalho.**_  
_**Pra vocês poderem ter uma idéia de como é Praga(capital da República Checa), a BlackyWingy recomendou um video de uma banda chamada AFI, ele foi filmado em Praga e a música até que é boa. Vou deixar o endereço lá no meu profile pra quem quizer muito na imaginação... ...rsrsrsrsr**_

* * *

_****** PRAGA**_

**"Talvez se eu fugir ...e me perder na multidã**o", pensei preguiçosamente tirando as passas do meu* _bagel raisin de canela*.Acabou que_ Gabe decidiu voltar para Ontario em Toronto, pouco depois de nosso encontro com os gêmeos psicopatas, esta era a localização do hotel onde tínhamos estado . Aqui pelo menos, segundo ele, a notícia do meu desaparecimento não era tão difundida na mídia. Havendo uma probabilidade menor de alguém me reconhecer por Isabella Swan, do que a aparentemente doce Camille Williams.

******(nota) bagel é um tipo de pão feito de massa de farinha de trigo fermentada, na forma de um anel, feito sob-medida à mão e que primeiro é fervido em água e depois assado. Eu não sei se ai no Brasil tem, mas aqui no Jp são muito comuns além de gostoso...yami. O da Bella e de uvas passas que eu adoro! Vou deixar uma foto dele no meu perfil pra vcs ficarem com vontade..rsrsrsr******

Agora estávamos no aeroporto e embora eu tivesse vivido em uma cidade bastante povoada e com um aeroporto grande, eu ainda estava intimidada. A cadeira de metal que eu estava sentada no café pequeno do aeroporto, rangia enquanto me contorcia sobre ela incessantemente. As pessoas estavam passando em multidões para lá e para cá , teria sido fácil para mim, só me perder entre elas como eu tinha feito em Phoenix não ha muitos meses atrás. O único problema era o velho e querido Gabe que estava tomando o seu papel de "manter-me viva" muito a sério. Eu sabia que quando ele não estava olhando diretamente para mim, eu ainda permanecia definitivamente presente na sua visão periférica. E o fato de que ele era um homem alto de 1,85 ou mais, lindo ao ponto da estupidez e com luminosos olhos verdes que se você não estivesse preparado poderiam tirar o seu fôlego, simplesmente se eles fossem descansados em você por uma fração de segundos, não ajudava em nada a minha situação. As pessoas pareciam não conseguir parar de olhar para ele, então depois para mim, sua pequena simples companheira lateral. Como no mundo que eu poderia escapulir, se as pessoas, isto é mulheres, mantinham os olhos sobre a nossa mesa, como abutres famintos? Como, pergunto-lhe?

**"Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro"**, disse a ele hesitante depois de um tempo, tomando uma respiração profunda para ter a coragem de deixa -lo ... e não olhar para trás.

**"Você pode ir no avião"**, ele respondeu suavemente,dando uma olhada rápida no grande relógio digital do outro lado do aeroporto.

**"Uh... Eu tenho que ir agora"**, eu respondi, minha voz embargada nervosamente, enquanto eu rasgava um guardanapo em pequenos pedaços.

**"Bella ..."**

"**Sim?"** Eu disse, limpando a garganta e começando com outro guardanapo.

**"Olhe para mim"**, ordenou, a voz vindo forte e profunda através do burburinho de pessoas conversando e rindo pelo qual estávamos cercados.

**"Eu não...Eu não quero"**, eu balbuciei sem querer, o guardanapo rasgado em pedaços e como não tinha um terceiro, minhas mãos ficaram inquietas no meu colo, sem saber o que fazer com elas agora.

**"Você não quer olhar para mim?", **ele questionou baixo e cortante.

**"Não, porque eu iria querer olhar para você ?**" Eu rosnei pegando a sobra da minha bagel e começando a pica-la **"há dezenas de mulheres, dezenas que estão olhando para você agora, caso você não tenha notado. Porque você não pode apenas ser feliz com isto?** "

"**O que há de errado com você ?**" ele perguntou, impacientemente tirando o mingau de pão dos meus dedos agitados.

**"Eu só quero ir ao banheiro!"** Eu disse perto da histeria, **"E você não está me deixando Gabe! Por que você não me deixa ir?"**

Foi então que as lágrimas começaram e eu não pude detê -las. A única coisa digna sobre isso foi que elas eram lágrimas silenciosas, eu tinha conseguido parar todos os sons possíveis ou soluços.

Ele se levantou e deixou a mesa por um momento, eu pensei que ele tinha finalmente me deixado, para não voltar, mas ele voltou com um punhado de guardanapos. Eu peguei um, obrigando-me a secar o meu rosto e os olhos, antes de começar a desfiar outro também.

**"É sobre os seus pais?"** ele perguntou em voz baixa saturada com paciência forçada ,sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado para dar uma olhada melhor no meu rosto, **" eu disse que você poderia ligar para eles"**.

**"Não, eu só quero ir ao banheiro"**, eu respondi com os dentes cerrados, de repente irritada.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, no qual ele apenas permaneceu sentado na cadeira, cruzou os braços e olhou para mim ,"** eu disse que você poderia ir mais tarde."**

**"Eu não quero ir mais tarde, mais tarde é tarde demais!"**

Minhas mãos se apertaram em punhos, finalmente cansadas de rasgar coisas aleatórias. Eu estava tão zangada com ele, mais nervosa do que eu nunca tinha estado antes. Por que diabos ele não podia me deixar ir? Por que ele tem que ser tão idiota e me manter aqui ... me forçar a ir para ...

**"Diga-me sobre o que é isto realmente e eu poderia deixar você ir"**, disse ele olhando para o relógio novamente. **"O embarque começara em breve."**

**"Eu não quero!"** Eu disse quase gritando.

Para dar crédito ao coitado, ele nem sequer piscou na minha explosão e simplesmente me deu seu olhar frio sem expressão, até que finalmente isso me tirou do sério: **"Eu não quero ir ...".**

**"Você não quer ir para Praga ou para os Cullens"**, ele resumiu, sem nenhuma explicação melhor da minha parte. Isto me fez esquecer da minha raiva por um segundo e piscar de espanto, com o fato de que ele tinha imaginado com tanta precisão.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e continuei chorando silenciosamente, enquanto ele apenas ficou lá , olhando para os guardanapos desfiados, com o rosto em branco sem emoção. Segundos se passaram, em seguida minutos e nada veio do vampiro. Ele apenas ficou lá como uma pedra, sem se importar com o mundo.

**"Você ainda està me levando para Praga**", então eu percebi com horror, minhas lágrimas congeladas no meu rosto.

**"Eu ainda estou levando você a Praga**", ele concordou.

"**Eu te odeio".**

**"E eu surpreendentemente não me importo."**  
_

* * *

Quando o avião pousou em Praga, o piloto tinha anunciado em Inglês, bem como em alemão, checo e francês que era 28 de dezembro e quatro horas da tarde. Todos os pensamentos de Edward foram escovados da minha mente por alguns instantes, e eu senti o sangue escorrer do meu rosto.  
"**O que é isso agora?"** Gabe resmungou impacientemente, empurrando a revista ao lado de seu assento.

**"Eu...eu esqueci do Natal"**, gaguejei esquecendo minha resolução de não falar com ele, ou não chorar seja lá pelo que for, **" eu perdi o Natal com Charlie."**

As pessoas estavam correndo pelo corredor, sem sucesso ,deixando o confinamento e o ar reciclado de horas. Gabe deu um grunhido leve e me empurrou para fora no corredor, para prosseguir com todos os outros: **"Porque você se importa? é apenas um feriado pagão estúpido."**

Dei-lhe um olhar feio e retomei a greve de silencio, pelo menos por um tempo ,até que saímos do aeroporto surpreendentemente lotado.

**"Está completamente escuro,"** Eu murmurei comigo mesma, olhando para o céu nublado.A falta de sol deu a aparência de um anoitecer adiantado.

**"O sol se põe em torno das quatro e meia da tarde"**, disse Gabe distraidamente olhando para alguma coisa. **"Eu acho que foi por isso que Carlisle veio aqui durante o inverno."**

**"Sim, eu acho que sim**", eu murmurei, sentindo-me apreensiva e nervosa.

Edward estava aqui, em algum lugar. A uma milha de distância, talvez duas, quem sabe? O que ele diria, como ele reagiria? A idéia dele me censurar por ter vindo me mortificava.

**"Há um táxi para lá "**, a voz de Gabe me fez saltar, especialmente quando ele segurou meu braço em um aperto forte e me conduziu a um taxi de aparência excêntrica.

Agora que eu pensei nisso, olhando á minha volta, tudo parecia muito exótico. Das ruas de paralelepípedos aos edifícios de aparência gasta. Se eu não estivesse tão distraída, eu provavelmente teria gostado de ver todas as coisas ao meu redor, mas eu não estava de bom humor ... e era tão escuro que não era como eu podia ver muita coisa. Depois que Gabe deu uma ordem curta para o motorista em alemão, o táxi arrancou e o percurso foi feito em silêncio.O espaço fechado estava congelante . Eu não conseguia sentir meus dedos e minhas pernas nuas eram frias além do ponto de arrepios, mas eu realmente não me importei. Eu poderia ter pego uma hipotermia ou ulceração por causa do frio que não teria problema. Cada quarteirão que o instável táxi passava,me levava mais perto dele.

Quando o táxi parou, meu coração parecia ter parado junto com ele. Isto era o que eu queria o tempo todo, e o que eu temia mais que qualquer coisa. Minhas pernas e braços se moveram abrindo a porta para seguir Gabe quando ele saíu, mas eu não podia me sentir realmente fazê -lo. Ele me levou por uma rua estreita e a uma porta com uma luz fraca no exterior. Entrou sem uma batida e passou por um corredor curto e quente para um balcão.

"**Um quarto, por favor",** disse ele em Inglês perfeito para uma jovem mulher atrás do balcão. A mulher ficou boquiaberta com ele por meio minuto, antes de poder entregar-lhe um pequeno formulário para preencher. Todo o tempo eu estava pasmada de boca aberta comigo mesma. Um hotel! Estávamos em um hotel ... por que ele não poderia ter simplesmente dito isso, em primeiro lugar?

**"Eu pensei que estávamos indo para os Cullens"** Eu assobiei a ele por seu cotovelo enquanto ele escrevia sobre o balcão. A mulher, provavelmente em seus twenties atrasados e com excessivo cuidado para os cabelos loiros, estava me dando um olhar crítico, como se dissesse: Você está com ele?

**"Eu não sei onde eles estão**", disse ele ao retornar o formulário para a mulher, em troca de uma chave de bronze com um número doze nela.

Afastou-se para um conjunto de escadas laterais, mas eu fiquei enraizada no local boquiaberta. Isso só pareceu insultar a mulher me fazendo correr atrás dele.

**"O que quer dizer com você não sabe**?" Estalei correndo atrás dele depois que ele chegou a um patamar acarpetado.

**"Quer dizer, eu não sei",** foi sua resposta curta. Chegamos a uma porta de carvalho com um doze de bronze sobre ela e entramos, a luz não era muito brilhante, mas não importava, porque não havia muito para o quarto de qualquer maneira. Uma cama simples de solteiro com uma cabeceira de mogno ocupou a maior parte do quarto. Um sofa com dois lugares pequeno no pé de uma janela oval com cortinas de aparência antiquada. Eu me enfureci silenciosamente enquanto Gabe passou pela sala inspecionando, como sempre fazia, antes de ir verificar para fora da janela e fechar as cortinas . Ele finalmente se virou para mim, depois que ele percebeu meus olhos lhe perfurado "**, Praga é um lugar grande, tudo que eu sabia era que eles estavam aqui."**

**"Bem, você poderia ter me dito que você não sabia para começar!**" Eu respondi com raiva.

Seus olhos normalmente frios começaram a me examinar tão completamente, que começou a me deixar desconfortável, fazendo a minha raiva ir embora, **"Pare de olhar,é rude."**

**"Eu pensava que você não queria ir para Carlisle, mas agora você quer?"**

**"Sim!**" Pisquei a minha resposta e tentei voltar atrás, "** quero dizer não, eu não quero."**

**"Você quer ou você não quer, decida-se!" **ele latiu, impaciente.

**"Eu não! Eu quero deixar este lugar, eu não quero ver os Cullens!**" Eu disse quase gritando. **"Eu não quero ser protegida, eu só quero ir embora!"**

**"Isso é muito ruim",** ele respondeu friamente, **"mas eu não me importo com o que você quer. Levá -la aos Cullens é a única maneira de você ficar viva".**

Minhas unhas cavaram dolorosas meias-luas em minhas mãos e eu podia sentir-me cada vez mais desesperada, "**Os Cullens não vão querer me proteger, não adianta."**

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante antes de se estabelecer no sofa e analisar-me. "**O que aconteceu entre você e os Cullens? Desde que eu conheci você eu soube que o seu relacionamento com eles era estranho, mas eu nunca realmente me importei com isso."**

"**Ah, e agora você se importa?"** Eu disse sarcasticamente para mascarar o pânico que senti quando ele chegou perto do ponto. Eu poderia dizer a ele? Eu conseguiria revelar o meu coração a este vampiro aparentemente sem coração?

A resposta foi sim, eu poderia dizer a ele. Eu sabia que tinha me tornado forte o suficiente para recontar tudo o que tinha acontecido entre mim e Edward, mas eu ainda hesitei. Gabe não se importava, ele provavelmente iria zombar de mim, ao invés disso. A grande probabilidade de tê -lo zombando da minha idiotice de acreditar que alguém como Edward poderia me amar ,era algo que eu não poderia enfrentar. Então, ao invés eu olhei para ele,** "Eles só foram embora, nada aconteceu. Eu só não quero ir até eles, você não entende isso?"**

**"Não"**, ele se levantou e parou diante de mim com os braços cruzados, não era a postura de um homem que iria recuar **", mas como eu disse, isso não importa. Você ainda está indo para eles, eu não quero você comigo. "**

As palavras soaram altas e claras em meus ouvidos pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade. E simples assim, eu vi vermelho.

Eu sempre tinha ouvido as pessoas falarem a frase_ '**vendo vermelho**_ "quando alguém estava extremamente irritado ou chateado, mas eu nunca tinha conseguido ver nenhum sentido nela, até agora... Eu não estava mesmo certa porque de repente eu estava tão irritada com ele, tudo que eu sabia era que eu queria bater nele.

**"Você é um monstro sem coração, você sabe disso?**" Eu gritei acaloradamente, **"Não é a toa que você está sozinho. Mesmo se você não quisesse ficar sozinho, tenho certeza que ninguém iria querer ficar com você !"**

Na penumbra mal iluminada os olhos desumanos brilharam perigosamente, **"O mesmo pode ser dito sobre você , garota, você é insuportável."**

**"Bem, eu posso ser insuportável, mas pelo menos eu não sou amarga até os ossos**", eu cuspi de volta, de repente ferida, ele estava me chamando de garota novamente.

**"Mesmo eu sendo amargo, melhor do que ser uma pirralha egoísta"**, foi sua resposta fria.

**"Eu não sou egoísta!**"

Com alguns passos longos ele tinha avançado em minha direção ameaçadoramente, o que fez-me bater um pouco contra a porta que eu tinha instintivamente me apoiado .

**"Você é egoísta, tudo o que você pensa é sobre ou o que você quer, o que você precisa. Você diz que se importa com seu pai? Se você realmente fizesse, você nunca me deixaria chegar tão perto quanto eu cheguei. Você fez tudo isso para você , nós estamos nesta situação por causa de você e seus caminhos idiotas. Agora estou aqui, numa cidade nojenta que eu odeio ,apenas para mantê-la viva e ainda não é o suficientemente para você "**, ele bateu a mão na porta com um grande estrondo fazendo-me saltar de susto e fixar-me contra a porta, ao mesmo tempo. **"Estou cansado disso, eu apenas desprezo a sua espécie, isto me faz doente."**

Eu olhei para o seu rosto cheio de raiva , olhando para o meu e com toda a força que a minha raiva poderia conceder-me, eu o empurrei. Isso o pegou de surpresa, porque ele realmente tropeçou alguns passos para trás.

**"Então, basta deixar esta cidade nojenta! Se eu sou tão egoísta e idiota, então é só sair! Isso é o que você quer, certo?"** por esta altura eu já estava gritando e eu podia sentir lágrimas frias escorrem pela minha face ruborizada. Eu estava perdendo, mas eu não me importei.

Gabe apenas carranqueou com antipatia evidente,** "Certo".**

No entanto, ele não fez qualquer movimento para sair, mas eu não aguentava estar no mesmo quarto com alguém que me odiava tão completamente.

**"Você sabe o quê ? Deixe-me ser a altruísta uma vez e ser a única a deixar você sozinho. É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo, você não terá que me ver de novo ",** o sarcasmo dissimulado na minha voz era fraco, mesmo para os meus ouvidos, mas era bom para as minhas palavras. Eu saí pela porta,batendo-a atrás de mim e corri escada abaixo. Quando meus pés tocaram a rua eu disparei a correr. Ele não veio atrás de mim.

* * *

Caminhei pelas ruas de paralelepípedos meio com medo e meia zangada algumas horas mais tarde. A noite já tinha se estabelecido e a parte racional do meu cérebro gritava-me para engolir o meu orgulho e voltar para Gabe. A outra parte fez eu mesma me abraçar contra o frio e me manter teimosamente em frente. Gabe me desprezava, não havia como voltar atrás.

Enquanto eu vagava sem rumo, pelas ruas escuras da cidade congelada de Praga senti a raiva e o ressentimento inicial começarem a desaparecer. Culpa e arrependimento tomaram o seu lugar . Comecei a contrair-me com a memória das coisas que eu tinha dito a ele, muitas das quais ainda não tinham significado para mim. Então eu percebi algo estranho. Sua explosão, as palavras feias, com que ele me atacou, não tinham sido diferente de todas as outras vezes que ele tinha feito antes. Então, o que tinha mudado para que as suas palavras de raiva realmente me machucarem tanto como tinham? Antes eu poderia ter piscado aquela cena toda para longe e não me importar ...

Não, a questão não era **"o que "**, mas **"quando"**.

Quando eu comecei a me importar com o que ele pensava de mim? Quando eu comecei a desejar ,que eu pudesse encontrar o segredo para fazê -lo sorrir novamente? Quando eu decidi que eu só poderia me sentir segura se ele estivesse comigo? Estas questões correram pela minha mente, elas me levaram para a epifania que me parou morta em meu caminho com choque.

Eu gostava dele!

Eu realmente gostava do vampiro irritante e rude. A resposta era tão simples eu me senti completamente idiota por não ter percebido antes. Um riso desconcertante escapou-me, quando me virei para voltar para o hotel, mas eu não tinha ido cinco passos antes que suas palavras me pararam de novo, "**Eu apenas desprezo o seu tipo, isso me deixa doente"**.

"**Eu faço-o doente,"** Eu pensei em voz alta para mim mesma. Felizmente ninguém estava por perto para notar a menina lunática americana, que passeava aleatóriamente e falava com si mesma. Charlie estaria tão orgulhoso ...

Ok, então o que faço agora? Eu tinha saído, batido a porta atrás de mim mesma e prometi nunca vê-lo novamente, hmm ... Se eu soubesse naquela época que eu não o odiava tanto como ele me odiava, eu teria resolvido apenas ir para o banheiro e prometendo nunca mais falar com ele ou até que eu me sentisse como ele. Mas foi tudo para o pior agora, que eu sabia. Não importava se eu gostava dele ou não. Eu tinha saído e ele não tinha me parado. Nós fomos para nossos caminhos diferentes, ele devia estar provavelmente tão aliviado por se livrar de mim no momento, ele estava provavelmente rindo histericamente na sala naquele momento ... bem, isto não era provável. Gabe não era capaz de rir, ... nem talvez um pequeno** 'ha-ha **".

**"Não ajuda"**, eu murmurei obscuramente a mim mesma, enquanto tentava manter os meus dentes de sua vibração contínua. Suspirando ajeitei-me sobre os degraus da frente de um bar fechado. A frieza do concreto me fez suspirar, mas logo eu fiquei entorpecida. Eu já chorei tanto que não havia nenhum objetivo para isto. Pobre patética Bella , chora sempre que algo saiu errado, eu me senti gravemente doente. Não admira que Gabe se sentia daquela maneira , eu era uma idiota e inútil. Sem mencionar egoísta ...

Para uma mudança, eu tentei pensar no que fazer a seguir por mim mesma. Não havia mais Gabe para me dizer o que fazer, não havia mais casa, onde eu poderia ir e me isolar. Pensei em talvez ligar para Charlie e Renée, seria fácil para eles mandarem dinheiro para uma passagem de volta para casa. Então, novamente, eu não quero voltar, eu não poderia voltar atrás. Eu estava por conta própria agora, sem roupas adequadas, ou dinheiro ou um lugar para passar a noite. Para não mencionar todos os perseguidores seguindo o meu cheiro delicioso ...

**"Vampiros**!" Engoli em seco ficando de pé em choque horrorizada. Como eu estava com Edward em minha cabeça e agora a briga com Gabe, eu tinha me esquecido completamente sobre eles. No escuro, sozinha eles se tornavam uma ameaça muito real. A paranoia tomou conta de mim de modo que cada sombra parecia um monstro demente apontando para minha jugular. Ocorreu-me que seria melhor eu estar em um lugar público do que numa rua abandonada. Corri em busca de pessoas.

Exceto que lá não parecia haver qualquer uma.

Era uma nublada noite sem luar e as luzes da rua eram poucas e demasiadas fracas para dar algum conforto. Eu voltei a correr em busca da população, mas Praga parecia ser a cidade dos mortos. Eu sabia que já estava tarde , mas não era como se as pessoas estivessem na hora de dormir ... não era? Eu não sabia muito sobre os costumes europeus para ter certeza. As ruas começaram a parecer labirintos de pedra que se recusaram a me mostrar uma rota de fuga. Depois do que pareceu anos saí numa rua um pouco lotada, cheia de jovens da minha idade e turistas. Eles estavam muito preocupados em andar lentamente de mãos dadas ou com o lazer como o tempo de frio permitia. Haviam pequenos restaurantes, lojas fechadas e até mesmo dois ou três cafés abertos. Eu fiz o meu caminho em um deles, mas mesmo que o calor repentino me impressionou sendo extremamente convidativo, ficou claro que o lugar já estava cheio e até mesmo um pouco lotado. O murmúrio das conversas individuais e sotaques exóticos estavam em toda parte. Ocasionais gargalhadas eram ouvidas, por vezes, através de conversas tranquilas, música clássica era tocada ao fundo.

Após uma verificação rápida da sala, percebi que não havia lugar vago para se sentar ou mesmo ficar, rapidamente me dirigi ao banheiro para não ser notada. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e tranquei-a extremamente grata que era um único banheiro. O espelho, ornamental oval sobre uma torneira de estanho velho mostrou-me o meu pior. Meu cabelo era uma bola encaracolada que eu tentei melhorar correndo os dedos sobre. Eu estava chorando no hotel a algumas horas atrás, então quaisquer vestígios de lágrimas tinha desaparecido há muito tempo, meus olhos não estavam sequer vermelhos, apenas pareciam vidrados e vazios. Meu rosto estava pálido, com frio e ele parecia mais cansado do que antes. Quando foi a última vez que eu tinha dormido bem e tinha tido real paz de espírito? Tentei pensar e tudo que eu poderia lembrar era o tempo de intervalo do Gabe calmo e quando ele estava ouvindo-me dormir do armário. Eu tinha paz, então ...

Tudo estava tão confuso agora. Minha vida foi se transformando em uma grande pilha de qualquer coisa. Que tipo de resultado que eu poderia realmente esperar? Eu poderia encontrar um emprego como garçonete ou de lavadora de pratos, qualquer coisa do que apenas ficar nas ruas. Eu iria morrer dessa forma,isto é se os vampiros não me pegassem primeiro.

Depois de um último olhar para me certificar de que eu estava bastante apresentável, eu saiu do banheiro com um plano em mente, procurar alguém que sabia Inglês e que poderia me ajudar um pouco. Quando eu abri a porta eu quase corri, quando uma menina morena muito alto estava apenas esperando na porta.

"**Oh, me desculpe**", eu murmurei automaticamente.

**"Está tudo bem**", disse ela em Inglês perfeito. Pisquei, espantada com a minha sorte completa de completar uma fase no meu plano tão rapidamente.

**"Eu estive esperando por um tempo"**, disse ela maliciosamente.

**"Eu realmente sinto muito**", eu repeti envergonhada, "**Hum, por um acaso você é americana?"**

**"Americana ... sim, eu suponho que eu sou**", o seu sorriso tornou-se um pouco mais acentuado e significativo, como se estivesse lembrando de uma piada pessoal. Por um momento eu me perguntei se ela estava tirando sarro de mim, mas eu percebi que ainda estava cobrindo a entrada do banheiro e me movi apressasamente para que ela pudesse entrar, eu decidi esperar até que ela voltasse do banheiro para pedir-lhe sua ajuda, ela parecia bastante agradável, mas quando caminhei de volta para a sala, percebi que ela estava me seguido. Eu virei-me para ela a tempo de ver outra garota entrar apressada no banheiro.

**"Você não tinha que ir?**" Eu perguntei intrigada.

**"Não",** sua resposta foi simples.

**"Mas você disse que estava esperando por um tempo**", eu insisti irritada em seu nome que a outra garota tinha entrado tão rapidamente quando, obviamente não era a vez dela.

**"Sim, mas eu estava esperando por você ."**

Eu senti o meu peito se contrair um pouco, mas para me dar um pouco de crédito, esta nova revelação nem sequer me fez piscar. Era como se eu estivesse esperando por isso, na parte de trás da minha mente o tempo todo. Minha paranóia não tinha sido em vão ... Eu odeio quando eu estou certa.

**"Por quanto tempo você está esperando?**" Perguntei tranquilamente.

**"Um tempo"**, respondeu ela, seu sorriso alargou o suficiente para expor um de seus caninos pontiagudos. "**Foi me dito que o extraordinário Gabriel era alto, um homem ... e morto. "**

Eu dei, o que eu pensei ser um encolher de ombros despreocupada, que provavelmente saiu como uma contração involuntária do meu nervosismo, **"Yeah, bem, isso mostra o quanto as pessoas podem ser confundidas, certo?"**

**"Então você não está negando isso?"** ela perguntou suavemente, agarrando-me pelo pulso esquerdo gentilmente , apesar de me fazer saltar um pouco no ar pelo seu toque frio .

**"Não, não, eu não, eu sou Gabriel, você me achou"** Eu balbuciava distraidamente enquanto eu tentava tirar minha mão do seu aperto, embora suave, era como se fosse feito de aço.

Seus olhos estavam céticos, mas seu sorriso era implacável, era o sorriso de um predador feliz que finalmente tinha capturado sua presa. "**Você vai vir comigo calmamente, eu presumo? "** Ela se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, **"eu apenas odeio ter que matar todas essas pessoas apenas por serem testemunhas inocentes. "**

Meu sangue foi transformado em gelo quando eu olhei em volta, na cena tranquila diante de mim. As pessoas conversavam alegremente e inocentemente entre si. A vampira e eu não eramos os únicos de pé, assim que nós realmente não estavam atraindo muita atenção. Ela me puxou para a porta rindo em uma espécie de auto-satisfação de passagem. Eu recuei me recusando a fazer uma cena, no meio de um lugar povoado pacificamente por isso eu não lutei. assim que ela meio me puxou e meio me arrastou.

Por que todos os vampiros eram tão obviamente dementes? Quer dizer... sério, James, Victoria, o homem que Gabe estrangulou até a morte, então os gêmeos charmosos e agora esta menina que estava passeando despreocupadamente e ... não brincando com você ...,cantarolando enquanto ela me arrastava para ... algum lugar. Será que o sangue humano os tornava sociopatas? Ou talvez suas mães não o abraçaram o suficiente na infância.

Esses eram pensamentos que passavam pela minha mente, então a minha cabeça não estava em um branco total. Não havia medo, choque ou mesmo terror, era apenas uma espécie de vazio. Isso tudo mudou quando fizemos uma curva em uma rua vazia, sem absolutamente nenhuma luz ou pessoas. As janelas dos prédios estavam quebradas ou fechadas. Morte finalmente fez a sua aparição e meu instinto de sobrevivência chutado para fora , comecei a lutar freneticamente do seu alcance. Embora fosse uma situação que merecia terror da minha parte, tudo que eu pude sentir era desespero e raiva, o desespero em saber que eu estava prestes a morrer e raiva pelo fato de que eu era muito estúpida e fraca para impedi-la.

**"Me deixe ir!**" Eu grunhi quando eu escavei meus calcanhares no chão de pedra, mas foi inútil, ela não parava de me arrastar como uma criança.

**"Não faça isso complicado, querida Gabe**", disse ela sem constrangimento por cima do ombro.

**"É Gabriel, sua bruxa! "** Eu gritei e executei um chute nas costas de seus joelhos que os fizeram curvar. Seu aperto sobre mim era tão forte que me arrastou para o chão junto quando ela caiu. Caí do meu lado direito, o chão duro batendo o ar para fora de mim e ferindo o meu ombro.

**"Não me chame assim!"** ela disse furiosamente, levantando-se. Com a bruta super força ela agarrou meu pulso ferozmente e em uma fração de segundo, houve um estalo alto, mas antes que eu pudesse sentir a dor, ela me jogou com força para longe como se jogasse uma abelha barulhenta. Senti-me literalmente voar, e com uma pancada violenta pousei no meu lado esquerdo com ferimentos e provavelmente o ombro deslocando também.

Por um segundo eu era incapaz de respirar, mas depois eu ofeguei com a onda de dor abrupta. Haviam rajadas de luzes neon branco e verde em minha visão. Meu pulso eu sentia como se tivesse sido esfaqueado por um ferro em brasa vermelho e quente e ambos os meus ombros pulsavam incessantemente. Eu rolei no chão segurando meu pulso quebrado, tentando lembrar de como respirar corretamente.

**"Eu não posso acreditar, que eu tive que enfrentar tantos problemas para chegar até você"**, disse a vampira em uma espécie de relincho de voz, **"Você não é nada especial.**"

**"A história da minha vida"**, eu respondi de forma incoerente com os dentes cerrados.

Suas botas de salto alto fizeram sons claros e cortantes, quando batiam nas pedras enquanto ela começou a se aproximar para terminar o trabalho. Com apenas minha força de vontade eu levantei-me de joelhos, segurando meu pulso no meu peito. Recusando-me a encara -la do chão como uma covarde. Eu tentei levantar, mas eu quase perdi o equilíbrio.

A minha visão tinha retornado, assim eu poderia ve-la simples, rosto branco flutuando na minha direção. Com seus dedos frios de gelo ela pegou a minha face. Eu não recuei de seu toque mais, não havia nenhuma necessidade, nem fechei meus olhos, eu ainda tinha muito orgulho por isso. Felizmente ela não parecia o tipo que gostava de prolongar as coisas, por isso, provavelmente ia ser rápido, isso e se ela não tivesse ficado muito ofendida por tê-la chamado de bruxa.

De repente, ela olhou para cima como um gato que tinha ouvido algo distante.

**"Droga, eles estão chegando"**, ela murmurou endireitando-se e fazendo uma volta completa de 360 graus para ver ao seu redor, **"Eu não tenho tempo para isso, eles vão me pegar se eu ficar."**

Ela me deu um olhar reprovador e disse: **"Ugh, eu realmente passei muito tempo procurando por você , você sabe? Tanto para nada, o que é um desperdício."**

Com esse tom lamentável ela se virou e saiu correndo. Olhei para suas costas ainda de joelhos, toda a dor esquecida. Será que ela vai voltar? Este era o meu Milagre de Natal pessoal? Eu fiquei de pé ainda instável pensando na minha sorte. Meu primeiro encontro com um assassino imortal, que não tinha terminado comigo sendo salva por ninguém, e tudo que eu tinha para mostrar por isto era um pulso quebrado e um ombro deslocado ... nada mau para a sobrevivência de um dia. Eu cambaleei , antes de ouvir passos novamente. Ela estava de volta!

Não ... não,,, havia mais de uma pessoa andando em minha direção . Meu coração aumentou, talvez essas pessoas poderiam me ajudar.

Eu estava prestes a gritar, quando elas dobraram a esquina em minha direção.

**"Nós lhe dissemos para deixar a cidade"**, uma voz feminina soou clara na escuridão. Não havia dúvida da ameaça em seu tom. Quando três figuras se aproximaram um pouco mais, caminhando languidamente eu poderia dizer que a mulher, dona da voz, era pequena,com cabelos encaracolados.

**"Eu acho que ela precisa de um pouco mais de incentivo físico , você não acha Sable?** outra voz profunda emergiu, parecendo divertida, mas não menos ameaçadora. Ela veio de um grande homem corpulento.

Lambi meus lábios e senti como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Quando eu cai, eu tinha batido minha cabeça? Não conseguia me lembrar, será que eu tinha avariado o meu cérebro ... ou eu tinha acabado de ouvir a voz profunda de Emmet Cullen me ameaçar.

**"Duas advertências deveriam ser mais do que suficientes, você não acha Bernice?"** uma voz baixa e suave foi adicionada, vindo da terceira figura avançando.

Ou talvez a vampira realmente tinha me matado e depois de tudo eu tinha ido para o céu ...

Eu conhecia aquela voz. A voz! Tanto como a maciez, mais bonita do que eu poderia lembrar, as memórias preciosas que eu tinha conservado não fazendo-lhe justiça. Eu conhecia a silhueta de seu corpo ... Deus, eu mesmo conhecia o sentimento de sua própria presença. Lágrimas que não conseguiu derramar nos últimos meses de agonia e desespero por perde-lo, começaram a gotejar em silêncio. Ele estava aqui, como eu desejava, como eu temia. Meu peito encheu-se com tudo o que eu queria dizer a ele. Como eu tinha saudades dele, o quanto eu ainda completamente e totalmente o amava. Mas a dor, o choque e a felicidade me deixaram sem palavras. Minha garganta ainda se recusava a coaxar uma única sílaba.

**"Vamos nos divertir Bernice,**" Emmett disse, rindo, parando apenas a alguns metros de distância. Olhei-o diretamente no rosto e me esforcei para vê -lo no escuro. A visão noturna dos vampiros era cem vezes melhor do que a dos seres humanos, por isso foi apenas questão de segundos antes que ele engasgou recuando em estado de choque: **"Que!... Edward!"**

Ele saiu de trás de Emmett, e eu finalmente comecei a ver aqueles olhos que eu só era capaz de ver nos meus sonhos ultimamente. Eles alargaram de surpresa. Uma torrente de emoções passando por eles e eu só me encolhi com medo do que ele estava vendo: a esfarrapada, espancada, garota que chorava com um vestido horrível, casaco sujo, cabelo bagunçado e um punho que não estava em angulo reto.

Tantas coisas fabulosas para se olhar, quando você reencontra o seu ex.

Quanto a ele ... mesmo na escuridão, ele era perfeito, a beleza encarnada. Eu quase parei de respirar novamente. Minha memória falha, porque de repente parecia que nada na minha cabeça poderia ser comparado com a coisa real.

**"Bella ... realmente é você ?**" ele disse, sua voz soando estranhamente estrangulada.

Eu queria responder, correr e abraça-lo, mas meu corpo parecia ter esquecido como trabalhar, junto com a minha voz. Tudo que eu podia fazer era ficar ali chorando em silêncio, enquanto olhava para ele. Ele deu um passo hesitante em minha direção, a mão estendida ...

**"Quem é aquele?"** a menina que Emmett tinha chamado de Sable perguntou em voz baixa, exceto que ela se virou para olhar para baixo da rua, não era a mim que ela estava se referindo.

A sombra estava vindo de forma rápida e suave, ele parou a uma curta distância e mudou-se ameaçadoramente sobre um par de olhos brilhantes que brilhavam perigosamente com a fúria e a sede de sangue.

Sable agachou-se em uma pose de defesa preparada, Emmett e Edward fizeram o mesmo, mas ambos tomaram posições de proteção em frente a mim. Todos os seus rostos estavam tensos com a probabilidade de uma luta inesperada. Tanto Emmett e Edward mostravam os dentes, se eles fossem gatos seus pelos estariam ouriçados

Agilmente a figura veio mais perto , trazendo uma atmosfera irradiando ira com ele. A intenção assassina era inconfundível, especialmente quando se tratava de tais brilhantes olhos verdes.

Sua aparição trouxe-me os meus sentidos. Eu podia sentir a fraqueza nas pernas e os tremores do meu corpo, que não tinha nada a ver com o frio. Minha felicidade e choque foram encobertos pelo alarme súbito. Gabe tinha voltado para mim, depois de todas as coisas horríveis que tinham sido ditas, ele estava aqui e parecia... furioso.

**"Ele acha que eles me atacaram** ", eu percebi aflita.

**"Seja lá o que você quer, vá busca-lo em outro lugar**," Edward cuspiu enquanto Emmett foi ligeiramente para frente, claramente pressionando uma luta.

Agora,não precisava ser um cientista de foguetes para saber que Gabe estava grosseiramente em desvantagem. Eu já tinha visto do que ele era capaz, mas eu também tinha visto Edward e Emmett em ação, ele não tinha chance.

**"Você quer vir? Então venha"**, Emmett zombou, começando a ir para a frente. Antes que alguém tivesse a chance de reagir eu estendi a mão e agarrei um punhado do casaco de Emmett e puxei para trás debilmente. Claro que ele era como uma rocha, e não se mexeu, mas serviu para me impulsionar para a frente. Todo mundo ficou muito surpreso para me parar, enquanto eu cambaleava para ele como uma criança pequena começando a andar. A meio caminho para o meu destino minhas pernas desistiram, mas Gabe estava lá em um segundo e me pegou.

Houve um movimento súbito e bruto quando Gabe me segurou protetoramente ao seu lado, a menina Sable chamou por Edward e Emmett deu um grito furioso. Eu olhei para ver Edward levantado a cima do chão pela garganta, o aperto de torno favorito de Gabe.

**"Pare com isso Gabe,"** eu pedi numa fraca tentativa de puxar a mão de Gabe fora da garganta de Edward. E pela primeira vez,que eu poderia me lembrar, Gabe me obedeceu. Edward não caiu pateticamente no chão diante de Gabe, como muitos outros tinham, mas recuou imediatamente.

Os dois lados se encararam com um desprezo matador.

**"Gabe, estes são os Cullens", **eu disse-lhe apressadamente do seu lado. **"Não foram eles que me machucaram."**

Gabe desistiu da competição óbvia e olhou para baixo para mim, depois de volta para eles. Houve um momento de completa confusão e tensão, mas ele finalmente relaxou sua força sobre mim, e parou de olhar como se quisesse matar alguém.

"**Bella, o que está acontecendo?**" Emmett perguntou cautelosamente.

Edward olhou para mim da mesma forma, depois para Gabe, **"Quem é ele?"**

Abri a boca para responder, mas antes Gabe tirou o casaco e colocou-o nos meus ombros enquanto me dizia preguiçosamente **"Estes são os Cullens? Eu pensei que seriam menos patético. "**

Fechei os olhos para impedi-los de rolarem,o bom e velho Gabe ... você poderia sempre contar com ele para fazer amigos fácilmente.

Edward pós a mão para a frente para manter um Emmett furioso de saltar sobre, enquanto ele próprio olhava Gabe em desagrado visivel.

**"Gabe, você não pode manter os seus comentários para si mesmo?"** Sussurrei cautelosamente.

Insolentemente sem se preocupar em manter a sua voz baixa, **"Por que, você acha que eu feri os sentimentos deles?"**

Este não foi um bom começo.

* * *

**Bem... espero que vocês tenham gostado. Tadinha dá Bella, encontrar o amado nestas condições...rsrsrsr Fiquei com muita raiva do Gabe durante a discussão ele é muito, mas muito grosso. Mas mesmo assim eu o amo! kkkk**

**Essa parte foi muito boa, daqui pra frente só fica melhor. Vocês vão ver**


	10. Surprise

**Hey! não é o próximo capitulo não... Hoje tenho uma surpresa pra vocês; lembra da fic do ponto de vista de Gabe que comentei? Traduzi um pedacinho, uma parte que gosto muito, pra vocês ficarem curiosas...rsrsrsrs... e matarem o tempo enquanto o cap.10 não chega.**

**Ela acontece logo que Gabe, arrasta Bella com ele, da casa arruinada de Charlie pro hotel imundo, vocês lembram? tem cenas diferentes...**

**Então... divirtam-se .. Ah! é muito obrigado pelas opiniões, é por causa delas que as vezes fico até as 3 horas da manhã, rachando o coco literalmente, procurando uma outra palavra que faça um sentido melhor, no nosso querido português... Vlw ; )**

* * *

Porque Bella sempre tinha a necessidade de invadir minha bolha? A menina e eu, logo teriamos de ter uma conversa séria sobre o espaço pessoal. Mas vendo como ela podia ser lenta, eu me perguntava se ela ia mesmo entender. Talvez eu usaria fantoches de mão para ilustrar, ou talvez apenas uma pedra seria o suficiente.

Eu: aqui

Você (lançando a pedra bem longe): não há

Eu era capaz de considerar isso, até que seus olhos começaram a ficar caidos. Eu suspirei de alívio quando ela desligou as luzes e deitou na cama.

**"Foi um dia tão longo"**, ela murmurou olhando para o teto. **"Eu devo parecer como o inferno."**

**"Você não parece diferente para mim"**, dei de ombros sentado no chão, de costas para a parede.

**"Isso não é uma coisa muito delicada de se dizer"**, queixou-se na escuridão.

**"Oh, ambos sabemos que eu sou um cara sensível,"** Eu falei lentamente.

Aparentemente, a minha resposta não foi agradável uma vez que ela sentou-se novamente ",** Gabe eu acho que ajudaria se você fosse mais sociavel. Iria ajudá -lo a crescer como pessoa, você sabe."**

**"Eu estou morto Bella, eu diria que meu tempo de crescimento passou há muito tempo. "**

**"Ainda assim, se você fosse mais agradável quem sabe as pessoas realmente gostem de você ."**

Eu suprimido o meu gemido imaturo, quando ela se levantou da cama e fez seu caminho através da escuridão para se sentar ao meu lado novamente. Bolha! Ela estava invadindo minha maldita bolha . Por que ela não entende? Eu parei de respirar e tentei ignorá -la. Eu acho que se eu disesse a ela que eu era um milhão de vezes mais sociável do que antes, ela nunca teria acreditado em mim.

**"Se você simplesmente parasse de olhar para as pessoas, como se você quisesse empala-las então talvez ..**." Mesmo no escuro, eu podia ver seu sorriso largo. Olhei para ela espantado. Como foi que não ha muito tempo atrás, ela tinha estado chorando como se o mundo estava chegando ao fim, e agora ela estava tão feliz? Eu não entendia as emoções humanas, ou como elas trabalhavam. Ou talvez fosse apenas dela. Ela tinha algum defeito ...

Estendi a mão, agarrando-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu de modo que sua cabeça balançava para trás e para frente. Eu fiz uma careta para ela, quando ela me encarou em confusão com a cabeça inclinada totalmente para o lado.

**"Eu suponho que tinha um propósito?**" perguntou ela se afastando, mas não recuando. Bem, o que você sabe, nem mesmo manipulando o medo eu tinha a distância.

**"Você não chacoalhou",** expliquei começando a me sentir estúpido, "**coisas quebradas chacoalham ... quando elas estão, sabe...quebradas".**

**"Gabe"**, disse ela ajoelhando em ambos os joelhos, curvando-se para obter uma melhor visão da minha face:** "Você é um idiota."**

**"Isto, deve ser por estar perto de você por tanto tempo", **eu murmurei apressadamente, longe dos olhos curiosos. Como um cachorro ela foi rapidamente para o chão sujo retomando seu lugar ao meu lado. Eu dei-lhe um olhar fulminante e ela concordou com um sorriso inocente, era irritante. "**Você não tem que ir dormir agora?**" Eu estalei irritado, **"Seu doce Edward vai sentir sua falta, se você não for."**

Tinha sido o nome que fez o truque no espaço de um segundo. Depois que ele tinha saido da minha boca, que eu soube que era a coisa errada a se dizer. Na minha cabeça eu fiz uma nota mental: Edward...ruim.

A face de Bella tinha caido e ela se encolheu, como se eu tivesse feito um movimento para bater nela. Os olhos arregalados,os mesmos que antes estavam acesos com humor, se tornaram mortos em uma fração de segundos, "**O que você quer dizer? ... Eu...o chamei enquanto dormia?**"

Mesmo o som estrangulado da sua voz parecia morto. Então eu acho que eu tinha descoberto como desligar Bella: Edward, quem no inferno era ele?. Aparentemente, o tema era tabu, desde que ela abraçou suas pernas contra o peito e ficou quieta, olhando para o chão. Olhei para fora, de repente desejando que a minha boca não fosse tão grande, ou que ela não fosse tão chata, então talvez eu não a teria aberto para começar. O tempo passou e um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu, ou talvez fosse apenas estranho para mim, desde que Bella parecia que estava fora, pensando em um milhão de outras coisas que não incluia este quarto comigo.

Eu queria voltar atrás, eu queria dizer que sentia muito por tê -lo feito para começar. Mas eu não fiz, porque isso simplesmente não era quem eu era. Eu não me desculpo e eu nunca voltei atrás em nada. Depois de um tempo me levantei e fui atá a janela para olhar para o beco. Os homens sem teto haviam desaparecido e tudo o que restava eram sombras negras, que dançavam ,sempre que uma tempestade de vento chegava. Eu olhei e vi meu reflexo nas vidraças sujas.

**"Bella"**, eu a chamei sobre o meu ombro, estudando meu reflexo enquanto falava.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela finalmente se levantou e veio ao meu lado. Ela olhou para fora também, provavelmente pensando que eu tinha visto alguma coisa.

"**Por que as pessoas olham pra mim? Você sabe?**" Perguntei olhando para o reflexo de seu rosto. O seu reflexo olhou para mim, seus olhos ainda não estavam de volta ao normal, mas tinham um olhar de curiosidade neles.

**"O que você quer dizer?**"

**"Quero dizer ... quando as pessoas olham para mim, o que elas vêem? O que as faz continuar olhando?"**

O reflexo de Bella olhou momentaneamente surpreso, mas algo na minha face, deve ter garantido a ela que eu estava falando sério.

**"Elas olham pra você , porque você é bonito Gabe**", disse ela baixinho. Fiquei surpreso quando seu rosto ficou triste, e seus olhos se voltaram para evitar os meus. **"Quando elas olham para você , você tira o fôlego delas."**

Olhei para longe de seu reflexo para o meu, e tentei lembrar de todas as expressões, de todas as pessoas que me encararam na rua. Haviam muitas delas ...

Virei-me para Bella e puxei-a suavemente pela cintura. Ela não pronunciou sequer uma palavra para reclamar, quando eu a levei de volta para a cama e a empurrei nela. Ela olhou para minha face quieta, quando me elevei sobre ela, mas eu tive que desviar o olhar, sentindo-me descontente.

"Eu tenho coisas para fazer, vá dormir", eu disse olhando brevemente para o rosto pálido e me virei para ir embora. Consegui evitar de bater a porta atrás de mim, quando eu saí . Uma vez no hall fui para a janela no final do corredor, sentindo a frustração tomar o meu peito com uma pressão sufocante.

Então eu era lindo! Eu tirava o folego deles, hein? O Gabriel olhou do espelho com desgosto para mim. Era uma imagem tão distorcida.

Não era eu que eles viam, não é? Eu queria voltar e sacudi-la um pouco mais. Eu não sou bonito. Quem você está vendo?


	11. Explicações

_**mais uma parte concluida e pra alegria de algumas pessoas BEM LONGA! então divirtam-se**_

* * *

*******Explicações**

"Então, você é americana? a amável enfermeira alemã tentou conversar comigo. Depois de alguns olhares doentes de Gabe e acenos cansados da minha parte, ela desistiu e continuou a medir minha temperatura e outros sinais vitais. Nós estávamos em uma pequena sala de exames em uma clínica que permanecia aberta até tarde da noite, mas achei que era só porque Carlisle trabalhava aqui ... não era como se ele dormia de qualquer maneira.

Edward e Emmett nos troxeram aqui de imediato para tratar de meus ferimentos, que foram maiores do que eu imaginava. A dor tinha ficado tão intensa, que eu estava rangendo os dentes furiosamente para me impedir de gritar e apertando a mão de Gabe,até que meus dedos tinham se tornado brancos como a mulher que trabalhava em mim.

"Quando no inferno que Carlisle vai vir?" Gabe estalou para a menina Sable, que estava na porta nos olhando com cautela.

"Ele estará aqui em breve", disse ela um pouco tensa, por ter que se dirigir diretamente para Gabe, quem eu tinha certeza que ela considerava extremamente perigoso.

Tanto Edward e Emmett haviam saído, Edward tinha ido para Carlisle, enquanto Emmett tinha me dado um sorriso encorajador e dito que iria para Esme imediatamente. No entanto, ambos tinham dado a Gabe olhares desconfiados e colocado Sable para vigia-lo, o que só aumentou a minha humilhante situação, assim como a minha inadequação. Eu sabia que eu era muito simples e uma confusão comparada a...ninguém, mas ela parecia uma deusa. Poderia realmente se dizer que ela era rival a aparência de Edward. Seu cabelo era uma massa de longos cachos vermelhos e brilhantes, que pareciam ligeiramente ter vida cada vez que ela se movia. Como todos os vampiros seu rosto era pálido, mas ainda havia uma espécie de suavidade e frescor da juventude nele. Todo o resto altamente complementado por um par de brilhantes olhos de avelã amigáveis.

Eu preciso de uma transformação extrema, pensei sombriamente olhando para ela através da minha dor.

"Bella!" Carlisle correu para a sala me tirando de meus pensamentos tristes. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele reconheceu Gabe. Por um momento eu pensei que um flash de medo tinha passado pelos olhos dele, mas depois foi embora para ser substituído pela preocupação, me fazendo pensar que eu só tinha imaginado.

"Quando Edward me disse que você estava aqui, eu não pude acreditar", disse ele pegando o meu pulso estranhamente torcido e examinando tão delicadamente quanto podia, sem me fazer chorar. Mas quando ele tentou cuidadosamente levantar meu braço, o meu grito de agonia foi tão repentino e forte ,que Gabe realmente fez um movimento como se fosse atacá-lo, mas conteve-se a tempo, em parte porque eu tinha puxado a sua mão e por Edward e Sable que tinham ameaçando tomar medidas, dando passos a frente.

"Está tudo bem", Carlisle garantiu-lhes baixinho, mas não os acalmou ou os fez recuar. Gabe se recompôs e os ignorou.

"Antes do raio-x no seu pulso, eu tenho que recolocar o seu ombro no lugar", continuou ele suavemente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Esta bem, apenas faça isso", eu consegui dizer em seguida.

E ele fez ... e eu desmaiei.

Quando voltei a mim, eu podia ouvir a voz amável de Esme no quarto. Uma mão fria estava afastando fios de cabelo do meu rosto quente e úmido.

"Por que ela está aqui?"

"Isso é o que todos nós gostaríamos de saber..."

Estremeci com as luzes de neon amarela em cima de mim e tentei sentar ,mas alguém me empurrou para trás suavemente

"Só descanse Bella", Carlisle insistiu, mas eu lutei contra a letargia e abri meus olhos. Em vez da sala de exame eu tinha sido instalada em um quarto normal. Minha mão esquerda estava pesada e eu vi que já tinha sido colocada em um gesso. Quanto tempo eu tinha estado fora?

Ao meu lado em linha reta, como uma estátua e parecendo um pouco entediado estava Gabe. Se ele fosse capaz, eu tinha certeza que ele estaria bocejando. Carlisle tinha ido até a porta e estava dando instruções a enfermeira em um macio e perfeito alemão . No meu outro lado Esme acomodou-se em uma cadeira com Edward bem atrás dela. Emmett e a linda estranha Sable estavam no canto, de olhos em Gabe como cães de guarda obedientes.

Depois de um silêncio desajeitado estabelecido no quarto. Eu me senti como um espécime de sapo flutuando em um frasco, esperando para ser estudado, quando todos eles voltaram os olhos para mim, exceto Emmett e Gabe, que tinham início uma disputa se encarando.

Carlisle voltou e começou a escutar meu coração, mas pela tensão da sua boca e a seriedade em seus olhos eu sabia que as perguntas estavam a caminho e entrei em pânico.

"Então..então, onde está Alice?" Perguntei olhando em volta como se Alice, sendo tão pequena e magra estivesse se escondendo debaixo da minha cama, "e Jasper? "

Por alguma razão o rosto de Edward escureceu e ele olhou acusadoramente para Gabe, mas não respondeu.

"Os dois viajaram", Esme respondeu evitando meus olhos.

"Eles foram para Forks, porque Alice teve uma visão de Forks indo a loucura pensando que você foi sequestrada", Emmett disse secamente, sem deixar de olhar para Gabe.

O silêncio se estabeleceu como um miasma não desejado, multiplicado pelo meu sentimento esmagador de culpa . Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar sob seus olhos, mas eu não poderia dar qualquer resposta.

"O que aconteceu Bella? Por que de repente você está aqui?" Esme perguntou, hesitante: "Será que ... que você nos seguiu?"

Em um instante meu blush desapareceu e eu podia sentir-me pálida e humilhada, especialmente depois que Edward virou bruscamente a cabeça para o lado, como se não quisesse olhar para mim. Isto era o que eu temia, esse mesmo tema. Tinha eu deixado minha casa em busca de Edward? Se eu era patética o suficiente para implorar, depois que ele alegava que não queria estar comigo?

"Não, ela não quis vir", respondeu Gabe felizmente, milagrosamente desistindo de seu joguinho com Emmett e voltando-se para Carlisle. "Existem rastreadores caçadores de recompensa atrás de nós e eu pensei que seria mais seguro com você ."

"Rastreadores caçadores de recompensa?" Edward disse incrédulo.

Emmett deu um assobio baixo impressionado, ""Tenho que dar o braço a torcer para você Bella, você sabe como se matar do jeito certo."

"Emmett!" Esme exclamou em desaprovação, ela tinha ficado mais pálida com a preocupação.

"Eu sinto que estamos perdendo uma grande parte da história", Carlisle disse dirigindo seus olhos severos de repente para Gabe.

"Não há muito para contar", disse Gabe descuidadamente, "estamos apenas sendo seguidos já faz um tempo."

"Sem mais nem menos" Edward rosnou furiosamente.

"Sem mais nem menos" o tom desinteressado de Gabe teria feito qualquer outra pessoa saltar sobre ele, mas Edward manteve sua posição e apenas o encarou.

"Bella, por favor, nos dê uma explicação", Esme implorou olhando para mim com olhos tão afetuosos, que eu senti minha decisão derreter, eu simplesmente não podia me negar a ela. Senti toda a história, do começo ao fim borbulhar no meu peito quando Gabe de repente estalou, "Pare com isso, é irritante como o inferno, fique fora de mim!."

Todo mundo olhou para ele, indignado inclusive eu, porque ele estava gritando com Esme?

Mas Gabe não estava olhando para Esme, mas para Edward que parecia um pouco chocado.

"Você não vai conseguir nada ,então pare de tentar", disse Gabe olhando para ele.

A raiva de Edward irradiou para fora dele, mas Carlisle colocou discretamente a mão firme sobre seus ombros, "Gabriel é um velho conhecido meu", disse ele para o benefício de todos os outros na sala, "Ele é muito mais velho que eu Edward."

Embora seu tom foi de simples simpatia ao passar informações simples, eu podia sentir o significado escondido nisto "ele é muito mais forte do que eu ... e você ".

"Você não consegue ler os pensamentos dele Edward?" a menina Sable perguntou surpresa, vindo para a frente a partir do canto e pegando sua mão suavemente, olhando preocupadamente para seu rosto.

Se um trem passasse por cima de mim, seguido de um estouro de elefantes e um soco direito no estomago, eu não teria sentido mais dor e sem fôlego quanto eu fiquei ,depois de ver essa única ação. Ela tinha ido para segurar sua mão, nem mesmo Esme tinha feito isso. Eu tive que desviar o olhar e me mantive composta. Agradeci aos céus e as visões que enganaram Alice,para que ela e Jasper não estivessem aqui, eles teriam sido capazes de ver através de mim em um segundo.

Edward não respondeu, mas sua raiva silenciosa era mais do que suficiente.

Olhei para Gabe surpresa,que por sua vez olhou para mim de repente alarmado, provavelmente porque a minha mente humana pobre e fraca , não era páreo para o dom de Edward.

"Ele não consegue ler a minha também", eu assegurei-lhe em voz baixa, evitando seus olhos; caso ele pudesse perceber as emoções que ferviam dentro de mim.

A reunião inteira estava me desgastando. Edward estava ali ao meu lado segurando a mão de outra, e tudo o que eu queria era pular da cama e me atirar em cima ele, e ao mesmo tempo eu queria fugir ou apenas esconder-me debaixo das cobertas. A dor estava se aproximando de mim lentamente. Será que ele se importa? Ele queria que eu fosse embora? Eu não tinha a coragem de olhar diretamente em sua face, não sem a possibilidade de desmoronar.

"Está é uma situação muito complicada Bella," Carlisle disse, "Nós precisamos de uma explicação, você sabe disso, não sabe ?"

Concordei sentindo-me como uma criança repreendida.

"ok", Gabe interviu, "mas não agora, deixe-a descansar."

"Então diga-nos o que aconteceu", Emmett desafiou.

"Mas isso exigiria que eu fale e que você ouça e entenda. Isso requer um cérebro, você tem certeza que tem isto cabeça de musculo?"

Os lábios de Emmett enrolaram, mas um único olhar de aviso de Carlisle foi o suficiente para mantê-lo no chão .

"Gabe, você não pode ser agradável?" Perguntei-lhe irritada. Ele me deu um olhar vazio, como se não conseguisse compreender o que eu estava perguntando a ele. "Ok, então, se você não tem nada de bom para dizer, então não fale nada."

Ele pensou por um segundo, então me deu um aceno rápido e ficou quieto.

Revirei os olhos e virei-me para Esme, "Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo. Eu não queria vir e incomodar, mas Gabe pode ser muito persuasivo ... em algumas coisas."

Esme deu um aceno cortês, ao olhar para Gabe, como se compreendesse perfeitamente e voltou-se para me perguntar, "Então, como vocês se conheceram? Carlisle nunca me falou sobre Gabe ."

"Gabriel", eu disse as pressas, logo que Gabe abriu a boca provavelmente com outra observação sarcástica para Esme.

"O quê ?" ela perguntou confusa com a reação dele.

"Ele.. ele odeia ser chamado de Gabe," eu expliquei de repente tendo uma vontade irresistível de coçar meu pulso .

"Ah ... mas você o chamou assim," ressaltou ainda confusa, "Porque ?"

Olhei para ela e pisquei perplexa, ainda coçando o meu pulso, "Porque ele odeia ... por outra pessoa"

"Ah ..."

"Bella é como uma ventania de ar fresco", Gabe maliciosamente murmurou.

Eu o ignorei e virei-me para Carlisle, "Eu lhe direi tudo o que você quer saber, é justo."

Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça, mas vacilou, "Está certo, mas não agora. Gabriel está certo em dizer que você precisa descansar, mas não aqui. Se rastreadores estão realmente atrás de você , então seria melhor transferi-la para nossa casa imediatamente. Como nós vamos estar em território familiar, somos mais capaz de protegê -la. "

Dito isso, trinta minutos depois, na escuridão da noite fui levada a um Mercedes preto comprido, estacionado na rua. Como o presidente eu parecia ter a minha própria guarda, que ficou olhando por cima dos ombros e para a rua, procurando um possível assassino. Pessoalmente, achei que era tudo um pouco desnecessário, pensando em tudo que Gabe passou. Mas eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo, por isso eu fiquei em silêncio. Esme foi comigo na parte de trás junto com Gabe, que parecia muito desgostoso com o fato de que vampiros dirigiam,quando eles poderiam simplesmente correr em alta velocidade. Carlisle tomou a direção e Emmett ficou do lado do passageiro. Eu não sabia se estava chateada ou aliviada que eu tinha perdido Edward da minha vista, mas não havia nenhum motivo desde que fomos em silêncio até a casa. Se eu me lembro claramente Sable tinha sido a única a acompanha-lo no segundo carro. Parecia que ele estava de alguma forma evitando-me ... evitando olhar em minha direção e falar comigo diretamente. Mesmo estando na mesma sala, ele tinha ido as pressas para chamar Carlisle ,mesmo que Sable tinha se oferecido para ir primeiro. E agora ele não queria estar no mesmo carro comigo. Era como se ele tivesse um bisturi em seu poder fazendo cortes limpos superficiais e depois cortes profundos em mim, com tudo o que ele fazia.

A dor era tão aguda, que me deixou com água nos olhos e meu coração disparou. Cada milha que passava meu coração batia um pouco mais. Emmett olhou rapidamente para mim e os olhos de Carlisle apareceram no espelho retrovisor, para olhar rapidamente para mim. Mesmo Esme parecia confusa e segurou a minha mão, no que eu tinha certeza de ela pensou ser um gesto tranquilizador. Eu acho que no espaço fechado com a super audição, meu coração era como um bumbo para eles,o que era muito embaraçoso, mas tanto faz. Gabe me deu um olhar rápido demais, mas não disse nada. Ele me permitiu agarrar a sua mão fria,pelo que eu estava agradecida. Na escuridão eu a segurei como se minha vida dependesse disso.

"Então é verdade, você está em Praga", foram as primeiras palavras de Rosalie para mim,quando eu pisei sobre o limiar de uma grande mansão requintada. Ela era localizada a alguns quilômetros dos limites da cidade, com árvores plantadas e os portões de grande porte que prometiam nada além da privacidade. Um corvete preto lustroso chegou fazendo um som agudo, quando parou atrás da Mercedes, bem quando todos nós estávamos saindo. Edward surgiu do lado do motorista com a menina Sable. O pensamento do modo louco,que ele provavelmente tinha conduzido até aqui, como ele costumava dirigir me fez querer sorrir, mas eu não o fiz, tudo era muito doloroso; emocionalmente e fisicamente.

* * *

"Você tem os quartos prontos?" Esme perguntou a Rosalie calmamente enquanto me direcionava do frio.

"Sim, e liguei para Alice, como você me pediu", Rosalie respondeu dando a mim e Gabe um olhar indiferente de cima a baixo.

"Então?" Carlisle perguntou aparecendo depois de Sable, Edward e Emmett.

"Ela não atendeu, nem Jasper , mas eu deixei uma mensagem."

Esme me levou a uma longa escadaria, enquanto dizia, "Eu vou te levar para o quarto Bella, para que você possa descansar. Amanhã teremos mais tempo para conversar".

Parei no meio da escada e olhei para trás. Emmett e Carlisle estavam em um debate sussurrado e aquecido com Rosalie. Edward estava olhando para mim e eu senti minha respiração vacilar, como todas as outras vezes, quando ele me hipnotizava com os olhos ocre radiantes . As lembranças ainda estavam lá... os sentimentos ... as sensações ... tudo estava lá e ameaçavam me engolir por inteira. Havia uma tensão no seu rosto e dor nos olhos, ele estava sentindo as mesmas coisas que eu?

Você não é boa para mim Bella ...

Claro que eu sempre vou te amar ... de uma certa maneira ...

Estou cansado de fingir ser algo que eu não sou, Bella. Eu não sou humano ...

Fui a primeira a desviar o olhar, sentindo angústia de suas ultimas palavras para mim e vergonha dele sentir as lágrimas brotando subitamente nos meus olhos, claro que ele não se importava. Foi ele que partiu,afinal de contas.

"Gabriel, nos preparamos um quarto para você também", Esme disse atrás de Gabe, que estava parado desde a nossa chegada ", eu sei que você não precisa dele, mas tenho certeza que você quer um tempo para si mesmo."

Esme era gentil e muito amável, ela poderia fazer qualquer pessoa se sentir à vontade. Gabe não foi exceção, uma vez que ele seguiu atrás de nós e deu-lhe um aceno cortês, algo que eu nunca tinha visto dele.

Ela dirigiu-nos ao longo de um corredor longo e apontou-lhe um quarto, no qual ele entrou sem dizer uma palavra e se trancou dentro. Meu quarto não era muito diferente do que do hotel, mas era mais espaçoso e não pude detectar poeira . Esme me ajudou a vestir um pijama novo, ela disse ter sido dado a ela como um presente, por um dos pacientes de Carlisle, claro que eles não sabiam que não tinha utilidade para ela. Eu estava grata por ela não prosseguir no interrogatório. Em vez disso, ela levantou as cobertas e realmente me cobriu como uma mãe faria.

"Estou tão feliz que você está bem Bella", ela disse suavemente, acariciando meu cabelo bagunçado, "Nós realmente sentimos sua falta."

Com estas palavras, ela partiu e me deixou na escuridão e no silêncio completo. Nós? O que ela quis dizer com isso? Quem eram Nós? Carlisle, Alice e ela? Ou talvez, isso incluía ...

Inquieta joguei fora as cobertas de mim e sentei na cama. Não havia nenhum som, nem mesmo os ruídos que uma velha casa costumava ter, nem o cantar de um pássaro lá fora ou a leve brisa da noite, nada. Isto enervou-me. Estavam todos lá embaixo, provavelmente discutindo e tentado colocar sentido em tudo isso, mas como poderiam? Especialmente quando eu não poderia achar o sentido da minha própria situação para começar?

Olhei em volta no estranho quarto escuro e senti um súbito aperto de solidão.

Eu deitei de volta na cama e fechei os olhos, mas depois de alguns minutos eu não podia sequer começar a cochilar. Haviam muitas lembranças e pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça, eu não conseguia achar o sentido delas. O completo vazio do quarto fez as palmas das minhas mãos suarem e meu rosto ficou pegajoso, a mais completa escuridão e silêncio não estavam ajudando tanto.

"Isso é estúpido", eu finalmente murmurei irritada e sai da cama. O mais suavemente que pude, esperando que eles não ouvissem com a super audição , sai para o longo corredor e fui até a porta de Gabe. Eu pensei que ele tinha fechado, mas ao girar a maçaneta entrei facilmente. Sua luz estava acesa para que eu pudesse ver que os nossos quartos eram muito parecidos e que ele estava perto da janela, olhando para a noite nublada. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e deitei na cama sem uma palavra. Depois que eu tinha puxado os cobertores para o meu queixo e colocado minha mão confortavelmente do meu lado, eu pude finalmente sentir a sensação de familiaridade de sua presença me envolver, e começar a acalmar-me para dormir. Não era de admirar que eu me sentia inquieta; Gabe tinha me visto dormir nos últimos dois meses, sua ausência tinha sido uma mudança desconcertante.

Assim, quando a letargia do sono começou a se estabelecer, ouvi os passos suaves de Gabe no chão acarpetado e um clique da luz quando ele a desligou. Abrindo os olhos cuidadosamente, o vi sentar ao meu lado no chão. Apenas sua cabeça curvada era visível na escuridão, mas eu estava contente.

"Eu não gosto deles", sua voz de repente, interrompeu o silêncio.

"Eu não estou surpresa", eu disse sonolenta.

"Mas ... eles vão te proteger. Eles se preocupam com você ."

"Eles são boas pessoas," eu consegui balbuciar de volta.

"Eu finalmente posso deixa-la ..." sua voz soou dura e distante

O sono estava me arrastando, mas tive o bom senso de perceber que ele poderia sair a qualquer momento, deixar-me como ele queria, sem dizer uma única palavra como estava acostumado a fazer. Com a minha mão, preguiçosamente na escuridão segurei seus cabelos longos e perguntei meio acordada meio dormindo, "Você não vai sem me dizer, você vai Gabe?

Houve um momento de silêncio em minha mente, no qual queria saber se eu finalmente adormeci, mas um segundo depois ele respondeu, "Eu vou te dizer ... apenas largue o meu cabelo ."

"Prometa"

" Eu prometo Bella", disse ele calorosamente ", agora vá dormir."

Havia uma coisa que também incomodava a minha mente, então eu puxei seus cabelos novamente.

"E agora?"

"Gabe, você acha que ... que a menina com o cabelo vermelho, Sable ... ela é bonita, você acha ela bonita?"

Outro silêncio longo se seguiu e eu estava prestes a puxar o cabelo de novo, quando ele finalmente respondeu, "O sangue de vampiro em si é a única coisa que destaca sua beleza. Se ela fosse humana, ela seria parecida com uma garota normal."

"Como eu." Eu disse sonolenta, finalmente, soltando o cabelo.

"Você não é normal Bella ... agora vá dormir."

Ele não teve que me dizer duas vezes.

* * *

"Onde ela está ?"

"Edward, por favor, acalme-se!"

"Ela não está lá !"

Grogue abri os olhos e tentei concentra-los sob a luz brilhante da manhã .

"O..O que esta havendo?" Murmurei tentando acordar totalmente.A cabeça de Gabe ainda estava ao meu lado, ele não tinha se movido a noite toda.

Um estrondo de trovão, conseguiu plenamente me acordar e sentei assustada. Edward entrou no quarto com Carlisle e Esme, em seus calcanhares. Pisquei estupidamente a súbita aparição dramática.

Os três pararam e olharam surpresos.

"Só porque você não dorme, não significa que você tem que acorda -la tão cedo," Gabe disse secamente ainda não se levantando do chão.

As narinas de Edward dilataram-se quando ele olhou para Gabe, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Bella, eu pensei que tinha lhe dado o quarto do outro lado do hall", Esme disse rapidamente, como se tentando fazer uma espécie de controle de danos.

"Ah, eu estou tão acostumada a ter Gabe dormindo comigo , eu não consegui dormir lá sozinha", eu disse sinceramente abafando um bocejo.

Em minha defesa eu ainda estava meio adormecida, assim só um momento depois, quando notei o olhar surpreso no rosto deles que me fez perceber o quão errado que havia soado.

"Armário!" Engoli em seco, horrorizada, " ele costumava ficar no armário."

"No armário,"... Carlisle repetiu parecendo pasmo.

"Ele ficava com você em seu armário?" Edward perguntou com firmeza, olhando para mim com os olhos duros. Soou tão ridículo, mesmo para mim. Esme e Carlisle pareciam perplexos, mas Edward ainda era inexpressivo. Pude ver que seus olhos estavam brilhando com algo próximo a raiva, raiva de mim. Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimar com desgosto.

Gabe se levantou casualmente e disse distraidamente: "Eu suponho que vocês vão alimenta-la, ela não teve nada por um bom tempo."

"Eu não estou com fome", eu disse apressadamente, sentindo que o mundo estava caindo em torno de mim. Eu me sentia como uma adolescente que tinha sido apanhada com um menino por seus pais ... ou pelo menos, como eu pensei que uma menina nessas condições se sentiria. Eu não sabia, verdade seja dita.

* * *

"Então, finalmente vamos saber o que está acontecendo? "Rosalie perguntou quando entramos na biblioteca um pouco mais tarde naquela manhã . Depois de tomar banho e me vestir com roupas de Esme (que felizmente não era um vestido) e forçada á descer para comer o café da manha, que tinha sido preparado apenas para mim. Carlisle conduziu Gabe e eu a uma grande biblioteca, onde a família Cullen inteira estava esperando por nós. Eu me senti como se estivéssemos entrando em uma corte, onde Carlisle era juiz e os demais o júri .

Sable e Emmett estavam sentados com Esme, no meio de um longo sofá ao lado; Rosalie estava sentada, parecendo uma modelo posando para um ensaio fotográfico, numa poltrona; girando uma flor de plástico em seus dedos.

Duas cadeiras antigas foram colocadas no meio da sala para nós. Eu podia sentir a torrada que eu tinha comido tentar ela mesma sair pela minha garganta, mas eu fechei os olhos e tentei ignorar Edward, que tinha estabelecido a si mesmo pelo cotovelo de Carlisle, atrás de uma escrivaninha de mogno.

"Por favor, desde o início Bella", Carlisle comandou suavemente.

Eu respirei fundo e abri a minha boca. A história toda foi brotando no meu peito, como uma represa prestes a romper; mas ainda retida. Minha garganta fechou e eu não sabia como continuar. Houve um momento de um silêncio constrangedor em que eu lutava comigo mesmo para falar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. A ideia de dizer-lhes como eu tinha retornado a casa deles depois de um tempo, me fez mais envergonhada do que qualquer outra coisa. Quero dizer, seriamente, quão patético você poderia se tornar?

"F..Fo.. foi em outubro," eu consegui balbuciar depois de um tempo.

"Outubro?" Carlisle perguntou franzindo a testa, "Será que tudo isso começa em outubro?

Concordei em silêncio, agradecida que ele entendeu o sentido na minha idiotice.

"Como vocês se conheceram?" Carlisle perguntou depois que percebeu que eu não estava continuando.

"Eu estava faminto, Bella forneceu-me sangue", Gabe interviu suavemente. A atenção da sala virou-se para ele em um flash. Eu respirei um suspiro minúsculo de alívio .

"Por que você estava em Forks Gabriel?" Carlisle perguntou mais duro do que tinha sido comigo.

"Eu estava procurando por você , eu estava fragilizado e precisava de proteção."

"E você pensou que Carlisle iria protegê -lo?" Edward perguntou, com um ligeiro sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu não estava pensando claramente," foi a resposta honesta de Gabe.

"Como vocês dois vieram a conhecer um ao outro?" Esme continuou parecendo realmente interessada, então eu não podia culpa-la por voltar ao tópico que eu temia.

"Ele estava sujo e com sede, então eu o ajudei", eu disse finalmente desejando ardentemente que seria bom o suficiente. "Na floresta", acrescentei apressada, como se fosse uma reflexão posterior.

Olhando pelo canto do meu olho eu fiquei aliviada, ao ver que Gabe não tinha sequer piscado para esta notícia ... que era nova para ele também. Em vez de imediatamente me chamar de mentirosa, ele deslizou ainda mais preguiçosamente na cadeira e olhou para mim rapidamente antes de dizer "Sim ... sujo e com sede na floresta ... nú".

Por um momento eu não percebido o que ele tinha dito, mesmo quando a flor de Rosalie tinha voado pela sala por algum motivo. Um segundo se passou ... dois ... três ...

"Você NÃO estava nú," eu completei furiosamente. Ele estava olhando para mim com uma expressão de pura inocência, com os olhos que claramente diziam, Se você pode mentir, eu também posso.

"O cheiro", Edward subitamente e impacientemente terminou nossa briga. Lentamente, quase dolorosamente lento demais, eu me virei para ele. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que me lembrava deles, então ele provavelmente estava com sede. Ele olhou-me intensamente e eu me perguntava mais uma vez ,se ele poderia se sentir como eu estava me sentindo. Ele estava segurando a parte traseira da cadeira de Carlisle como se lutando com alguma coisa; Carlisle virou-se um pouco, deu-lhe um olhar de aviso e voltou-se para mim, "Por que você não cheira como você mesma Bella?" Emmett disse-me. " essa foi a razão pela qual não sabíamos que você tinha chego na cidade, e eu nem sequer reconheci o seu cheiro quando a levamos para a clínica. "

"Nossos perfumes são compatíveis entre si", respondeu Gabe por mim.

Carlisle franziu a testa olhando para nós dois ", Compatíveis? Os próprios aromas ?"

"Sim, Gabe me disse que se fundiram", acrescentei, recordando a conversa que Gabe e eu tínhamos tido não há muito tempo sobre o tema."por isso que os rastreadores estão me seguindo, na verdade eles estão atrás de Gabe, mas eles não podem sentir a diferença."

"Como isto é possível?" Esme perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Eu não sei", Carlisle respondeu parecendo pensativo, "esta é a primeira vez que vejo uma coisa dessas."

"Eu já vi", Sable interviu de seu assento no sofá ", mas era um de par de gêmeos da Noruega. Deve ter sido a algumas décadas atrás, quando eu os conheci."

"Será que vai permanecer ou desaparecer?" Carlisle perguntou mais para si ,do que para qualquer outra pessoa na sala.

"Desaparecer", Gabe interviu, mas depois acrescentou após um pensamento, "eventualmente".

"Eventualmente", Edward repetiu a palavra, parecendo como se isto lhe deixou um gosto amargo na boca.

"Portanto, seus perfumes se fundiram", Rosalie disse impacientemente," então o que ? "

"Os caçadores de recompensa começaram a chegar", disse eu em voz baixa, olhando para minhas mãos apertadas firmemente no meu colo. Isso ia ser longo e complicado, mas eu tinha que fazê -lo. Eles estavam dispostos a me proteger, eu não poderia mentir.

"Gabe percebeu isso e me protegeu", continuei, tomando uma respiração profunda para apoiar-me, todos os olhos se viraram para mim novamente ", Rastreadores começaram a chegar, bem, caçadores de recompensa eu deveria dizer. Houve um que rasgou meu livro de química, eu tive que pagar por ele, foi caro ... Ah, e ele quase me pegou no meu caminho para casa, mas Gabe cuidou dele. Depois, houve um que seguiu para Seattle, e ele cuidou disso, mas eu não tenho mais detalhes sobre como isso aconteceu. Provavelmente foi rápido, Gabe pode dizer melhor. Depois, houve aquele que destruiu a casa de Charlie, eu não sei se ele teve o dele, mas ele merecia. Quebrou tudo, até mesmo o liquidificador. Quero dizer, sinceramente, quem se preocupa em quebrar um liquidificador? Será que vampiros não gostam de vitamina? "

Gabe impaciente em sua cadeira murmurou para mim: "Você não está forçando-os a beber sangue de porco Bella, vá em frente com isto."

Pisquei para ele e percebi que ele estava certo, eu estava balbuciando inutilmente. "Oh, certo. Depois que isso aconteceu, nós decidimos que a única maneira para todos em Forks ficarem seguros era se nós partíssemos, bem, eu realmente. Então houve um par de gêmeos que encurralaram-me, quando estávamos no Canadá , Gabe cuidou deles também. Como era óbvio que a caçadores de recompensas não iriam parar, Gabe pensou que seria melhor, se nós separássemos e eu ficasse em algum lugar onde eu pudesse ser bem protegida ... Gabe decidiu que iria encontrar Carlisle. Aqui em Praga, eu fui emboscada em um banheiro mas vocês a assustaram para longe ... e vocês sabem o resto. "

Depois que eu parei, finalmente tomando fôlego, percebi que a história não era tão longa assim ou complicada. Então pensando bem, eu tinha resumido como louca, mas não era como se pudesse contar tudo de qualquer maneira.

Silêncio se seguiu, e me perguntei o que eles poderiam estar pensando, o que ele poderia estar pensando. Pela pequena carranca no rosto e o piscar ocasional para Carlisle, eu imaginei que ele estava lendo a mente de Carlisle. Deixou-me nervosa,o que pede mais detalhes? Será que eles acham que eu estava mentindo?

"Obrigado Gabriel", Esme, de repente disse sinceramente, indo para o meu lado e colocando a mão no meu ombro "Você manteve viva a nossa Bella, lhe devemos mais do que as palavras podem expressar."

"Nossa Bella? " Gabe perguntou suavemente olhando para todos na sala: "Eu não tinha percebido que ela era de vocês, caso contrário eu a teria envolvido com um laço bonito . "

"Ela não é nossa, é Edwards," Rosalie disse descuidadamente indo pegar sua flor de plástico do outro lado da sala. Quando ela se levantou, vários pares de olhos, inclusive o meu estavam olhando para ela. Percebendo seu deslize, Rosalie teve a decência de atirar um olhar fugaz se desculpando para Carlisle e Edward, que estava lhe dando um olhar assassino.

"Eu não sou de ninguém" Eu ronei, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente , "Sou dona de mim mesma, não algum objeto que alguém pode reivindicar e descartar!"

Com isto eu já estava de pé e sai da sala, sentindo-me a beira das lágrimas. Eu não queria voltar para o meu quarto, era muito escuro e deprimente,assim eu sai pela porta da frente. A próxima coisa que senti foi uma onda de frio que atingiu minha face. Uma brisa fria fez as árvores ao redor balançarem sob o céu da manhã tempestuosa . Eu andei em uma trilha feita de cascalho que levava a parte de trás da casa. Cercas vivas altas e roseiras mortas foram o ponto alto da minha caminhada. Para impedir a minha mente de pensar, eu fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar como que este lugar ficaria com o desabrochar das rosas na primavera. A ideia de acalmar os meus nervos esgotados, me impediu de pensar no que tinha acontecido,no que tinha sido dito.

Eu não devia ter vindo, eu sabia disso agora mais do que nunca. Apesar das palavras de Esme, eu sabia que este não era o lugar para mim. Este novo lugar ... em um novo país, em uma nova Casa Cullen '... com novas pessoas que seguravam a mão do homem que você amava diante de seus olhos.

Havia uma pedra velha para os pássaros se banharem, que continha água congelada. Fui atá lá e olhei para ela. Havia uma folha congelada presa bem no meio . Marrom-amarelada era o seu tom. Não era exatamente fascinante, mas era algo para se olhar.

Eu me senti tão miserável como ela, sentia minhas entranhas como chumbo e os meus dedos se tornaram dormentes. Mais do que tudo, comecei a desejar que eu estivesse de volta a Phoenix, com um inverno de vinte e quatro graus ou mais ...sem vampiros para complicar a minha vida ou eu a deles. Se apenas Alice estivesse aqui ... ela já saberia onde eu poderia ir a partir daqui, quais os caminhos que eu teria que escolher. Agora me senti em um impasse, como a folha. O que fazer? Qual era o meu futuro?

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu nunca pensei que você fosse um objeto", disse Gabe, de repente materializando-se do meu cotovelo, me fazendo pular de susto.

"Faz, um pouco", eu respondi,um pouco mais tarde depois de ter recuperado o fôlego da surpresa.

"Você fala muito para ser um objeto", continuou ele, olhando para a folha presa ao meu lado.

"Eu pensei que você estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor", eu lembrei-lhe censurando e enxugando o rosto molhado com as minhas mangas.

Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos estranhos, mas não respondeu. Ao contrário, ele enfiou a mão na água gelada, bateu no gelo que quebrou facilmente como um vidro e puxou a folha livre. Ele segurou-a por um instante na palma de sua mão, antes de jogou-la no chão onde ficou morta, marrom e encharcada.

"Carlisle está me levando para algum lugar para me alimentar", disse ele, terminando finalmente de contemplar a folha. Eu olhei para ele em alarme, minhas entranhas de chumbo apertando dolorosamente. Meu estômago tinha esse aperto a semanas, eu estaria provavelmente com algumas pequenas ulceras, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Você vai me deixar sozinha?" Eu perguntei com horror elevado ", com eles? Não posso ir também?"

"Eu perguntei a Carlisle a mesma coisa, mas o idiota leitor de mente reclamou, assim, não, você não pode vir", disse ele observando-me com os braços cruzados. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando sobre o comentário que Rosalie havia feito,só Deus sabe o quanto isso me deixou nervosa. Será que ele me acha mais tola, agora que ele sabia que eu estava envolvida com um vampiro? Um demônio sugador de almas?

"Edward e eu estivemos juntos há algum tempo", ouvi-me dizer. No segundo que isto saiu, eu gostaria de ter mantido minha boca fechada. Felizmente sua frequente expressão de indiferença em branco não havia mudado. Ele também não tinha me incentivado a continuar, mas desde que ele não me disse para parar, minha boca tomou conta de mim novamente. "Terminou em setembro ... um pouco depois do meu aniversário."

"Temos que ir agora", ele continuou ignorando o assunto, como se eu não tivesse falado nada. Pisquei atordoada que ele havia escolhido ignorar. Sera que isto realmente o aborrecia, o relacionamento entre humanos e vampiros? Lembrei-me o que ele tinha me dito ontem, eu apenas desprezo a sua espécie, isso me faz doente, e não duvidei por um segundo. "Os outros cinco vão ficar aqui com você , eles parecem bastante úteis. De modo que eles serão capazes de lidar se os rastreadores vierem sozinhos ou em pares."

"Você vai voltar?" Consegui perguntar voltando-me para a pedra, evitando assim de olhar para ele. Ele tinha me machucado. Aparentemente, ele conseguiu se infiltrar a uma profundidade suficiente dentro de mim, para que tivesse o poder de fazer isso.

Gabe ... os Cullens, todos eles estavam contra mim? Era o Dia "Vamos pisar no coração da Bella e tritura-lo um pouco" ?

"Sim, acho que eu vou", foi sua resposta monótona. Concordei e me mantive de costas para ele. Senti sua presença saindo de atrás de mim ,assim eu soube que ele tinha ido embora. Eu me abracei tentando me manter composta. Eu pensava que ele tinha se tornado meu amigo. Tínhamos sofrido tantas coisas juntos ... mas, aparentemente era uma coisa unilateral, certo? Caso contrário, ele iria se importar comigo de uma forma ou de outra ... mesmo fazendo seus comentários insensíveis . Eu teria apreciado, comparado a indiferença óbvia que ele tinha acabado de me dar.

"Bella, eu estou decepcionado com você ."

Saltei em estado de choque pela segunda vez, eu me virei para ver que ele não tinha ido completamente, ele só tinha se afastado alguns metros de distância.

"Decepcionado?¨, Eu repeti, minha boca seca, "Porquê ?"

"Mesmo sendo uma frágil garota humana, eu pensei que você tivesse um gosto melhor, mas eu acho que estava errado", ele encolheu os ombros largos de maneira entediada e saiu, deixando-me chateada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Ele era um idiota.

O meu amigo idiota.

Depois que ele foi embora eu decidi segui-lo, pensando que eu poderia pelo menos dizer adeus a eles, mas eu não tinha dado dois passos antes de Edward aparecer, vindo pela mesma trilha pela qual Gabe tinha acabado de sair. Ele estava com uma simples camisa branca, sem pensar no frio como sempre. Era como uma aparição de beleza que parecia irreal demais para ser verdade. Por um momento eu me perguntei se eu estava delirando. Edward tinha sido tão frio e distante, desde que eu tinha chego, nem mesmo falando mais do que um par de palavras para mim, ele estava realmente vindo para mim agora?

"Bella, podemos conversar?" sua voz aveludada foi levada pela brisa da manhã , acariciando meu rosto.

Não se aproxime de mim, não me toque, eu vou quebrar, era o que eu queria dizer, mas minha voz desapareceu. O tom de bronze em seu cabelo ainda brilhava, embora não houvesse grande fonte de luz em qualquer lugar. Por algum motivo, me lembrei da sensação de suavidade de meus dedos passando por seus cabelos e minha garganta fechou. Eu ia começar a chorar ou soluçar, que era a palavra certa. Mesmo as sombras arroxeadas debaixo dos seus olhos eram como uma história triste, que poderia quebrar meu coração.

Eu pensei que ele iria parar e permanecer no mesmo lugar, como Gabe tinha, mas ele não permaneceu. Ele continuou vindo mais e mais perto, os olhos quentes capturando os meus.

Meu cérebro tinha paralisado e eu não podia sentir o resto do meu corpo, com exceção do meu coração que estava batendo com força, me lembrando de como tinha sido ferido quando ele se afastou.

E agora ali estava ele, andando de volta para mim.

Parando tão perto que nossos corpos quase se tocavam. Ajeitou um fio de cabelo delicadamente no meu rosto, como se ele nunca tivesse me deixado, inclinou-se e beijou-me como se ele ainda me amasse.

* * *

**E então? gostaram do final? Acho que deve ter gente querendo me matar... né Ane Whitlock Malfoy? rsrsrs**

**Tadinha da Bella! tantas emoções. Como muita gente esperava foi ¨O ENCONTRO¨ Gabe a simpatia em pessoa kkkk**

**Então gente Reviews pleeeeassseee!**


	12. A Verdade

**Aqui está o capítulo tão esperado... Teve gente que ficou muito, mas muito brava...kkkkk legal ver que a história está tão boa a ponto de mexer com as emoções. E esta parte em especial vai deixar vocês bem...melhor vocês mesmas descobrirem...**

**Essa semana começou a segunda temporada de *Vampire Diaries*, alguém acompanha? Eu acho que o Damon lembra o Gabe, ou vice e versa, pelo menos nos comentários adoraveis!( Yes, eu sou Team Damon). Pra quem não viu ainda, uma excelente série cheia de mistério, romance, humor e acontecimentos inesperados. **

**Obrigado mais uma vez pelos reviews, eu fico muito feliz quando tem um novo**

**

* * *

******A Verdade**

A cabeça dele estava curvada para o chão, assim eu não podia ver sua expressão, ele me segurou pelo comprimento dos braços, como se eu fosse um vírus contagioso que ele tinha que manter distância. Eu me sentia como uma múmia, rígida e amarrada. Gostaria de saber se os meus lábios ainda estavam ligeiramente com um biquinho, do beijo repentino que ficou congelado neles...mumificando-me. Como estúpida eu devia parecer, como se estivesse beijando o ar ...

**"Eu sinto muito Bella,**" Edward disse finalmente, em voz baixa, soltando os meus braços onde ele tinha me agarrado e pisando ainda mais longe de mim.

Bella o vírus andante.

**"Eu não deveria ter feito isso, eu sinto muito."**

O que eu devia dizer? **"Ah, está realmente tudo bem Edward, eu não me importo "**

Não, eu não podia dizer isso, porque eu me importava. . Ele apenas anda até mim e me beija assim ... ele não sabia? Ele não tinha nenhuma pista do quanto doia vê -lo e muito menos me tocar? Quem ele pensava que era, para brincar com minhas emoções desse modo? Especialmente se ele não me ama ... porque ele não me ama, não é ? Eu estava tão confusa, e agora que o entorpecimento do acontecido estava desaparecendo,eu poderia sentir um balão de vertigem crescer dentro de mim, como uma consequência de um choque elétrico. Ele tinha me beijado! Ele tinha me tocado! Eu poderia morrer feliz bem agora que eu não me importaria nem um pouco.

Então outra vez ... ele me empurrou e pediu desculpas. Um forte soco direto no ego ...

Esses pensamentos contraditários correram em minha mente fazendo-me perguntar se eu era bipolar ... ou talvez tivesse personalidades múltiplas dentro da minha cabeça. Eu estava zangada ou feliz?

**"Por favor, diga alguma coisa Bella,**" Edward finalmente levantou a cabeça parecendo me implorar. Eu percebi que ele estava esperando que eu falasse um pouco agora, mas eu estava em meus próprios pensamentos tentando descobrir se eu era louca ou não.

**"Sobre o que você quer falar?**" Obriguei-me a perguntar hesitante. Ele parecia um pouco desconcertado e aliviado. Aparentemente, a minha fuga do beijo contava como uma forma de perdão, pelo menos para ele.

A brisa da manhã que tinha gradualmente congelado meu rosto, agora estava se transformando em um leve vendaval . Ele fez o meus cabelos úmido girarem estalando sobre meu rosto, parecendo um chicote de gelo. Eu escovei eles impacientemente longe e percebi que minha mão estava tremendo, mas não do frio, felizmente ele não tinha percebido. Ele estava muito ocupado estudando meu rosto.

**"Eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu não faria isso"**, disse ele baixinho, olhando como se ele queria me tocar, mas não ousando se aproximar.

**"Então, por que você fez?" **Respondi surpresa como mordaz eu soei. Aparentemente eu estava mais furiosa com ele do que eu pensava.

Seu rosto se apertou e os olhos brilharam estranhamente, mas ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para mim.

**"Por que você fez Edward?"** Eu perguntei, minha voz trêmula e quebrada. Eu não estava mais oprimida, nem intimidada pela sua presença inebriante. Minhas mãos ainda tremiam, mas como consequência da raiva repentina. Minha coragem veio acima firmemente para ainda continuar. **"Você me deixou Edward, você me deixou".**

Ele deu um passo em frente, mas desta vez eu não estava em choque, meu cérebro funcionava perfeitamente, então eu dei um passo para trás. **"Não "**, eu disse com toda convicção que fui capaz, "**Existe uma linha Edward, uma linha! Não atravesse-a novamente."**

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, dando um passo lento, como se fora para mostrar que ele estava pisando fora da linha imaginária.

**"Por que você está aqui Bella?"** Edward perguntou finalmente, após um silêncio prolongado no qual ele estava me estudando enquanto eu tinha ficado olhando para o chão, tentando não chorar de novo.

**"Eu já respondi a essa pergunta"**, eu respondi.

**"Não, deixe-me reformular isso"**,ele disse em sua voz fresca e macia, **"Por que você deixou isso acontecer?"**

Olhei perplexa. Como eu poderia deixar isso acontecer? Eu me perguntava a mim mesma na maior parte do tempo, mas vindo dele, a pergunta foi desconcertante: **"O que você quer dizer? Simplesmente aconteceu."**

**"Você me prometeu"**, disse ele, sua voz grossa de repente com emoção. **"Você me prometeu que não faria nada estúpido ou arriscaria a sua vida."**

Pisquei completamente surpresa. Eu tinha prometido isso em algum momento, quando ele estava partindo, ele me fez prometer ... e no decorrer do tempo eu tinha esquecido. Minha boca abriu e fechou como um peixinho dourado e eu encontrei-me sem palavras. Um pedido de desculpas foi uma coisa que eu já teria dado prontamente, mas eu sabia que não era o que ele queria. Uma explicação plausível e lógica para tudo, era o que ele exigia de mim, mas era exatamente o que eu não podia dar. Não havia nenhuma maneira plausível ou lógica para explicar o que eu sentia em outubro que me levou a fazer todas as escolhas. Eu não poderia dizer-lhe da Velha ou da Nova Bella, porque elas foram apenas nomes diferentes simplesmente para definir a maneira que eu tinha sido A.E e D.E(Antes de Edward e Depois de Edward).

**"Eu queria que você estivesse segura Bella"**, ele disse, de repente com seus olhos tristes, **"Isso era tudo o que eu queria."**

Meu corpo ansiava por cruzar a linha que eu tinha acabado de desenhar e tocá -lo, consolá-lo. Dizer-lhe que a tristeza em seus olhos estava quebrando meu coração. Eu estava a ponto de ir, mas um flash repentino da dor que senti nesses meses atrás me conteve. Por um momento eu me vi de volta na sombra fresca da floresta que ele tinha me deixado, sentindo a umidade cortante da chuva que caia quando eu estava ali me sentindo como se o mundo estivesse acabando, como se eu estava morrendo. Não era a amargura que ele tinha me colocado que me manteve forte e longe dele, foi o medo de deixar-me acreditar e ser tocada por ele novamente. Eu sabia que se acontecesse outra vez, um pequeno beijo, uma leve carícia ... Eu iria cair de novo, mais do que antes,muito mais doloroso.

Sabendo disso muito bem eu me forcei a dar passos em volta dele e corri para a trilha novamente. Quanto mais ficassemos sozinhos, mais perigoso tudo se tornava. Minhas pernas ficaram pesadas com cada passo que eu dava como se eu estivesse andando em areias movediças. Até o momento que cheguei na borda da casa, eu desisti e virei-me. Ele não tinha saído do lugar, mas estava olhando para mim com seus olhos escuros ilegíveis.

"**Tudo o que eu queria",**eu disse do outro lado do jardim, **"Era você ."**

**

* * *

**

**"Carlisle disse que estaria de volta em um dia ou dois,"** Esme me disse quando nos estávamos sentadas calmamente na pequena sala da casa. A chuva começou a cair e fazia uma música de fundo agradável. Rosalie estava sentada preguiçosamente num sofá comprido, totalmente estendida lendo uma revista. Ninguém mais parecia estar em casa. Depois que eu tinha entrado a garota Sable e Emmett foram verificar o perímetro, como o chamavam, e Edward tinha ficado para trás. Ele não havia retornado, mesmo quando a chuva começou a cair e comecei a me perguntar se ele tinha simplesmente ficado no jardim, alto e silencioso.

**"Será que é longe, para onde eles foram?**" Eu perguntei distraidamente, mantendo meus olhos no corredor de entrada para quando Edward voltar.

**"Sim,é longe o suficiente para merecer algum tempo",** respondeu ela,colocando abaixo o livro que estava lendo e olhando para mim, a preocupação em seus olhos. **"Bella, você está bem?"**

**"Huh?"** Olhei precipitadamente para ela corando. Minha ansiedade por Edward era tão transparente? **"Sim, eu estou bem, porque não estaria ?"**

Seus olhos me diziam que ela não estava sendo enganada. Eu tive a triste percepção de que ela não precisava dos dons de Edward para saber o que eu estava pensando, ou os de Jasper para saber o que eu estava sentindo.

"**Eu sei que isso realmente é difícil para ambos",** começou suavemente e me encolhi como se tivesse me surpreendido com o início do tópico.

**"O fim do relacionamento de vocês foi muito abrupto e doloroso, mas Bella você tem que saber",** disse ela de repente suplicando, **" ele só queria o melhor para você . Edward não fez porque ele queria machucá -la, você sabe disso certo? "**

Virei-me para Rosalie, que estava olhando para mim do topo da sua revista, mas elevou-se discretamente, uma vez que ela me viu olhando-a. Esme estava olhando-me com os olhos umidos e foi quando eu finalmente reconheci aquilo.

Estava em todos os olhares, desde o início. Em Emmett embora ele só olhou para mim para me provocar algumas vezes, em Carlisle embora tentasse quase com sucesso para ocultá -lo, Rosalie, Esme ... todos os Cullens. Era pena...

Havia um brilho inconfundível de pena em cada único par de olhos sobrenaturais. Todos eles tinham um **"Sinto muito por você " **os pensamentos foram adiante e estavam irritando meus nervos esgotados. Eu não era somente a garota humana inútil, como Gabe disse, eu também era patética e digna de pena, mesmo de Rosalie que realmente disse algo. Eu queria estourar e dizer-lhes para enfiar a sua pena onde o sol não ia faze-la brilhar, eu não precisava dela ...

De repente, olhei para meu colo evitando os olhos deles, chocada com os meus pensamentos. De onde estava vindo toda essa hostilidade repentina? Eles estavam sendo gentil comigo, eu não precisava ser tão rude sobre isso ... a culpa era de Gabe, e sua sofrivel maneira requintada estava pulando fora de mim.

"**Eu espero que eles voltem logo"**,eu disse lutando por um som natural e alegre, o que não funcionou desde que soou como se eu tivesse inalado gas hélio.

Esme assentiu sorrindo ligeiramente antes de pegar o livro novamente. A porta da frente foi aberta e eu pulei com um pé no ar ,antes de ser capaz de compor-me e olhar naturalmete da minha cadeira de madeira dura. Emmett e Sable entraram em seguida, fazendo-me sentar para trás em decepção . Onde estava Edward?

**"Não há qualquer rastreador no perímetro de dez milhas no qual verificamos"**, Emmett disse indo para o sofá e movendo as pernas longas de Rosalie para se sentar.

**"Há um ou dois na cidade, mas eles não parecem ser rastreadores, apenas vagabundos"**, Sable adicionou da porta olhando ao redor, **"Onde está Edward?"**

Foi quase demasiado rápido para ter acontecido, mas no canto do meu olho eu poderia apostar que Esme tinha me atirado um olhar preocupado imperceptível, antes de responder: **"Eu não tenho certeza, ele não retornou toda a manhã ."**

A face de Sable caiu, mas ela se compôs e se encostou na porta virando os olhos cor de avelã para mim. Novamente eu fui lembrada de como impressionante ela era bonita antes dela começar a falar comigo:** "Nós não fomos oficialmente apresentadas, fomos?"**

Seu sorriso simpático e sua maneira aberta fez meu estômago se retorcer. O fato de que ela era o tipo de pessoa, que eu poderia considerar em ter como amiga não fez as coisas melhores, ela era perfeita.

**"Isso é verdade!**" Esme suspirou: **"Como eu sou rude Bella, esta é Sable Hepburn, ela tem estado conosco desde que chegamos aqui em outubro. Sable, esta é Isabella Swan, que conhecemos durante a nossa estadia em Forks nos EUA."**

**"Sim, isso eu era capaz de imaginar"**, ela respondeu sorrindo para mim.

Assenti vagamente, mal prestando atenção quando Esme e ela de repente mudaram a conversa para um idioma diferente. Tudo o que eu pude notar do que tinha sido dito era que, eu era Isabella Swan, uma garota que eles encontraram em Forks, nada mais, nada menos.

**"Edward não mencionou que fez amizade com um ser humano em Forks,"** Sable disse, virando-se para mim depois do diálogo com Esme em alemão versus Inglês morto. "**Ele me disse que tinham ingressado na escola, a fim de parecer normal, mas eu sempre imaginei que uma distância foi mantida."**

Seus comentários não foram rancorosos, de qualquer maneira, mas uma conversa sociável. Ela era tão ignorante sobre mim quanto eu estava sobre ela.

**"Eu suponho que isso só mostra o quão forte são os Cullen na sua abstinência contra o sangue humano"**, ela terminou olhando ansiosamente, esperando uma resposta.

**"Sim, eu fui muito afortunada por tê-los conhecido"**, eu respondi sinceramente olhando para o meu colo. Esse papo furado estava me matando. Quem ela era? Quem era ela para Edward? Era óbvio pela hesitação de Esme na realização disto que era algo que eu não queria saber. Lembrei-me de como Sable tinha ido a frente e casualmente segurado sua mão, ele não a tinha empurrado para longe. O nó no estômago cresceu mais apertado.

Eu precisava fugir da sala, da casa, desses tipos de vampiros que queriam me proteger, mas que não sabiam que suas tentativas de bondade estavam me sufocando.

**"Como você conheceu os Cullens Sable ?"** Obriguei-me a perguntar. Se a informação não seria dada, não havia nenhuma razão que me impedia de apenas tomá -la.

**"Eu conheci Carlisle e Edward meio século atrás, quando eles estavam passando por Praga, aqui tem sido minha casa desde o meu nascimento."**

**"Que nascimento?"** Eu perguntei olhando para ela. Meio século, ela o tinha conhecido meio século antes de mim.

**"Ambos",** disse ela rindo, **"eu não poderia conduzir-me para sair, apesar do meu criador querer. Ele não era um homem muito sensato, eu parei de beber sangue humano por causa dele**."

**"Ele ensinou-lhe a não ferir os seres humanos",** afirmei.

**"Não"**, ela respondeu, com um sorriso fácil, de repente se transformando em uma careta, **"Ele os maltratava, era nojento. Fiquei feliz quando ele decidiu ir embora"**, ela terminou encolhendo os ombros.

Concordei, sem saber o que fazer com essas novas informações, nenhuma delas me disse o que eu queria saber.

**"Como você conheceu os Cullens, Bella, posso chamá -la de Bella? Todo mundo faz"**.

**"Bella está bom"**, eu respondi, minha boca seca. Talvez Esme ajudaria com os detalhes, mas eu esperei alguns segundos e ela não fez nada para intervir, apenas retornou ao seu livro, que eu tinha certeza que ela não estava lendo.

**"Eu... nós nos conhecemos na aula de Biologia"**, eu finalmente disse fracamente. **"Então, ocorreu um acidente e Edward salvou a minha vida, foi quando eu percebi que ele era ... diferente."**

Sable assentiu com a cabeça, mas eu notei um lampejo de compreensão, de repente iluminado no fundo de seus olhos. Ela não prosseguiu com mais perguntas. Aparentemente, ela teve mais com a minha resposta altamente editada, do que eu tinha obtido a partir dela.

A sala ficou estranhamente silenciosa. Emmett e Rosalie sentaram-se lado a lado olhando para o nada, mas parecendo muito entretidos por ele. Esme começou a realmente ler seu livro e Sable deixou o salão, seu destino desconhecido. O tempo passou, sob a forma de grãos de areia numa ampulheta. Então era assim que era ser imortal, sentado em um espaço fechado sem fazer nada por longos períodos de tempo? Bem, os longos períodos de tempo, eram provavelmente, poucos segundos para eles. Tempo não significava nada, afinal.

Como um tsunami direto para o meu rosto, eu percebi o quanto eu sentia falta de Gabe. Tinha sido apenas um par de horas desde que ele tinha ido, mas sua ausência estava realmente cobrando seu preço em mim.

Eu passava horas esperando por ele antes, mas eu estive ocupada ou dormindo. Eu não tinha tempo para sentar e pensar sobre o que fazer comigo mesma.

**"Vamos dar um passeio, isso é entediante"**, Rosalie disse alguns minutos depois, levantando-se em um movimento rápido e fluido. Emmett deixou-se ser arrastado para fora me dando um sorriso fugaz, antes de sair e fechar a porta da frente atrás deles.

Esperei alguns minutos, quando eu tive certeza de que eles provavelmente estavam longe eu suspirei e relaxei totalmente na minha cadeira. Havia algo sobre os Cullens que me impedia de estar totalmente relaxada, como se eu tivesse que tentar duro demais para que eles me aprovassem .O que não se aplicava a Esme , eu sabia do fato que ninguém tinha que lutar pela sua aprovação, ela era o tipo de pessoa que se dava incondicionalmente.

Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, Esme largou o livro e olhou para mim seriamente e começou , **"Bella, eu queria falar com você em particular."**

Suspirei novamente, mas sentei em linha reta, outra conversa esgotante estava a caminho.

**"Eu sei que minha chegada foi inesperada, mas eu não consegui parar Gabe. Ele..."**

**"Não, não é sobre isso"**, ela interrompeu delicadamente.

**"Então é sobre o quê ?**" Eu perguntei,com minha garganta apertada. Elas estavam vindo, todas as respostas que eu queria, ela ia finalmente me dar.

**"Sable e Edward ... eles estão juntos."**

Minha cabeça foi levemente para trás como se ela tivesse me dado um tapa, e meu coração pulou várias batidas. Uma coisa era se suspeitar,outra era saber que é um fato.

**"Tudo começou no início de novembro",** ela continuou chegando mais perto e firmando minhas mãos agitadas nas dela.

**"Eu... Isto e minha culpa Bella",** ela disse de uma forma contraída, procurando se desculpar,** "Edward estava com tanta dor, mas eu sabia que ele era teimoso demais para voltar para você , assim eu coagi Sable e ele a ficarem juntos. Eles já se conheciam e se encaixavam tão bem ... Eu pensei que talvez com o tempo ... "**

**"Com o tempo,"** eu repeti, minha voz soando oca para os meus ouvidos: **"Você disse que com o tempo, mas você também disse que eles estão juntos."**

Esme assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos brilhando estranhamente. Eu esperava ardentemente que ela não iria chorar, porque se o fizesse, eu não seria capaz de me parar também.

**"Sable o ama Bella, ela disse isso a ele. Edward não conseguiu recusa-la. Eu acho que Edward esperava que se ele ... ficasse com ela, seria mais fácil para ele te esquecer."**

O mais delicadamente como eu pudia, desprendi minha mão da dela e me levantei. Eu queria que o chão rachasse e me engolisse inteira. Faria tudo muito mais fácil.

**"Que bom que ele não teve que tentar tanto", **disse finalmente depois de ter andado por um tempo na sala úmida. A chuva ainda bombardeava as janelas como o bater de uma pessoa muito insistente.

**"Isso é injusto da sua parte Bella, Edward só queria o que era melhor para você ."**

**"Ele disse que eu não era boa para ele,"** Eu rosnei virando-me para ela, **"Como que isso é o melhor para mim? Tudo o que eu queria era estarmos juntos, para sempre! Eu acho que ele disse que sempre me amaria"de uma maneira"**, disse fazendo aspas com os dedos, **"diga-me Esme,o que isto " de uma maneira "significa? De uma maneira como uma irmã , uma amiga, um animal de estimação casual?"**

**"Bella, por favor"**, Esme arfou parecendo horrorizada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e virei-me envergonhada de executar a minha raiva nela. Mesmo que ela a assumiu, eu sabia que nada disto era culpa dela, que era minha por ter vindo aqui para começar.

**"Desculpe Esme,"** eu disse, minha voz embargada: **"Eu sei que você só quer me fazer ficar bem ... Eu ficarei, eu só tenho que deitar-me durante um tempo, eu estou exausta."**

**"Tudo bem Bella, eu espero que você se sinta melhor"**, disse ela em voz baixa .

Fui até o quarto dado a Gabe e deitei na cama. Eu me virei para olhar para fora da janela. A chuva caia em pequenos chuviscos agora, fazendo as gotas deslizarem preguiçosamente todo o caminho da janela. Ela caia lentamente como lágrimas.

Quando acordei, eu me perguntava se eu tinha realmente aberto os olhos. Demorou um pouco antes que eu percebesse que meu quarto estava escuro como bréu e que a chuva voltou a ser forte e contínua. Levantei e me estiquei, eu tinha dormido na posição fetal, o tempo todo. Abafando um bocejo eu escovei meus dedos nos meus cabelos e desci as escadas. A luz da biblioteca estava acessa. Fui até a porta e vi que todos os Cullen estavam reunidos diante de um fogo aceso,debatendo com vozes baixas e melódicas. A luz do fogo dançava em suas faces de porcelana fazendo-os parecerem anjos bizarros sem asas .

**"Bella, ai esta você !"** Esme disse calorosamente vindo ao meu lado e puxando-me para o comodo. Eu poderia dizer, que ela queria que nós deixassemos o que aconteceu de tarde de lado,deixando-me saber que ela tinha me perdoado pelo meu desabafo. Segui-a em gratidão e sentei-me perto do fogo. Seu calor suave me fez perceber que eu estava com frio, sem nem mesmo saber disto.

**"Como você dormiu Bella?**" Sable perguntou atenciosamente.

**"Bem"**, respondi baixinho, tentando com todas as minhas forças ignorar o fato, que ela estava sentada ao lado de Edward com a mão dele entrelaçada na dela em seu colo. Eu tive uma vaga imagem de pegar uma das pás de ferro utilizadas para avivar o fogo, e bater em sua cabeça com ela, mas a suprimi voltando a olhar para a mesa. Carlisle estava sentado atrás dela olhando passivamente para mim. Pisquei, surpresa que ele tinha voltado tão rápido. Então eu percebi olhando em volta que Gabe não estava aqui.

**"Onde está Gabe? Ele está emburrado em um canto, em algum lugar?"**

**"Emburrado?**" Rosalie repetiu sarcástica.

**"Sim, é o seu passatempo favorito".**

Virei-me com expectativa para Carlisle,que compartilhava um olhar duro com Edward antes de se voltar para mim, **" Gabe queria ser deixado sozinho enquanto caçava Bella."**

Isso fazia sentido, Gabe não era do tipo que queria ter um laço emocional homem a homem enquanto saltava em um alce, **"Então ele vem amanhã ?"**

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas finalmente respondeu: **"Amanhã ou em poucos dias, tudo depende de quanto sedento ele está ."**

Concordei aceitando o fato de que eu nunca tinha experimentado esse incomodo com os Cullen antes, eu teria que seguir em frente. Se Gabe estivesse aqui eu sabia que seria mais suportável, mas eu apenas teria que lidar.

Era difícil, porque eu tinha que evitar olhar para um determinado lado do comodo, ação que estava muito complicada de executar.

**"Então ... quando que Alice e Jasper vão voltar?**" Eu perguntei para preencher o vazio da conversa.

Carlisle franziu a testa, "**Nós não temos certeza, ela não retornou a nosso ligação, nem Jasper."**

**"Será que tem algo errado?"** Eu perguntei, de repente me sentindo culpada. Era por minha culpa que eles estavam lá afinal.

"**Não, eu tenho certeza que eles estão bem"**, Esme disse, **" estranho eles não ligarem de volta."**

**"È chamado de" evitar uma ligação ",** Rosalie disse prestativa. Carlisle deu-lhe um olhar severo, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava pensando na mesma linha que ela.

Eu fiz uma careta me perguntando por que Alice não gostaria de falar com os Cullens. Talvez ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo com Gabe e eu e ela estava com raiva. Ou simplesmente não queria se envolver em um assunto tão complicado.

**"Bella estávamos discutindo sobre um rastreador,que chegou há poucas horas na cidade,antes de você chegar "**, Carlisle disse voltando-se para mim.

Meu corpo ficou frio e eu me senti culpada, mais uma vez eu ia arrastá -los em meus problemas, **"Será que eles sabem que estou aqui?"**

**"Nós acreditamos que ele é apenas um rastreador, não um rastreador de recompensa estão ha uma chance de que ele não saiba nada sobre Gabriel."**

Dei um suspiro de alívio, os Cullen não se machucariam por minha causa, que era o que eu mais temia. Eu também estava contente que os contínuos ataques tinham abrandado. Pelo menos haveria tempo para Gabe retornar.

* * *

**"Você acha que ele está bem, era realmente tão longe?**" Perguntei a Carlisle, mais tarde naquele dia. Gabe não tinha voltado e isto ainda me incomodava.

**"Eu sei que ele é muito forte, ele é um monstro, eu estou ciente disso. Mas pode haver uma possibilidade de um urso surra-lo inconsciente e eu não sei ... usá -lo como um brinquedo para roer?**

Carlisle abriu a boca para responder, mas não o fez,** "Ele pode ser um pouco arrogante, eu sei muito bem disto, mas ele não merece ser destroçado por um urso. Não é uma morte digna,você não acha ? "**

**"Bella, Gabriel não será destroçado por um urso"**, Carlisle disse pacientemente, os cantos da boca dele se contraindo ligeiramente, **" eu lhe asseguro que ele é capaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Por tudo que vocês dois nos disseram, que eu tenho mais do que certeza de que ele está bem**. "

Concordei e ainda mantive as minhas dúvidas, os ursos eram grandes e maus ... e Gabe era tão indefeso e ... e ...

Sim, ok, talvez os ursos eram os que necessitavam de proteção.

* * *

**"Bella, ele pode cuidar de si mesmo,"** Edward rosnou no segundo dia em que eu aborreci Carlisle novamente na biblioteca sobre Gabe. **"Aquele homem é do tipo de ser capaz de sobreviver a qualquer coisa, mesmo que isto esteja acima da vida dos outros."**

**"Edward, mantenha os seus comentários para si mesmo",** Carlisle respondeu rapidamente antes que eu pudesse argumentar, **"Bella, Gabriel é um poderoso ancião. Não é a primeira vez que ele vai caçar sozinho."**

**"Eu estou ciente disto,"** eu respondi imediatamente **"Eu apenas queria saber se vampiros podem morrer de uma longa queda. Ele não é um vampiro normal você sabe, ele não é gracioso, talvez ele caiu de um penhasco."**

**"Isso soa tão maravilhoso ",** Emmett disse, enquanto passava pela porta ,**" Isso é muito improvável, Bella."**

**

* * *

**

O relógio antigo marcou ... e marcou ... e marcou ...

**"Bella, querida, olhar para o relógio não vai fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, ou fazer Gabriel vir mais depressa"**, Esme citou gentilmente no terceiro dia na sala de jantar.

**"Bella, o que há de errado com você , porque você estava olhando dentro do meu armário mais cedo?"** Rosalie perguntou aborrecida entrando na sala trazendo uma nuvem de perfume abafado com ela, e um swerter desgrenhado na mão.

**"Eu estava procurando por Gabe,"** eu respondi melancolicamente, brincando com um tomate cereja da minha salada.

**"Você estava procurando por esse cara no meu armário?"**

Balancei a cabeça tentando furar o tomate com meu garfo, mas ele saiu voando, "**Eu chequei todos os armários da casa."**

**"Porque no mundo que você faria isso Bella?" **Esme perguntou espantada.

**"Gabe gosta de armários, eu pensei que talvez ele tivesse chego sem avisar ninguém e entrou em um".**

Rosalie revirou os olhos: **"Sim, e talvez ele mudou de idéia e decidiu ir para debaixo da cama agora. Diga-me Bella, gostaria que eu a ajudasse a procura-lo em cada cama da casa?**"

**"Oh, você faria isso? É muito gentil da sua parte Rosalie".**

Depois de Rosalie sair mau humorada... Virei-me confusa para Esme.

"**Ela estava sendo sarcástica querida**", Esme disse gentilmente.

**"Você pensa assim? Parecia uma boa idéia para mim."**

**

* * *

**

**"Proponho um grupo de busca para amanhã de manhã "**, eu anunciei ao salão onde todos estavam reunidos, como sempre. Era a noite do quarto dia e ainda nada de Gabe. Meus ultimos nervos tinham sido disparados há muito tempo , eu não aguentava mais.

**"Ele não está perdido Bella,"** Emmett disse vagamente.

**"Eu sei",**eu disse começando a andar,** " mas talvez um rastreador de recompesas o pegou. Quem sabe, talvez mais do que um ... mais de dois ... ele pode estar morto."**

**"Ele já está morto Bella,"** Edward citou desnecessariamente.

De todos os outros que iriam demonstrar cansaço, na minha citação contínua sobre o tema Gabe, Edward era a oposição mais verbal. Ele tornava-se cada vez mais irritado cada vez que eu mencionava o nome Gabe, e tinha realmente saído da sala com um ataque de raiva uma vez no dia anterior.

**"Isso é além do ponto",** eu respondi com os dentes cerrados, **"ja fazem quatro dias, Carlisle voltou em menos de um. É óbvio que alguma coisa aconteceu com ele."**

**"Alguma vez lhe ocorreu a possibilidade de que ele foi embora e não vai voltar?"** Edward disse em pé do lado de Sable, raiva súbita irradiando dele.

Pisquei e respondi sem hesitação: **"Não, é claro que não."**

**"Bella",** Carlisle disse suavemente, se aproximando e colocando um braço confortante em torno de mim **", A missão de Gabriel vindo a Praga era entregá-la para que nós a protegessemos, não para ele permanecer e trazer os rastreadores aqui. Teria não servido para nada. "**

**"Então você está dizendo que ele não vai voltar?**" Perguntei ficando dura em seu abraço.

"**O que estou dizendo Bella, que talvez seja melhor, se você deixar isto ir . Ele pode voltar, ele pode não voltar, quem sabe?"**

**"Eu sei!"** Eu exclamei furiosamente separando-me do seu lado **"Eu sei que ele está voltando! Ele é Gabe, ele sempre volta, sempre."**

Carlisle olhou para mim com a mesma pena que fazia mal ao meu estômago** ", Bella, é melhor, se Gabriel não retornar"**.

Abri a boca para argumentar, mas o olhar suplicante nos olhos dele, me pedindo para deixar isto ir me fez perceber a dura verdade.

**"Ele não vai voltar, não é ?" **Eu disse em voz baixa, dando um passo para longe dele e de seus olhos piodosos.

Ele balançou a cabeça suavemente e eu me senti zonza. Ele não estava voltando?

**"Você sabia disto, desde quando você voltou?"** Eu perguntei em uma voz calma, como se estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo, **"O que você disse a ele para fazê -lo sair?"**

"**O que faz você pensar que Carlisle disse-lhe alguma coisa? O animal só saiu porque quis, ele já tinha feito a sua boa ação com você . Ele só saiu",** disse Edward severamente.

**"Gabe não teria ido embora desse jeito!**" Argumentei á beira das lágrimas.

**"Ja faz quase uma semana, ele obviamente foi"**, Rosalie apontou.

**"Gabriel sentiu que era melhor ir embora agora, que você estava em boas mãos"**

**"Carlisle, apenas diga a verdade a ela, pare de dar cobertura a ele,"** Edward disse com repugnância.

**"Edward, eu disse que isso não envolve você ",** Carlisle começou a advertir

Mas Edward ignorou as palavras de Carlisle e se virou para mim, os olhos ardendo de ódio que eu sabia que não era para mim.

**"Sabe aquela coisa que aconteceu com o perfume de vocês Bella? Como de repente eles se combinaram para se tornar um?"**

**"Sim, mas o que tem isto haver."**

**"Não é apenas um acidente bizarro que acontece uma vez em uma lua azul. Pode ser causado pela vontade",** disse ele sacudindo a mão de contenção que Carlisle tinha tentado colocar nele.

**"O que você quer dizer?"** Eu perguntei, a minha mente de repente em branco. Isso tudo era muito confuso.

**"É algo que os gêmeos da Noruega podiam fazer Bella,"** Sable de repente acrescentou: "**Ele****s eram velhos e poderosos, você vê . É um dom que pode ser feito à vontade, fundindo o seu aroma com de alguém. Este vampiro Gabriel poderia, obviamente, fazê -lo. É uma habilidade bastante inútil para a prática, mas acho que deu certo para ele neste momento. "**

Minha mente não poderia computar o que eles estavam dizendo, eu tinha certeza que havia um significado para isto, desde que Edward estava tão exaltado sobre ele, mas eu só conseguia entender isso.

**"Você não vê ",** disse exasperado,** "ele mentiu para você desde o começo. Não foi por acaso a mistura de aromas e os rastreadores começarem a alvejá -la Bella. Ele fez isso acontecer, ele queria um bode expiatório. Você era a isca humana evidente em Forks, enquanto ele fugia".**

**"É verdade que ele te levou, mas era porque ele ainda precisava de você .Em Forks ou em algum outro lugar, não importando quanto tempo ele poderia levar numa fuga rápida com você nas costas dele".**

Cada palavra que saia da boca de Edward, era como o ruído branco da televisão fora do ar . Era só barulho, não queria dizer nada, era apenas um inútil barulho.

E ainda assim, o som estava ficando mais forte e mais claro, transformando-se em palavras feias que feriam como facas vindas da boca de Edward, **"Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia que você seria alvejada e morta. Ele não se importava, desde que você servisse ao seu propósito. "**

Carlisle finalmente suspirou resignadamente e se virou para mim: **"É verdade Bella. Enfrentei Gabriel sobre isto na floresta e ele admitiu que tudo isso era verdade."**

Eu coloquei minha mão na minha boca, não no gesto de horror e surpresa, que todos eles provavelmente pensaram, mas para impedir-me de vomitar.

**"Você estava certa, eu disse a ele para ficar longe e nunca mais voltar. O perfume dele vai desaparecer do seu, ele finalmente teria se ele estivesse perto de você ou não. Era pela vontade dele que os aromas mastiveram-se misturados."**

Minha cabeça ficou pesada e eu deixei-a curvar-se em exaustão.

**"Bella, onde você está indo?"** Esme perguntou assustada quando me virei para fora da sala e sai pela porta.

**"Para fora, eu só preciso de um pouco de ar"**, eu respondi calmamente, me virei para ela e sorri fracamente, **"eu estou bem Esme, eu quero ficar sozinha por um tempo."**

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e todos eles olharam para mim quando eu me virei e sai pela porta.

Como um zumbi morto e sem sentimentos eu me arrastei pelo meu caminho para o jardim de volta na escuridão da noite. O som de cascalho parecia um vago eco dos meus passos duros. Cheguei na frente da pedra de banho dos pássaros, onde não há muito tempo ele esteve ali ao meu lado dizendo que ele voltaria. A água congelada por muito tempo derretida. Uma folha solitária encharcada flutuava na superfície.

Eu agarrei a borda da banheira, caindo de joelhos e finalmente me permiti ser abatida. A doença veio como uma onda suave, mas a dor foi muito repentina e precisa. Eu vomitei ajoelhada até não sobrar nada e meus lados em convulsões e espasmos. Em meus ouvidos eu podia ouvir um som animalesco terrível que estava vindo de mim , entre um suspiro e um soluço.

Então, ele me desprezava tanto assim, huh? Todos aqueles longos meses eu tinha sido nada mais que um cobertor de segurança, foi por isso que ele tinha que me aturar. Lembrei-me de sua atitude fria e sua maneiras abrasadoras.

Doia tanto ao ponto que eu comecei a lembrar da dor daquela noite na floresta. Esta dor e aquela dor, era estranho, mas elas eram muito semelhantes.

Na realidade, por que isto foi uma surpresa? Ele nunca gostou de mim, ele tinha me dito isto na maior parte do tempo. Mas eu pensava que talvez ele tinha começado a me ver como ... mais do que uma garota humana estúpida... uma pessoa que valia a pena falar, um amigo, eu suponho.

Isso era o que me fazia sentir tão idiota agora, o fato de que eu havia me iludido e acreditado em uma coisa dessas.

**_"Você não vai sem me dizer, você vai Gabe?_**

**_"Eu vou te dizer ... apenas solte o meu cabelo ."_**

**_"Prometa"_**

**_"Bella ... Eu prometo ..."_**

Eu me levantei, sentindo minhas pernas instáveis, como se o mundo estivesse girando debaixo mim.

Isto estava confuso, eu sabia que deveria odiá-lo pelo que ele tinha feito, mas ainda não estava claro para mim de qual forma que ele tinha me magoado mais: por ter me querido morta ... ou por ter quebrado sua promessa.

* * *

**E ai todo mundo inteira? Foi demais essa revelação não foi! o que vocês acharam? alguém esperava ou foi uma completa surpresa? Então gente pode clicar a vontade no botanzinho GO. Liberado pra expressar a raiva ou revolta também...ou então a vontade de desmembrar alguém...heheheheh**


	13. Caminhos Diferentes

_**Olá! demorou um pouco mais ai está. Pra compensar a espera este é um capitulo bem longo... então enjoy!**_

* * *

******Caminhos diferentes**

Eu estava ficando cansada do som da chuva, porque ela não podia simplesmente parar?

Ja fazia mais de uma semana desde que eu tinha chego na casa dos Cullens em Praga, e eu já sentia como se fosse uma vida inteira.

Meu itinerário usual seria: levantar pela manhã , tomar banho, forçar para baixo o café da manhã, para a alegria de Esme, sentar, ficar de pé , fingir ler um livro, andar no meu quarto, pegar meu almoço, tentar uma pequena conversa com Esme ( o que alias,era muito difícil de se fazer) andar um pouco mais no meu quarto,evitar Edward que continuava querendo falar comigo,evitar Sable que estava tentando sinceramente ser minha amiga (que ainda assim não acabava com o fato, de que eu queria bater nela com um objeto pontiagudo) encarar o meu jantar e finalmente escapar para o meu quarto e fitar o teto. Isso acontecia quase que diariamente.

Me fale sobre a necessidade de uma mudança.

Era a última parte do itinerário que realmente me atingia. Eu odiava ficar lá no escuro, ouvindo a chuva noturna, que já estava me deixando louca, eu tentava ao maximo não pensar. Este era realmente o objetivo com o qual eu acordava todas as manhãs. Mesmo quando eu andava sozinha no meu quarto e sentava-me na sala com alguns dos Cullens, eu tentava o meu melhor para manter minha mente em branco. Algumas vezes, apenas permanecendo lá, eu iria escorregar por um segundo e imaginava que ele estava sentado ao meu lado, sua cabeça apenas imóvel perto de mim. Ou no escuro eu poderia sentir a sua presença, ou alucinar com seus brilhantes olhos verdes me olhando do outro lado da sala. Na verdade era tudo muito triste, principalmente porque tudo isso que eu imaginava e alucinava era contra a minha vontade...

Eu odiava a coragem do cara. A idéia que eu tinha dividido um quarto com ele todos os meses me fazia cerrar os dentes. Enquanto eu dormia ele estava lá fazendo sua façanha, me preparando para quando os lobos viessem. Minha vida não tinha nenhum significado para ele, igual as inúmeras outras que ele havia tomado. A conversa que tivemos no segundo hotel veio á minha mente muitas vezes, depois que Edward derramou o feijão, por assim dizer.

**_"Eu não sou uma boa pessoa ..._**

**_"Eu nunca fui. Eu matei mais pessoas do que você pode imaginar através dos séculos e nunca senti qualquer remorso ... era da minha natureza. "_**

Pelo menos, ele tinha sido honesto nesse aspecto. Não era como se ele tivesse tentado ganhar a minha confiança por ser hipócrita por natureza ou outro tipo de coisa. Eu podia sentir meu sangue ferver com a idéia de o ter considerado meu amigo.

Foi humilhante saber como eu poderia ser tão ingênua. Talvez eu tinha um ponto cego quando se tratava de homens imortais, que pareciam sempre ter o melhor de mim, jogando-o no chão, triturando-o, cuspindo sobre ele, e triturando-o um pouco mais.

Gabe ...Gabriel era o seu nome.

Eu o odiava tanto ...

Eu tinha vontade de quebrar as coisas, berrando, gritando, arrancando os olhos ... com uma colher, ou algo igualmente doloroso.

Eu acordava assustada no meio da noite, pensando que ele tinha entrado pela janela. Meus pulmões iriam tomar uma grande respiração, para começar a contar-lhe tudo o que eu pensava sobre ele. Como ele não era nada para mim, como ele era a escória,uma besta sem alma que merecia ser perseguido por rastreadores até os confins da terra, por toda a eternidade e ter sua cabeça cortada com um machado cego ..

Como ele merecia queimar no inferno um milhão de vezes, por todas as más ações que ele já tinha feito, ou como ele era um homem azedo, amargo, que nunca seria e nem mesmo merecia ser feliz. Também gritar-lhe como ele tinha ferrado minha vida completamente, fazendo-me pensar que eu não tinha outra alternativa senão ter que deixar minha casa e meu pai, ambos os quais eu nunca poderia ter a cara para voltar agora. Como ele tinha acabado de me largar na porta dos Cullens, colocando-os em perigo. Bem ... eu poderia dizer-lhe um milhão de coisas diferentes, que estavam na ponta da minha língua, prontas para ferir e picar se pudessem.

Todas essas coisas seriam boas , mas em seguida desapareciam assim que eu voltava a respirar, notando que era apenas uma rajada de vento contra a janela, nada mais.

Eu então encarava a janela querendo que ela se abrisse e fosse ele. Apenas para que eu pudesse lhe dizer a única coisa mais importante, que eu não estava disposta a admitir em voz alta, mesmo para mim.

Que eu sentia saudades dele.

* * *

**"É um grupo de quatro ou mais"**, Emmett estava dizendo enquanto eu descia as escadas na parte da manhã . Edward, Sable e Emmett estavam juntos perto das escadas,parecendo um tanto sombrios.

**"O que está acontecendo?**" Eu perguntei parando alguns passos acima deles.

Eles se viraram ao mesmo tempo para mim, parecendo preocupados, mas tentando, sem sucesso, disfarçar.

**"Nada, não se preocupe Bella", **disse Sable olhando rapidamente para os outros dois, **" Esme tem o seu café da manha pronto, ela está esperando por você ."**

"**Os rastreadores estão aqui?"** Perguntei ironicamente, irritada com o fato de que eles estavam tentando me tratar como uma criança.

Edward veio para a frente, com o rosto tenso, **"Há quatro deles, e eles chegaram na cidade por volta do amanhecer de hoje."**

**"Eles sabem que estou aqui? Bem, Gabe... riel, eles sabem que o seu cheiro vem daqui?"**

**"Sim, eles estão apenas esperando pelo momento certo, independentemente do tempo que é ,"** Sable respondeu **"Eu estou indo para Carlisle. Ele provavelmente já os sentiu, mas é melhor tê -lo aqui imediatamente."**

Edward e Emmett deram acenos severos e ficamos no patamar das escadas, vendo quando a porta se fechou atrás de seus cabelos flamejantes.

**"Eu vou avisar Esme e Rosalie. Hora da diversão Bella,"** Emmett disse piscando para mim e saiu correndo.

**"Ele acha que isso é divertido?**" Perguntei fraca. Meu estômago tinha feito um cambalhota completa e minhas mãos começaram a suar, a idéia desses novos rastreadores mortais vindo para me matar ... ele achava que isso era divertido...

**"Vai ficar tudo bem Bella"**, Edward disse baixinho cubrindo minhas mãos tremulas delicamente com as suas, que pareciam mármore frio, **"Estamos aqui para você ."**

Olhei para os olhos quentes e imediatamente senti-me afogar neles. Eles me tranquilizaram e confortaram ao mesmo tempo, eu queria perder-me neles. Eu pisei um passo para baixo e toquei seu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão e segurou a minha mão em seu rosto, fechando os olhos e suspirando baixinho.

**"Eu vou te proteger Bella,"** ele disse, quase num sussurro, abaixando minha mão no seu peito, onde seu coração deveria estar batendo,** "eu prometo".**

Com o que parecia ser um grande esforço, ele deu um passo para trás, soltando-me gentilmente e foi embora. Eu senti meu corpo esgotado após o contato próximo e embora o seu toque fosse gelado, senti uma sensação de queimação e entorpecimento onde ele tinha me tocado.

Quando ele saiu da sala,eu senti a familiar atração que ele sempre produzia em mim, como se estivéssemos invisivelmente ligados de alguma forma e eu tinha que segui-lo aonde quer que ele fosse. Era uma forma de magnetismo que eu ainda tinha problemas para me acostumar. E era especialmente difícil quando Sable estava na sala também.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de muitos telefonemas e vários cheques de perímetros feitos, Carlisle e Sable finalmente chegaram trazendo a notícia de que os quatro rastreadores tinham se dividido, provavelmente com a intenção de vir dos quatro diferentes pontos cardeais. Apesar de ter sido uma tática de ataque previsível, ainda causou um problema, pois isso significava que os Cullen teriam que se dividir também.

**"Está tudo bem, há seis de nós"**, Carlisle disse, quando eles começaram a discutir as próprias taticas, sentados ao redor da mesa de jantar oval.**"Quatro de nós vão ao encontro deles e dois vão ficar com Bella"**

Minhas mãos tinham se enrolado em punhos apertados no meu colo debaixo da mesa. Eu tinha certeza de que as unhas que estavam cavando na minha pele não estavam longe de tirar sangue. Isso era ridículo, o que eu tinha feito para merecer este tipo de proteção? Eu tinha tanto medo por eles. Imortalidade era utilizada na definição do ato de nunca envelhecer ou morrer de uma doença, mas não significava que eles eram totalmente poderosos. Eu já tinha visto muitos imortais morrem nas mãos de outros, para me enganar em acreditar que eles eram incapazes de entrar em perigo.

**"Talvez se eu sair, eles vão me seguir e..."** Eu tentei comentar pela milionésima vez, mas minha voz foi abafada por um deles, como sempre.

**"Nós não estamos usando você como isca Bella, que é o que você está destinada a ser," **Rosalie disse preguiçosamente ganhando um exalar de ar de Esme em desaprovação e um olhar ameaçador de Edward.

Seu comentário me atingiu, eu ainda estava tentando manter a minha mente fora disso e ela não estava fazendo isto mais fácil para mim.

**"A coisa boa é que o cheiro de Gabriel esta finalmente desaparecendo",** Carlisle continuou a partir da cabeceira da mesa, "**em poucos dias nada restará dele e os rastreadores (se nos os mantivermos afastados tempo suficiente) vão pensar que ele fugiu. "**

**"Seu cheiro está desaparecendo?"** Eu perguntei, minha voz soando curta e robótica. Eu não me importava, realmente, eu não me importava...

**"Sim, o seu próprio perfume quase domina o dele"**, Edward disse, com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação se formando em seus lábios.

Balancei a cabeça, sabendo que meu rosto estava simplesmente em branco. Não me senti aliviada, nem contente só oca, embora eu soubesse que era estupidez minha.

Seria tão errado da minha parte ter querido manter seu cheiro? Eu sabia que não fazia sentido, quer dizer, não era como se eu poderia realmente sentir o cheiro em mim, mas ... ele não tinha deixado nada para trás. Nenhum indício de que tivesse sido real, que eu não o tinha imaginado . Ele não tinha sequer deixado um adeus. Seu perfume tinha sido a única coisa para me tranquilizar de sua existência, e estava desaparecendo. Será que a memória dele iria me deixar também? Seus olhos verdes, o pequeno sorriso estranho,poderiam todos eles se tornarem névoas na minha memória, falhas tecnicas que se assemelhavam a miragens?

**"Rosalie e Esme, vocês duas vão ficar aqui com Bella. Vamos mantê -las constantemente atualizadas"**, Carlisle estava dizendo. Consegui me recompor e ouvi a conversa em torno de mim, não era o momento de se lastimar.

**"O melhor é não provoca -los ou fazê -los pensar que queremos combater",** Carlisle se virou olhando incisivamente para Emmett quando ele disse isso, **"Nós apenas queremos mantê -los longe, talvez eles não estão aqui para a matança. Se prolongarmos isto o bastante, o cheiro vai desaparecer e pode não haver nenhuma necessidade de violência ".**

**"Isso é ilusão Carlisle,**" Emmett rosnou: **"Eles obviamente, estão aqui para matar. Suas manobras mostram que estão planejando encurralar as suas presas,e não falar racionalmente ."**

**"No pior dos casos, a conduta correta de ação será tomada Emmett", **Carlisle respondeu calmamente **"Mas no momento vamos ficar na defensiva, está claro?"**

Todos acenaram firmemente de acordo. Emmett mau humorado como uma criança decepcionada, acenou com a cabeça rigidamente.

**"Eles estão se movendo rapidamente, acho que Emmett está certo"**, disse Sable olhando para cima e farejando o ar. Isso me lembrou da primeira vez que eu a conheci, ela tinha parecido para mim como um predador felino, **"Eles estão aqui para matar Carlisle, não devemos baixar a guarda eu não acho que eles podem querer lidar com isto pacificamente".**

**"No pior dos casos ..."** Carlisle repetiu severamente ficando de pé . Todos os outros seguiram o exemplo. Levantei-me desajeitadamente; meu corpo inteiro parecia que podia se romper a qualquer momento apenas fora dos nervos.

**"Vai ficar tudo bem Bella,**" Emmett disse assim que eles saíram da sala me dando uma pequena piscada. Sable seguiu me dando um sorriso encorajador também. Esme e Rosalie permaneceram ao meu lado, ficamos de pé olhando quando eles se foram, como se estivessem prontos para a batalha, que com todas as probabilidades ,que era para onde eles estavam indo.

**"Eu vou dizer adeus,"** Rosalie disse de repente, evitando nossos olhos e correndo depois de Emmett. Isso me fez perceber que as coisas eram muito mais graves do que eles deixavam saber. Especialmente se eu tinha interpretado bem a expressão de Rosalie antes dela correr. Apesar de todos os planos seguros e confiantes, ela temia pela vida de Emmett.

Minha garganta estava seca e meu interior vazio. Tudo por mim, eles estavam indo para o perigo apenas por causa de uma garota humana estúpida.

**"Talvez ... você deva ir para Carlisle,"** eu disse a Esme, não sendo capaz de enfrentá -la, eu estava tão envergonhada com a minha fraqueza e carência.

Ela hesitou por um momento e depois saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Fiquei sozinha na sala de jantar segurando as costas da cadeira como apoio e ouvindo o relógio de péndulo. Agora eu poderia estar em casa, fazendo as ultimas inscrições da faculdade, pensando de qual especialização eu gostaria. Ouvindo Charlie dar um comentário de vez em quando, durante os comerciais. Isso era o que deveria ter acontecido, como tudo poderia ter ficado tão distorcido?

**"Por causa de Gabriel '**, pensei amargamente, segurando a moldura até meus dedos ficarem brancos, **"Gabriel aconteceu e agora tudo está tão errado."**

**"Bella?"**

Virei-me surpresa, muito envolvida em meus próprios pensamentos, para ter notado que Edward voltou para a sala.

Ele caminhou em minha direção e como na parte da manhã eu não desisti, mas dei boas vindas a sua presença, o seu toque.

**"Você tem que viver Bella"**, disse ele em pé muito perto, eu podia sentir o cheiro doce que irradiava da sua respiração e do seu corpo, **"Eu vou fazer de tudo para mantê -la segura."**

**"Manter-me segura ... mesmo que isso significasse deixar-me?"** Perguntei baixinho, olhando para ele. Ele estremeceu um pouco como se eu tivesse atingido um nervo.

**"Mesmo que isso significasse deixar-te"**, ele respondeu parecendo determinado.

Eu olhei para baixo, de repente triste. Seu cheiro era tão suave, tão familiar, eu queria inspirar para sempre, eu sempre quis.

"** As vezes, estar com a pessoa que você ama significa correr riscos"**, disse voltando-me para ele com expectativa.

Nossos olhos se detiveram por um momento antes que ele sacudiu a cabeça inflexível, fazendo cair o meu coração.

Eu suspirei, **"Eu acho que você realmente não me ama."**

Sua boca se abriu num piscar de olhos, como se para protestar, mas eu o derrotei **"Você mesmo disse,que eu não era boa para você . Eu sei que você estava certo, eu sempre soube."**

**"Bella, nós somos muito diferentes"**, começou ele, tomando o meu rosto em suas mãos, **"Você é tão frágil, tão preciosa ... sua vida é muito valiosa. Por estar com o nosso tipo você estará sempre em perigo,o que não é aceitável. "**

Eu queria dizer que ele não me entendeu. Eu queria dizer-lhe como fora do lugar eu me sentia com os seres humanos iguais a mim, como a vida não valia a pena viver sem ele. Ao colocar-me em um pedestal e me empurrar para o lado para "manter-me segura", ele estava me condenando.

**"Isto é minha decisão também, Edward"**, eu finalmente disse **" é**** a minha vida afinal, eu deveria ter uma palavra a dizer sobre o que eu quero fazer com ela."**

Ele com hesitação, escovou meus lábios com a ponta de seu polegar e baixou o rosto a menos de uma polegada do meu e sussurrou **"Este mundo não é para você Bella, você é melhor do que isto."**

**"Eu pertenço aqui! Não me mande embora de novo! "** Eu queria gritar, mas a grande proximidade tinha me deixado sem palavras. Seus lábios tocaram os meus e meu corpo lentamente conseguiu recuperar o controle de si mesmo novamente, para responder antes que tudo veio a uma parada abrupta. Como antes, ele recuou rapidamente, exceto que ele parecia alarmado. Virei-me para a porta de onde Sable estava olhando.

Toda a bondade honesta que ela tinha concedido a mim, o fato de que ela estava disposta a ir lá e me proteger, sem uma pergunta, tudo se tornou abundantemente claro para mim e senti-me repugnante, uma culpa ardente surgiu através de mim. Ela o amava demais.

**"É hora de ir Edward"**, ela disse olhando fixamente para a parede atrás de nós, antes dela se virar e sair.

Comecei a ir atrás dela, mas Edward me impediu.

**"Fique aqui com Rosalie e Esme Bella",** ele ordenou e em seguida correu atrás dela.

Eu permaneci como dito, querendo saber o que no mundo tinha acabado de acontecer .

* * *

Depois que eles sairam a casa tornou-se sinistramente calma. Mesmo o fogo alto na lareira parecia estar em silêncio, quando estávamos sentadas na sala. Ninguém falou nada, estávamos muito estressadas para isso. Quatro rastreadores perigosos e assassinos, nós não queriamos imaginar um complemento.

O telefone tocava quatro vezes a cada trinta minutos. Com isto tudo nós atualizado e nos impedindo da preocupação que eles tinham sido pegos ou algo igualmente terrível.

Cerca de duas horas da manhã o telefone tocou e Esme atendeu, soando incrivelmente calma,** "Alô ? Edward, como ?"**

Rosalie e eu esperamos em suspense, como sempre faziamos durante cada chamada,isto era angustiante. Geralmente, nossos medos eram infundados, mas desta vez Esme se tornou mais pálida, se possível, e cobriu a boca com a mão. Ficando assim durante algum tempo, o suspense era demais.

**"Eu vejo, o que poderia ter acontecido?**

**"Não, ela está aqui, ela está bem ... sim ... certamente, isso não é bom, vá encontrar os outros."**

Quando ela colocou o telefone no gancho Rosalie e eu permanecemos em silêncio, esperando o pior.

**"Bem, Edward e Sable estão bem, eles estão juntos"**, Esme começou,parecendo tensa.

**"Juntos?"** Rosalie repetiu incrédula, **"Eu pensei que Sable estava cobrindo o posto leste, o que ela está fazendo com Edward?"**

**"Aparentemente, o rastreador ao que Sable tinha sido designada correu fora de repente. Ela perdeu a pista dele por um tempo e quando sentiu sua presença mais uma vez, ela notou que estava indo para o norte para a localização de Edward."**

**"Ela correu para Edward, mas parece que o seu rastreador desapareceu completamente. Quando chegou em Edward a mesma coisa havia acontecido com ele. O rastreador dele fugiu em seguida, apareceu de repente outra vez só correndo para o posto oeste. Eles estão indo a caminho de Emmett no momento. "**

Nós trocamos olhares confusos. Por que os rastradores estavam indo para um outro e desaparecendo em seu caminho?

**"Espero que eles liguem logo,"** Rosalie disse, olhando levemente doente, o que era estranho sabendo como ela não poderia nunca ficar fisicamente doente mais.

Esperamos pelos próximos trinta minutos, ignorando o fato de que Carlisle e Emmett não se relataram . Trinta minutos tornaram-se uma hora, depois duas ...

Finalmente, quando o sol estava começando a subir através do céu nublado da manhã , Esme e Rosalie ambas saltaram de suas cadeiras e correram para a entrada.

Eu seguia atrás delas, quase tropeçando no meu medo.

Corremos para fora da casa para ver todos os quatro , aparentemente tensos e desgrenhados vindo ao longo do caminho.

Rosalie foi e abraçou Emmett, Esme seguiu para Carlisle e Edward, em seguida, deu um abraço caloroso em Sable. Eu fiquei para trás, sentindo o alivio se propagar através de mim como água morna. Todos eles estavam bem, eu não teria que carregar a morte de ninguém na minha consciência.

**"O que aconteceu?" **Esme perguntou voltando-se para mim e me abraçando a seu lado. Eu era grata pelo apoio, eu estava tonta de alívio.

Carlisle e os outros trocaram olhares, em seguida, virou-se para nos, muito sério **"Nós não sabemos exatamente".**

**"Os rastreadores apenas nos deixaram um por um"**, disse Sable dobrando uma onda perdida atrás da orelha. **"Quando chegamos o rastreador de Carlisle já tinha desaparecido também."**

**"Será que você conseguiu vê -los? Você os combateu?"** Rosalie questionou olhando para Emmett.

Ele balançou a cabeça parecendo tão confuso quanto o resto, **"Nós sempre estivemos a uma boa distância deles, então não houve nenhum contato real."**

**"Como eles poderiam ter desaparecido assim?"** Esme perguntou em voz alta. Ficamos olhando um para os outros, nos perguntando a mesma coisa.

**"Bem nem todos, ou vocês são muito lentos ou eu sou muito bom".**

Eu sabia que estava por vir. Eu não sei como eu sabia, mas eu sabia. Pelo menos eu não estava tão surpresa quanto o resto, quando eles se viraram para vê -lo andando atrás deles casualmente.

**"Eu pessoalmente acredito que são ambos"**, disse ele parando a poucos metros de distância, **"Nenhum de vocês conseguiu sentir o meu cheiro. Foi um pouco decepcionante."**

Nos olhamos para a repentina aparição. Eu me perguntava se era outra das minhas alucinações, mas ele parecia muito real. Seus cabelos ondulados tinham gotas de orvalho da noite sobre eles e seus olhos estavam verdes como nunca. Ele estava vestindo uma calça enlameada e tinha as mãos nos bolsos e a camisa preta que ele normalmente usava tinha sido arrancada violentamente de seu ombro direito. Exceto que ele aparecia ileso.O mesmo Velho Gabe .

Ninguém respondeu e o silêncio tornou-se palpitante e longo. Gabe pareceu não se incomodar com isso.

Então ele voltou, apesar de tudo. Minha boca estava seca, assim eu sabia que não seria capaz de dizer tudo o que estava em minha mente, mas isso não me impediu de fazer o que eu tinha sonhado há muito tempo.

Caminhei até Emmett e peguei sua mão na minha, Rosalie olhou surpresa, mas não disse nada, enquanto caminhavamos até Gabe, que se manteve firme olhando para mim com olhos impenetráveis, ignorando até mesmo Emmett quando nós dois estavamos frente a frente com ele.

Nossos olhares fixados , eu me recusei a romper o laço. Eu apenas deixei a mão de Emmett cair , que era a dica para ele.

No canto do meu olho,isso foi um movimento tão veloz, talvez mais rápido que a luz,que até mesmo Gabe perdeu, provavelmente porque ele estava olhando para mim.

Emmett colocou toda a sua força desumana em um único soco direto no estômago de Gabe. Soou como um bloco de aço a bater no outro, depois Gabe saiu voando uma distância de vários metros e aterrissou com um baque surdo e duro.

**"Obrigado",** eu disse para Emmett, que estava sorrindo amplamente. Eu sabia do fato, que ele particularmente desejava que Gabe retornasse apenas para isso, depois de eu ter perguntado se ele faria isso por mim.

**"Não tem problema."**

Eu dei um breve aceno de cabeça, olhando na direção de Gabe. Ele ainda estava no chão, lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

**"Bem-vindo de volta!"**eu disse secamente e voltei para dentro casa.

* * *

**"Você prometeu que nunca mais voltaria"**, Carlisle andou enfurecido a extensão da sala. Como na primeira vez, os Cullens estavam sentados ao lado enquanto Carlisle agia como juiz na biblioteca. A única diferença desta vez era que Gabe era o único á espera de um veredito, e perante um júri surpreendentemente temperamental. Eu estava sentada no sofá no meio de Sable e Esme, que colocou uma mão protetora sobre a minha. Todos nos olhavamos para Gabe, que estava sentado bem no meio da sala, sozinho e abandonado.

**"Eu quebro promessas que eu não gosto",** respondeu Gabe indiferente.

**"Você tem alguma idéia em quanto perigo você coloca Bella apenas por retornar?"**

Isso realmente calou a boca de Gabe e ele deu um aceno firme com a cabeça .

**"Seu perfume está finalmente recuando,**" Carlisle acrescentou, mas Edward interrompeu furiosamente,** "Não se atreva a pensar por um segundo que você pode usá -la assim novamente".**

Gabe revirou os olhos e estava prestes a responder, mas Carlisle o cortou , gesticulando para Edward recuar: **"Por que você voltou Gabriel?"**

**"Eu senti saudades de todos,é um crime?"**

Eu me encolhi involuntariamente com seu sarcasmo casual e obriguei-me a suprimir a minha diversão, tentando me convencer de que eu não tinha saudades de suas observações graciosas,realmente eu não tinha.

Carlisle esfregou as témporas e fechou os olhos, **"Você foi quem matou os quatro rastreadores".**

Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta então Gabe poupou seu fôlego e deu um simples aceno. **"Como gratos nos estamos"**, disse Carlisle, parecendo surpreendentemente insensível **"Há seis de nós, nós eramos mais do que capazes de lidar com quatro rastreadores ."**

**"Perdoe-me por não acreditar em você Carlisle,"** Gabe respondeu soando tão frio, **"da próxima vez vou tentar ser mais solidário com o seu delírio"**

Recusando-me a desperdiçar meu fôlego com dele, mordi a língua, o que impediu-me de estourar com um comentário mordaz contra a sua estupidez.

**"Vamos apenas ir ao ponto, podemos?"** Carlisle continuou, dando alguns passos e encostou-se na mesa cruzando os braços casualmente, **"Por que você retornou Gabriel?"**

Gabe parecia como se desejasse se arrastar sobre isto um pouco mais. Ele caiu ainda mais na cadeira dura e virou-se vagarosamente para mim, minha respiração ofegou no meu peito, mas Esme deu um aperto na minha mão e eu voltei aos meus sentidos cravando meus olhos nele. Ele me deu um olhar vazio e voltou-se para Carlisle, como se o meu ardente olhar, fosse nada mais que parte do papel de parede.

**"Eu ouvi alguma coisa a um dia ou dois atrás, enquanto eu estava na Finlándi****a,"** Gabe finalmente começou depois de um momento de silêncio obstinado, **"Parece que a Priam considera o fato de que você está em aliança comigo , você se tornou um inimigo por isto ".**

**"A Priam? O que é isso?**" Rosalie perguntou a partir da beirada do sofá .

**"A Priam",** Carlisle respondeu parecendo perturbado **"é um antigo clã que é composto de alguns dos mais velhos e mais poderosos."**

**"Será que é o clã ao qual você pertence?"** Edward virou-se para Gabe, que assentiu com a cabeça.

**"Eu vim para avisá -lo",** Gabe continuou preguiçosamente, **"Minha única boa ação do dia."**

A sala entrou em um silêncio inquieto. Carlisle e Edward trocaram olhares preocupados e Sable endireitou-se imediatamente tensa do meu lado. Aparentemente, este era o pior tipo de notícia que Gabe poderia ter trazido, porque mesmo Emmett parecia com medo.

**"A Priam é quase uma lenda, muitos não sabem ao certo se ela existe ou não**", Esme disse-me sussurando pelo canto da boca, não tirando os olhos do rosto tenso de Carlisle.** "Mas eles existem, vivem no subsolo e só saem para caçar."**

**"Quanto tempo você diria que temos antes que eles cheguem?"** Carlisle perguntou finalmente, terminando a conversa silenciosa com Edward.

Gabe olhou para o teto, talvez pensando ou simplesmente achando o lustre particularmente atraente, **"Eu não tenho certeza"**, ele finalmente respondeu, tirando os olhos do teto.

**"Como você pode " não ter certeza"**? Edward rosnou furiosamente.

**"A Priam é apenas um bando de velhos narcisistas e idiotas **", disse Gabe descansando seu rosto na mão, **"Eles são tão vaidosos que provavelmente pensam, que uma vez que você sabe que eles estão atrás de você , você vai se sentir honrado o suficiente para esperar pacientemente por eles chegarem e matá -lo. Assim na realidade, eles vão levar o tempo deles para chegarem, talvez um dia ou dois no máximo. "**

Levou um momento, antes de todos poderem engolir esse novo pedaço de informação. Carlisle por um instante parecia pensativo, antes que seus olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente em Gabe, que começou a brincar com os restos da camisa rasgada no ombro, **"Você voltou apenas para nos avisar? Isso foi extremamente atencioso da sua parte Gabriel."**

**"Não foi ?"** Gabe respondeu distraidamente, enquanto rasgava os restos da camisa mais para baixo das costelas.

**"Eu sei que você não me julga estúpido," **Carlisle continuou em voz baixa.** "Então me faça a gentileza de não me tratar como qual."**

**"Diga-me Gabriel qual era a sua única razão?"** Carlisle perguntou desanimadamente. Ele segurou firmemente os olhos em Gabe, algo que nem mesmo eu poderia fazer por um período de tempo prolongado. Eu supunha, que era porque ao contrário de mim Carlisle era imune ao verde deslumbrante e brilhante. Aparentemente Carlisle saiu triunfante da competição porque Gabe finalmente cedeu.

**"A Priam está em um nível completamente diferente. Eles não são nada parecidos com os rastreadores vagabundos e estúpidos. Nenhum de vocês seria capaz de sobreviver a ela ... eu vim para proteger Bella."**

Eu vim para proteger Bella

As cinco palavras soaram em meus ouvidos, mas não faziam sentido. Elas contradiziam tudo o que meu cérebro tinha pensado racionalmente a semana passada. Proteger-me ... ele ...ele não, então ... por que.. o que? Nada fazia sentido, ele estava falando bobagem, talvez eu tivesse ouvido mal.

**"Oh, desde que você tem feito um ótimo trabalho até agora, a usando e levando-a longe de sua casa."** Sable falou pela primeira vez. Olhei de soslaio para ela, surpresa com sua proteção em relação a mim, e mais uma vez me senti desconfortável com o fluxo de culpa que me atravessava.

**"Ela não está morta , está ?"** Gabe respondeu sarcasticamente,** "E não era como se ela estivesse apreciando estar em casa, pra começar, ela era extremamente infeliz ."**

A sala entrou em um silêncio chocante ... bem chocante da minha parte, pelo menos. Aparentemente Gabe sabia mais sobre a minha vida em Forks, do que eu havia lhe dado crédito. Só que eu sempre pensei que ele tinha ficado no armário, feliz por não me ver ou saber de mim.

**"Isso não lhe dá o direito de arruinar sua vida"**, Esme disse com raiva. **"Ela estava bem e segura ,até que você decidiu levá -la embora."**

"**O que você fez ... como você a usou "**, Edward disse quase num sussurro, seu corpo todo tremendo de raiva,**" Não há desculpa para isso. "**

Eu abri minha boca para dizer ... mas dizer o que ? Que estava tudo bem? Mas eu percebi que Edward estava certo. Não havia nenhuma desculpa, absolutamente nenhuma. Tudo o que ele havia dito e estava dizendo era verdade. Gabe era um homem desprezível que parecia nunca pensar nos outros em nenhum momento. Tudo fazia parte do discurso irado que eu tinha planejado para dar a ele, junto com as outras inúmeras coisas feias ... como a coisa toda do machado sem corte.

**"A Priam vai vir aqui independente se eu for embora ou não, assim a minha volta realmente não faz diferença para se justificar"**, Gabe estava dizendo.

**"Se você se for, ainda há uma possibilidade que nós poderíamos pedir clemência quando eles chegarem"**, Carlisle replicou indo sentar-se atrás de sua mesa, finalmente calmo e racional, mais uma vez.

**"Sim, você poderia fazer isso"**, Gabe concordou, **"mas a Priam não se importa com os seres humanos. Ao contrário de você ,eles consideram Bella como uma iguaria. Se eu for embora eles vão mata-la."**

**"Nós somos mais do que capazes de protegê -la,"** Edward respondeu calorosamente.

**"Se é a clemência o que você quer, indo contra a sua vontade e protegendo um ser humano, eles poderiam considerar uma zombaria, não é a forma inteligente de se agir."**

**"Eu poderia levá -la novamente"**, Gabe de repente acrescentou olhando rapidamente para mim, **" apenas até a Priam chegar e você convencê -los de sua inocência em relação a me ajudar. Então, eu a traria de volta e sairia antes deles notarem minha presença aqui novamente. "**

**"Você honestamente acha que nos vamos deixar você levá -la?"** Edward zombou** "Você é a razão pela qual toda essa confusão está acontecendo."**

**"Você acha que faria um trabalho melhor em protegê -la?"** Gabe perguntou com cetismo zombando **"Eu não sei ... por que você não vai passar um pouco mais de gel no cabelo, parece ser a única coisa no que você é bom."**

**"Gabe, você não é ninguém para comentar sobre o cabelo de outras pessoas. Você nem mesmo sabe o que é uma escova,"** Eu rosnei duramente. Pisquei e me contive de cobrir a boca em arrependimento, como eu queria. Eu tinha prometido não desperdiçar o fôlego com ele, na realidade eu queria nunca mais falar com ele novamente. Esme levantou a sobrancelha para mim e Edward e Carlisle olharam acusadoramente , como se por ter criticado-o, eu tinha declarado meu perdão de alguma forma.

Gabe inclinou a cabeça para mim, e seu rosto realmente foi invadido com um daqueles extremamente raros sorrisos que iluminavam seus olhos, **"Isso é desnecessário Bella, você sabe que eu não tenho paciência com a aparência"**.

Dei-lhe um olhar feio e me virei, tentando ignorar o balão inflando rapidamente no estômago. Eu o tinha feito sorrir, grande coisa. Não foi como se isto me fez feliz, ou qualquer coisa, eu o odiava afinal de contas.

Carlisle olhou-nos por um momento, antes de finalmente mudar de assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido, "**Se a Priam está para vir, então seria melhor se Bella se fosse. Seu perfume, embora menor, ainda paira sobre ela. Se ela ficasse eles poderiam matá -la, para não falar em nós também. "**

Ele se virou para os outros Cullens, Edward especificamente ,e disse em tom sombrio mas firme,** " Gabriel levara Bella com ele antes da Priam chegar."**

Um segundo chocante passou antes da sala inteira estourar em uma **_*cacofonia*_** incoerente de protestos.  
_**nota***cacofonia(grego kakophonía, som desagradável)**_  
**_Som desagradável ou palavra obscena resultante da união de sílabas ou palavras difere_ntes.**

**"Sinceramente, você não pode considerar isso !"**

**"Ele não é de confiança!"**

"**Carlisle, Bella é indefesa, não podemos deixa-la ir. Ela é nossa responsabilidade!"**

**"Ele poderia tê -la matado, quais são as chances que ele não vai fazê -lo novamente?"**

**"A Priam é forte,"** Carlisle continuou calmamente:** "Se quisermos sobreviver, temos de ficar juntos. Eu não confio em Gabriel mais do que vocês fazem, mas ... se todos nós queremos viver,inclusive Bella , este é o caminho que deve ser seguido. "**

**"Está vendo? por isso que eu não acho que você é estúpido Carlisle,"** Gabe disse, mas o elogio foi perdido diante de seu tom e olhar arrogante , **"Você pode ser bastante racional, quando você quer ser.**"

Mais uma vez a sala explodiu em comentários raivosos e insultos que visavam Gabe, que levantou a sobrancelha em resposta e sorriu.

Carlisle não teve que dizer nada, exceto segurar sua mão e o barulho parou. Virou-se para Gabe e olhou para ele com firmeza, pesando as possibilidades.

**"Você vai levar Bella para longe daqui para o destino da nossa escolha**", começou ele,os outros tentando interromper, mas ele silenciou-os com um olhar, **"Nós vamos nos manter constantemente em contato. Quando a Priam se for você não vai voltar, um de nós vai para você e pegara Bella. "**

Olhei em volta da sala. Os demais não pareciam felizes, exceto talvez por Rosalie, que parecia indiferente, mas eu sabia que eles tinham finalmente percebido que era o caminho a seguir.

Edward partiu para a frente e me puxou para cima do sofá , me segurando protetora ao seu lado.

**"Ele não vai leva-la"**, ele fervia de raiva para Carlisle, **"incontáveis vezes ele pós a vida de Bella em perigo. Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça de novo, não vou repetir meu erro."**

**"Edward, por favor, seja razoável",** Carlisle implorou.

Edward segurou um aperto firme no meu braço e me empurrou para trás, seu rosto obstinado e estabeleceu: **"Ele não vai leva-la,ele não ."**

**"Edward não é algo em discussão",** Carlisle interveio se aproximando lentamente, como se para não assustar Edward com um movimento repentino, "**Nós estamos em uma situação dificil aqui. É da Priam que estamos falando, eles são cruéis e extremamente poderosos. Não há outras opções, especialmente se quisermos mantê -la segura. "**

Edward não se mexeu, mas respirava com dificuldade através de suas narinas. Eu podia ver as possibilidades passando por sua cabeça, pesando os prós e contras do que ele estava fazendo.

**"Isso é ridículo, a cada segundo que passa a Priam fica mais perto" **Gabe rosnou **"Você é o único que esta colocando a vida de Bella em risco, com a sua teatralidade".**

Olhei para o piso de madeira polida e senti meus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas em segundos. Isto era por minha causa, todas estas discussões, discórdias familiares, vidas em jogo ... tudo por mim. Eu estava realmente começando a chegar ao meu ponto de ruptura. Era tudo tão ridículo, não valia a pena e eu lhes disse.

**"Isso é absurdo Bella",** Esme imediatamente respondeu levantando do sofá em um segundo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e delicadamente me soltei do aperto que Edward tinha no meu braço e afastei-me dele,** "Não, isso tem que parar agora. Eu não aguento mais, todos estão colocando suas vidas em risco por minha causa.. e eu ... Eu apenas não mereço isto. "**

Eu andei para trás, para a entrada disposta para que fiquem longe de mim. Ninguém se mexeu, mas parecia que eles queriam correr e me puxar de volta ... me proteger. Eu me senti tão grata, eu os amei muito por isso, mas meu cérebro gritava comigo, me lembrando como eu era patetica e uma pessoa sem importância. Por que eles estavam dispostos a fazer isso? Eu não entendia.

**"Eu vou sair por mim mesma "**, eu disse claramente, feliz que a minha voz não quebrou,**" Eu não quero ninguém me protegendo, ou me seguindo.É estúpido, realmente. Eu sou apenas uma garota humana estúpida, afinal ".**

Eu corri para a escada atapetada subindo até o corredor e bati a porta do quarto trancando-a atrás de mim. Apesar de minhas palavras corajosas eu não tinha certeza do que fazer a seguir. Estar sozinha... em um continente completamente diferente sobre o qual eu não sabia nada, com assassinos em meu rastro ... Eu gostaria de que não fosse meu trabalho . Mas eu estava irredutível sobre fazer isso. E verdade que eu não tenho poderes próprios ou força sobre-humana, mas isso não importa. Eu iria sobreviver por conta própria e se eu falhasse, tudo bem. Pelo menos eu não levaria ninguém comigo.

Eu andava como um leão enjaulado sentindo-me ganhar coragem com cada passo que eu dava.

Eu poderia fazer isso, sim, eu poderia. Era hora de parar de me esconder sob as saias de outras pessoas e tomar posse da minha própria vida.

Ouvi gritos do andar de baixo, mas eu os ignorei, mesmo quando houve um barulho ensurdecedor batendo bem abaixo de mim eu mantive um ritmo constante e despreocupado.

Continuei meu ritmo furioso, mas mesmo que o som vindo de baixo não me incomodou, eu gritei de surpresa e senti meu coração ir até minha garganta quando uma batida forte veio de uma das janelas . Do lado de fora pude ver Gabe fazendo um gesto impaciente para eu abrir a janela. Eu o ignorei e me sentei na cama de costas para ele, cruzando os braços. Isso iria lhe mostrar ...

**"Bella, eu não tenho que ser convidado", **ele me chamou, o tom soando maçante, mesmo através da vidraça **" eu posso apenas quebrar a janela."**

Pisquei o amaldiçoando sob a minha respiração, ele estava certo.

Não importa o que eu fizesse, não havia nenhuma maneira para a janela ser poupada e para eu continuar ignorando-o ...

A Contragosto eu virei o trinco, empurrou-a e mantive uma distância, olhando para ele.

"**Você não está feliz**", declarou, agitando a mão pelo cabelo de modo que as gotículas da chuva vindas de fora se espalharam,** "Ninguém é , o que aconteceu com todo o amor de algodão doce e arco- iris desta família? Carlisle está com raiva, eu voltei e seu pequeno namorado jogou um piano em mim para me impedir de subir. "**

**" É uma pena que ele errou".**

**"Ele não errou",** disse ele sentado sobre o batente da janela ,**" eu suponho que eles lhe disseram o que eu fiz".**

**"Você suponhe corretamente"**, eu respondi friamente.

Silêncio foi estabelecido mais uma vez, enquanto olhamos um para o outro, ambos sem vontade de desistir. Ele parecia calmo e indiferente, como sempre,o que apenas não melhorava o meu humor. Eu queria causar uma reação nele, pensei em chamar Emmett aqui para esmurrar-lhe um pouco, mas o elemento surpresa já tinha sido usado.

"**O que você quer de mim Bella?**" ele finalmente perguntou.

Ok, eu queria sufocá-lo.

**"O que eu quero?"** minha voz saiu estrangulada e baixa com raiva. **"Você foi o único que me tratou como um carneiro pronto para o abate! Você foi o único que mentiu! Você foi o único que voltou. Acho que a questão aqui é o que você quer, hein, Gabriel?"**

Como sempre a minha voz e a raiva caíram diferentes para os ouvidos . Ele inclinou a cabeça e realmente começou a pensar sobre isso tranquilamente , como se eu tivesse apenas perguntado se ele queria aveia ou biscoitos de chocolate.

Hmm ... decisões, decisões ...

Eu não aguentava mais, ele era a personificação do aborrecimento. Eu fui e o chutei tão forte quanto eu poderia nas suas canelas. Houve apenas um segundo de satisfação perante a dor latejante no meu pé.

**"Isso dói!"** Eu engasguei e quase cai estupidamente.

Gabe avançou para me pegar e me colocou na cama com os meus olhos molhados de dor.

**"Eu poderia ter lhe dito tanto"**, disse ele divertido, olhando para mim,** "Você gostaria que eu fosse chamar o cabeça de musculo para ele tentar ao invés disso?"**

**"Cale a boca!"**

Ele estava rindo e eu estava furiosa, quando havíamos troca de papéis neste relacionamento?

Sentei-me na cama e esfreguei o meu pé evitando seus olhos, isso iria pra minha lista dos dez momentos mais embaraçosos.

"**Se você está gravemente ferida eu poderia chamar Carlisle", **ele ofereceu-me sentado perto de mim um minuto mais tarde, depois que ele parou de rir.

**"Pare de ser bonzinho, eu te odeio!"** Eu me impedi de correr para longe dele na cama.

**"Certo"**, ele respondeu cruzando os braços e olhando para mim.  
"**Por que você voltou?**" Eu finalmente perguntei sentindo como se isto não estava nos levando a lugar nenhum .

"**Eu já respondi isto , para protegê-la"**, ele respondeu prontamente.

Abri a boca furiosa com a resposta direta e aparentemente sincera. No entanto, era surpreendente insatisfatória, não fazia sentido. Ele me proteger? O que estava faltando nessa foto? Ele não me odeia? Eu senti a dor surda lentamente e pensei por um momento. Eu precisava de uma resposta diferente.

**"Por que você me machucou?"**

Pela primeira vez, eu estava contente de ter uma reação real. Seu rosto se apertou e ele parecia surpreso.

**"Você me chutou, você se machucou."**

Eu balancei a cabeça olhando-o firmemente, isto não tinha sido o que eu queria e ele sabia disso.

**"Isso nunca foi minha intenção, se você realmente quer saber,**" ele finalmente disse, olhando pela janela. O céu nublado do amanhecer começou a clarear e o sol nascia brilhante e fresco. Os raios não o atingiram diretamente, mas a luz ainda fez sua pele lançar um brilho incandescente sobre ele.

**"Só para me tornar comida de vampiro**", eu disse secamente.

**"Foi apenas consequência, se você olhar para isto dessa maneira**", disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

Minha boca estava aberta, consequência se você olhar para isto dessa maneira? Antes que eu pudesse dar uma réplica irritada, ele continuou , **"Além disso, eu disse que iria mantê -la viva, e eu quis dizer isso."**

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele ainda confusa,**"Edward disse que eu era a sua isca."**

**"Ele estava certo,"** Gabe disse sem rodeios.

**"Ok, então se eu era a isca, por que você me arrastou junto?O propósito não era para você correr imediatamente e deixar-me assumir a culpa?"**

Ele fez uma pausa, ainda olhando pela janela a fora, em pensamentos profundos eu pensei "**Sim, eu suponho que era",** ele respondeu finalmente.

**"Pare de ser tão enigmático e me de uma resposta direta!"**

**"Você está gritando Bella, desde quando você é tão dramática?"**

Minhas mãos realmente coçaram para estrangulá -lo. Era como se ele estivesse dançando em torno de mim em círculos, girando e girando, esperando que eu ficaria muito tonta para continuar coerente.

**"Diga-me a verdade Gabriel,**" eu disse finalmente forçando minha voz a ser baixa e controlada.

Ele virou-se para mim e eu quase engasguei com a intensidade em seus olhos, **"Como eu posso fazer isso ..."**, disse ele tão baixo e deliberado "**se eu não me conheço? Eu só reagi, não havia nenhum pensamento importante colocado nele."**

**"Eu queria um bode expiatório, eu entendi. Eu queria protegê -la, eu fiz. Eu queria voltar, aqui estou eu**", ele se colocou de volta na cama com mais emoção do que um alfinete, a intensidade se foi. **"Pelo menos peguei os quatro rastreadores, eu não sei porque você está tão brava."**

**"Você quebrou sua promessa!"**

Levou um momento, antes dele se lembrar do que eu estava falando, então tomou a defensiva, **"Eu mantive minha palavra. Eu disse que iria deixa -la saber quando eu me fosse. Voltei,por isso a minha ausência não conta como um ponto de partida. "**

**"Você me usou, você não se importou se eu morreria ou não."**

Gabe virou-se silenciosamente de mim para o teto, eu suspirei caindo para trás contra os travesseiros, sentindo-me emocionalmente esgotada. Ele não entendeu, realmente falta uma consciência nele? A alma?

**"Eu suponho que eu fiz, mas eu não tenho certeza porque ."**

**"Você fez o que ?"** Perguntei-lhe, cansada, a minha voz abafada por um travesseiro que eu tinha colocado no meu rosto.

**"Me importar se você morresse ou não,senão porque eu a teria mantido viva?"** ele me perguntou. Na verdade, parecia que não era uma pergunta sem sentido. Descobri o meu rosto e olhei para ele, ele sentou-se na expectativa de uma resposta como se era suposto eu saber do raciocínio louco detrás de seu rosto branco. Sério ... ele queria uma resposta para suas ações. Suponho que ele não sabia que estávamos tendo essa dolorosa e inflexível conversa porque eu não o compreendia, para começar.

**"Você me perguntou o que eu queria de você "**, eu disse finalmente sentando-me novamente, abraçando o travesseiro contra o peito. Eu senti a raiva em mim escorrer, deixando-me vazia e leve, como um vaso feito de papel de arroz. **"Eu queria alguma coisa, mas ... seria bom se eu não tivesse de pedir por ela ... se você apenas a desse por livre vontade."**

Por um momento ele olhou em branco, como sempre, mas depois ele franziu a testa passando os dedos pelos cabelos em um gesto surpreendente humano de inquietação.

Sentindo-me estranhamente animada, com este novo rumo do seu comportamento eu apressei-me mais perto dele: **"Você tem que colocar o sentimento por trás disso"**, eu disse quase em silêncio. Ele olhou para minha cara e eu pude ver que isso era difícil para ele por algum motivo.

**"Eu não me lembro de ter feito isso antes"**, ele finalmente admitiu. Minha boca estava aberta como inseguro e inquieto, ele soou. Era como se uma fenda, ou possivelmente uma simples rachadura tinha aparecido na parede gigante que se mantinha em torno dele .

**"Isto não é dificil, Gabe"**, eu assegurei-lhe suavemente inclinado mais perto, **"Você apenas tem que dizer isso."**

**"Quer dizer isso?"**

Concordei com uma sensação quase febril, isto era demais, ele faria isso?

Ele respirou fundo e virou-se completamente para mim, para que nós ficassemos cara a cara, olhos verdes queimado os meus.

**"Certo, uh ... eu tenho apenas que fazer isso? Sim?"**

Concordei severamente abraçando o travesseiro apertado e inclinando-me para mais perto dele, para obter uma visão mais clara dos olhos. Ele fez uma careta, mas também se inclinou para frente para que nossos rostos estivessem incrivelmente perto.

Era como assistir a um filme mudo, a boca se moveu mas a voz não saiu. Foi extremamente divertido, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, Bella Swan,a famosa garota humana fraca, tinha deixado o vampiro agressivo sem palavras. Foi muito divertido. Ele deu um grunhido irritado, dirigiu os dedos pelos cabelos novamente em confusão e pigarreou. "**Tudo bem ...é fácil, são so duas palavras, eu posso dizê -las"**, disse mais para si do que para mim.

**"Duas palavras, vamos tira -las para fora"**, cutuquei, sorrindo com o seu desconforto.

**"Eu sinto muito Bella"**, ele finalmente disse, **"por tudo, por ferir você ."**

**"Você está falando sério?**" Eu perguntei num sussurro trémulo. Mais de duas palavras, era melhor do que eu esperava.

"**Eu nunca pedi perdão a ninguém ante**s", disse ele ingenuamente, **"se isso não garante a minha sinceridade, eu não sei o que poderia."**

Olhei em seus olhos tentando ver se havia desonestidade se ocultando sob o verde brilhante. Gabe olhou para trás, mas então piscou e se virou, parecendo desanimado. Meu espanto cresceu por um segundo, a rachadura em sua parede estava se expandindo. Lentamente, mas seguramente eu estava chegando através dele.

Eu exalei de prazer, sem saber que eu estava segurando a minha respiração, "**Desculpas aceitas ... mas eu ainda estou brava com você ."**

Ele assentiu, aceitando este fato, mas levantou-se tirando o travesseiro da minha mão,

**"Tudo bem, vamos ."**

**"Eu queria dizer o que eu disse," **eu respondi teimosamente, pegando um travesseiro diferente e o abraçando ao invés do outro: **"Eu estou indo embora, por mim mesma, sem os Cullens, sem você Gabe".**

Gabe olhou para mim com paciência, como se eu fosse uma criança tendo um acesso de raiva e estava esperando que passasse. Novamente, ele tomou o travesseiro e o jogou de lado, só que desta vez ele me puxou para cima da cama.

**"Você está se esquecendo que é apenas uma garota humana estúpida "**, disse ele me erguendo em pé diante dele, com as mãos nos meus ombros curvados. Olhei para baixo e tentei me afastar, mas o seu aperto era firme. **"Isso significa que você é fraca ... e ridícula."**

**"Acho que existe um propósito entre todos os insultos?** Eu perguntei com azedume, tentando conter as lágrimas .

**"Sim ... os Cullens ... eu ...nos podemos protegê -la, se quisermos, e você não pode nos parar Bella, isso já lhe ocorreu?"**

Tentei mais uma vez tirar as mãos dele de cima de mim "**E eu disse que isso tem que parar, por isso que eu estou saindo, agora deixe-me ir."**

Ele fez, mas foi tão abrupto que eu tropecei para trás e tive de agarrar a beirada da cama para não cair.  
**"Eu vou apanhar você agora e vamos sair"**, disse lenta e pacientemente, ainda me tratado como uma criança. **"Você pode gritar e chorar se você quiser, eu não ligo."**

Fiel a sua palavra, ele se abaixou e pegou-me como uma boneca de pano. Eu engasguei com sua força.

**"Ponha-me no chão! Eu vou gritar!"** Eu grunhia em seu dominio, que era como se uma estátua estivesse me segurando , **" eu vou chamar Edward,"** eu avisei**", ele vai chutar o seu traseiro!"**

**"O topo de cenoura?"** ele perguntou com sarcasmo, indo até a janela, que tinha deixado aberta**, "Wow, você sabe como me assustar."**

**"Eu quero falar com Carlisle!"** Eu disse apressadamente começando a entrar em panico, enquanto ele manobrava o seu corpo e o meu, para que a minha cabeça não batesse na vidraça.** "Eu quero saber os detalhes, onde você vai me levar? Quanto tempo vamos estar lá ? Quando eles estarão indo para mim?"**

**"Oh, isso",** disse saltando agilmente para o chão,** "Bem, veja você ,eles não me disseram exatamente."**

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu renovei minhas lutas. Uma desagradável compreensão estava começando a ficar clara, quando ele olhou furtivamente para trás dele e começou a correr em alta velocidade. **"Eles não sabem que estamos indo, eles sabem Gabe?"** Eu gritei para ele, minha voz ainda calma, apesar do vento forte que ele criou enquanto corria .

**"Não seja uma estraga prazer Bella. Temos que conseguir uma vantagem antes da Priam chegar",** disse ele elevando a voz para ser ouvido.

Eu fechei meus olhos e senti o vento na minha face. Isso estava errado, muito errado. Os Cullens se preocupariam tanto ...

**"Me leve de volta! Você esta me sequestrando!"** Eu o acusei chocada.

**"Isto soa mau, quando você o coloca desta forma"**, admitiu honestamente, mas ele correu mais rápido, se possível. Eu enterrei meu rosto no canto entre seu peito e braço, e passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, segurando-me nele, mas não antes de perceber que mais uma vez um sorriso se espalhou sobre o seu rosto.

* * *

_**Terminou fofo não foi? aiaiai... e ai tem muita gente feliz com o retorno do Gabe? bem eu fiquei...rsrsrsrs**_

_**Infelizmente mais alguns capítulos e acaba, snif... mas tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda.**_

_**Opiniões vão deixar o meu dia cheio de algodão doce e arco-iris...kkkk **_


	14. VOTAÇÃO

_**Olá... como já estamos quase no fim de ALL THAT, resolvi pedir a opinião de vocês em qual fic devo traduzir em seguida.**_

_**Bem temos a versão do Gabe de ALL THAT, que já traduzi um pedacinho, capitulo 10 se não me engano. E também uma chamada FORGOTTEN da Youmaycallme, muito boa por sinal, mas nada haver com ALL THAT, é uma fic BellaxEdward uma história totalmente aleatória a do livro. Bella já é uma vampira com mais de 300 anos quando se encontra com os Cullens, muito corajosa e cheia de segredos. A autora foi um doce, respondeu meu email no mesmo dia pedindo a autorização pra tradução, é ficou muito feliz com o interesse das brasileiras.**_

_**Eventualmente vou traduzir as duas, mas como meu tempo tá meio apertado, eu queria saber qual das duas vocês preferem primeiro. Lembrando que as duas ainda estão em andamento, então se eu alcançar as autoras ,ficaremos dependendo delas pros próximos capítulos, o que significa muitas revisões pra incentiva-las... rsrsrsrs**_

_**Montei uma enquete no meu perfil pra vocês poderem votar. Fica bem na parte de cima. Bem votem até o final do mês ok?**_

_**Então abaixo tem uma pequena parte de FORGOTTEN, pra vocês se deliciarem...**_

* * *

********FORGOTTEN**

Eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu não deveria estar aqui ... Isto é o que eu pensei logo que entrei pelas portas da Escola de Forks.

Eu não pertenço aqui, mas então novamente eu me pergunto, a onde eu pertenço? Desde que eu com certeza não encontrei qualquer lugar que eu me encaixava. Vampiros não são supostos para se encaixar em qualquer lugar, eles são criaturas doentes e asquerosas que nem deveriam existir!

Eu aposto que você está se perguntando por que, em nome de Deus eu estou tagarelando sobre criaturas misticas. Bem, na verdade .. Eu sou um vampiro. Sim, eu disse um vampiro. Eu não quero ser um, mas infelizmente eu sou ... Como diz o ditado, Esta é a vida!

Eu não tenho uma vida, perdi-a para o homen que me mudou para isto. E esta coisa, eu, me alimento de sangue o que é muito apetitoso,porém eu não bebo sangue humano, não mais. Claro, que ele cheira ... Uau. Mas optei por sair da coisa do sangue humano a muito tempo ... Eu NÃO quero ser Drácula!

Eu bebo sangue animal. Soa nojento mas é surpreendentemente saboroso! Vampiros normais bebem sangue humano, eu sou um exilado, a aberração das aberrações!Porém eu não sou apenas um vampiro qualquer, eu sou "especial". Eu posso ler os pensamentos das pessoas e minha mente parece estar fora dos limites de qualquer outro vampiro com dons mentais. prático, eu nunca encontrei uma única alma cujos pensamentos eu não possa ler. Minha capacidade de leitura da mente é uma coisa complexa. Eu posso ver as memórias das pessoas, bem como os seus pensamentos. Na verdade eu sei tudo o que se passou pela cabeça de alguém numa questão de segundos. Assustador porém,para a outra pessoa!

O cheiro de sangue doce me bateu quando eu atravessei a porta do escritório. Ignore-o, Bella. Eu pensava. Eles não fizeram nada para merecer um monstro perto deles por isso não os mate ..

* * *

**_Wow_**. Uma voz masculina surpreendentemente irritante falou se sobressaindo do resto dos seres humanos na minha cabeça. **_Outro, mas ela é muito mais quente_**

O que isso significa? 'Um outro'. Poderia haver mais de um vampiro? Não! Isso é impossível. Nenhum outro vampiro valoriza a vida humana .. com exceção de um .. eu nunca conheci outro vampiro desde que eu tenho viajado por todo o globo...

Fiquei ali sentada, enquanto comiam, querendo vomitar com o cheiro da comida , eu prefiro os cervos de qualquer dia.

Jessica falou comigo com uma voz muito doce,** "Bells".** Ugh. Eu tenho um apelido agora ... **"O que você vai ter?"**

Oh Deus. Será que eu tenho que comer essas coisas?

**"Ahhh, eu estou numa dieta rigorosa então eu não posso almoçar. .."**. Na verdade, eu não como. Em todo ..

Eu sorri um pouco "Estou em uma dieta!". Eu rapidamente formei uma história na minha cabeça.

**"O meu Deus!"** Jessica gritou** " assim é totalmente a mesma coisa que eu tentei fazer no semestre passado .."** Ela começou a me contar esta longa história sobre como a sua prima e ela tentaram ir em uma dieta e falharam; lamentavelmente devo acrescentar ...

A porta se abriu atrás de mim. Eu gelei em estado de choque. Eu tinha cheirado o dia todo, mas não tomei conhecimento do mesmo. O cheiro era tão doce e concentrado. Era o cheiro de vampiro ...

Virei-me tão rápido quanto humanamente aceitável. Um grupo de vampiros. Eles não deveriam estar aqui! Eles poderiam matar a todos! Bem, isso eu também poderia .. mas não há mais possibilidades de eu matar os seres humanos! Eu tenho mais de 360 anos. Eu posso controlar a fome! Já eles...

A pequena menina de cabelos pretos espetados olhou direito para mim , _** Ela poderia ser tão boa para nós...**_

A visão era de um menino com cabelos de bronze empurrando uma figura nebulosa contra a parede e beijando-a sem sentido ...

Que diabos foi isso?

A menina começou a cantar 'Eye of the Tiger "de Survivor em sua cabeça quando eu tentei sair dela.

**"Alice!"**, Disse o rapaz mais bonito que eu já tinha visto, era o mesmo garoto da visão.

**"Sim, irmão amado?" **disse a moça, aparentemente, chamada Alice tão inocentemente.

**"O que foi que você acabou de ver na sua visão sobre mim ... beijando... uma menina ... parede"** Ele começou a resmungar. Ele poderia ler mentes também? Virei-me cuidadosamente para que nenhum deles vissem a direção dos meus olhos.

**"O quê !"** , disse um garoto musculoso de aparência assustadora que parecia um urso.** "Edward ira finalmente arrumar alguém!"**

Uma bela garota loira bateu-lhe na cabeça, **"Cala a boca, Emmett."** Ela disse rolando os olhos.

O que me fez rir, fazendo ela girar ao redor e olhar para as minhas costas. Ela arregalou os olhos, vi eles se ampliarem em direção do leitor de mentes, Edward eu penso, parecia estar em estado de choque.

Alice, a menina pequena, e esta menina foram as únicas a ver-me . **_O que está acontecendo? Ela realmente é bonita. Não tão bonita quanto eu, mas um pouco próximo ... Eu poderia viver com isso ... Edward parece momentaneamente congelado_**. A menina olhou para Alice que estava olhando para mim ainda.

Virei-me logo que Alice se moveu, mas graças a coisa da leitura da mente eu sabia o que estava para acontecer.

**"Rosalie, você vai me acompanhar até lá ?"**

**"Sim Alice, acho que vou".**

O Outro rapaz que não aparecia tão volumoso quanto Emmett, mas mais do que Edward, começou a seguir automaticamente Alice. Eu não pude ver seu rosto pelos olhos de Alice e a outra menina, Rosalie, estava ocupada demais olhando para seu reflexo no vidro da janela para observar a conversa.

**"Não, Jasper. Conduza Edward ao banheiro. Ele não parece bem, depois da porcaria que você fez ele comer esta manhã ."**

Ele balançou a cabeça quando Emmett e Edward saíram da sala, Emmett rindo da memória. Jasper? .. Mas? Poderia ser Jasper, Jasper como o meu Jasper?

Soltei o ar, que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando dentro.

**"Quem no inferno é você ! "** Rosalie perguntou acusadoramente o que me fez girar em torno de meu assento de frente para ela.

Todos os olhos na minha mesa ficaram alargados enquanto ela falava.

**"Ela quis dizer Oi! eu sou Alice e esta Rosalie. Prazer em conhecê -la! Qual o seu nome? "** Alice falou com um sorriso brilhante.

**"Eu sou Bella Swan."** Então eu disse muito baixo para os seres humanos ouvirem, **"bonitos olhos"**.

Seus olhos eram negros, o que significava claramente que estava com fome. Eles estão expondo os seres humanos á sua fome, o que era muito irresponsavel da parte deles, quero dizer, eles podiam simplesmente morder alguém e tudo iria para o inferno ...

**"Você também." **Rosalie disse com um sorriso. Meus olhos estavam bem. Eram de uma cor dourada brilhante, eu tinha caçado a noite passada .

**_A cadela tem titude. Eu gostei dela e da coragem! Ela parece jovem, não é linda, mas ainda uma muito bonita versão de mim!_**

**"Eu gosto da sua coragem, também, Rosalie"**. Seus olhos se estreitaram depois alargaram-se, Alice fez o mesmo.

**"Sou capaz de ler mentes."** Eu não iria lhes contar do meu outro dom, eu gostava de mantê-lo de lado. Eu não contei a mais ninguém, não depois do que aconteceu no sul do país ..


	15. A Priam

_**Gente demoro mas ai está. Agora só mais dois capitulos pro fim... **_

_**Quem gosta dos cap. longos vai adorar este...**_

* * *

**_***** A PRIAM_**

Já faziam horas, eu não tinha certeza de quantas. A pele do meu corpo exposta há muito tempo, estava completamente anestesiada pela exposição constante e desagradável ao vento frio e áspero, que aumentava gradualmente enquanto Gabe corria. No fundo da minha mente eu percebi que provavelmente estávamos indo para o sul.

Eu já havia tentado inúmeras vezes, sem sucesso, fazê-lo parar e falar comigo, mas era impossível, Gabe era um homem em uma missão. Ele tinha dito que queria uma grande distância entre nós e Praga, longe da ameaça da chegada da Priam. Era isso ou ele não queria parar para que eu não começasse a gritar com ele. Eu suspeitava que era o último. Eu queria muito isso, não só para que eu pudesse gritar com ele, mas porque meu corpo estava gritando em protesto, contra a posição em seus braços duros, que eu já estava a horas. Minhas costas estavam me matando ...

Incapaz de aguentar mais, eu consegui erguer as mãos, apesar de estarem congeladas e duras; e cutuquei fortemente a lateral do seu pescoço. Ele confrontou-me com um olhar irritado. Por um momento eu pensei que ele ia me ignorar, mas então, senti uma súbita sensação combinada de peso e leveza em todo o meu corpo e pele e então ele parou completamente.

"Ponha-me no chão," Eu pedi, minha voz soando um tanto distorcida porque o meu maxilar estava dolorosamente apertado quase o tempo todo.

Ele obedeceu, mas manteve um braço em volta da minha cintura, eu estiquei as pernas duras e endireitei as costas. Estremeci e senti uma vertigem repentina,que me deixou piscando manchas verdes luminosas.

"É isso", eu gemi, desejando ardentemente que o meu estômago não se vira-se contra mim," eu estou andando o resto do caminho. "

"Vai levar muito tempo", argumentou ele, " ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente."

"Bem, pegamos um ônibus ou algo assim", eu respondi abaixando-me cuidadosamente para o chão, minhas pernas não estavam suficientemente fortes para me segurar. Eu tinha começado a tremer e eu podia sentir o mal estar aumentando progressivamente. Eu respirei profundamente pelo nariz desejando me acalmar. Eu sabia que se eu vomitasse na frente dele, seria algo que eu não seria capaz de superar.

"Não há qualquer meio de transporte aqui Bella," Gabe respondeu irritado tentando ser paciente. Eu olhei para ele apertando os olhos e depois olhei em volta, pela primeira vez. Ele esteve correndo a maior parte do dia, aparentemente porque já era noite. A lua cheia branca e brilhante era a única fonte de luz, uma vez que estávamos em uma estrada deserta no campo . Haviam montes que subiam e desciam em torno de nós e o único som era a agitação fraca da grama alta ao redor, quando uma leve brisa fresca soprava sobre ela. Eu olhei e olhei, mas apesar da beleza de milhões de estrelas cintilantes espalhadas acima de nós, eu comecei a me sentir desesperada, definitivamente não havia nenhum ponto de ônibus por aqui.

"Isso foi estupidez, você sabe certo?" Olhei para ele e levantei-me lentamente, pronta para deixar ir a raiva que vinha se acumulando durante as horas passadas. Aparentemente ele percebeu isso, porque deu um passo para longe de mim e uma rápida olhada ao redor como se procurasse uma saída. "Agora os Cullens não tem ideia de onde estou. Como no mundo eles vão adivinhar onde estou, para virem me pegar agora, diga-me gênio?"

Minha voz que tinha começado suave e controlada, foi ganhando volume e senti meus olhos quentes e úmidos com o crescimento da minha raiva , "Eu suponho que você não se importa com o que vai acontecer com eles, certo? Não, por que deveria? Você é um insensível, egoísta, sem tato, idiota, imbecil pedaço de... "

"Bella acalme-se," Gabe rosnou, mas ainda deu mais um passo para trás.

Nos encaramos por alguns minutos no campo deserto. Recusei-me a relaxar, mas afinal, ele era um profissional nisto.

"Prometa-me que você nunca mais vai mentir," Eu ordenei com força. Quando ele não respondeu eu fui até ele "E..eu não me importo se você está me usando", eu disse duramente "Se você planeja pendurar-me em uma arvore e deixar-me para a Priam me encontrar ... apenas me diga. Não minta para torna-lo melhor, me dizendo que quer me proteger ... não o torna melhor, torna-se pior. "

"Eu prometo nunca mentir para você novamente," ele finalmente disse categoricamente, em pé com as mãos nos bolsos encarando-me com os impenetráveis olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Você disse a Carlisle que quebrava promessas que você não gostava", eu lembrei-lhe acidamente.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu "Pois bem, eu não gostava dele."

"Então ... você vai manter esta, porque você gosta de mim", declarei levantando minha sobrancelha para ele. Este raciocínio pareceu pega-lo desprevenido.

"Eu não ..."

"Você me prometeu que não iria mentir", eu lembrei-lhe sorrindo triunfante."Você gosta de mim, admita isso."

Ele firmou a boca em uma linha ameaçadora e continuou a caminhar determinadamente na estrada.

Com minha exaustão esquecida, corri atrás dele pulando.

"Aha! Você não o negou, porque você não pode mentir!" Eu disse, "Você gosta de mim, você realmente gosta Gabe. Aww, eu me sinto toda confortável e mole por dentro."

"Bella, eu juro, que se a Priam não te pegar, eu vou", ele murmurou pelo canto da boca, olhando firmemente para o caminho á frente.

Eu ri, e mantive um ritmo constante e alegre ao lado dele, "Eu não sei por que você é tão tímido sobre isto Gabe. Eu gosto de você também, vamos ser os melhores amigos."

"Não vamos", ele respondeu dando-me um dos seus antigos olhares esmagadores.

* * *

"Você está fazendo isso intencionalmente para me irritar ou está cego?" Eu perguntei secamente enquanto me olhava no espelho de corpo inteiro. Eu estava horrível. Quando tinha sido a ultima vez que eu tinha sido capaz de me vestir? Eu realmente não conseguia me lembrar. O novo vestido cinza era feito de um material de algodão desbotado, com mangas compridas, colarinho engomado e chegava quase nos meus tornozelos. "Eu pareço Amish".  
_****nota. Amish um grupo religioso cristão anabatista baseado nos Estados Unidos e Canadá . São conhecidos por seus costumes conservadores, como o uso restrito de equipamentos eletrônicos, inclusive telefones e automóveis._

Gabe parou atrás de mim olhando para o espelho. Eu podia ver os cantos de sua boca se contraindo suspeitamente, mas ele conseguiu manter uma cara séria ao responder: "Uma Amish muito bonita."

Ele foi para o outro lado do quarto para usar o telefone, provavelmente para arranjar minha comida. Eu estava em pé diante do espelho sem palavras. O que eu respondia para isso? Meu reflexo parecia confuso e atrapalhado. Ele havia me chamado de bonita ... o que eu digo de volta?

O que ele quis dizer? Devo responder? Olhei para ele apressadamente, mas ele estava muito ocupado no telefone até para ter notado que eu não tinha respondido. Eu respirei aliviada, mas depois me senti imediatamente estúpida. O que havia de errado comigo? Eu estava agindo anormalmente infantil por algum motivo.

Sentei-me na beirada da quinta ou sexta cama nova ... Eu não conseguia acompanhar mais. Estávamos em um pequeno hotel em Pogradec. Este tinha bastante turistas que Gabe disse que iria nos ajudar a ficar um pouco discretos. Eu tinha mordido uma resposta de volta, quando ele tinha me dito isto. Eu realmente não senti vontade de indicar a ele, que tem a capacidade de imobilizar qualquer mulher nas proximidades (e alguns homens as vezes), quando eles olhavam para ele ocasionalmente ,que ele realmente não se classifica como "discreto". Mas hey, eu tinha que satisfazer o cara.

"Tudo bem então o que fazemos agora?" Perguntei quando ele tinha colocado o telefone para baixo. Ele virou-se para mim e encolheu os ombros com desdém. "Você honestamente não espera que eu fique sentada calmamente neste quarto por dias, não é ?"

Sua expressão cuidadosamente em branco me disse que ele tinha, de fato ,achado que sim. Vendo a minha expressão de repente furiosa disse apressadamente: "Bem, não calmamente" ", eu sei que você nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. ... Então você pode falar."

"Você é tão generoso Madre Teresa" Eu cuspi e atravessei o quarto até a janela. Eu meio que esperava que ele me parasse, mas eu tive a oportunidade de olhar para o extenso céu sem nuvens e a enorme cidade comercial. Tudo parecia tão calmo e suave. As colinas eram incrivelmente verde esmeralda, mesmo nesta época do ano. Ocorreu-me naquele momento que eu nunca teria sido capaz de ver este belo país , juntamente com outras coisas, em toda a minha vida se eu não tivesse encontrado Gabe. Se ele não tivesse aparecido em minha vida, eu teria permanecido em Forks,com minha fixação por Edward e tornando a vida de Charlie miserável. Eu lembrei dos intermináveis dias nublados e os comparei com a vista brilhante diante de mim. Eu suprimi um arrepio na possibilidade de ter permanecido lá.

"Então você não vai falar?" Gabe disse vindo para o lado da janela onde os raios de sol não tocavam, inclinando-se contra ela envolto em sombras, "Ou você ainda está de mau humor por ter desligado o telefone na cara de seu namorado?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram com a lembrança e mantive minha boca fechada. Virei a cabeça bruscamente e caminhei para o outro lado do quarto, o classico tratamento silencioso. Eu ignorei sua risada quase inaudível através do quarto. Na verdade a minha raiva era meramente para visualizar. Ele estava apenas me provocando e eu não queria dar-lhe a satisfação de responder.

Depois das minhas constantes e irritantes ocasionais cutucadas, enquanto ele me levava para longe, eu tinha finalmente conseguido convencer Gabe a entrar em contato com os Cullens. Mais tarde, durante uma longa discussão no telefone com várias pessoas, em diferentes dialetos em que Gabe ocasionalmente me encarava, ele finalmente conseguiu obter uma espera por Carlisle, na clínica que ele trabalhava em Praga. Gabe rolou os olhos, aparentemente irritado com o castigo que Carlisle estava lhe dando. Eu tinha roído minhas unhas em pedaços, no suspense da conversa em que Gabe só deu respostas monótonas de "Não", "Sim", "Ok", e a minha favorita , "Eu não me importo".

Parecia uma eternidade até que finalmente Gabe me passou o telefone com um olhar sombrio.

"Bella, Bella, você está bem?" a voz de Carlisle chiou através da conexão ruim. Sua voz soava como se ele estava vindo por um longo túnel, que fez suas palavras ecoarem uma fração de segundo depois que eles as disse.

"Eu realmente estou bem," eu disse me sentindo aliviada que eu poderia diminuir suas preocupações. "Por favor, informe Esme e os outros, tudo está bem e não se preocupem."

"Como não nos preocupar Bella?"a voz de Carlisle veio através parecendo irritada "A Priam esta atrás de você , e não podemos fazer nada para mantê-la segura."

"Mas eu estou segura ", eu tentei lhe assegurar," Realmente, foi melhor para mim sair...estão todos bem? "

"O que ? Oh, sim, sim, estamos todos bem. Mas Bella este clã, eles significam problemas", mesmo através da ligação ruim eu podia ouvir e até mesmo sentir a angustia de Carlisle, isto me deixou nervosa, especialmente depois de suas próximas palavras, "O que eles querem é o que eles terão ...e o que eles querem e a cabeça de Gabriel numa lança. "

"O q-que é um bocado natural, você não acha?" Eu respondi fracamente tentando aliviar o assunto enquanto eu atirava um olhar preocupado a Gabe, que estava olhando para o chão,com um sorriso divertido jogado em seu rosto. Eu percebi que ele poderia muito bem ouvir Carlisle a poucos metros de distância, apesar que eu não podia ouvi-lo eu mesma, embora sua voz estivesse bem próximo do meu ouvido.

"É verdade", Carlisle continuou seriamente ",o perdão deles foi apenas um golpe de sorte para nos, mas eu não acho que sera o caso com você . Eles não ... não, Edward, por favor deixe-me fazer isso"

Uma luta abafada em que eu não conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito aconteceu, mas quando parou era a voz de Edward que estava vindo através do túnel profundo neste momento.

"Bella, você está bem? Onde você está ?" Ele exigia furiosamente. Minhas entranhas deram um salto mortal ao simples som de seu tom profundo.

"Edward, eu estou bem", eu consegui por pra fora, sentindo-me imensamente confortada que a Priam não tinha chego a ele.

"Diga-me onde você está e eu vou pegar você agora", disse ele, sua voz cortando aleatoriamente. "Praga é segura, agora que eles se foram, você estará segura aqui", ele estava dizendo.

Pisquei, mas gaguejei insegura, "M... mas, se eu voltar o meu cheiro."

"Gabriel disse a Carlisle que o cheiro dele já desapareceu do seu completamente", ele interrompeu impaciente.

Virei-me para olhar mais uma vez para Gabe tentando saber qual dos muitos "Sim" "Ok" ou "Não" tinha sido a resposta para isto. Ele não deu nenhum sinal para o meu olhar, seu sorriso tinha desaparecido completamente, qualquer expressão tinha desaparecido completamente para esse assunto.

"Bella, por favor," Edward continuou, "Apenas me dê a sua localização, você não está segura ai. Ele não pode protegê -la", quando permaneci em silêncio, ele mudou de tática, "Sem você , ele será capaz de iludir a Priam muito mais facilmente. Isto faz muito mais sentido Bella, me diga onde você está . "

Neste instante, eu olhei para Gabe e percebi que ele estava dando-me o direito de escolher. Por não correr para tirar o telefone de mim ou fazer uma tentativa de me impedir de dar a Edward a informação que ele queria, Gabe estava me dando a única escolha do que fazer com minha vida. Ao dizer a Edward, ele viria e me tiraria da situação terrível que eu estava. E a minha vida e a de Gabe estariam mais seguras. Ao desistir da oferta e continuar a fugir, eu manteria a minha vida em perigo e seria um espinho ao lado de Gabe, simplesmente o retardando.

Tudo isso passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento em que eu olhava para Gabe, que finalmente olhou para mim, o rosto cuidadosamente em branco. Quando eu não desviei o olhar, ele simplesmente deu de ombros evasivamente que dizia claramente que; _a escolha é sua, _em seguida virou-se rapidamente para longe de mim.

"Bella, Bella, você ainda está ai ?"a voz aguda de Edward me fez pular.

"Sim, eu ainda estou aqui", eu respondi baixinho, sentindo-me estranhamente pesada, como se as minhas pernas estivessem sentindo a tensão das minhas escolhas. Não era realmente tão difícil. Era apenas o bom senso para aceitar a oferta de Edward, a escolha mais segura e mais sábia.

"Apenas me diga Bella", Edward repetiu. Diga-me Bella, o eco exigiu também.

"Eu não posso."

Um pequeno zumbido seguiu a minha resposta. Eu me perguntava de onde o som mecânico estranho estava vindo, mas depois que eu percebi que veio do fone. Era o som do silêncio na ligação ruim. No canto da minha visão periférica, Gabe tinha se esticado de sua má postura voltando-se para olhar para mim.

Depois de um momento a voz de Edward apareceu novamente soando forçada, "O que você disse Bella?"

Meu aperto no telefone tornou-se escorregadio, quando a minha mão começou a ficar úmida. O que lhe digo? Como poderia explicar a minha decisão, obviamente imbecil? Não fazia sentido, afinal, manter-me em um constante estado de paranoia e medo de ser morta de um dia para o outro, em vez de ser conduzida para a segurança de pessoas que se importava comigo. No final, percebi que não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer-lhe que seria suficiente, que o fizesse realmente entender. Assim,com a língua presa e me sentindo tola eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer. Eu desliguei.

Eu estava sendo idiota? Absolutamente.

Eu tinha mesmo uma razão para me comportar tão estupidamente? Sim, eu tinha, para falar a verdade.

Eu sabia que Edward teria zombado dela, Carlisle teria sacudido a cabeça para mim, irritado. Felizmente Gabe se conteve de me perguntar porque eu tinha escolhido ficar com ele, porque eu não estava certa de que ele teria gostado do meu raciocínio mais do que Edward e Carlisle teriam. Ele estava muito orgulhoso por isso.

Não fazia diferença, a minha escolha tinha sido feita e eu não estava prestes a muda-la. Meu motivo era suficientemente bom para mim e isso era o que importava.

Agora, no quarto do hotel consideravelmente pequeno enquanto eu olhava para Gabriel, que estava tentando olhar para fora da janela, enquanto lutava para manter sua alta estrutura fora alcance do sol. Senti a minha decisão teimosamente se fortalecer.

Eu não queria deixa -lo sozinho. Essa foi a minha razão e se alguém escolhesse para me ridicularizar por ela, inclusive ele, eu não me importava. Lembrei-me de minha primeira visão dele naquela casa grande e vazia. Ele tinha estado agachado em um canto no escuro, sozinho. A lembrança me encheu de tristeza, se eu o deixasse isso iria acontecer de novo? Será que ele riria novamente ou mostraria o seu sorriso estranho, ou mesmo atacaria com as suas observações amargas os outros? Por alguma razão o meu instinto disse-me que não. Gabe era o tipo de se puxar para si mesmo e não ligar para a companhia que ele poderia precisar. Somente quando ele foi forçado para isto, como eu tinha feito foi quando ele com cautela a aceitou.

Era um fato bem conhecido que eu era uma aberração. Só uma pessoa como eu iria tentar ajudar um vampiro e eu tinha medo que ele, sendo tão reservado e anti-social, que nunca iria encontrar ninguém.

Algum dia eu teria que explicar a minha razão para os Cullens,eles teriam de entender. Eu sabia que não gostavam dele mais do que ele gostava, mas eu sabia que eles iriam entender ... e Edward ... Gostaria de fazê-lo entender.

Então eu ficaria com ele por tanto tempo eu fosse capaz, enquanto ele me permitisse.

* * *

"Eu estou ficando claustrofóbica," Eu lamentei uma semana depois jogando um pedaço de pão em Gabe, que estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, de um hotel completamente novo em um país totalmente diferente. Ele esta sentado em silêncio, olhando para a parede atrás de mim.

"Coloque a cabeça para fora da janela", ele respondeu sem interesse, pegando o pão com dois dedos, sem sequer olhar para ele.

_Estúpido Reflexo de vampiro _, pensei obscuramente, mas então encontrando uma nova forma de entretenimento, comecei a mirar nele o resto do meu jantar. Que com uma expressão vaga em seus olhos, pegou cada pedaço de comida; sem me dar uma segunda olhada enquanto olhava para a parede bege.

Depois que o meu último pedaço de pera foi apreendido e descartado por ele, eu suspirei e mordi meus lábios. Eu queria que ele olhasse para mim, para tirar aquele olhar vazio de seus olhos, que eu sentia que só poderia significar problemas. Depois do silêncio espesso mantido mais uma vez , eu apertei as mãos no meu colo. Ele estava tão quieto, que vindo de Gabe isto significava alguma coisa. Seu silêncio não era do tipo pensativo que eu estava acostumada, ou o silêncio irritado quando ele estava me ouvindo falar e queria que eu calasse a boca. Este era um silêncio vazio ao que eu não estava acostumada, era novo e me fez ficar preocupada.

Isto vinha acontecendo gradualmente dia após dia. Eu acordava de manhã para encontra-lo em algum lugar no quarto sentado ou em pé, simplesmente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Se os meus olhos se abrissem muito rápido para ele reagir, eu ocasionalmente o pegava olhando para mim,o que me deixou ainda mais consciente da ideia de que ele provavelmente tinha me observado durante toda a noite.

Sua gradativa mudança de atitude, me deixou num beco sem saída. Eu pude evitar de me sentir apreensiva com o, seja o que fosse ,que ele estava ruminando em sua cabeça enigmática. A intuição me dizia que eu não gostaria quando descobrisse.

"Gabe, você está bem?" Eu finalmente obriguei-me a perguntar. Ele nem sequer piscou da sua constante perfuração da parede.

"Eu estou bem."

Então, nada ... não mais do que isso, ele estava "bem".

Apertei minhas mãos entre si até que eu podia sentir meus dedos ficarem brancos.

"Eles estão se aproximando, certo?" Eu supus, "A Priam finalmente vai nos pegar ..."

Finalmente, ele piscou fora de seu estupor e virou-se para me dar um pequeno aceno de cabeça , o que foi mais um puxão ou uma contração de cabeça.

"Você está ... com medo ... você não está Gabe?

"Esse é o porque do seu silencio", eu me dei conta tristemente.

"Estou começando a achar que não seremos capazes de supera-los", disse ele suavemente inclinando-se para trás na cadeira. Seus olhos eu já não tinha que olhar muito longe deles . Eles eram escuros e sem brilho com o descontentamento.

Minha boca ficou seca nesta declaração monumental. Engoli em seco e ergui as mãos separando-as antes que cortassem a circulação uma da outra. Se Gabe, que até então estava confiante de se sair bem desta situação , estava declarando a derrota, que poderia ser feito sobre isso?

"Então você acha que eles vão nos pegar logo, certo?"

"Eles podem", admitiu ele, mas depois se sentou e olhou para mim com uma força penetrante. Eu me encolhi com seu poderoso olhar, sabendo que eu não gostaria do que estava para sair de sua boca.

"Eu vou chamar os Cullens", ele anunciou devidamente de pé com um ar de finalização.

Fiquei de boca aberta, quando vi o vampiro alto mau humorado pegar um cartão telefônico indo ao lado do quarto e começar a discar. Num piscar de olhos corri para o seu lado arrancando o telefone longe com o sentimento de pânico.

"Por que você vai fazer isso?" Eu fiquei sem ar perplexa.

"Para que eles venham e peguem você ", ele respondeu, num tom claramente demostrando que ele me achava uma idiota para não perceber isso. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou o telefone da minha mão, mas eu puxei ele para trás, prendendo-o.

"Bella solte", disse Gabe puxando com força, o suficiente para me arrastar e me fazer bater nele dolorosamente.

"Tudo bem seu idiota não comunicativo",eu disse soltando e tentando controlar minha hiperventilação repentina. Depois ele virou-se de costas para mim para continuar a discar, Gabe começou a falar com o operador. Eu andei de braços cruzados ao redor dele e cheguei na parede puxando o cabo do telefone dela.

Um acentuado estalar plástico retumbante, deixou-me saber que Gabe não estava muito feliz com a minha ação. Virou-se para me encarar furiosamente, o telefone quebrado em sua orelha, metade pendurado por fios vermelhos e amarelos.

Eu encontrei seu olhar igualmente e fiquei diante dele, "Ok, agora explique por favor. "

Jogando o telefone de lado, me olhou de cara feia, " Eu vou chamar os Cullens", ele começou com raiva " porque você não tem que estar aqui. "

Pisquei e dei um passo para trás, " Claro que eu tenho."

"Claro que não", ele murmurou em voz baixa.

"Você não tem que estar aqui, porque você é livre Bella. Você está livre do meu perfume completamente. Você pode trocar de roupa mais uma vez, sair daqui e ir para Praga por si mesma e a Priam não se preocupara em procurar por você duas vezes . Você não tem que estar aqui. "

"Eu sei que não", eu comecei tentando soar racional ," mas eu estou, então não há realmente nenhum ponto envolvendo os Cullens de novo."

"Bella", Gabe começou olhando para mim sério, "Você tem vontade de morrer?É isso? Você quer morrer, porque é isso que vai acontecer se você ficar comigo, eles vão nos apanhar e vão te matar. "

_Eu não me importo_, foi o que eu queria dizer, mas em vez disso, tomei um rumo diferente "Então, por que você não disse aos Cullens onde estávamos antes, quando você teve a chance? Por que você não me impediu de desligar Gabe? Por favor me diga isso. "

"Porque eu não estava pensando,certo!" exclamou irritado. "Eu deveria ter dito logo após Carlisle me disser que não estava mais em perigo, foi estúpido da minha parte."

Eu respirava com dificuldade e tentei pensar coerentemente, apesar da crescente inquietação, " Gabe, você está me dizendo que você quer que eu vá ?"

Como sempre sua maneira severa controlou seu comportamento e ele se isolou de mim, sua expressão tornando-se vazia e firme.

"Sim, eu quero que você vá . Faria tudo mais fácil para nós dois."

Era como se a lei da gravidade mudasse e o ambiente foi ficando pesado. Eu podia sentir uma pressão estranha contraindo meu corpo inteiro, principalmente pelo meu peito. Ele queria que eu fosse embora ...

"Se eu for", eu comecei com cuidado, "Eu nunca mais vou te ver de novo, vou?"

"Nunca mais", ele confirmou,com o seu rosto apertado. Ele passou para pegar o telefone do chão e jogou-o sem a menor cerimônia na mesa da cabeceira. Depois ele começou a fazer barulho com um saco plástico, onde minhas roupas antigas foram mantidas. Eu o assisti em silêncio , me perguntando por que meu interior parecia ter desaparecido e meu corpo se sentia tão frio.

"E... é isso que você quer?" Perguntei não me preocupando mais em esconder a minha voz rachada.

_Não diga isso Gabe,_minha cabeça implorou lamentavelmente,_Não se atreva a dizer isso. Você prometeu que nunca iria mentir para mim de novo ... se você dizer isso, será verdade... então por favor não ..._

Gabe finalmente se virou para mim. Eu mal percebi o quão escuro seus olhos tornaram-se nesses últimos dias. Ele não havia se alimentado para estar comigo todos os dias, e eu ainda não tinha percebido isso. Gabe empurrou o saco plástico debaixo do meu nariz, quando eu não o peguei ele o depositou em meus pés.

Eu me recusava a me mover ou mesmo respirar enquanto esperava pela sua resposta. Seu rosto parecia uma máscara de pedra,mais do que nunca. Por um segundo, eu pensei que eu pudesse ver realmente como ele era antigo pela solidez vazia dele.

"Sim,é isso que eu quero", ele respondeu finalmente. "Eu não quero te ver nunca mais."

Eu olhei a sua expressão, o conjunto da determinação, me perguntando se havia alguma maneira concebível que ele poderia estar mentindo para mim, mas não, ele havia prometido, afinal ...

_Bem, pelo menos não está chovendo neste momento,_ eu consegui pensar em um breve segundo antes que a dor me atingiu. Era como se o primeiro corte feito no meu coração tivesse sido reaberto e sangrava novamente, só que agora por um maior e mais recente corte . A memória dele meses atrás ,sentado no meu armário veio á mente ... ele tinha batido a porta na minha cara então. Fechando-me completamente agora.

"Tenho sido muito egoísta, não tenho Gabe? Perguntei-lhe, minha voz surpreendentemente calma e normal, para alguém que estava morrendo por dentro. A única coisa que traia minhas emoções eram as lágrimas sempre presente, que não me preocupei em conter e que escorriam lentamente. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Se não fosse por mim a Priam não estaria tão perto de você , é você não estaria com problemas . Eu tenho te atrasado ... e você sabe qual a pior parte ? "

"Não é culpa sua Bella", ele tentou interceder, mas eu o interrompi.

"Sim, sim é porque a pior parte é que eu sei que todo esse tempo, que eu sou a unica que te detém, mas eu ainda quero continuar com você. Posso estar segura em algum outro lugar sem incomoda -lo, mas eu fico aqui."

Minhas lágrimas tomaram conta da minha voz, sufocando-a em um soluço. Ele não me quer aqui. Ele não me quis com ele o tempo todo. Meu raciocínio para ficar com ele, para que ele não ficasse sozinho parecia idiota e infantil para mim agora, mesmo que realmente era estúpido.

Foi só agora que eu mesma reconheci ,que eu não tinha feito um ato de nobreza ao optar por permanecer com ele, mas um egoísta.

"Eu queria estar com você ", eu finalmente declarei em meu benefício, e o dele. Com as palavras certas para fora eu descobri e notei como elas eram realmente verdadeiras. Eu reformulei-as apenas para ouvir-me admiti-las novamente ," eu queria que você ficasse comigo."

Gabe permaneceu em silêncio, mas ele virou-se, disposto a não olhar para mim. Por algum motivo isto foi a última gota, doeu mais do que suas palavras.

Eu peguei o saco como se estivesse em um transe e me dirigi para a porta.

Eu queria que ele me parasse.

Eu queria tantas coisas, para falar a verdade. Eu queria que este pesadelo acabasse, e que nós parássemos de temer por nossas vidas, eu queria que ele ficasse comigo, eu queria que ele fosse feliz e sorri-se o tempo todo, não apenas uma vez por mês ... Eu queria ...

"Não Bella! Não abra a porta!" gritou atrás de mim enquanto eu abria a porta de carvalho.

Eu me virei para ele cheia de alegria, ele tinha mudado de ideia; ele queria que eu ficasse afinal de contas ...

Sua expressão pálida e petrificada foi a última coisa que eu vi, antes de uma dor aguda explodir em meu pescoço, então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

"... Isso foi muito divertido não foi Lily? Quero dizer, ficou irritante as vezes, mas foi tão divertido! "

"Sim, foi e emocionante também. Eu não me divertia assim desde que eu era criada de Elizabeth."

"Bathory?"

*_****Nota****Elisabete ou Isabela Báthory, foi uma condessa hungara da renomada família Bathory que entrou para a História por uma suposta série de crimes hediondos e cruéis que teria cometido, vinculados com sua obsessão pela beleza. Como consequência, ela ficou conhecida como "A condessa sangrenta" e "A condessa Dracúla"._

"Claro que sim, a condessa foi tal qual uma piada, uma grande senhora do seu tempo."

"Sim, sim, claro, você está certa, ela era uma mulher agradável, não era Gabrielly?"

"Ela era repugnante."

"Você sabe, você nunca muda meu querido. Sempre tão malvado e rancoroso, você deveria estar mais alegre."

"Eu estou sorrindo por dentro Lillian ."

_A voz de Gabe_ ... Eu podia ouvi-la da escuridão profunda em que eu estava, monótona como sempre. Ela aumentou os meus sentidos. Uma leve dor no topo da minha cabeça pulsava juntamente com o bater do meu coração, me fez gemer.

"Ela está finalmente acordando, vê? Eu disse que ela estava apenas inconsciente", disse outra voz. Era profunda e baixo, mas ainda tinha a sensação harmoniosa . O mesmo som fez os meus olhos se abrirem assustados. Tinha sido perto de mim, quase tão perto ...

Meus olhos se arregalaram de choque e medo, quando eu vi um rosto pálido penetrante olhando para o meu a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

" Bella está tudo bem, fique parada," Gabe disse num tom calmo em algum lugar distante.

Não foi tão difícil de obedecer. Eu estava petrificada, diante a situação que eu tinha acordado de qualquer maneira.

Sob a cobertura de enormes pinheiros, numa clareira do que eu imaginei era uma floresta,que substituía a cama e o café da manhã que nos tínhamos estado mais cedo, eu estava sendo segurada no colo do que era claramente um membro da Priam.

Eu cheguei a conclusão que não havia outra possibilidade. Especialmente porque eu sabia que ele era um ancião. Não era como se ele usasse uma etiqueta indicando sua antiguidade, mas por simplesmente olhar para ele e ser capaz de sentir de algum modo, o poder que exalava dele, embora ele não parecesse ter mais de vinte anos. Talvez fossem seus olhos vermelhos rubi que não tinham pupilas negras,ou os cabelos castanhos que apesar de cortado ainda conseguiu parecer tão fino e gracioso como teia de aranha. Ou talvez tenha sido sua pele branca, tão rígida e lisa, quase esticada, sem sombra de rugas. Não, não era isso ... ele brilhava, literalmente.

O sol tinha se posto quase que totalmente, assim o céu tinha uma combinação de escuridão, de azul e vermelho.Não havia nenhum raio de sol poderoso o suficiente para fazer um vampiro brilhar, mesmo que ligeiramente, mas o homem que me segurava não me parecia precisar do sol para brilhar. Sua pele brilhava como se a luz viesse de dentro dele. Não era muito brilhante, mas brilhante o suficiente para categoriza-lo como em 'brilhar no escuro' . O fato de que ele estava me segurando delicadamente em seus braços, sentado de pernas cruzadas, apoiado placidamente em uma árvore, não o tornou menos assustador.

Eu mantive o meu corpo duro, como uma tábua em seus braços e tentei não respirar.

"Olhe para ela, você a apavorou Emerand," disse uma mulher cuja voz eu reconheci, como sendo a que Gabe tinha chamado de Lillian. Ela soava como se eu estar apavorada fosse a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Eu só estava grata que a sua voz sussurrada foi capaz de suavizar sua aparência.

Embora ela, como o homem Emerand, brilhava um pouco, não era tão evidente quanto ele. Seus cabelos negros pareciam incrivelmente finos. Mas mesmo que seu cabelo estivesse bem penteado em sua cabeça , ele se levantava em ângulos estranhos, como se estivesse acabado de acordar. Instintivamente eu me encolhia nos braços do homem, enquanto ela se aproximava. Seus olhos marrons, em vez de vermelhos, ainda tinham os suas pupilas negras, mas as sobrancelhas eram tão altas que ela tinha um olhar de surpresa perpétuo e uma leve demência; era uma visão assustadora.

"Ela tem olhos de criança , assustada e inocente", Emerand disse em voz baixa parecendo apaixonado . "Você sempre teve bom gosto, Gabriel."

Olhei para Gabe, que estava rígido e de pé no meio da clareira a poucos metros de mim. Seu rosto era esculpido em pedra, marcante e ainda firme como sempre.

"Pureza é uma beleza rara de se possuir" uma voz triste, acrescentou. Como se não pudesse ficar pior ainda,havia outro homem com os olhos da mesma cor e características pálidas encostado na mesma árvore, olhando para baixo, para nós. Embora ele provavelmente tinha sido transformado em seus trinta anos, ele ainda parecia mais velho. Era por causa de sua sombria expressão quase deprimida, como se estivesse em um funeral ou como se o seu cachorro tivesse morrido. Prestando mais atenção em seus olhos e flacidez do seu rosto, eu poderia dizer que esta era a sua expressão cotidiana. Bizarro.

"Ela não é tão bonita", a mulher vampira que eu tinha ouvido, avançou soando arrogante. Ela foi até Gabe e abraçou seu braço, olhando para ele em êxtase, "Você não acha que ela é mais bonita do que eu, você acha Gabrielly ?"

O rosto vazio de Gabe foi invadido por uma careta de desgosto. Ele não se preocupou em esconder, quando revirou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel como uma estátua ao seu toque. A menina não parecia perturbada, mas permaneceu segurando-o quase pendurada ao lado dele, olhando como se ele fosse algo digno de cultuar. Se eu não tivesse a metade do pavor que eu tinha, eu teria engasgado na visão, porque ela tinha que toca-lo assim?

Ela parecia mais jovem do que os outros dois. Provavelmente dezesseis, foi a minha estimativa. Seus cabelos loiros e sujos caiam abaixo de sua cintura . Como os outros, seu cabelo era como teia de aranha, que parecia flutuar ligeiramente e se movia sem problemas; mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma brisa na noite. Seus olhos marrons eram grandes e largos, e apesar da implicação óbvia do seu poder como uma assassina imortal , os olhos ainda pareciam manter a ingenuidade de uma criança.

"Kisha, você é a garota mais bonita do mundo", disse o homem triste, encostado na árvore falando com monotonia em um tom cansado como se tivesse sido forçado a dizê-lo.

A menina Kisha continuou olhando para Gabe, mas quando ele se recusou a responder ela emburrou e finalmente se afastou, parecendo desapontada,"Eu sei que sou Janovich, eu só queria ouvir Gabrielly dizê-lo. Ele sempre foi tão mal comigo."

"Bem, alguém tem que te parabenizar por ser tão persistente princesa ", Emerand disse suavemente. Ele começou a acariciar o meu cabelo, como se eu fosse um gatinho que ele estava segurando, e não uma garota humana, "Você sabe que Gabriel nunca teve paciência com esse tipo de coisa."

Os olhos de Kisha se arregalaram mais, se possível, e virou-se para ele com excitação infantil e a ansiedade que a fez saltar sobre o peito dos pés, "Isso não é verdade! Gabrielly me ama! Certo? Você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo não é ? Porque eu amo! eu te amo mais que tudo, mais do que a caça, mais do que Emerand! "

Emerand riu da sua exuberância, e eu senti o ruido abafado em seu peito enquanto ele continuava me acariciando "Parece que o ardor de Kisha não morreu desde que você nos deixou Gabriel."

Kisha sorriu largamente e balançou a cabeça dizendo, "Claro que não, eu vou amar Gabrielly até o dia que eu morrer."

"Talvez seria fútil da minha parte lhe lembrar que você já está morta,certo Kisha?" Gabe disse suavemente, contornando longe do seu toque.

Ela franziu a testa parecendo confusa na sua lógica "Eu não entendo."

"Kisha acho que todas as loiras do mundo podem odia-la", disse outra voz, vindo da sombra de uma árvore. Uma figura alta e magra apareceu, mas eu não conseguia distinguir suas feições já que ele ainda permanecia no escuro. Sua voz soou forte mais ainda baixa, como um garoto atravessando a puberdade.

"Porque ?" ofegou chocada.

"Porque você continua a espalhar o estereótipo de que loiras são burras", foi a resposta simples da escuridão.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha acordado, vi uma verdadeira reação de Gabe. Até agora ele tinha sido calmo e serio, mas ao som da voz ele ficou branco como giz.

"Bem, todos os morenos odeiam você porque ... porque você é burro! " foi a sua réplica afiada.

"Michael pare de insultar Kisha, Kisha pare de dar motivos a ele ." Emerand disse, em um tom semelhante ao cansado Janovich; deixando claro que isto era o tipo de coisa de todos os dias.

"Ele começou Emerand", ela reclamou, obviamente perdendo o sutil insulto de Emerand "Ele está apenas com inveja que eu amo Gabrielly mais do que eu o amo."

"Sim, você está correta. Estou fervendo no ciume", Michael respondeu pacificamente, mas mesmo através da escuridão, eu podia senti-lo sorrir.

Eu era Alice no país das maravilhas. Sim, era isso. Eu provavelmente tinha caído em um buraco de coelho em algum lugar e em vez de terminar na festa do Chapeleiro Maluco de chá, eu tinha acabado no baile dos Vampiros Malucos. Onde estava o coelho? Quando eu poderia acordar?

Eu queria perguntar a Gabe quando eu acordaria, ou pelo menos dizer-lhe a minha teoria de todos os imortais sugadores de sangue saindo fora de suas tumbas. Só que quando nossos olhos se encontraram, Gabe balançou a cabeça, só que levemente, não podendo ser detectado por ninguém. A urgência em seus olhos me fez morder a língua, em obediência. Isso também me fez ficar com medo, dando a eles o respeito que mereciam. Se eles eram loucos ou não isso não importava, essa era uma situação perigosa. Nós estávamos na cova dos leões. E um dos leões estava me abraçando como se eu fosse um urso de pelúcia macio.

"Ela cheira tão bem",Emerand suspirou, me apertando suavemente e despenteando meu cabelo.

"É um perfume estranho", disse Janovich sombriamente, vindo ao nosso lado e cheirando minha cabeça, " agradável, mas estranho."

"Puro é delicioso", disse Michael maliciosamente da sombra, "Só o melhor como sempre. Certo, Gabriel?"

Mais uma vez o vampiro causou uma reação em Gabriel. Ele apertou seus punhos em irritação, mas forçou uma expressão neutra, como se ele não tivesse falado nada.

"Como tocante esta reunião é ", Gabriel começou a falar suavemente apenas para Emerand, "Apenas vamos começar logo com isso,certo?"

Emerand olhou para cima de mim, sem parar o carinho constante na minha cabeça, "Sim, eu suponho que você está certo."

Ele suspirou agradavelmente mais uma vez e sorriu para Gabe. "Devo dizer que você tem prolongado isto por muito mais tempo que eu tinha imaginado que fosse possível. Espero que tenha se divertido tanto quanto nós."

"Foi o melhor momento da minha vida", Gabe rosnou, seus olhos ardentes com uma intenção assassina abrasadora, que eu tinha me esquecido que ele era capaz.

"Há algo que eu quero que você explique," Gabe continuou olhando Emerand "Se era isso que você tinha planejado, por que enviar os rastreadores?

"Se você tivesse permanecido no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, não teria sido um desafio para nós. Manter você correndo, era apenas um fator de diversão", Emerand encolheu os ombros "Estivemos sempre no seu rastro Gabriel. Levou todo esse tempo só porque tivemos pequenos desvios ".

"Paramos para ver a maior bola de fios em todo o mundo Gabrielly, foi incrível!" Kisha disse.

"Eu provei o meu primeiro Brasileiro, ele foi delicioso", adicionou Lillian parecendo sonhadora, "eu amo ser uma turista. "

"Não era como se os rastreadores fossem uma ameaça real para você , para começar," Emerand continuou ignorando Kisha e Lillian. "Nós sempre soubemos que era assim que elem iriam jogar . Nós apenas supomos que você também."

Eu senti como se eu realmente fosse uma gatinha estúpida ou um animal empalhado imóvel. Eles conversavam acima da minha cabeça e na realidade o significado dela também passou direto. Eu não compreendia nada do que estava acontecendo, mas fiquei calada. Gabe sempre quis que eu ficasse quieta, e a esta altura eu fiz como ele desejava.

"Levou tempo suficiente Emerand", disse Janovich suavemente, afastando-se da árvore, "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

"Oba! Vamos jogar", Kisha gritou, batendo palmas e dando um pequeno salto, " Emerand, você tem que ter uma desvantagem. Você é mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa."

Emerand fez uma falsa careta, "Eu suponho que você está certa, como cerca de um minuto de vantagem inicial para todos?"

"Um minuto e meio para o Gabriel", acrescentou Lillian, enquanto fazia alguns exercícios de alongamento. "Não vai ser divertido se nos o pegarmos logo."

Emerand assentiu e levantou-se em um movimento fluido, comigo ainda em seus braços.

Até então eu apenas segui vagamente a conversa, sem entender bem do que estavam falando. A referencia de "jogar" não tinha feito sentido até agora.

Era um jogo. Eu não sabia as regras, mas o objetivo era muito claro ...

"Quem retornar de volta aqui antes do nascer do sol com a cabeça de Gabriel vence", disse Emerand aos outros que sorriram, mesmo a expressão sombria de Janovich tremeu ligeiramente, como se sorrindo.

"Posso ficar com a cabeça, mesmo se eu perder?" Kisha perguntou levantando a mão mais alta.

"Talvez", Emerand sorriu dando-lhe uma piscadela alegre, que a fez gritar de empolgação.

Sua cabeça ... sério?

_O que eles querem é o que eles terão ... e o que eles querem e a cabeça de Gabriel em uma lança _, Carlisle tinha dito ... uau. E eu aqui pensando que ele tinha apenas dito isto para ser melodramático ...

_Eles vão matá -lo, _ eu pensei sentindo-me empalidecer. Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo. ..era horrível.

Gabe aparentemente sentindo que eu tinha, finalmente ,chego ao meu limite, moveu-se mais rápido do que meus olhos poderiam acompanhar e ficou diante de Emerand em um nano segundo. Ele me tirou dos braços do ancião de olhos vermelhos e se afastou, com uma das mãos cobrindo a minha boca. Por um momento, eu senti um alívio triunfante que talvez ele iria levantar voo e fugir, mas a minha esperança desapareceu logo que ele me abaixou para ficar ao lado dele no meio da clareira.

"Ah, você quer uma última refeição?" Lillian perguntou educadamente confundindo o significado de sua possessividade em relação a mim. Então ela se virou para Emerand interrogativamente "Ele está permitido a ter uma, certo ?"

Emerand que parecia decepcionado que Gabe tinha me tomado dele, piscou e depois sorriu. Não era nada parecido com o sorriso plácido que ele tinha dado até agora. Este era frio e sem graça. Seus olhos tornaram-se fendas e finalmente eu consegui ver o lado real dele, o lado que era assassino e sanguinário.

"Gabriel seria mais que bem-vindo a ter uma última refeição ... se pudesse, ter isto."

Lillian parecia confusa por um momento até que Kisha disse, "Ah, o Ban! Eu tinha esquecido que você fez isso com ele Emerand, foi realmente maldade sua ."

"Como tem sido Gabriel?" Emerand prosseguiu sem problemas, " Com o Ban apenas como tem sido a sede? Deve ter sido a personificação da dor quando você morreu de fome, e desde que você não pode morrer de qualquer maneira ... me diga, foi o seu inferno pessoal na terra por desejar sangue humano, mas ser incapaz de tê -lo? "

Ao lado de Gabe, com sua mão ainda cobrindo minha boca engasguei em choque. O que ele quis dizer com desejar sangue, mas ser incapaz de tê-lo? Olhei para Gabe, mas ele se recusou a encontrar os meus olhos, enquanto olhava para Emerand. Tentei tirar a mão da minha boca, mas ele segurou mais apertado. Eu cravei minhas unhas em suas mãos, mas ele me ignorou. Foi injusto, eu tinha perguntas e ele tinha que responde-las!

Isto só foi para mostrar como distraída eu poderia ser. Eu sempre tinha dado como certo que Gabe nunca tinha bebido sangue humano. Eu acho que eu sempre supus que era por opção, que ele não tinha a intenção de prejudicar os humanos como os Cullens. Mas parecia inconcebível que alguém era capaz de "proibir" Gabe de fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse fazer.

"Isto não é maldade Kisha", Jovanich disse, voltando-se para a menina de olhos arregalados, " Gabriel cometeu o erro de se voltar contra o seu clã. Ele só teve o que merecia."

"Tenho sobrevivido bem com o seu Ban Emerand ", disse Gabe sem emoção, "Sangue de porco pode ser muito agradável, mas suportável ... do que de Liv"

"Você é repugnante", Emerand sussurrou, seu rosto de repente se tornando feio com sua ira.

"Liv foi seu criador Gabrielly, como você pode dizer tal coisa?" Kisha engasgou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, "Você bebeu seu sangue também ? Isso é nojento."

"Sim Kisha, foi muito nojento", disse Gabe, sorrindo ironicamente para ela. Eu me contorci mais em seus braços, para remover a sua mão, mas era impossível. Meu movimento ganhou a atenção dos outros e eu finalmente tive a dica para ficar parada quietinha. Eles pareciam agiar como se eu não existisse, se eu não fizesse nenhum movimento brusco. Mas já era tarde demais, eu tinha me contorcido.

"Bem, se ele não pode tê-la, eu posso Emerand?" Kisha perguntou docemente, enviando-lhe um sorriso vencedor.

Levou um momento para Emerand se recompor de sua raiva, mas ele finalmente conseguiu isso e se virou para Kisha, sereno como antes, "Não Kisha, você não pode tê -la."

Ele se virou para Gabe e sorriu mais uma vez, o que me fez perceber que ele suspeitava que o verdadeiro motivo do segurar de Gabe em mim não era um de posse, mas um de proteção.

"O vencedor fica com ela", declarou Emerand alegremente, acenando para mim como se eu fosse um troféu humano em pé.

Senti um arrepio percorrer Gabe. Os músculos de seu pescoço pareciam estar alongados e apertados, com uma emoção desconhecida. Eu olhei para cima para ele e senti uma sensação de derrota. Gabe parecia ansioso,o que simplesmente disse tudo, ele não seria capaz de me proteger, afinal.

"Não", ele estourou de forma inesperada, interrompendo Emerand enquanto ele estava discutindo com Kisha.

"Perdão?" Emerand disse surpreendentemente cortês.

A boca de Gabe abriu e fechou e os olhos brilharam com desgosto. Parecia muito com a vez que ele pediu desculpas para mim. Como se ele estivesse lutando contra seu orgulho e pensando apenas para obter as palavras.

"Eu farei qualquer coisa...seja lá o que for que você queira", ele finalmente disse, com sua voz profunda ressoando entre as árvores ," apenas deixe ela ir."

"Deixar quem ir? " Emerand perguntou perplexo olhando para Kisha e Lillian checando-as. Satisfeito que elas não estavam prejudicadas de modo algum, ele se virou para Gabe confuso.

"Bella", Gabe suspirou. Enquanto os outros simplesmente olhavam para ele interrogativamente, respirou fundo e continuou "Deixe-a ir, eu estou aqui, eu vou jogar seu jogo. Por favor."

A boca de Emerand caiu aberta em choque total. Eu não teria ficado surpresa se naquele momento ele apertasse o peito e tivesse um ataque cardíaco com a surpresa que ele sentiu, enquanto olhava para mim.

"Ele disse 'por favor'", disse Lillian maravilhada.

"Talvez ele esteja doente", respondeu Kisha abafadamente, pelas mãos dela cobrindo a boca em choque. Seus olhos pareciam a ponto de perigosamente pular para fora.

"Gabriel", Emerand começou, os olhos arregalados, "Você está se preocupando com um humano? "

Gabe não disse nada, mas retirou a mão da minha boca colocando-a no meu ombro. Pelo canto dos meus olhos eu o vi atirar um olhar cauteloso em Michael, o vampiro que não tinha se juntado aos outros, mas ainda permanecia em silêncio e distante.

"Você está implorando, lembre-se, implorando a mim... por ela? " Emerand perguntou ainda olhando para mim com descrença .

Gabe deu um breve aceno de cabeça que fez Emerand ofegar. Depois de um momento em que ele, juntamente como os outros encararam Gabe como se estivessem vendo uma lula gigante usando um gorro, Emerand finalmente fechou a boca e tornou-se frio e calculista em um piscar de olhos, "Então, você se importa com uma garota humana ... quem poderia imaginar? Acho que o meu Ban funcionou muito bem, te deixou mole. "

Um momento se passou e os outros trocavam olhares ansiosos. Emerand de repente olhou vingativamente para mim, como se eu fosse um chiclete pegajoso que havia se grudado totalmente na sola do seu sapato. Eu não preciso de ninguém para me dizer, que ele não me queria mais como animal de estimação.

"O premio ainda está de pé ", ele finalmente disse em uma voz oca. Gabe apertou a mão no meu ombro, mas não demostrou nenhum sinal de que o veredicto de Emerand o havia afetado. "Vamos começar".

"E a menina?" Lillian perguntou.

"O que tem ela?" Emerand rosnou olhando para ela.

Os olhos de Lillian se arregalaram com sua súbita mudança de atitude, mas continuou, "Nós não podemos deixa-la aqui vagando, vai ser um inconveniente ter que procura-la depois."

"Vou ficar e mantê -la aqui", a voz de Michael soou antes que Emerand pudesse responder.

Houve uma inspiração de ar de Gabe, mas ele olhava absolutamente para o chão. Ele tirou a mão do meu ombro e segurou a minha mão em seu lugar. Os anciãos da Priam, incluindo Kisha encararam a sua ação com desgosto.

"Você não quer jogar conosco Michael?" Emerand perguntou olhando nossas mãos unidas . "Eu pensei que você , acima de todos gostaria desta oportunidade. Liv também foi seu mestre."

"Tenho certeza que o meu mestre ficaria mais do que satisfeito, se você fosse o único a ter a sua cabeça Emerand ", Michael disse suavemente. "Eu estou cansado desse jogo de gato e rato. Termine logo com isto para que possamos ir para casa."

Emerand franziu o cenho indeciso "Mas você vai perder a diversão ..."

"A diversão da decapitação de Gabriel não é interessante, verdade seja dita", disse Michael finalmente dando um passo para frente. Minha boca arfou se abrindo, mas um aperto da mão de Gabe impediu meu próximo arfar. "Ele é um desperdício de esforço, de qualquer maneira."

Seus olhos eram castanhos como o resto deles, ele era jovem; como em torno da idade de Kisha. No entanto ... era Gabe. Ou pelo menos como eu imaginava que Gabe teria parecido em torno dessa idade. Seu rosto não era tão evidente e seu cabelo era mais curto, mas o marrom escuro ainda tinha uma onda macia como o de Gabe. Até mesmo o sorriso sarcástico era uma imagem espelhada do mais velho. Olhei para Gabe, que estava olhando para o menino com uma mistura de raiva e desanimo. Michael, por sua vez estava olhando Gabe como se ele quisesse decapita-lo, apesar do que ele acabara de dizer.

Emerand riu da troca, "Oh, o amor fraternal, eu tinha esquecido o quão incrivelmente vocês dois se davam bem."

Quando ninguém respondeu ele virou ,deu de ombros e continuou "Um minuto e meio, Gabriel", ele anunciou para os outros que estavam alinhados, aparentemente prontos para correr depois dele dizer. "Vá ".

A ordem definida acordou os sentidos de Gabe . Ele virou-se de Michael e começou a andar de repente.

"Não," Eu engasguei finalmente encontrando a minha voz. Parecia afiada, quase como um comando, mesmo que eu estava tremendo assustada da cabeça aos pés. Segurei sua mão em um aperto de morte e o puxei com força para trás. Ele se recuperou da surpresa da minha ação e manteve sua posição. Ele tentou se afastar novamente e soltou minha mão, mas eu a segurei.

"Solte Bella", ele ordenou tentando se livrar de mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça inflexível, me recusando, absolutamente me recusando._ Sobre o meu cadáver._

"Bella ... esta tudo bem, apenas solte," Gabe pediu desta vez mais suave.

Eu nunca iria vê-lo novamente. Nunca.

Isso era um fato, se eu o deixasse ir eu iria permitir-lhe escapar. Seria como se eu fizesse parte de seu assassinato. Não, eu não poderia deixa-lo ir, ele não podia me deixar. O fato de que eu iria morrer logo depois dele não era importante.

"Fique, por favor, fique", eu implorei miseravelmente.

Ele balançou a cabeça uma... duas vezes, não.

"Se ela não deixar você ir eu posso mata-la agora mesmo", estourou Emerand irritado.

Gabe lançou-lhe um olhar, depois virou-se para mim.

"Você mentiu?", Perguntei-lhe com urgência, ignorando a ameaça de Emerand. Eu tinha que saber. Eu morreria em breve, eu o perderia o que provavelmente era pior, mas ainda assim, eu tinha que saber se ele realmente não queria me ver novamente. "Ou você quis dizer o que você me disse?"

Por um momento eu pensei que ele não iria responder, apenas empurrando-me para longe, mas em seguida seus olhos frios amoleceram lentamente. Ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos raros; o que ele tinha mostrado até agora somente a mim, mais a ninguém. Houveram chiados fracos de incredulidade e aversão ao fundo, quando ele se inclinou para mim, para que nossas testas se tocassem. Seus olhos, embora opacos e escuros ,pareciam brilhar por um momento com uma estranha luz verde, "Claro que eu menti sua boba."

Não houve tempo para saborear a sua resposta. Eu pisquei uma vez e meu controle sobre ele tinha se quebrado. Ele tinha ido embora.

Eu fiquei como a boba que ele disse que eu era. Eu estava em choque com o coração partido. Eu podia ouvir vagamente Lillian e Kisha contar os segundos para a vez delas. Quando elas correram junto com Janovich eu só senti um leve farfalhar do ar.

"Se eu soubesse que o banindo faria ele mesmo se menosprezar como ele fez", disse Emerand, vindo ficar ao meu lado enquanto esperava a sua vez "Eu o teria salvo da desgraça e apenas o matado ali mesmo."

"Foi uma coisa boa que você não o fez, então," eu disse oca, apesar de não saber sobre o que ele estava falando. Eu fiquei presa ao chão, olhando para o ponto onde os outros haviam desaparecido depois de Gabe.

Emerand não respondeu, mas segundos depois outro sussurro do ar, deixou-me saber que ele tinha ido.

Fiquei olhando para o negro além das árvores.

Ele havia ido para se tornar o troféu no jogo cruel de caça deles, só voltaria a cabeça agora. Que pensamento horrível.

Eu caí de joelhos e olhei para as minhas mãos, elas eram flácidas e inúteis. Estúpida, estúpida ... Eu não tinha sido capaz de segura-lo. Eu não tinha sido capaz de protegê-lo ... Eu não tinha ... mas talvez não fosse tarde demais ...

"Gabe!" Eu gritei de pé e corri para a escuridão. Eu tinha que chegar até ele. De alguma forma eu tinha que fazer mais. Não importa se a Priam iria nos pegar, eu ficaria feliz em morrer com ele... para ele, de qualquer forma seria bom.

Havia uma pressão dentro de mim. Isto não me deixava respirar. Com cada pensamento passageiro de, _"Ele vai morrer ... ele vai morrer ... ele vai morrer _", ela continuou a ficar mais forte.

Mesmo quando eu estava sendo agarrada e puxada para trás,o meu corpo continuou sua luta infrutífera para correr atrás dele.

"Não, volte!" Eu gritava furiosamente,com falta de ar enquanto lutava para ir para frente.

A dor de tudo isso era insuportável. Ela escorria dos meus poros, transbordando para todos os meus sentidos e me fez explodir em soluços quebrados. Ele ia morrer ...

"Volte Gabe!" meu grito desumano ressoou sobre a noite , "Volte, eu te amo tanto, volte! "

"Ele não pode", disse uma voz monótona no meu ouvido. Um par de braços me puxou de volta para o chão tentando me conter, mas eu continuei .

"Sim, ele pode. Ele vai voltar, ele sempre volta!" Eu soluçava rastejando com todas as minhas forças, agarrando o chão duro, mas fui puxada para trás energicamente uma vez mais.

"Gabe, volte ..." eu sussurrei, minha voz começando a desaparecer, "Fica comigo."

* * *

_**Eu amo esse final! **_

_**E vocês o que acharam? Me deixem saber please...**_


	16. Isso é tudo que tenho

_Isso é tudo que tenho  
_

Ao longo da maior parte da minha vida, eu tive a capacidade de olhar por uma janela e ver um infinito céu azul cristalino . A cor era de tirar o fôlego e sua imensidão era tranquilizadora. Mais tarde, quando eu tinha vontade eu deixava este céu no fundo da mente, e voltava para opressão de um triste cinza , sempre havia a sensação de ter sofrido uma grande perda. Como se algo que tornava minha vida especial tivesse sido arrancado. Quando Edward entrou na minha vida ele conseguiu diminuir a dor e o vazio de não ter um lar adequado, pais ou até mesmo o céu infinito que eu havia criado. Tudo o que eu precisava era dele. Em seus braços eu tinha conseguido não desmoronar, porque ele me mantinha inteira. Quando ele me beijava meu coração batia de tal maneira, que eu tinha finalmente descoberto o verdadeiro significado de estar viva. Por tudo isto, e muito mais, eu o amava. Ele era a perfeição encarnada. Tanto por dentro quanto por fora, ele não tinha defeitos. Nesse aspecto eu nunca tinha sido capaz de compara-lo a Gabe.

Enquanto Edward era gentil e suave, Gabe era cruel e grosseiro. Enquanto um colocava sua lealdade nos entes que amava, o outro tinha apenas a si próprio. A alma de Edward tinha um tom claro de cinza e a de Gabe era mais escura do que carvão. Quando se comparava, era impossível não ver a diferença nítida dos dois.

Mesmo assim, enquanto Edward tinha conseguido fazer o vazio em mim insignificante e pequeno, foi apenas Gabe que conseguiu explorar plenamente o seu preenchimento. Com ele ao meu lado eu não precisava dos meus pais. Cada novo e estranho lugar que íamos era como estar em casa, porque ele fazia dessa forma. Em seus olhos claros e insondáveis eu tinha encontrado um céu totalmente novo, que eu podia olhar a cada dia. Com todas estas coisas que ele me dera, ele me fez inteira. E em troca, sem saber, eu tinha lhe dado todo meu coração.

Não era muito, tinha sido ferido e estava muito assustado, mas era tudo que eu tinha sido capaz de dar.

Enquanto eu olhava para o céu salpicado de estrelas, eu me perguntava como era que eu poderia ainda estar respirando. Gabe tinha ido embora, ele nunca iria voltar para mim novamente.

"Você vai ficar parada ou vou ter que me sentar em você ?"

Michael estava em cima de mim com ambas as mãos sobre os meus ombros prendendo-me para baixo. Eu era grata pelo marrom sem alma de seus olhos, caso contrário, eu sabia que minha mente teria pulado com o cansaço e o confundido com seu irmão mais velho.

"Eu vou ficar parada", murmurei de volta sem emoção.

Meu corpo parecia um peso morto. A vontade de lutar tinha me deixado e as lágrimas secaram no meu rosto.

"Eu vou soltar você," Michael me informou com naturalidade, "se você tentar fugir novamente eu vou agarrar o seu pescoço, ok?"

Ele se afastou sem esperar pela minha resposta. Sentei-me e estremeci com uma vertigem repentina. Parecia que um ataque de raiva não era bom para a saúde, vai saber?

"Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que alguém,mesmo um humano , iria chorar pelo meu irmão ... exceto nossa mãe", disse Michael escorregando para o chão e sentando com as pernas cruzadas na minha frente. Ele franziu a testa enquanto me examinava criticamente. Sem hesitar ou se preocupar muito com a minha resposta ele chegou mais perto e puxou uma mecha do meu cabelo, como se quisesse ver quão longo era. Depois simplesmente me cutucou com o dedo indicador. Na verdade ele estava se comportando como uma criança que havia descoberto algo estranho e grotesco, mas não podia deixar de ficar fascinado por ele, mesmo assim.

_Como se eu fosse uma lesma_, pensei sem emoção, sentada esperando pacientemente e deixando que ele me cutucasse.

"Meu irmão costumava ficar com as mais bonitas, o que deu errado aqui?" Michael perguntou em voz alta para si mesmo.

"Ele perdeu o bom gosto?" Sugeri, ignorando o fato de que ele tinha acabado de me insultar.

Michael pensou nisso por um momento, mas depois deu de ombros, "Ele nunca as escolheu realmente ", disse o assunto com naturalidade: "Elas simplesmente tinham vontade de morrer, as idiotas."

Sentei-me como ele e olhei para trás. Minha mente parou de funcionar, tal como o meu coração parou de bater forte. Era como se meu interior estivesse murchando lentamente, como cinzas se esfriando. Sem Gabe nada mais importava. Havia uma estranha calma que se instalara em mim, eu tinha desistido.

"Você tem medo de mim?" Michael perguntou de repente olhando curiosamente para a minha expressão passiva.

"Não", eu suspirei virando-me para olhar para a escuridão além da clareira. Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado ir, eu não deveria tê-lo deixado ir ...

"Você teve medo de Gabriel?"

Eu me virei para ele, surpresa com o som do nome e da própria questão.

Pensei por um momento lembrando de todos aqueles meses sozinha com Gabe. Mesmo quando seu humor se tornava amargo ou ele estava em uma fúria assassina ... sim, eu tinha tido medo, mas este era o medo que vem como consequência de sair por ai com um dos mortos-vivos. Aquele que por acaso precisava estar fugindo por sua vida noventa e cinco por cento do tempo.

"Eu nunca tive medo dele", eu admiti, "Ele sempre foi bom para mim."

Seus comentários sarcásticos e formas anti-sociais convenientemente tinham desaparecido da minha mente. Eu o amava apesar de tudo, e o amor era cego, não era?

Embora não fosse uma mentira completa , Gabe tinha sido bom para mim na sua própria maneira distante.

Michael olhou para mim com ceticismo " Você era o brinquedo dele?"

Debaixo das camadas da dor entorpecente, um pouco do meu velho ¨eu¨ se irritou; _o brinquedo dele?_

"Não, eu não era," Eu rosnei de repente irritada com esse garoto que se parecia tanto com Gabe, mas obviamente não sabia nada sobre ele. "Gabe é meu amigo."

"Era", ele corrigiu sarcástico. Ele então deu de ombros e continuou vagamente, "Gabriel não tem amigos, só inimigos."

"Isso pode ser verdade", eu concordei acidamente, "mas eu sou sua amiga, o que deve contar para alguma coisa."

"Deve", disse ele após uma pausa, "Eu não sei. Quando eu estava vivo eu costumava pensar que a fraternidade era um sinônimo de amizade. Gabriel deixou de ser meu irmão, no dia em que nasceu."

Fiquei intrigada por um segundo na sua escolha de palavras, mas depois percebi que ele estava falando do "nascimento" de Gabe para ser imortal.

" Vocês dois foram convertidos ao mesmo tempo?", Eu perguntei timidamente. Minha curiosidade em aprender mais sobre o enigma Gabe, tinha ganhado da minha letargia crescente.

Michael me olhou como se estivesse pesando se eu era digna dele desperdiçar o seu precioso fôlego.

"Não, mestre Liv me levou primeiro", Michael finalmente continuou, ainda me analisando enquanto falava. Seu tom de voz entediada me atingiu como uma britadeira, quanto mais tempo eu ficava em sua presença se tornava mais claro o quanto ele era parecido com seu irmão. "Ele se apaixonou por mim. Eu queria a imortalidade apenas para fazer a vontade dele."

Eu pisquei e me perguntei o que ele quis dizer com _'fazer a vontade dele "_, mas decidi não perguntar.

Como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, ele sorriu, "A homossexualidade foi muito praticada e reconhecida na Roma antiga. Eles não romantizavam isto como os gregos, mas era bastante comum."

Ele apoiou o queixo em sua mão e deu um rolar clássico de olhos, pela minha expressão interrogativa, que quase me fez ofegar. Eu quase pensei em dizer-lhe para parar de se comportar tanto como Gabe, mas percebi que seria muita imaturidade.

"El.. ele se apaixonou por Gabe também?" Consegui botar pra fora. Então,tinha sido na Roma Antiga ? Eram séculos de diferença de idade entre Gabe e eu.

Michael não respondeu, distante com seus próprios pensamentos. Esperei pacientemente por um tempo, me perguntando se era uma resposta que eu não gostaria de ouvir.

"Não, ele odiava Gabriel", Michael finalmente respondeu estupidamente," Ele tinha ciúmes do tempo que passei com meu irmão."

"Assim, ele transformou-me e levou-me longe da minha família", ele fez uma careta com a memória, " eu pensava que iria valer a pena, e valeu durante algum tempo."

"Você deixou sua família por uma vida de imortalidade e crueldade?" Perguntei horrorizada.

"Eu voltei", ele respondeu na defensiva. Eu estreitei os olhos,finalmente percebendo o que ele realmente parecia ser : frio e ambicioso. "Voltei para Gabriel."

Pensei na sua confissão, ele voltou para Gabe depois de anos provavelmente.

"Ele era jovem demais para mim tê-lo levado, quando eu parti na primeira vez", explicou.

"Jovem? ¨,Pisquei, então Gabe não era o irmão mais velho?

"Eu deixei passar duas décadas antes que eu voltasse para ele. Eu queria retornar apenas um pouco depois, para que quando ele se convertesse tivéssemos a mesma idade, mas Liv me impediu dizendo que ele não estava pronto para converter alguém ainda. "

Michael agarrou o chão escuro com disposição, com o mesmo dedo que tinha me cutucando anteriormente. Repentinamente se tornou desanimado, ele parecia o inocente menino bonito e jovem que havia morrido muito cedo. Eu me perguntava por que ele estava me dizendo essas coisas. Eu era apenas um pedaço de carne suculenta, afinal, era o que os olhos dele diziam cada vez que ele olhava para mim.

"Será que Gabe queria ser transformado?" Perguntei de certa forma já sabendo a resposta.

"Não", Michael disse olhando para mim "Ele não queria e a culpa foi de Liv. Se ele não tivesse me feito esperar os dez anos extra, Gabriel teria ainda tido os mesmos sonhos que eu tinha, então, ele teria gostado de estar comigo também. "

"Mas mesmo assim Liv o transformou," eu disse suavemente. Eu tinha que saber mais sobre a vida Gabe que levou. Não faltava muito para que eu deixasse este mundo para sempre, pelo menos eu seria capaz de morrer conhecendo algumas das coisas que ele tinha feito .

Michael virou-se depois de dar-me um olhar fulminante. Assim ,eu sabia de quem Gabe tinha aprendido isto ...

"Gabe disse-me que ele matou seu mestre por ressentimento", eu continuei quando ele não respondeu. "E que ele nunca quis ser imortal."

"Mas eu precisava dele para estar comigo!" ele gritou na minha cara, seu hálito cortou meu rosto com sua frieza. "Ele era tudo o que eu tinha. Ele tinha que ficar comigo."

Ele se levantou e se afastou de mim andando como um predador furioso. Meu instinto de sobrevivência me disse para manter minha boca fechada. Aparentemente eu tinha empurrado um pouco demais alguns botões.

"Foi tudo culpa de Liv", ele fervia vingativo. "Ele me fez esperar e Gabriel mudou, foi tudo culpa dele .

"Por causa dele eu fiz Gabriel me odiar, ia ser uma coisa boa se Gabriel me matasse."

Eu me apoiei em minhas pernas trémulas e levantei lenta e silenciosamente. Talvez eu poderia correr um metro ou dois, se ele ficasse violento. Ele certamente parecia à beira agora. Cautelosamente dei um passo para trás e os meus joelhos quase se dobraram , ok, talvez eu só seria capaz de correr algumas polegadas, duas ou três no máximo.

"Por que Gabe te odeia?" Perguntei-lhe trémula, me questionando se seria melhor ter permanecido em silêncio, para começar. "Você é irmão dele."

"Porque eu fiz o que ele é."

Engoli em seco, de repente com medo mais uma vez. Se o mal humor de Michael se intensificasse com o tempo , Emerand e os outros chegariam aqui e não haveria troféu Bella deixado para eles.

"Eu tenho certeza que se você dizer a Gabe que você queria que Liv o transformasse, para que você dois pudessem estar juntos, ele perdoaria sua participação em tudo isso", eu disse tentando apaziguar e ao mesmo tempo recuando. Os olhos de Michael estavam ganhando a loucura de vampiro que eu tinha ficado tão acostumada nos últimos meses. Tudo o que era necessário era que ele começasse a salivar com a visão de mim e eu teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

"Você ainda não entendeu", ele respondeu dando um passo pesado para mim. "Eu fiz o que ele é ", ele repetiu lentamente, pronunciando cada palavra para o benefício da minha mente lenta.

_Eu fiz o que ele é._

"Você é o seu criador," eu percebi chocada, meu pavor de repente esquecido. Lembrei-me de quando Gabe estava furioso ao falar sobre o criador que ele tinha matado por causa do ressentimento, ele nunca mencionou nada sobre ser seu irmão ...

"Será que Gabe sabe?" Eu perguntei timidamente, me sentindo revoltada com esta nova informação.

"Claro que ele sabe", Michael respondeu sarcasticamente "Por que outra razão você acha que ele me odeia como ele faz?"

"Mas, mas ele disse que tinha matado seu criador ..." Eu repeti confusa.

Isto parecia que o tinha acalmado. Suspirei com alívio quando ele voltou para o pinheiro, que Emerand havia ocupado anteriormente e sentou-se. Ele estendeu as pernas longas vagarosamente diante dele. "Gabriel sempre foi bom em saber quem merece a culpa."

"Então ele não te culpa por isto, não inteiramente."

"Se for esse o caso menina", ele falou lentamente a partir da árvore. Seus olhos marrons junto com sua pele, brilhavam estranhamente me fazendo pensar em um fantasma sedento de sangue, enviando uma onda de arrepios sobre mim. "Então, por que meu irmão me olha do jeito que ele faz? Por que ele escolheu ter o Ban imposto a ele e ir ao redor do mundo, cavar um buraco em que ele mesmo se enterrou? Você pode me dar uma resposta a isto ? "

Seu tom era casual e insensível, mas eu tinha bastante experiência na área de fingir, para saber que havia dor real por trás de suas palavras. Minhas pernas finalmente desistiram e eu cai sentada . Como ele me sentei com as pernas cruzadas, mas foi a escuridão que encarei mais uma vez, não ele. Eu considerei a sua pergunta seriamente,com todos os aspectos da personalidade e do pensamento de Gabe e possíveis razões para seu comportamento, mas eu tinha uma teoria que havia um pedaço de informação faltando.

"O que é o Ban? Eu sei que de alguma forma envolve Gabe sendo incapaz de beber sangue humano, mas eu não vejo como isso é possível."

Seus olhos eram fendas que brilhavam com um brilho desumano de fome, que me lembrou uma cobra. Eles eram diferentes de tudo que eu já tinha visto antes ... não, isso não era verdade. Eu conhecia um par de olhos completamente diferentes que eram tão desumanos, mas sempre tinha sido um conforto olhar para eles. Era como se aqueles olhos marrons avermelhados de sangue fossem a parte mal do outro. Talvez fosse essa a realidade, Michael era uma versão do mal do meu Gabe.

"O Ban é uma maldição que nos permite desejar sangue humano, como de costume, mas faz o nosso corpo rejeitá-lo", disse Michael interrompendo meus pensamentos. "Era uma forma de tortura que apenas os líderes dos clãs, poderiam impor sobre os membros inferiores nos tempos antigos. Por isso que os clãs tornaram-se tão raros. Os jovens mortos vivos deixavam o clã para a vida na sujeira e solidão se esgueirando na escuridão. O medo do Ban ser feito, fez a Irmandade de mortos vivos se dispersar com o tempo . Como vampiros nos sempre quisemos viver em bandos como lobos, mas eles se tornaram caçadores solitários agora. "

Sentei-me estarrecida, perdida nas palavras dessa estranha informação da história dos vampiros.

Então, Gabe estava amaldiçoado ... sentado sujo e fraco na casa dos Cullens. Ele provavelmente estava em grande agonia, especialmente quando eu tinha me cortado. Eu imaginei o que devia ter sido para ele passar fome comigo pronta e disponível, mas ser incapaz de me pegar. Apesar de todas as implicações brutas dele sugando meu sangue eu não pude evitar de sentir pena dele... ele tinha sofrido tanto.

Imersa em pensamentos eu só senti a brisa suave, que fez os meus cabelos dançarem sobre meu rosto. Eu pude evitar de gritar fortemente quando Michael apareceu em um instante diante de mim, agachando-se sobre os joelhos a centímetros do meu rosto.

"Eu estava lá ", disse ele, seus olhos brilhando com algo que eu suspeitava ser remorso ," eu achei Gabe depois que ele correu logo após matar Liv. Eu queria ir com ele, agora que Liv não estaria lá para me arrastar . Eu queria que voltássemos a ser irmãos, não precisávamos do clã.. nós poderíamos finalmente ter um ao outro como companhia "

Eu tentei fugir , mas ele se inclinou para mim sempre fechando o espaço que eu criava.

"Emerand me seguiu", ele respirou, seus olhos se abriram com a lembrança, "eu não sabia, eu juro que não sabia".

"Ele proibiu Gabriel, quase o matou ... Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu não sabia", repetiu ele desesperadamente como se fosse de grande importância para mim acreditar nele, ou para ele mesmo acreditar.

Sua expressão era louca com seu desespero e ele estando tão perto de mim fez isso cem vezes pior .

"Talv.., talvez," gaguejei andando para trás com as mãos na minha tentativa de me afastar, mas ele me seguiu de novo ", eu acho que a razão de Gabe fugir e você sabe, cavar um buraco ao redor do mundo longe de onde você estava...eu acho,que era para não matá -lo. Ele estava tão bravo com você também, mas ele não queria matá -lo também, então ele saiu e cavou um buraco ... e dormiu ", concluí . Com o resto da minha mente que ainda conseguia fazer uma fração de raciocínio aflito, eu me perguntava se algo do que eu tinha dito fez algum sentido.

Felizmente, parecia que ele tinha encontrado algum sentido na minha tagarelice, porque ele recuou franzindo a testa "Ele não queria me matar?"

"Sim, você sabe ,ele estava tão irritado que ele tinha que esfriar a cabeça", eu jorrava sem pensar, simplesmente satisfeita que ele tinha saído do meu rosto.

"Você acha que Gabriel ainda me ama?" perguntou ele com uma voz macia e quebrada. Com a sua cara de cachorrinho triste, eu estava fortemente lembrado de Kisha mais cedo naquela noite, _Gabrielly me ama! Certo? Você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo certo? Porque eu amo! Eu te amo mais que tudo, mais do que a caça, mais do que Emerand!_

Percebi ali então que como Kisha ,Michael ainda era uma criança no coração. Uma que tinha sido seduzida pela promessa de nunca envelhecer e jovem demais para ser plenamente consciente das consequências. Ele amava seu irmão mais novo com um tipo de amor egoísta ,que o fez acreditar que tinha que compartilhar com ele, o mesmo destino escuro de nunca conhecer a morte.

"Ele pode," Eu admiti vagamente, embora eu não tivesse ideia.  
Michael deu um aceno de cabeça único e sentou-se. Agora era sua vez de olhar para a escuridão. Eu me perguntei se ele agora se importava que quatro demônios sem alma tinham corrido atrás de seu irmão, como se ele fosse apenas um cervo .

"Quando eles trouxerem de volta a carcaça, você não vai saber se ele ainda te ama ou não", então de repente eu joguei a isca com a minha língua. Era um território perigoso,que de repente eu tinha pisado dentro, não havia nada que me assegurasse que Michael iria aceitar o desafio e ajudar o seu irmão, mas valia a pena a tentativa.

"Sim, eu não vou", disse ele infeliz, mas não fez nada mais para mudar a situação. Rangi os dentes com a raiva reprimida. Ele tinha a força e o poder! Ele tinha tudo nas mãos para ajudar Gabe. Eu daria tudo para estar em seu lugar. Então, talvez, Gabe não ...

"Traga-o de volta", eu fervia saltando para os meus pés, de repente furiosa com esse vampiro ancião brilhante. "Ele é seu irmão! Ele está nesta situação por sua causa, tudo o que lhe aconteceu foi por sua causa ! Gabe nunca quis ser imortal, nunca, mas você tinha que arruinar a vida dele ! "

Eu respirei irregularmente e senti meu corpo inteiro tremer em fúria. Parecia que a mesa tinha se virado na clareira escura, porque agora era o garoto vampiro que se encolhia enquanto eu me erguia acima dele.

"Se você o ama, realmente o ama, você poderia ajudá-lo; só justamente porque você pode! Não apenas sentar aqui como um imbecil sentindo sua vida fluindo abaixo numa perda imensa só porque você nunca vai vê -lo novamente!"

"O que exatamente você espera que eu faça?" ele perguntou educadamente, mas seus olhos tinham se estreitado na forma assustadora de cobra, "Mesmo que eu fosse e o ajudasse e nós escapássemos, Emerand ainda continuaria no jogo."

"E daí ?" Eu jorrei brava "Pelo menos você e ele estariam vivos, que é o que importa."

Ele me encarou, aparentemente pensando no que eu acabara de dizer. Por um momento a esperança começou a borbulhar na boca do estômago , talvez Gabe iria sobreviver, talvez, apenas talvez ...

"Eu não posso fazer isso", ele finalmente disse recostando-se com as mãos o apoiando.

"Porque ?" Eu quase engasguei. "Por favor, faça alguma coisa, por favor. Faça qualquer coisa, salve-o."

Eu estava chorando neste momento e a dor me consumindo, eu estava tão desesperada.

_Alguém, qualquer um, _eu queria gritar,_ Salve-o, proteja-o. Mesmo se a minha dor durar para sempre e eu sentir cada segundo da tortura dele, por favor, deixe-o viver. _

Sem uma análise mais profunda eu me virei nos meu calcanhar e corri para a escuridão, Michael não me parou. Oxigênio parecia uma coisa do passado, quando eu tropecei quase cega pelas lágrimas, trazendo toda a folhagem espessa sobre mim. Eu não tinha certeza de quantas vezes eu cai de cara ou quantos cortes, arranhões e hematomas que coletei ao longo do caminho. O instante de meio segundo de dor que essas coisas me causaram não eram nada, comparado a sensação que estava me comendo por dentro. Em minha mente eu conseguia ver a memória da primeira vez que Gabriel tinha me deixado. Como ele tinha andado para a frente firmemente sem olhar para trás, suas pegadas marcando brevemente o terreno coberto de neve. A memória se repetiu várias vezes. Fez a dor em mim se intensificar, como se houvesse uma gangrena que estava comendo o meu coração de dentro para fora.

Quando eu vi o chão á apenas um centímetro do meu nariz ,eu me perguntei vagamente quando eu tinha caído e por quanto tempo eu permaneci ali no chão, peguei meu pé firmemente sobre uma raiz de arvore . O silêncio da noite me envolveu, a única coisa que eu ouvia era o som da minha respiração .

Eu não tinha desistido, minha cabeça estava em um tumulto tentando chegar a uma solução para este pesadelo, mas meu corpo estava gelado e exausto, ele não se mexia.

Mesmo quando eu ouvi o grito que parecia uma risada e os assobios que ecoavam além das árvores, eu não consegui adrenalina suficiente em mim para fazer nada, além de temê-los.

Tomando uma respiração profunda eu me empurrei para cima com uma mão, meu pulso quebrado ainda não era capaz de me apoiar. Olhei para a minha localização, não surpresa em ver que eu estava rodeada por árvores frondosas tão fortes e altas que bloqueavam o céu.

"Ele matou Janovich," a voz de Michael ecoou baixinho no meu ouvido esquerdo. Virei-me cansada para vê -lo apoiado casualmente contra a árvore, cuja raiz eu tinha tropeçado. Eu não duvidava que ele tinha me seguido em um ritmo lento e tranquilo, enquanto eu corria como louca. Ele olhou para além das árvores e cheirou o ar, "Eu posso sentir o cheiro do sangue fresco."

"Gabe o matou?" Eu perguntei esperançosamente, e dei um suspiro enorme de alívio quando Michael assentiu.

"Será que meu irmão te ama?"

O sorriso fraco de alívio que eu estava usando, vacilou na questão completamente aleatória.

"Não, eu acho... não, eu quero dizer ... Eu sou sua amiga," eu terminei fracamente desembaraçando meu pé e me levantando .

Eu tive que dar um passo para atrás quando ele ficou mais perto de mim. Eu me encolhi com desgosto e ansiedade, quando seus dedos levemente acariciavam o meu rosto. "Ele nunca demostrou que se importava comigo, só quando ele estava vivo, mas então, ele era apenas uma criança. Assim,eu acho ...incrível, que ele pode se importar tanto com uma garota humana estúpida como você . "

"Ei, só ele pode me chamar assim!" Eu bati acidamente dando um tapa afastando os seus dedos .

Ele deu um largo sorriso sombrio, que não era nada como do seu irmão, "Gabriel pode ir longe, ele já fez isso antes. Por isso que não estou preocupado, nem um pouco".

Minha boca ficou aberta e eu olhava para ele em descrença, com os olhos arregalados. Teria eu ouvido corretamente? Ele não estava inventando, estava?

"Voc ... você quer dizer que Gabe vai viver, ele vai ficar ...bem?"

"Ele pode perder um membro ou dois", Michael deu de ombros despreocupado,o que eu estava começando a ver como sua marca registrada, "Kisha tem uma mandíbula forte, se ela morde, ela não solta."

"Mas ele vai viver", eu repeti vindo mais perto e segurando um punhado de sua camisa. "Gabe vai viver e eles não vão matá-lo."

"Sim", ele suspirou olhando para as minhas mãos sobre ele "Ele pode correr mais rápido que Emerand, ele vai viver, se ele partir."

Eu cobri minha boca quando um riso estridente escapou dela. Alivio revestiu todo o meu corpo como um cobertor quente.

"Se ele partir", Michael repetiu me dando mais um de seus olhares examinadores. "Diga-me, você sabe de alguma razão que fará Gabriel escolher ficar e lutar?"

A questão me confundiu. Não, claro que não havia nada. Gabe não seria estúpido o suficiente para permanecer, quando ele podia salvar sua vida, pelo menos eu esperava.

" Nos temos brigado desde que ele foi transformado, Gabriel ainda é meu irmão", Michael continuou, "eu posso me gabar de que eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém, melhor do que ele conhece a si mesmo ... por isso que eu acredito que ele não vai partir. "

Eu balancei minha cabeça teimosamente e tentei me afastar dele, mas quase cai no processo. Ele rapidamente se aproximou e me segurou pelo braço, para me impedir de cair.

"Gabe vai partir, se ele tiver a chance de salvar a própria vida,ele vai agarra-la," eu assegurei Michael tentando diminuir os meus medos, ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu só não entendo", disse Michael subitamente me ignorando, "Você não é tão especial. Como você fez isso, para que ele te olhe do jeito que ele faz? Não faz sentido, Gabriel não se importa com ninguém, porque agora um humano? "

"Eu não...talvez seja um mal-entendido", eu gaguejei sem pestanejar. Seu aperto no meu braço era doloroso, ele não estava medindo a sua força .

"Ele vai voltar por você e vai morrer", Michael finalmente proclamou. Ele deixou meu braço ir com uma ligeira força , mesmo se tivesse sido um movimento pequeno, sua força sobrenatural me enviou voando para o tronco de uma árvore. A respiração foi batida fora de mim e eu podia sentir meu pescoço chicotear, depois que a minha cabeça tinha batido contra a casca rugosa. Uma dor aguda ardeu por todo o meu corpo e flashes de luz laranja brilhante apareceram em toda a minha visão. Comecei a tossir, um profundo barulho no meu peito me fez tremer. Quando olhei para cima, com medo de que ele iria me atacar, o rosto pálido bonito flutuou em minha direção . Meus olhos lacrimejantes turvaram a minha visão, mas eu ainda podia ver os olhos que ardiam com a indignação e o descontentamento, com o fato de que eu não era digna de seu irmão.

"Você vai atrasa-lo;é isso que você tem feito não é? por isso que fomos capazes de alcança-lo tão cedo. Por isso que ele se tornou lento e descuidado."

Com uma mão suave e pálida, ele agarrou um punhado dos meus cabelos e me puxou para cima. Ignorando meus gritos de dor e as minhas mãos o arranhando, ele me segurou para cima como uma boneca até o nível de seus olhos.

"Eu não vou permitir isso", ele disse num sussurro sufocado, "Você é uma mera humana, não será a ruína do meu irmã protegido-o por séculos. Tenho permanecido ao seu lado mesmo se ele não queria ou precisava de mim. Ele é a minha carne e sangue, eu o fiz e você não pode destruí-lo ... Eu não vou permitir isso. "

"Eu nunca iria ferir Gabe, "eu fervia furiosamente. Embora eu tivesse pavor de Michael, e ele obviamente não se importava se estava me machucando, o que ele estava dizendo era irritante. "Eu não sou você ".

Com um olhar malvado e calculista, ele olhou pra baixo, "Não, eu suponho que você não é..."

De repente ele soltou suas mãos do meu cabelo me fazendo cair no chão. Eu sentia como se não houvesse um único centímetro do meu corpo que não estava machucado ou cortado. Por um segundo eu imaginei um frasco de aspirina ... ha, eu deseja uma.

"Eu sei que não cabe a mim protege-lo. Mãe e Pai não podem fazer nada agora, embora eu sempre tive que resolver tudo ..." o burburinho em cima da minha cabeça era aleatório, como se ele estivesse pensando em voz alta para si mesmo, então eu não me incomodou em responder. Lentamente, eu me arrastei dolorosamente os pés de uma árvore e fiquei lá . De certa forma era como se eu tivesse recebido a surra de um século, eu me perguntei quanto tempo levaria para me curar. Semanas ... talvez meses.

O estalo de galhos e a sombra cobrindo-me, de repente me fez suspirar irritada. Por que ele não podia manter distância, ou me dar uma pausa de cinco minutos pelo menos?

"Eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer", ele disse se ajoelhando ao meu lado, com o rosto sombrio determinado. "Você não vai atrasa-lo mais."

Meus gritos foram presos em uma apertada bola no meu peito. Ele ia me matar, era isso. Todos esses meses correndo para permanecer viva acabaram sendo inúteis ...

_"Inútil não",_ uma pequena voz no fundo da minha mente negou, _'Eu encontrei Gabe e fiquei com ele por algum tempo. Isso nunca foi inútil ... isso fez tudo valer a pena. "_

Quando os dedos gelados de Michael agarraram meu braço, empurrando para cima a manga do meu grosso sweter e puxando-o quase que delicadamente em direção a ele, eu não lutei contra isso. Não havia dignidade em lutar quando eu sabia muito bem que seria inútil. Achei que iria ser rápido, pelo menos pela falta de tempo, e eu estava grata por isso.

Como se inalasse o aroma de um ramalhete de flores, Michael estendeu o meu braço e passou delicadamente seu nariz sobre as minhas veias azuis . Seus olhos estavam meio fechados. A parte de trás das pálpebras de seus olhos eram tão brancas e translúcidas que eu era capaz de ver pequenas veias cruzando por cima delas. Eu estava muito ocupada tentando descobrir um padrão para elas, que fiquei ligeiramente assustada quando seus olhos se abriram, largos e alertas.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Meu pescoço quase teve um torcicolo quando olhei para cima. A felicidade me fez esquecer a situação em que estava, até a dor; enquanto eu olhava para Gabe em pé não muito distante.

"Você está bem, eu sabia que você ia ficar bem", eu sussurrei como se estivesse em oração, porque isso tinha de ser uma espécie de dom espiritual vindo de cima,certo? Ou então por que ele estaria são e salvo?

Bem ... talvez fosse apenas o fato de que ele poderia cuidar de si mesmo. Apesar de sua camisa e casaco estarem rasgados, e pedaços de tecido perdidos livremente sobre poderia dizer que as manchas de sangue no rosto e no peito não eram dele. Seus cabelos na altura dos ombros, que normalmente pareciam desgrenhados, apesar das macias ondas , ficaram ainda mais enredados e totalmente confusos. Ele parecia um homem que sobreviveu a um triturador de papel.

"O que você está fazendo Michael?" ele repetiu olhando para o irmão, que não tinha se movido um centímetro do meu braço.

Acho que a frase:há uma primeira vez para tudo, podia ser utilizada quando eu vi a expressão de Gabe. Em todos os meses, eu sabia que Gabe era capaz de ficar estressado, irritado e as vezes ansioso. Seu estoicismo usual que era usado principalmente para mim, assim como sua irritação, eu teria apreciado um milhão de vezes ao invés de ver o que ele estava sentindo agora.

Era o medo.

Não, isso não era uma palavra forte o suficiente, era terror. Seus olhos ardiam com isto e todo o sangue havia deixado o seu rosto, fazendo ele se parecer um homem meio morto confuso. Mesmo a distância eu podia ver seu corpo tremer. Gabe estava apavorado.

"Eu vou ajudá-lo Gabriel," Michael respondeu baixinho, sua respiração enviando arrepios pelo meu braço.

"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda", Gabe rosnou dando um passo em frente, mas quando viu Michael apertando suas mãos sobre mim ele parou.

"Eu sei que você... ", continuou Michael, seus olhos castanhos quase tão impenetráveis como do irmão, "Eu sei como você pensa, o que você sente ... removendo o peso eu estou fazendo um favor para você."

"Eu nunca lhe pedi nada", respondeu Gabe de forma vazia ", matá -la não vai resolver nada."

Isto fez Michael endireitar-se e abaixar meu braço, mas antes que Gabe ou eu pudêssemos dar um suspiro de alívio, o braço de Michael fechou-se em torno de mim e me puxou para ele. Tal como o meu braço, ele inalou o cheiro do meu pescoço. O rosto de Gabe estava contorcido de raiva, mas um único movimento de Michael fez ele ficar no lugar. Além da minha nuvem de pânico, ficou claro para mim que o irmão estava intimidado pelo Ancião.

"Isto vai resolver tudo", Michael disse finalmente do meu lado mas eu não podia ver sua expressão. "Pense nisto como um presente, vendo como você nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo sozinho.

"Você não quer que eu esteja com você Gabriel," Michael disse tristemente, "e eu entendo ..."

"Mas eu não quero que você fique sozinho."

Confusão cintilou no rosto de Gabe, mas ele não disse nada.

"Essa garota mortal será um fardo, se você pretende protege-la, porque é isso que você vai fazer Gabriel, certo? Você vai olhar por ela antes de olhar para si, justamente como você está fazendo agora."

"Não a machuque Michael," Gabe advertiu atirando para mim um olhar fugaz. "Será a última coisa que você fara."

"Eu te amo Gabriel, o mesmo se não mais, como você a ama. Você é toda a família que eu tenho ... então, mesmo que você me odeie um pouco mais eu sei que isso é o que você quer."

"Você não sabe o que diabos eu quero", Gabe quase gritou "Você nunca soube."

Eu não podia ver a expressão de Michael, porque ele estava por trás de minha cabeça, mas ele endureceu e não respondeu por um momento.

"Eu poderia não saber, então", ele admitiu hesitante, "mas eu sei o que você quer agora e eu vou dar isso a você ".

"Gabe quer me matar?" Perguntei sentindo o buraco no meu coração começando a pulsar. Meu corpo inteiro era um grande hematoma preto e azul, mas foi o buraco que eu pude sentir.

Gabe finalmente olhou para mim com os olhos assustados e balançou a cabeça sem dizer nada, quando Michael sussurrou em meu ouvido confiantemente "Não, ele quer você ... para sempre."

Talvez isto levou um pouco mais de um segundo para Gabe compreender, como eu levei. Ou talvez ele tivesse sido demasiado lento na velocidade, quando comparado com seu irmão, seja qual for o caso, era tarde demais.

A mordida no meu pescoço não era nada comparado as minhas costelas fraturadas recentemente ,ou qualquer outra ferida que eu tinha adquirido aquela noite. Só que quando Gabe, sob a forma de um flash de cor, cintilou diante de meus olhos para empurrar Michael longe de mim, eu comecei a sentir a dor latente que explodiu os meus sentidos.

Como foi que eu tinha esquecido dessa dor desumana e incapacitante? Era tão quente, tão incrivelmente quente, será que minha carne estava derretendo?

"Bella!" a voz de Gabe veio de algum lugar longe, mas sua voz foi abafada pelos meus gritos de agonia.

Vagamente eu podia sentir minhas mãos arranhando meu pescoço, tentando apagar as chamas não-existentes .Eu podia senti-las me lambendo.

"Pare com isto Gabe!" Eu implorei quando ele de repente se materializou diante de mim. Com uma mão ele agarrou as minhas e as impediu de descascar a pele do meu pescoço. Ele colocou a outra mão no meu pescoço. Por uma fração de segundos eu senti a frieza do seu toque, mas depois ela desapareceu quando o calor se intensificou.

"Dói muito", eu soluçava movendo todo o meu corpo. Com um abraço de aço quando Gabe me segurou para ele, ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço . Por um momento eu pensei que ele estava prestes a morder-me novamente, mas quando eu senti uma frieza fugaz mais uma vez ,eu percebi que ele tinha apenas descansou sua testa lá .

"Eu não posso parar com isso, Bella", ele disse abafado no meu pescoço, agarrou-me mais apertado contra ele. Seus braços me seguravam firmemente, mas todo o seu corpo tremia. Eu mordi meus lábios para conter meus gritos de volta, mas não demorou muito para que eu provasse o sangue do meu esforço. "Eu não vou ser capaz de sugar o seu sangue contaminado, me desculpe. Eu não queria isso, eu não queria. Eu não pude protege-la ..."

"Leve-a daqui", Michael disse suavemente. Meus olhos estavam turvados pela dor, fazendo-me ver somente uma pálida sombra enquanto ele estava sobre nós. "Vou levar Emerand e os outros para o outro lado."

"Eu vou mata-lo por isto Michael," Gabe jurou olhando furiosamente para ele.

"Bem..., pelo menos você não estará sozinho, quando você fizer isso irmãozinho."

Eu não conseguia segurar meus gritos mais, eles o distraíram fazendo que Gabe não fosse capaz de responder de volta. Um segundo depois a silhueta de Michael desapareceu com uma brisa passageira.

"Você vai ficar bem Bella", Gabe sussurrou, enquanto eu gemia e me contorcia em seu poder. "Apenas aguente, por favor, apenas ..."

"Faça isso parar!"

Ele tentou se levantar enquanto me levava, mas eu estava me movendo demais para isto. Ele quase me soltou e eu caí para trás, mas ele me pegou pela cintura. Eu estendi a mão e puxei-me para cima, agarrando um punhado dos cabelos dele.

Gabe estava levando-me como uma criança, enquanto eu lutava para me agarrar a ele. Só quando eu tinha começado a pensar que a dor não poderia piorar, ela fez. Ela veio em um fluxo de lava quente em todo meu corpo e um flash de fogos de artifício nos meus olhos. Eu já não tinha certeza se eu gritava ou não, ou se Gabe finalmente conseguiu se apoiar de mim. O que eu sabia, mas parecia inconcebível, era que meu coração tinha parado de bater.

* * *

Quando o meu corpo mudou, a dor desapareceu completamente, mas eu não estava ciente de quanto tempo isto levou. O Senso de tempo foi perdido. Eu não sabia quando era noite ou dia, ou onde eu estava, ou se eu ainda estava viva. Era como viver em um transe, onde o mundo era cinza e tudo que se movia era disforme e fugaz.

Foi um tempo de confusão e letargia. Eu não sabia exatamente se eu tinha me perdido durante à mudança, mas uma sensação de enlouquecer me envolveu. Eu poderia passar horas sentada em silêncio com os olhos fechados, disposta a fazer passa-lo de alguma forma, mas o sono não viria. Quando eu percebi que eu nunca mais seria capaz de voltar a sonhar, eu senti uma dor aguda como se eu tivesse perdido um ente querido.

Houve também a sede.

Quando os vampiros olhavam para mim como um pedaço de carne e mesmo quando Edward havia descrito a fome , eu tinha secretamente pensado nisto como nojento e doentio. Agora porém, cada molécula morta em meu corpo sentia essa sede. Era como a dor da fome só que cem vezes pior. A fraqueza me agarrava e meu interior tinha caibras com a necessidade intensa.

Eu poderia sentir o cheiro de qualquer coisa, então quando eu tive a minha primeira lufada de sangue humano, eu sabia que seria uma eternidade de sofrimento.

Foi nojento.

Era o que eu mais precisava para parar a fome,tal qual quando eu ainda estava viva; isto me adoeceu, se não mais. As náuseas que o cheiro de sangue me traziam não tinham desaparecido, tinham piorado. Parecia que, ao contrário de Gabe que tinha sido forçado sobre isto, que eu por outro lado havia nascido com o Ban . O cheiro de ferro salgado fazia isto ... se eu tivesse qualquer coisa no meu estômago eu o teria vomitado.

Gabe me manteve trancada em um quarto, com grandes nas janelas de onde eu podia ver exuberantes colinas verdes e o sol brilhando diariamente. Eu não me importava, o mundo lá fora era aterrorizante. Embora não houvesse civilização em milhas ao redor, mas havia as cores extremamente brilhantes, os sons amplificados e o cheiro do sangue. Eu não queria enfrenta-los.

Poderia ser esmagador as vezes, especialmente naquelas noites quando Gabe decidia de repente se mudar de onde estávamos nos escondendo. Ele me envolvia em um cobertor para abafar qualquer cheiro que me incomodasse e me levava como um saco de batata. Segundo ele, a Priam tinha retrocedido em sua perseguição um pouco (provavelmente graças a Michael), mas isso não significava que eles tinham desistido. Apesar da negligencia na velocidade e a casual perseguição, eles ainda nos seguiam , ficou claro que eles estavam apenas tomando o tempo deles, ainda tratando-o como um jogo.

Além disso o estado catatônico, que a mudança tinha provocado em mim, não facilitou as coisas para Gabe. Eu era pior do que um fantoche , flácido e inútil.

A ironia de tudo isso foi que aos poucos tudo voltou a ser como alguns meses atrás, quando um vampiro estava jogado meio morto de fome enquanto alguém tentava ajuda-lo ...lhe dando sangue de porco. E Gabe estava certo, era repugnante frio, era repugnante de qualquer jeito, mas a temperatura fazia a diferença entre cuspi-lo ou engasga-lo para baixo.

Além do sangue de porco, Gabe falaria. Ele falou mais do que eu pensei que isto fosse possível. Falou dos lugares que esteve, as pessoas que conheceu, suas crenças, gostos, assim como do que gostava ou não . Durante o tempo todo eu ficava sentada no chão do quarto trancado, encarando minhas mãos cintilantes quando o sol batia nelas. Eu não sei quanto tempo levou para sentir vontade de olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, para demostrar que eu estava ouvindo e entendendo o que ele estava me dizendo. Uma vida extremamente longa tinha dado a Gabe paciência, que eu nunca soube que ele poderia ser capaz de ter , porque ele nunca pareceu se importar de qualquer modo.

"Você apenas tem que levar o seu tempo e fazê-lo em câmera lenta no início. Desde que Michael criou você , seus poderes são tão fortes como de um ancião, assim você tem que ter muito cuidado com a menor coisa", ele instruiu-me, bem depois de eu ter arrancado a porta de um armário fora de suas dobradiças, quando a abri casualmente. Ele havia achado hilariante, especialmente depois de ter dado uma olhada na minha expressão pasma. Isto tinha acontecido na época em eu tinha começado a me recuperar, porque eu me encontrei sorrindo levemente de sua risada repentina. Na época eu tinha começado a falar de volta para ele , durante a minha refeição diária de sangue de porco e a realidade do que tinha acontecido comigo, finalmente, me afetou emocionalmente.

Eu estava morta... mas eu ainda estava viva. Eu nunca iria ficar velha ou doente, e eu viveria da vida de outros seres vivos. Gabe me prometeu que ele sempre me impediria de matar uma pessoa viva, mas quando olhei no espelho pela primeira vez, eu ainda sentia como se tivesse me tornar algo parecido com um monstro. Meu cabelo que era longo, mesmo antes de Michael ter me mordido, emoldurava meu recém rosto branco de porcelana que era frio ao toque, mas tinham sido meus olhos que me fizeram esquecer disto. Embora houvesse vermelho neles o marrom ainda permanecia, eles eram como madeira de mogno escuro que era simplesmente calorosos, não vermelho sangue. Isso não foi um grande conforto vê-los como eu os via, eles não eram os olhos de uma garota humana, eles eram de um vampiro.

Eu não podia sentir calor ou frio também. Havia apenas a temperatura zero. Eu ainda não podia decidir o que mais me incomodava, a coisa da temperatura ou o coração que não batia mais.

"Eu sou um monstro Gabe?", Eu finalmente lhe perguntei um mês depois. Eu mal tinha começado a formar palavras coerente, então minha pergunta repentina o tinha surpreendido.

"Não, você não é Bella", disse ele sentando ao meu lado junto da janela. Sua pele brilhava junto da minha, então a luz do reflexo se intensificou. "Você nunca poderá ser um."

Eu balancei a cabeça em aceitação e inclinei-me contra ele. Como ele, eu queria dormir, mas era algo que eu teria que aprender a esquecer.

"Eu não acho que você é um tão pouco", eu o informei, mas ele só fez uma careta e olhou para longe.

"Eu também não te culpo por isso Gabe," eu adicionei, adivinhando o motivo de sua mudança repentina de humor.

"Bem, você deveria", ele respondeu, mas eu sabia que sua raiva não era para mim.

"Eu não terei mais que ser protegida", eu o informei.

"Eu não me importava com isso,isto não era um problema", argumentou ele, irritado que eu estava do lado de seu irmão sobre isso. "Isso nunca foi o que eu quis Bella. Eu sei que é o que Michael alegou mas eu...".  
"Michael não disse que você queria que eu fosse imortal", eu o corrigi suavemente. "Ele disse que você me queria para sempre, há uma diferença ... ele também disse que você se importava comigo."

Nisto Gabe carranqueou e voltou-se para a janela. Ele bateu nela para que se abrisse, mas não mediu suas forças; então pedaços de vidro e madeira acabaram caindo sobre ele enquanto saltou para fora. Suspirei irritada, mas me recusei a deixa-lo escapar como sempre. Antes eu não era capaz de o seguir, agora eu era.

Alegremente eu pulei para fora da janela atrás dele. A altura não tinha me perturbado, mas logo que meus pés tocaram o chão gentilmente eu olhei para cima, para a cabana em ruínas de dois andares que estávamos hospedados,foi uma longa queda. Decidindo perguntar sobre isso mais tarde eu corri atrás de Gabe.

"Pare de fugir," Eu rosnei o alcançando em menos de cinco segundos. Isto foi maravilhoso ... ok, pergunto sobre isso mais tarde.

"Eu estou morta e estou aqui, se acostume com isto", eu rosnei pegando um punhado da camisa dele enquanto ele continuava a andar para longe, puxei-o de volta com força por isto. Eu não tinha certeza qual de nós ficou mais espantado, quando ele cambaleou e quase caiu para trás. "Ou você quer que eu vá embora? É isso? Agora que eu não sou patética e fraca você não quer ficar comigo?

"Gabe, eu pensei que nós eramos amigos ..."

Ele não respondeu e se afastou de mim. Lembrei de quando eu tinha sido uma garota humana, quando eu teria permitido que ele permanecesse em silêncio e eu teria permanecido em silêncio também, mas os tempos haviam mudado. Eu tinha ficado mais forte em muitas maneiras.

"Eu te amo Gabe," eu disse pura e simplesmente, "Mesmo se você me mandar embora, eu vou seguir você ."

Gostaria de saber se a sua expressão perplexa (como se ele tivesse visto um palhaço nú que apareceu correndo do nada) foi porque ele estava chocado com o que eu tinha dito ou porque ele pensou que era assustador ... porque eu tenho certeza que eu pensei.

_Eu vou seguir você ?_ Por que eu disse isso? Você não poderia fazer mais do que um rastreador.

Seus olhos verdes não expressaram nada e eu senti minha ousadia começar a derreter como gelo em um dia quente.

Ele não ia dizer nada, ele iria? mesmo que o meu interior tornou-se um inútil pedaço de carne morta que doía. Ele estava andando de novo e eu não sabia se eu tinha que acompanha-lo novamente, depois do que eu acabara de dizer.

_Diga algo Gabe,_ Eu desesperadamente pensei , minha calma começando a se quebrar , _eu apenas coloquei isto pra fora para você . Diga alguma coisa ou eu ._.. "

"Eu era egoísta", ele explodiu de forma tão abrupta que eu saltei com o som repentino da sua voz. "Você me disse antes que você tinha sido egoísta, mas isso não é verdade, eu era."

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei confusa com esta mudança de tema.

Gabe deu um passo em minha direção e parecia descontente, como se eu estivesse de alguma forma forçando-o a falar contra a sua vontade.

Mesmo se ele estava sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre, algo me disse que o muro que ele havia construído em torno de si mesmo - que tinha ligeiras rachaduras - finalmente foi quebrado em algum nível. Eu só não sei se isto era bom ou não.

"Eu deveria ter deixado você na primeira oportunidade, depois de ter caçado", disse ele, finalmente, como uma confissão de um crime. "Eu era forte o suficiente. Eu já tinha fundido nossos perfumes. Estava tudo preparado, mas eu tinha que voltar ..."

"Por que você voltou Gabe?" Perguntei incerta se eu queria saber.

De repente ele olhou para mim, uma chama de sua antiga personalidade iluminou seus olhos, como se desafiando-me a julga-lo, "Porque você é você ", ele cuspiu "Porque eu gostei da sua voz e todas as coisas estúpidas que você me dizia , porque a sua presença e perfume me tranquilizavam.

"Eu fiquei porque eu quis, não porque eu tinha que ficar."

Foi a minha vez de olhar para ele com espanto, era tudo verdade?

"Você estava em perigo e quase foi morta muitas vezes. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que eu tinha que ficar, porque você ia morrer se eu a deixa-se, quando tudo o que tinha que ser feito para mante-la segura, era fazer com que o meu cheiro saísse do seu e eu me fosse.

"Aconteceu na casa dos Cullen também", continuou ele com nojo de si mesmo, "Carlisle me deu o saida perfeita. Você poderia ter sido salva, mas voltei como um idiota e te levei ... e isso aconteceu. " gesticulava com raiva para mim e passou a mão pelos cabelos em frustração

"Como você pode me amar quando cada coisa ruim que lhe aconteceu foi por minha causa?" perguntou ele, "eu sou uma nuvem negra que segue você por ai ... mas eu não posso evitar.

"Bella, eu sou um homem horrível", disse ele, com os olhos brilhando com desanimo "Quando Carlisle me levou para caçar, ele me disse que iria leva -la de Praga e a esconderia em algum lugar. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em quanto tempo eu daria a eles, antes de ir para pega-la novamente. Eu pensei em mata-los se eles a mantivessem longe de mim.

"Não me ama", disse ele de repente, seus olhos duros, "Você está morta por minha causa Bella, me odeie, amaldiçoe-me, mas não me ama. Eu não mereço isso."

Eu poderia dizer que ele tinha finalmente acabado com o que tinha a dizer, quando seus ombros cederam e ele desviou o olhar, não esperando que eu respondesse. Porque o que se poderia dizer de tudo isso?

Irritada percebi que ele estava fazendo isso de novo. Com todos os seus olhares furiosos e palavras auto depreciativas, que ele estava tentando claramente me confundir e desorientar-me do ponto real. O que Gabe não sabia era que ele era muito óbvio. Ele acabara de admitir que me amava em tantas palavras, mas a parte triste era que ele não sabia. Ele simplesmente se recusava a dizer as palavras para mim ou para si mesmo, mas eu não ia permitir isso. Eu as tinha dito e por Deus ele ia dizer também, ou então ...

"Não me diga o que fazer", eu rosnei um momento depois ,em que eu tinha ficado parada boquiaberta na frente dele; como uma idiota. Minha mudança de humor repentina o pegou de surpresa.

"Bella, isto é..", ele começou, mas eu o cortei

"Eu te amo e você não pode fazer nada sobre isso!"

Antes que ele pudesse reagir eu agarrei o braço dele e o torci em suas costas. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e nos derrubou no chão. Acabei sentada nas costas dele, segurando seu braço em um ângulo estranho.

"Bella você está me machucando", disse ele parecendo surpreso e irritado, "Saia de cima de mim."

Ele havia me dito que eu era tão forte como um ancião, muito ruim que ele tinha razão.

"Você me ama Gabe," eu espumava segurando-o "Você vai admitir isto, e você vai gostar. "

"Você ficou louca?" ,ele ofegou quando eu apertei mais forte . "Pare de agir como uma criança."

Me senti bem sendo ameaçadora uma veterana na intimidação ,assim eu me recusei a parar e desistir.

"Não me obrigue a fazer você comer terra,é melhor você dizer isto," Eu avisei a ele, percebendo que eu estava me divertindo, "Diga ..."

"Estou apaixonado por uma garota estúpida, satisfeita?" o meu mundo ficou de cabeça pra baixo,quando ele consegui de debaixo de mim me fazer voar me fazendo cair de costas no chão.

"Agora, foi tão ruim assim?" Eu perguntei sorrindo, quando ele se levantou me puxando junto, parecendo descontente.

"A Priam ainda estar atrás de mim", ele começou acaloradamente, "Michael não será capaz de mantê-los longe para sempre.É isso que você quer, uma vida eterna se escondendo e correndo? Seria melhor para você ir ficar com os Cullens. Eles poderiam disciplinar e ensinar você a controlar suas habilidades ... ".

"E quanto tempo levaria para você ir até mim?" Eu perguntei por pura curiosidade .

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido, porque ele olhou para mim sem palavras por um momento. Eu sorri para ele e surpreendentemente seu rosto quebrou em um sorriso.

"Uma semana provavelmente", ele admitiu de má vontade.

Peguei sua mão e a segurei entre as nas minhas, "Então ... Michael estava certo, você me quer."

Ele fez uma careta ao ouvir o som do nome de seu irmão mais velho, mas ele me puxou para ele e suspirou, "Para sempre".

"E você odeia isto, não é ?" Perguntei-lhe, rindo.

Ele descansou a testa na minha como ele tinha feito antes, quando eu tinha pensado que ele estava caminhando para a morte. "É chato," resmungou e fechou os olhos ", se importar tanto por alguém que te cega de tudo e não o deixa pensar."

"Gabe, eu vou ter que torcer o seu braço cada vez que eu quiser que você me diga que você me ama?" Perguntei-lhe com doçura, mas uma ameaça real forrava minhas palavras.

Sentindo isso, ele sorriu e beijou minha testa levemente, "Talvez".

Eu olhei para ele com os meus olhos se estreitando, "Isso não é bom o suficiente."

"Bella, eu tenho coisas melhores para dizer que são tão verdadeiras, como você fala demais, ou como você é muito mandona ou..."

"Não, eu quis dizer que o beijinho não foi bom o suficiente", eu interrompi. Ele parecia confuso e eu suspirei. Para um poderoso ancião que tinha vivido durante séculos, o cara podia ser muito denso. Revirei os olhos, puxei sua cabeça para baixo e o beijei.

Eu tinha sonhado em fazer isso. Tinha sido embaraçoso e agradeci a Deus , ou a qualquer ser maior lá fora, que Gabe não era capaz de ler mentes naqueles tempos, quando eu tinha acordado e ele por acaso estava bem perto de mim.

Mas, como sempre, a realidade era muito melhor do que o sonho, principalmente vendo Gabe parecer como se eu tinha acabado de bater-lhe na cabeça com um taco, quando me afastei.

"Eu posso viver com isso", admitiu parecendo confuso.

"Nós vamos estar juntos por muito tempo, Gabe," Eu disse a ele o puxando de volta para a cabana, " melhor se acostumar com isso."

* * *

_Clima de fim né gente...mas ainda tem o epilogo. Esta história é uma das minhas favoritas! muito linda e intensa. Acho que todo mundo torce pra ela ficar com o Gabe não é? E o que vocês acharam?_


	17. epilogo

**_Bom gente ultimo capitulo...snif, já tô sentindo falta ...A BlackWing mencionou que só escreveu á fic porque achou que o romance de Bella e Edward no livro foi meio falso. Então ela queria contar uma história com personagens que se amam, mais com genios totalmente diferentes. O que ficou muito bom na minha opinião... E que ela tirou o titulo da história de uma musica do THE USED, vou colocar o clipe la no meu profile, quem quiser ver..._**  
**_Então ai esta o último.. ENJOY_**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Alguém uma vez me deu uma analogia do tamanho que abrangia toda a eternidade. Foi algo parecido com isto: a eternidade seria como ter uma pilha enorme de areia, tão grande como o país que eu nasci e movê-la de grão em grão para o continente vizinho, atravessando o oceano, a pé (embora eu nunca entendi a lógica disso) e retornando para buscar outro grão da mesma maneira. Todo o tempo que seria necessário para transferir a pilha monumental de inumeros grãos constituiria a eternidade.

Eu sei. Eu também fiquei horrorizada com este pensamento.

"Sim, isso uma é boa maneira de descreve-la", Gabe meditou depois que eu tinha lhe dito, enquanto bebia uma caneca de sangue de coelho morno, então eu estava insegura se a sua careta tinha sido pelo pensamento de um tempo tão longo ou por causa do gosto.

"Em que ponto você acha que está em sua pilha?" Eu perguntei abaixando a minha própria caneca tentando controlar o meu reflexo de vômito. Sangue de coelho era o pior na minha opinião, tinha gosto de licor, só que sem a doçura.

Gabe, provavelmente, tentando não demostrar, matou o seu em dois goles consideráveis sem quaisquer sinais de asfixia, "Um grão de areia, de distância... huumm... Eu estou em menos de um punhado eu acho."

Menos de um punhado ... vindo do cara que tinha nascido na Roma Antiga ...

Provavelmente, percebendo minha expressão preocupada acrescentou apressadamente, "Mas isso é só comigo, eu estava entediado na maior parte do tempo. De modo que parece que tudo ficou mais chato. Pode ser diferente para você , como você vê as experiências e como você gasta o seu tempo."

Sorri fracamente para isso e olhei sutilmente ao nosso redor, que consistia de um telhado mofado e quente de um castigado motel. Ele era localizado no subúrbio de Tóquio, por isso haviam dezenas de prédios mais altos Eram muitos apartamentos, então as pessoas poderiam encarar de suas janelas os estranhos que caminhavam ao redor casualmente,enquanto a chuva caia. Havia se passado tempo suficiente e eu já era capaz de controlar a minha sede , bem como a aversão ao cheiro do sangue humano. Tinha sido difícil e foi necessário muita prática, mas eu tinha conseguido isso. Pelo menos agora eu podia andar na rua em dias nublados agradáveis, em vez de ficar escondida em algum lugar distante e abandonado.

Mais uma vez, Gabe e eu tínhamos sido forçados a nos mudar, graças a Priam. Era a terceira vez em dois meses. Desta vez foi inesperada e Gabe, cujos sentidos estavam ainda muito melhores que os meus, tinha percebido assim que eles tinham entrado na cidade em que estávamos e correu para mim pegando a minha mão e começamos a correr.

Embora parecesse que eles nos perseguiam em um ritmo sem pressa, não importa o quão rápido nós corrêssemos(e corríamos muito rápido), as vezes sentíamos como se eles estivessem a dois passos atrás de nós." Eles são como o grupo do Jason( Sexta- feira 13). Fala sério, o cara andava, como foi que ele sempre conseguiu assassinar pessoas que corriam como se seus corpos estivessem em chamas?"

"Eu não assisto televisão, sufoca a minha criatividade", Gabe tinha respondido minha pergunta com uma expressão extremamente honesta. Eu não me incomodei em dignificar isso com uma resposta.

"O que devo fazer com meu tempo Gabe ?" Pedi agora, enquanto as gotas gordas de chuva que vinham caindo viraram um chuvisco suave.

Ele se inclinou sobre a grade e olhou a rua vazia abaixo de nós. Seu cabelo molhado parecia mais escuro, "Você pode se tornar uma médica ou uma advogada, ou uma bailarina. O céu é o limite, você pode ser qualquer coisa que você quiser ser Bella, acredite em si mesmo."

"Se não fosse por seu sarcasmo gotejante", eu murmurei sarcasticamente de volta, "Você poderia soar exatamente como a minha mãe."

"Eu não estava sendo sarcástico Bella", ele disse voltando-se para mim com olhos inocentes, mas ele não conseguiu manter uma cara séria .

"Você está tirando sarro da minha cara, esse é o seu passatempo favorito?" Eu perguntei com acidez.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas seu sorriso tinha se tornado muito evidente. "Você tem que admitir que é engraçado imaginar. Você uma bailarina, ha! Você tropeça em seus próprios pés apenas caminhando."

"Bem, isso não importa. Não há nada que eu queira fazer no momento", eu disse alegremente, ignorando o seu sorriso. Andei e pulei para sentar-me no corrimão que ele estava encostado. Ele rangiu ameaçadoramente com meu peso quando eu me sentei em sua borda precária. "Além disso, eternidade é eternidade. Eles vão ser obrigados a ficar cansado de nós, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Bella, você tem a paciência de uma cabeça de alfinete, você não será capaz de enfrentar esse problema", Gabe disse , seu sorriso desaparecendo lentamente. Eu franzi os lábios, mas não disse nada, eu havia aprendido que quando Gabe começava a falar sobre este tema era melhor deixa-lo ir. Se eu não o deixasse fazê-lo ele iria começar com todas as vantagens que eu teria em deixa-lo e viver uma vida imortal feliz sem ele.

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais frustrada com Gabe e sua sinfonia constante sobre o tema de mim o deixando. O que exatamente eu teria que fazer para provar a ele que eu queria ficar, que eu ia ficar?

"Eu sei que você eventualmente vai se cansar de fugir ", ele continuou e eu revirei os olhos, ai vamos nos ...

"Ou há a possibilidade que você pode me odiar por tudo isso. Eternidade é um tempo muito longo para ser perseguido Bella."

"Eu não consigo me ver movendo os meus grãos de areia sem você ", eu disse encolhendo os ombros. "Então eu não vou deixar você ."

"Eu não seria capaz de suportar se você me odiasse Bella", ele disse finalmente depois de uma pausa.

Eu me sentei serenamente na barra sorrindo para ele. Ele parecia uma estátua de mármore conforme a chuva escorria de seus cabelos e deslizavam até os cílios de seus olhos. Eu me perguntava que se com o tempo eu iria me acostumar, com os olhos incandescentes que caíam sobre mim, mas não eu não iria. Eles ainda conseguiam tirar o meu fôlego.

"Sobre o que você está preocupado Gabe? Eu sei que você não iria admitir algo assim, se você estivesse bem, então o que está errado?"

Ele piscou para isso desalojando algumas das gotas de seus cílios.

"Eu menti", ele finalmente disse "A Priam não eram os únicos atrás de nós, desta vez... Eram os Cullens".

Eu pulei levemente da barra e caminhei para mais perto dele.

"Você estava com medo que eles me levariam para longe", eu disse suavemente, não surpreendida com a sua confissão.

Gabe de repente parecia perturbado e ofendido, "O..o que, medo eu? Isto é a coisa mais estúpida..."

Eu sorri com sua gagueira, ele era malditamente fofinho.

"Onde eles estão Gabe?" Perguntei-lhe suavemente.

Ele virou-se de mim e inclinou-se sobre o corrimão olhando para o céu noturno ,que mesmo durante a noite parecia carvão acima de nós com uma ocasional iluminação artificial disparando através.

"Gabe ..."

"Se você realmente quer saber", ele murmurou caminhando para recolher as nossas canecas abandonadas "Eles estão por perto, dê uma caminhada Bella. Eles vão acabar por encontra-la."

Ele caminhou até a porta da escada que levava para baixo. Seus ombros tremeram e seus passos vacilaram, como se ele estava prestes a parar e virar, mas ele pareceu pensar melhor. Continuou andando e bateu a porta atrás dele.

_Dê uma caminhada_... que irritante. Mas eu tinha aprendido o suficiente do humor de Gabe, para saber que era melhor ele ter seu tempo sozinho.

_"Os Cullen estão aqui ... por mim ..._"Eu pensei me afastando da porta fechada e olhando ao redor. Eu sabia que haveria um momento em que voltaríamos a nos encontrar em algum ponto. Já fazia um pouco mais de um ano desde que eu tinha deixado todos eles. Nós seriamos obrigados a nos encontrar mais cedo ou mais tarde, especialmente porque estaríamos vagando pelo mundo por um longo tempo .

Só que eu estava com medo.

Quando eu pulei do prédio e quase pousei em uma lata de lixo transbordando no beco, eu percebi que eu tinha medo que eles ficassem desapontados comigo. Por tê-los deixado do jeito que eu tinha e agora por não ter um coração batendo. O único objetivo deles tinha sido me proteger e me manter viva. Como que eles iriam reagir a mim, aos meus novos olhos e as sombras roxas debaixo deles? Ou como dura e fria era minha pele ao toque ...

_'Não me odeie, por favor, não me odeie _", eu implorei silenciosamente.

Eu andei pelas ruas escuras, enquanto a garoa fraca caia como uma névoa fina. Eu ignorei o grupo de rapazes que estavam me vendo passar e a ocasional tagarelice de um par de mulheres no canto da esquina. A língua estrangeira não me perturbava, eu não me importava ou me sentia intimidada por estar em lugares estranhos sozinha. Pelo menos eu tinha ganhado isto com a minha morte, uma espécie de coragem diante da adversidade. Mas agora era diferente, como eu poderia enfrenta-los?

_"Mas eu fiz a minha escolha, eu me apaixonei novamente ",_ pensei, lembrando da época que eu tinha desligado na cara de Edward. Isso tinha sido o clímax para nós, embora eu não soubesse disso na época. Ao desligar eu tinha deixado para trás a minha esperança por Edward. Mas o amor eu não tinha deixado. Eu amaria Edward para sempre ... de uma certa maneira,afinal ele tinha sido o meu primeiro amor. Mas o tempo passou e Edward já não era a estrela principal em meus sonhos. Gabe tinha tomado esse lugar com seus comentários rudes e olhos revirados. Era como substituir um ursinho fofinho por um ouriço espinhoso, mas eu tinha feito isto e eu nunca iria me arrepender.

Edward.

Será que ele iria olhar para mim com desgosto e alegar que eu tinha perdido minha alma? A ideia me congelou de terror. Eu ainda precisava de sua aprovação, mesmo não sendo capaz de ter sua amizade.

Horas se passaram e a tempestade se foi com elas. A aurora estava quase em seu caminho e fitas cinzas de nuvens se dispersaram no céu. Se não fosse pela poluição luminosa eu seria capaz de ver um leve salpicar de estrelas. Aspirei o cheiro da chuva, juntamente com uma fraca doçura . Isso me fez parar em meu caminho.

Esta doçura ... era difícil de explicar, era como pêssegos maduros e lavanda enfraquecida, mas eles combinavam bem. O cabelo da minha nuca se arrepiou quando o sentimento de estar sendo observada me atingiu. Ouvi passos suaves se aproximando finalmente ,quando me virei lentamente.

As fracas luzes da rua lançavam um brilho pálido no rosto dela, mas ainda era angelical com sua beleza sobrenatural.

Eu nem sequer lhe dei o tempo necessário para piscar com a surpresa. Eu corria num piscar de olhos e joguei meus braços em torno dela.

"Alice, você está aqui! Eu estou tão feliz", eu a abracei apertado dando saltos animados. Eu podia ouvir a risada dela tilintando em meu ouvido e sentir os cabelos ralos acariciando meu queixo.

"Bella você é incorrigível, como sempre",ela disse, afastando-se do meu abraço sorridente. Ela me deu um sutil olhar de cima para baixo, mas o que quer que seja que ela poderia ter visto que causou aversão, ela não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso.

"Eu pensei que seria Carlisle ou Edward", eu ainda falava risonha com sua aparição. Eu tinha muita saudade dela, já fazia muito tempo.

"Não, Jasper e eu estivemos seguindo a sua trilha desde o mês passado . Eu disse a Jasper para nos dividir hoje. Ele está do outro lado do bairro agora."

"Ah, isso é muito ruim", eu disse decepcionada olhando por cima do ombro dela, como se Jasper pudesse se materializar atrás dela a qualquer momento.

"Ele provavelmente vai me encontrar, eventualmente," ela disse pegando minha mão. Meu sorriso vacilou quando vi um pequeno brilho de tristeza em seus olhos, "Você é tão fria Bella."

Eu puxei de volta a minha mão sob o disfarce de colocar meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Eu não estava preparada para isso. Quando eu pensei nos Cullens hoje, tinha sido principalmente em Carlisle, Esme e Edward. Eu tinha me concentrado. Alice tinha deslizado da minha mente, provavelmente porque ela não tinha estado com a gente em Praga.

"Sim bem, isto vem com a região", eu disse tentando rir "Você sabe como é, certo ?"

Em vez de sorrir novamente ela me olhou melancolicamente "Sim, eu sei muito bem."

"Eu não queria que isso acontecesse Alice", de repente eu senti vontade de me defender. Não tinha sido minha culpa. Se Michael não tivesse pressionado suas presas venenosas em meu pescoço e apertado como um grampeador ...ooh, imagem mórbida.

"Eu sei disso Bella", disse ela apertando o meu braço me tranquilizando "Eu acho que sei disso melhor do que ninguém."

Minha boca secou em uma fração de segundos, "Melhor do que ninguém? Isso significa que ...?"

"Todo mundo sabe," ela disse suavemente, "eu disse a eles, quando voltamos de Forks".

Comecei a andar de novo, sabendo que ela iria me seguir, "Quando você voltou?"

"A alguns meses atrás ... eu não poderia ficar longe, os pedidos de Esme tornaram-se demais para serem ignorados."

"Como estão Charlie e Renée?"

"Com o Coração partido, você deve contatá -los ... para que eles saibam que você está bem."

"Algo me diz que eles estão melhores assim. Eu não posso voltar atrás e é isso que eles vão querer. Como eu seria capaz de enfrentá-los agora? Eles podem ver através de mim ... eles iriam perceber que a Bella que conheciam morreu."

"Eu sabia que você ia dizer isto," Alice suspirou conformada.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas permaneci em silêncio. O quanto Alice viu? apenas qual o futuro que ela vê para mim agora?

"Eu sempre soube que você iria se transformada Bella, ninguém parecia acreditar em mim."

"Você quer dizer que Edward não queria acreditar", eu a corrigi de forma pragmática.

Ela fez uma careta e parecia culpada "Sim, ele sempre pensou que deixar você poderia impedir esse futuro. Por isso que quando as visões de você começaram outra vez eu tive que ficar longe dele. Era muito difícil ter certeza que ele não iria ler minha mente. "

Parei abruptamente, fazendo-a se chocar levemente no meu ombro, "Que visões?"

Alice caminhou adiante, mas quando viu que eu não a estava seguindo virou-se, os lábios franzidos, "Visões de você ... e o homem, Gabriel. Eu tinha que ficar longe de Edward, porque eu não queria que ele se machucasse, Bella . Eu não queria que ele visse que apesar de seus esforços, você ainda morria e vivia para sempre, exceto que isto não seria nos braços dele e com ele. Isso o teria matado. Deixei o tempo passar para que ele se acostumasse com a ideia, mas foi difícil para ele. Eu não sei se ele já odiou alguém tanto quanto ele odeia Gabriel ...

"No início, as visões só mostraram que você ia voltar para Forks de algum modo, mas depois elas mudaram, você mudou."

"Eu não me arrependo Alice".

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros graciosamente, "Eu sei Bella, confie em mim, eu sei."

"Estou feliz como as coisas são. '

"Eu posso dizer".

"Gabe pode ser um espertalhão, mas eu o amo, ele é uma ótima pessoa."

"Tenho certeza que ele é ... você fala muito Bella."

"Eu não vou voltar", disse ignorando o comentário "Eu sei que vocês tem boas intenções, mas não vou abandona -lo."

Alice franziu a testa por um momento, "Bella eu não estou aqui para te levar de volta com a gente, eu estou aqui porque eu queria vê -la."

Quando eu não respondi, apenas olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados e um pouco duvidosos, ela continuou, "Eu tenho visto tantas versões do seu futuro Bella, mas não há uma única que não tivesse Gabriel, e com isto... Edward quase ficou louco,quando eu não fui mais capaz de manter as visões dele "

"Como ele está ? Quer dizer... isto fez...faz ele me odiar agora?"

"Existe ódio", começou ela, mas quando viu minha face cair ,as pressas ela continuou, "mas de si mesmo, ele se arrepende de suas ações agora. "

"Eu acho ... Eu acho que ele gostaria de ter sido mais parecido com Gabriel e jogado o cuidado para o vento como ele fez, só para estar com você .Ele sabe que você está feliz Bella. Isto mais do que qualquer outra coisa é o que o acalma."

Eu nunca soube que alívio poderia ser tão libertador. Um segundo depois que as palavras de Alice tinha sido registradas na minha mente, eu senti um peso enorme sair dos meus ombros. Edward estava bem, não haviam maus sentimentos deixados.

"Todos ainda querem vê -la. Talvez um dia você vai nos fazer uma visita?" seu sorriso era gentil ,nada podia ser negado a ele. Eu sorri "Definitivamente, um dia."

Depois de caminharmos por um tempo em silêncio, vimos o céu começar a ganhar uma sombra rosa ,a madrugada tinha chego.

"Diga-me Alice, qual o futuro que você já viu para mim até agora?"

Alice parou e riu levemente, "Qual a graça em saber Bella?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela se virou e acenou delicadamente para alguém atrás de mim. Sorri enquanto Jasper veio caminhando. Eu não tinha certeza se a sensação de bem-estar que eu estava sentindo foi causada por ele próprio ou por este reencontro.

Suponho que sempre foi previsto para mim me tornar um vampiro, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Meus únicos amigos de verdade foram eles de qualquer maneira, os humanos normais nunca tinham feito isso por mim.

Sem mencionar dois namorados mortos-vivos,o que dizia milhões sobre uma garota.

"Eu conheci o seu parceiro há algum tempo", Jasper disse casualmente "Ele ameaçou enfiar minha cabeça em um triturador de carne, se eu continuasse fazendo ele se sentir feliz, cara estranho".

"Soa como meu Gabe," eu disse carinhosamente.

"Ele me perguntou se estávamos aqui para levá-la de volta", Jaspe continuou e olhou para Alice questionando. Ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu disse a ele que viemos para te ver."

"Gabe acha que eu vou acabar deixando-o", eu expliquei a eles. "Ele não acredita quando eu digo que eu não vou."

Como fazia muito tempo que não nós víamos, fiz questão de passar o resto do dia com Alice e Jasper. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ia levar até que nos encontrássemos novamente. Nós conversamos e caminhamos em áreas fortemente sombreadas dos mercados que estavam muito lotados, para que fôssemos visíveis. Eles me deram dicas sobre a minha imortalidade recentemente adquirida e eu lhes contei tudo sobre a minha aventura. O dia passou tão rápido, até que me dei conta que o sol estava se pondo sobre nós.

"Não podem ficar um pouco mais?" Eu implorei, "Vocês me perseguiram por muito mais tempo do que isso."

" Por isso que é melhor se nós irmos agora", Jasper disse beijando-me suavemente no rosto. Sorri com este pequeno gesto de carinho. Um ano atrás ele não era capaz de ser deixado sozinho no mesmo quarto comigo, e muito menos me tocar.

"Carlisle e os outros estão ansiosos para ter uma atualização de sua nova condição ...", Alice explicou nas pontas dos pés para me abraçar e me dar um beijinho no rosto, "Nós não podemos deixa-los esperando por muito tempo."

"Tudo bem", eu me conformei sem graça, me esforçando para segurar meu bico

"Levará algum tempo para convencer Gabriel da profundidade do seu amor", Alice disse piscando para mim, "Mas você conseguiu ganhar seu coração, eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir tirar a sua insegurança. Ele encontrou você , e você o encontrou, esta é a maneira como as coisas eram para ser. "

...esta é a maneira como as coisas eram para ser ...

Sim, ela estava certa.

Eu corri para os degraus do hotel que levavam ao telhado pulando-os de dois em dois de cada vez. Esmurrei a porta abrindo-a com a minha pressa,a noite tinha sido decisiva. Não havia lua á vista nem nenhuma estrela, apenas o brilho fraco de uma cidade que nunca dormia.

Gabe estava pela corrimão mais uma vez, de costas para mim. Era como se ele nunca tivesse se movido.

"Ei ..." Andei com cuidado em direção a ele me perguntando se o seu humor negro tinha melhorado.

Finalmente, ele se virou e me olhou sem emoção, com o rosto vazio como sempre, "Ei".

"Então eu ouvi que você conheceu Jasper", eu disse tentando ir para um tom leve. Quando ele continuou a apenas olhar e não tentou responder, eu continuei, "Eram Alice e Jasper. Eles estavam nos seguindo a algum tempo . Você nunca se encontrou com eles, não é ? Alice tem essa... , Jasper também tem, mas eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disto já ".

Ele permaneceu em silêncio e continuou a me encarar. Era enervante "Então ... como foi o seu dia Gabe ?"

"Rotineiro".

"Ah, isso é bom", eu murmurei. Andei e peguei meu antigo lugar na grade. Antes que eu percebi , houve um ruido agudo do trilho de metal, provavelmente enferrujado que finalmente cedeu. Por um segundo me senti cair repentinamente, que fez o meu interior saltar como em uma montanha russa, mas depois as mãos de Gabe estavam lá , puxando-me de volta a segurança.

Engoli em seco e olhei para a queda de cinco andares. Mesmo sabendo que eu já estava morta e que a queda não teria sequer me dado um arranhão , eu ainda conservava os meus medos humanos. Minhas unhas cavaram fundo em seus ombros quando ele me colocou de volta no chão.

"Você está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça sem dizer nada, de repente, envergonhada com meus medos infundados, mas Gabe recuou e continuou a olhar sombriamente. Seja lá onde for que a sua mente estava, isto era ruim, principalmente se ele não sentia vontade de zombar de mim.

"Gabriel, tudo o que eu digo para você entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro?" Perguntei-lhe de repente irritada.

Sua boca caiu aberta, "Desde quando você me chama de Gabriel?"

"Desde que você decidiu continuar a agir como um idiota. Alice e Jasper foram embora", eu informei a ele, de mal humor cruzando os braços "E como você pode ver eu não quis ir com eles."

Sua expressão suavizou lentamente, mas eu ainda podia ver a dúvida como um fino verniz em seus olhos.

O que eu poderia fazer ou dizer? Como eu poderia fazê-lo acreditar em mim, em nós?

_Levará algum tempo para convencer Gabriel da profundidade do seu amor ,_ é o que Alice tinha dito ... e Alice sempre sabia melhor que ninguém, certo?

Gabe tinha dito que eu tinha a paciência de uma cabeça de alfinete, eu apenas teria que provar que ele estava errado.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo", eu finalmente suspirei, minha frustração se dissolvendo .

"O que você entende?" ele perguntou desconfiado.

" Tempo, isto é tudo que você precisa", disse dando de ombros, "E nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, literalmente."

"Bella você não está fazendo nenhum sentido", disse secamente.

"Você quer que eu esteja com você , isso é um fato. Tudo que você precisa entender é que eu também quero. Eu já disse isto inúmeras vezes e demonstrei de maneiras diferentes, mas você ainda não entendeu ... mas tudo bem. Eu não me importo se você é devagar, eu posso esperar. "

Finalmente, sua concha protetora se quebrou e ele deu um de seus sorrisos desajeitados, "Devagar? Sim, eu acho que finalmente você está deslizando longe de mim."

Eu fiz uma carranca e inalei para começar um discurso inflamado, mas ele me parou, inclinando-se para baixo me beijando. Eu tinha uma leve suspeita que ele tinha feito isto em parte para me calar, se eu não me enganava, mas você não iria me pegar reclamando.

"Bella, eu posso lhe pedir um favor?" Mais tarde, ele perguntou colocando a grande mão na minha cabeça.

Eu fiz uma careta e puxei a mão para baixo, "Sim, o quê ?"

"Não me chame de Gabriel. É muito estranho."

"Eu achei que você odiava ser chamado de Gabe?" Perguntei divertida. Nós tínhamos definitivamente percorrido um longo caminho daquele tempo no meu quarto onde "Fabio" e "Gabe" faziam-me ganhar um olhar fulminante dele.

Ele pensou por um momento e encolheu os ombros "são como duas pessoas diferentes. Eu sou Gabriel para todo mundo, Gabe só para você . Essa é apenas a maneira que é."

Se eu tivesse algum sangue quente correndo, eu sabia que essa confissão teria me feito corar. No entanto, ele declarou-o como se fosse algo normal.

"Esse é a maneira que deveria ser", disse lembrando as palavras de Alice.

"Eu te amo Bella, eu sei que não sou perfeito, mas tenha paciência comigo."

Olhei para o homem alto diante de mim e tentei imaginar passar todos os dias da minha eternidade sem fim com ele. Lembrei-me dos grãos de areia ... muitos grãos de areia. E ele estava certo, ele não era perfeito ...

A única coisa era que eu tentei imaginar, nossa vida juntos sempre fugindo. Se a Priam nunca se cansasse nos iríamos provavelmente correr para sempre. Eu tentei imaginar isto... e consegui.

Foi tão real e cristalino. Eu podia me ver ao lado de Gabe movendo a nossa pilha de areia juntos. Assim como Alice tinha provavelmente visto isto também.

"Eu quero ser uma bailarina em algum momento deste século", disse-lhe seriamente

Gabe balançou a cabeça rindo, "Eu acho que isso pode levar mais de um século."

"Como o meu companheiro de vida é suposto você fazer a minha vontade e me ajudar a realizar meus sonhos", eu o informei aspirando " e também se tornar um bailarino ... você sabe, para mostrar seu apoio."

"Uh, eu não vou estar fazendo isso, mas vamos fingir que eu vou."

"Tudo bem",eu disse fingindo aceitar. Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

O muro ao redor dele não estava mais lá . Ou talvez ele apenas tinha feito uma porta para mim entrar e sair. Ele era Gabe só para mim, sempre e para sempre.

**_FIM_**

* * *

**_Obrigado a todos que acompanharam a história! Principalmente as pessoas que mandaram os reviews, tenho um super carinho por vocês... ANE WHITLOCK,JOANA M, JANA PEPITA,LAHVIAL,LITTLE NIX,NATHALIA ANRING, PRI BLACK, RESZKA,RENATA... Desculpe se esqueci alguém._**  
**_Quanto a votação... bem como teve gente que mandou voto pelo reviem e considerando o grande apoio que estou recebendo da YOUCallme, vou tentar traduzir as duas ao mesmo tempo, então... numa semana posto uma e na outra posto a outra, mas se acontecer de dar tempo eu coloco as duas num dia só .Continuem seguindo, please..._**  
**_Espero que tenha sido tão divertido pra vocês,quanto foi para mim..._**


End file.
